Assassins
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Some are natural born killers, some were driven into the job by pain, and some go through the training just to feel the thrill of the chase.Ordinary citizens during the day, blood thirsty killers during the night Romy, Jonda, Xietro, others
1. The New Gurls

OoOoOoOo Disclamier OoOoOoOo

IfI owned X-men, Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Amarto, Jubilay would real couples in Evo and would have had many babies after a couple of years.

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

I know, I know, I sux at upadting CoD but here I am with a new story lol. I probably won't be updating this or CoD soon, I started school and I have a couple of AP classes that are realy weighing me down. It's so bad that I'm actually writing the chaps to this strory during French LOL. Anyhoo I'm really enjoying writing this though, it reminds me of MoE in a way so hopefully, MoE fans will like this.

Um, be warned that I'm killing people in this fic (some of the minor characters) so be careful it might be someone you like. OHhh and thanks to all those that read and review "You're the one".

Anyhoo I'm dedicating this to Scarlet, Leafee, DL and Loneraven for consdering me the X-ietro Queen. You guys rock heheh. Now enjoy the fic.

OoOoOoOo **Assassins** OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo Chapter 1 OoOoOoOo

The yellow tape surrounded the huge mansion as police officers and other individuals looked on at the dark house. Soon a police officer came out with a grave faced refusing too look at the young women with raven hair in the eyes. But soon he found the courage to do so and in a sad tone told her the bad news.

"I'm sorry to tell have to tell you this Mrs. Tolansky…but…your husband has been murdered."

The young woman's eyes widened as the police officer described what could have happened and why someone might have wanted the love of her life dead. She nodded as silent tears dropped down her cheek. A warm hand gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, she turned and sobbed into that persons' shoulder.

"Did you catch the murder?" Pietro Maximoff asked the officer as he held his heartbroken sister.

"No…and what's worse…we didn't find the murder weapon…or any real evidence that could give us a specific suspect. Who ever did this, was a professional."

Pietro nodded numbly and held Wanda Maximoff Tolansky tight. "was there anything missing?" he asked.

"Well…we're not sure but the files in his desk seems to be very messed up…it's possible that they might have taken documents…"

OoOoOoOo One Week later OoOoOoOo

Anna-Marie Darkholme looked into the mirror and fixed her white bangs from getting into her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock that was on her desk drawer and it read 8:30 in big red numbers.

"Lexa, are yah ready ta go?" Anna asked

"Yea, I just need to…put some clothes on, brush my teeth, put my shoes on and do my hair…"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Well yah onlah have 10 minutes ta do it so yah betta hurry up or ah'm leaving without yah," she yelled at her.

An annoyed sigh was heard then along with a lot of shoveling and running around. About four minutes later a dark skinned girl with long brown hair walked. She stood next to Anna while applying eyeliner to her face.

The hazel eyes looked at her roommate from the corner of her eyes. "Is Wanda gonna meet us over there?"

"She said she'd try…but ah guess we shouldn be surprised if she doesn't. After all the media is watchin her closely now that she's lost her husband…" Anna answered.

"True…OH WHO COULD IT HAVE BEEN?" Lexa answered in a high shrilly voice. Her hazel eyes were looking at her reflection with a nice glint of evil.

"We wouldn't know…there was no murder weapon at the scene of the crime," Anna answered and as she did she walked over to a small closet near the hallway of their home. She opened it and placed a sharp looking scalpel inside.

Lexa Howlett stretched as she watched Anna and said, "Alright, I'm ready…and look I actually have a minute to spare."

"Right, whatever lets just go now," Anna answered while taking a small pistol out of the closet. She pulled her skirt up a bit and put the small gun in a comfortable position strapped down to her thigh by her garter. She then readjusted her loose black skirt, looked in the mirror once again and walked out of the bathroom. Lexa soon followed, but not before giving herself one last look in the mirror as well.

OoOoOoOo Airport OoOoOoOo

When Anna and Lexa got to the airport 30 minutes later they looked around trying to see if they could find Wanda.

Lexa didn't spot her but she did see another familiar face, she smirked and made her way towards the person who was surprisingly enough in front of the gate where the new arrivals would be.

"What brings you here?" she asked whispering into the silver haired persons ear.

Pietro Maximoff smirked as Lexa's breath tickled his ear. "Wanda…"

"Where is she?" Anna asked without even bothering to greet him.

"She's on 'The Today Show', you know talking about how much she loved her husband, can't live without him and looking like a widow…" Pietro mumbled while turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Has the plane arrived yet?" Lexa asked looking around suspiciously.

Pietro smirked at her paranoia but shook his head, "No, but it was announced that it would in about 5 minutes."

She frowned and looked at him, "So why did you sent for two new recruits? Aren't we enough?" she asked making Pietro believe the real question coming out of her mouth was 'aren't 'I' enough?'.

Anna rolled her eyes at the sexual tension building up between her friend and her 'boss'. If they was something going on between them, she didn't know nor did she care to know. So she walked off to look out the big windows waiting for the two new girls that would be staying with Lexa and herself.

Lexa watched her go and was going to follow until Pietro grabbed her wrist and held onto it with a hard grip making the young woman glare daggers at him.

He smirked and just thanked the heavens that they weren't real daggers, "We need more girls because you'll have bigger missions soon…" Lexa nodded and was about to walk away when he once again pulled on her wrist making her face him. He then cupped her chin and brought her head up for their eyes to meet. "By the way X-23...'never' look at 'me' that way…"

Her mouth twitched and turned into a small grin. "What are you gonna do if I don't? Put a hit on me?…"

"Maybe…" he answered mysteriously getting her grin to widened.

She gave a small chuckle, "You wouldn't…", she then leaned up to his ear and whispered, "because you NEED me…" She then walked over to Rogue without looking back at him.

Pietro watched her walk off intrigued, but frowned nonetheless, because she was of course right. He did need her, she was one of the very best and she was the fastest and most merciless of them. The one that didn't hesitate on the kill…the one that smiled while doing her job…yet he couldn't deny that there was probably another reason he 'needed' her. But for now, he didn't have to admit what the other reason was…and before he reached them to start conversation again a woman's' voice interrupted all their thoughts.

"The flight from California has just arrived…I repeat the flight from California has just arrived…"

"They're here…" Rogue commented and walked to the gate.

OoOoOoOo meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Finally! I'm so tired I could sleep for a year," a girl complained as the airplane landed.

"Don't exaggerate like that…it's annoying," the girl next to her replied.

"Well SORRY but I'm going nuts! We've been sitting for hours now…"

"Then just be happy it's over. Or if it makes you feel better go take some anger out on the pilot."

"So why were we sent here?"

"I dunno…but I do know we're gonna be working for Pietro Maximoff…"

"WHAT? Isn't he like one of the main guys who sponsors our…" the younger girl thought about what she should call it…"school?"

"Yeah…"

"And he wants US?"

"Well no he didn't specifically want us…he just wanted the two best girls…and that would be us…"

"Oh…are we gonna be staying with him?"

The dark skinned girl looked at the a piece of paper in her hand, "No…it seems Mr. Maximoff has three other girls here. We'll be staying with them…" her eyes all of a sudden widened.

"What?"

"Have you heard of Rogue and X-23?"

"Phftt…who hasn't?"

"Well…guess who'll be staying with…"

"Who?"

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes, "Rogue and X-23..."

"WHAT?"

"Uh excuse us ladies?" A flight attendant interrupted them.

"Yes?"

"These airlines have recently added a new personal check, can we see your bags please."

"Hehehe…our bags?" the one wearing dark sunglasses asked nervously.

OoOoOoOo Airport OoOoOoOo

"---- what's with the damn hold up?" Anna asked more than annoyed.

"Dun…no…" Lexa answered and watched as three security guards went inside the gate.

As a fourth one was coming by Pietro stopped him, "Hey can you tell me why it's taken so long?"

"Yes…there seems to be two young girls that had weapons, they are considered very dangerous…" with that the officer walked away.

"Holy Crap…" Lexa muttered while Rogue rubbed her forehead with her fingers at the big headache she was getting. Soon the three watched as two girls were forced off the plane.

"I'M INNOCENT TILL PROVEN GUILTY!" A blonde shouted.

"You're making a BIG mistake mister…I have no idea how that ended up in my bag! I've never seen that knife in my life! Let ME GOOOOO!"

Pietro, Anna and Lexa watched them go off into the distance, behind them the other passengers walked out of the gate talking excitedly.

"I thought they were suppose to be good?" Anna asked Pietro who gave a sigh.

"We are…" all three of them suddenly turned to look at the person who spoke.

"HI!" a girl in front of them wearing a yellow jacket greeted them cheerfully.

"Uh…" Pietro looked in his pocket for a piece of paper. "Jubilation Lee?" he asked the dark skinned girl who pointed at the girl next to her.

"That's me," she answered taking off black sunglasses.

"I'm Amara Aquilla…" the other one answered.

"Oh good , hahhaha…you almost gave us a heart attack. We thought that was you," Lexa answered pointing in the direction the security guards had taken the other two girls.

Amara glared at Jubilation who winced, "Yea…sorry about that…do you think I'll be able to get my dagger back?"

"That was yours?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah, almost got caught with it to hahahahah…" Jubilee stopped laughing when she noticed she was the only one laughing. "Uh…well at least I didn't get caught!" she whispered loudly at them.

"Whatever…" Pietro answered and started walking away. Lexa watched him go and turned to look at Rogue.

"Lets go home," Anna remarked dryly and started walking in the opposite direction.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"And welcome to our humble abode…" Lexa shouted as she opened the door. The two new girls walked in carefully and looked around the large house.

"Wow…nice place…" Jubilee mumbled putting her sunglasses away.

"Thanks…we uh…worked hard for it," Lexa answered and winked at them. "Put your things down and I'll show you around," she then stated and started walking into another room but then stopped. Her head when up and her nose seemed to be sniffing at the air around her.

Jubilee and Amara looked at each other and then at the hazel eyed brunette.

"What is it?" Anna asked walking in and throwing the car keys into a nearby desk.

"Cigarette smoke…" Lexa answered and quickly walked into a room. Rogue followed making the younger girls follow as well.

"THIS…is our living room ladies, and that on the couch is the one and only, Scarlet Witch…" Lexa announced as if she was a tour guide and outstretched her arms making look like she was a model advertising something.

Amara and Jubilee looked at the girl on the couch in shock. She was wearing all a black hat with a veil attached to it, her feet were on the couch with her knees up making her long black dress go up to her thighs showing her lacy black garter…and a dagger. She was wearing black boots that went up to her knees, her black hair was shoulder length and there was a cigarette in between her middle and index finger.

"How was yahr day?" Anna asked walking into the room.

"A piece of shit, going from one damn reporter to the next over and over again, then there was Todd's funeral and that was hell," Wanda answered and threw her black hat across the room in frustration.

"Can I say something?" Jubilee asked before Lexa could open her mouth to respond to Wanda. The three older women looked at the girl waiting for what she wanted to say.

"Well?" Amara asked after there was an awkward silence.

"Oh…well, I just wanted to tell you three that it is an honor being in your presence…I mean you are LEGENDS in the killing world…" she rambled off.

Wanda smirked and looked at Rogue, "The new girls?"

"Duh, what you think we bring girls home at random?" Lexa answered.

Wanda rolled her eyes at X-23 but got up making her long dress hide her boots and dagger. She walked up to them and silently inspected them. "Nice to meet you, Wanda Maximoff," she nodded at them. "And you don't need to flatter us, according to my brother who talked with your mentors you're pretty good too…"

"Can we stop talking so formally? It's annoying! Plus we need to start chumming up no? I mean we're gonna have to trust each other and whatever so when we go off on killing sprees and stuff," Lexa told them while walking behind Jubilee and Amara and putting her arms around their shoulders. "Now, This is Amara, this is Jubilee, she's Wanda, I'm Lexa or X-23, and that is the biggest bitch of us all, Anna, or you can call her Rogue, she doesn't really care."

"Thanks," Rogue answered rolling her eyes.

"So how old are you anyway? You're awfully young to be assassins," Wanda remarked and went back to sitting on the couch.

"We're 18," Amara answered while Lexa mentioned to both that they could sit and do whatever they want.

"Good, at least you're legal," Rogue commented getting a laugh out of Lexa. "What?" Rogue asked with a hint of a smile as she sat next to Wanda with a drink In her hand.

"So are you guys mutant too?" Lexa asked them.

"Oh yes, I didn't know you were mutants," Jubilee answered amazed.

"So what can yah guys do?"

"My powers kinda like fireworks, I can throw them out of my fingers and stuff."

"I have the power to project waves of heat, so basically I can make magma like fire come out of my hands or I can cover my body with it."

"That's handy," Lexa answered as she straddled a chair and made it face them.

"So...what can you guys do?" Jubilee asked.

X-23 just smiled and then there was 'snkit' and everyone looked at her hands as two very big metal claws showed up in between her knuckles on both hands.

"Pretty self explanatory," she answered. Jubilee looked at X-23's claws with awe but then turned her attention to Scarlet Witch who wouldn't be out done. Her hands glowed a light blue and with a quick movement of her hand appliances were moving around some seemed to come to life and stuff just started flying pretty much everywhere.

"I have the power to manipulate the probability of weird things happing…" she answered in a low voice.

"Yah…and then we have ta clean it up," Rogue answered with a roll of her eyes as a pretty expensive vase hit the floor.

"Cool," Jubilee replied but winced with another glass object hit the floor.

"Wanda," Lexa whined making Wanda stop using her powers.

"What about you Rogue?" Amara asked the pale burnet with white strips in her hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Ah…don't use my power that much unless we need it. Um, ah have the ability ta absorb people's memories, strength and if they are mutants thare powah…"

"wow…now that's power," Jubilee mumbled.

"Ah don't use it much…when ah do the memories and psyches of the people ah absorb stay for a while thay're annoying," Rogue finished with a small smile.

Jubilee and Amara looked at Rogue in a form of admiration but were broken out of the trance by Wanda.

"So, what are you're guys specialties?"

"Specialties?" Amara asked confused.

"Yeah, what are you best at? I mean…I'm known to be the most merciless…which is weird cause I happen to think I have a big heart," Lexa said in a playful voice.

"Oh yes, yahr the America sweetheart, who just happens ta love killing her preys nice and slowly…"

"What can I say? Poison is a beautiful substance," X-23 answered with a small shrug. "Anyway I don't always use poison…sometimes I get to impatient and do it right then and there. Anyhoo Rogue here is the master thieve and Wanda's specialty is power…not just her mutation power though."

"Yes, Being a billionaire has it perks," Wanda added. "So what about you guys?"

"Hmmm, well I guess my specialty would be hacking…I can break into just about anywhere you want online," Jubilee answered after thinking about it.

"Seduction," Amara answered quickly after Jubilee.

"Great…both will come in handy don't you think?" Lex asked Rogue go shrugged.

"How would you guys feel about proving yourselves right now?" Wanda asked the younger girl after lots of thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Pietro faxed me these…" she replied and took two pieces of folded paper from somewhere in her dress. Lexa grabbed one and studied it.

"Two hits…why didn't he tell us about this when we were at the airport?" she asked.

"Gee I don't know…maybe cause it's a PUBLIC PLACE! It's not like he was gonna go, 'yo I have a job for you, take care of these two losers' and then give you the info then," answered the sapphire eyed beauty.

"That's…true…"

"So how bout it? Ya two up fohr a test?" Rogue asked ignoring Wanda and Lexa's bickering.

"Yeah…I think I am," Amara answered.

"Count me in," Jubilee added enthusiastically.

"Great, how bout we all go change into something black…except Wanda who is already wearing it," Lexa answered and took the younger girls by their arms to show them their rooms.

Wanda scoffed and mumbled, "kid."

"Thay are a bit young but thay have to be good no? Ah mean thay wouldn't be here if thay weren't…"

"I was talking about Lexa," Wanda answered with a grin making Rogue grin as well.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Ok guys here you are…throw clothes around and stuff if it makes you feel more at home, cause after all mi casa's tu casa now," Lexa told them after showing them their rooms.

"K, thanks."

"No prob, I'm gonna go change so I'll see you in a bit," And with that she left.

"So what now?" Jubilee asked.

"We change into something black and stretchy I suppose," Amara answered and walked into her room.

OoOoOoOo Minutes Later OoOoOoOo

Jubilee and Amara walked back into the living room, both wearing black tank tops and tight pants.

"DO…ne…"Jubilee stopped when she saw what Rogue and X-23 were wearing. Rogue was wearing a short black skirt, a dark tank top, her hair was up and in a low pony tail and she was wearing black shoes. X-23 was wearing very short leather black boy shorts and a small tube top that just seemed to cover her breast and two inches below her breast.

"Well…I certainly don't feel dressed for the occasion," Jubilee commented them.

Wanda smirk, "Don't worry to much about it, you can go shopping tomorrow but first…we're gonna test your skills."

"Lets go," Rogue told them and started walking for the door. X-23 quickly tied her knee high boots and grabbed a black trench coat from the couch. As she passed Amara and Jubilee she winked at them.

"Yup, we're definitely have to go shopping…cause if we're gonna go off killing people we might as well look good doing it. You know…in case we get caught." Jubilee giggled at this while Amara just shook her head coming up with the conclusion that living with Rogue and X-23 was going to be wild.

The all walked out the hallway that leaded to two exits, one to the front exit and the other to the back. Wanda looked at Amara and Jubilee.

"Well…good luck guys." She turned to Rogue, "I'll call you tomorrow morning and you'll let me know how it goes." Rogue nodded as Wanda started walking towards the entrance.

"You're not coming?" Amara asked.

"Nope."

"Wanda's being followed by the media too much at the moment. Her husband was killed not long ago…" Rogue commented gravel.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Amara replied.

X-23 sniggered behind her, "Don't be…" she muttered and walked towards the back exit. Jubilee perked her eyebrow and followed X-23. Wanda rolled her eyes at Lexa and put on her black veiled hat.

"Later…" she yelled out behind her shoulder.

"Bah…" Rogue answered and watched her go. "Lets get going," she then told Amara and started catching up with Jubilee and Lexa. As soon as they all walked outside through the backdoor all the lights in the house blacked out…and everything was dark.

OoOoOoOo The Next Morning OoOoOoOo

"Hello everyone…something horrible has happened. Last night it seems that two young individuals were slain out in a dark alley. They have not yet been identified by the police and there seems to be no murder weapon left at the scene of the crime…the officers have also said that it seems there was no struggle on the victims parts…"

'click' Anna turned the TV on mute and looked over to Lexa and Jubilee who were a couple feet away playing with a computer. Amara was still sleeping and the other three had decided not to wake her up yet.

"So…you can find anything you want about anyone you want from here?" Lex asked Jubilee taping the computer's screen.

"Yup…pretty much…why?"

"Well…I have some ex boyfriends I wouldn't mind visiting," Lexa answered smirking making Jubilee crack up.

Rogue rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Came Wanda's voice from the other end. "How'd it go?"

"haven't yah seen the news?"

"No, I stopped watching it since I got annoyed of watching myself on it. So how were they?"

"Ah gotta admit…thay're young but thay were pretty damn good…"

"Great…"

"What are yah doing?"

"I'm at the office with pie…we're about to have some meeting."

"Are yah coming by latah?"

"I dunno, the media is still watching me. I think they'll finally get tired of me by the weekend though. They seemed to have a suspect in Todd's murder."

"Really?" Anna answered surprised. "who?"

"Some one he was seeing…behind my back."

"NO!" Anna answered her voice not showing whether she was surprised or not.

"Yeah, anyway I have to go to the meeting now but don't be surprised if I pop up there later tonight…"

"Alright…"

'dial tone'

Rogue put the phone down with a thoughtful expression and looked at Lexa and Jubilee who were now with a messy haired Amara. The three were looking at something on the computer with silly grins, finally Jubes started laughing and the others soon followed.

Anna rolled her eyes at them and looked back to the TV where two young guys were nosing around the crime scene of last nights two murders. Her eyes perked as they gave a close up of one of the officers. He had dark shades on and messy auburn hair. Before Rogue could put the volume up and hear what they were talking about Lexa came by and quickly grabbed the remote control before Anna could reach it.

"Lets see what's on…the news is boring since we basically know what they're talking about…Us."

"Whatever," Anna answered but kept her eyes on the screen where the police officer with auburn hair was now talking. For some odd reason her emerald eyes wouldn't leave his figure…and as Lexa changed the channel she got the odd feeling that that wouldn't be the last time she'd see him.

OoOoOoOoTBC OoOoOoOo

Ok, that was all. I hope you guys enjoyed. The other boys will be introduced in the next chapter so yay! The X-ietro is starting off right away, hehe after all Pietro is fast no:) So that's all, hope you guys liked and you'll review.

**Some things to think about: **Who killed Todd and why? what's the raeson all these gurls become Assassins.

See you when I see you. Love ya lots - UHW


	2. Working Pleasures

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo 

**TheDreamerLady**- Lol, of course I'd dedicate this fic to you. Me loves ya ;) Don't worry about the Wanda thing lol. Hmmm…you question about Todd's mistress will be answered in this chap. Thanks for reviewing luv, and I think yur gonna be my Remy when we start rpging (Scar John & Pietro, Leafee Wanda, meRogue & X-23). Anyhoo thanks for reviewing love ya lots ;D

**Loneraven** - Lol, there's a story line behind the Wanda/Todd thing so it may be weird now but that's cause you don't know all of it. You'll find out about all of the girls hazy pasts in later chaps. Thank you so much LOL. I love being called the X-ietro Queen…it gives me a sense of pride lol. Anyhoo hope you enjoy this chap and thanks for reviewing. Love ya lots ;)

**Pyro Lady**- Lol, I can't tell you who killed Todd, that will be discovered later ;) I'm glad you liked this, and ya it's a lil like MoE But it will be different…I have a couple of things up my sleeve lol. You'll meet the boys here so you won't have to wait long. Yes, Remy is a cop…and things might not always be what they seem in this fic…so keep that in mind…just an early warning for you lol. Hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing. Love ya lots ;D

**TotallyRiddickObsessed**- I'm glad you're liking this fic. I luv writing it so ya lol. As for your question about Remy…you're gonna find out in this chap at the beginning so don't worry lol. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like.

**heartsyhawk**- I'm glad you like the idea about the girls being major killers lol. I'm not saying who killed Toad heheh…that'll be discovered in future chaps so stay tune for it :) Lol, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the two girls you weren't expecting were Jubes and Amara. I really wanted to fit them in here and I though they would be great and unexpected for the job, plus I didn't want to use Betts cause I don't want this to be to much like MoE, the stories have similarities but many differences, and quite some twisties lol. Should be fun. As for the cop on TV lo, it was a certain Cajun that everyone loves :) Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap.

**BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS**- Lol, Thank you. I am honored by the X-ietro Queen title and I'm glad that I helped you like them. They are the bomb, and since you like them I think you'll like this chap :) Lol, as for the Spanish, I wanna add some bits here and there since it's my first language as well. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap.

**Magcat**- Yup that was Rem on the TV lol. Jonda will appear, you'll have glimpse of it now and then but I won't come full force till a couple chaps. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing ;D

**Thriller**- Lol, Yup, the hot boys are gonna be introduced in this chap so I hope you like. And I would like to give you a special thanks cause I've been getting review after review from you lol. Thanks you so much and I'm glad you enjoy my work :) I hope you keep enjoying. As for Kitty and Tabby becoming Assassins, I'm going to have to say NO. I have plans for both but it does not include being the killers…but I won't say anything about them maybe being the killes hehehe…Anyhoo thanks for Reviewing.

**JediTwitch**- Yay, I'm glad to have gotten your attention :) Hopefully I'll keep it for the rest of this story. To find out the cop read on lol and I'm glad you liked how the beginning started.. Thanks for reviewing.

OoOoOoOo **AN** OoOoOoOo

Hey all :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chap of this fic. You guys are awesome :) Before I go ahead and have you read the next chap I wanna put something's I forgot to put in the first chap so…

**Better Summary**: Some are natural born killers, some were driven into the job by pain, and some go through the training just to feel the thrill of the chase. Five girls go through life feeling alone. Ordinary citizens during the day, blood thirsty killers during the night. They know sex, lust, and lies…but can they find love? Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Amarto, Jubes/Ray

**Where do they girls stand-**

_Rogue_**-** is of course the biggest bitch of them all and she's the leader, she's also the wisest.

_Wanda-_ The temperamental queen, and second in command.

_X-23-_ The merciless of them all. She's also the sportiest lol she loves to have fun.

_Amara -_ The uptight of the group, she likes doing the job and getting it done fast. She's also one of the most sensible of them.

_Jubilee-_ The youngest and most innocent…well as innocent as you can get being an Assassin lol. She's the most child like and she's also great for the comic relief lol :)

Also a note, you've noticed that the girlshave power so yes this is a mutant story but no one was ever in a group, so there's no X-men, BoM, and any other group. Kaykies?

Ok, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed and even those that read but didn't review. I checked my status yesterday and I was like WOW when I saw all the huge number of hits for all my stories not just this one. So Ya I just wanna say thanks to all of you that read my stuff :)

Enjoy this chap and lets welcome the cute boys ;) Hope you like and Review.

OoOoOoOo **Chapter 2** OoOoOoOo

"P-ewh…that smells horrible mate…"

"Wat did y'expect? It's a dead body mon ami not a pile of roses," a tall man answered while pulling the white sheets onto the lifeless corpse.

"I know, but…it was done last night and it smells like it's been here for a week," he partner commented.

"Dat's true…dat is a bit odd non…"

"Officer Lebeau!" a young looking officer ran towards them.

"Oui…"

"We have identified one of the victims…it seems the male is named Evan Daniels. We found an ID in his wallet. But his lady companion is still unknown."

"Ok…tanks…" Remy Lebeau answered and watched him walk away.

"Evan Daniels ehh…look here mate…the Shelia is wearing a necklace with a name on it," John Allerdyce told his friend while looking under the sheet with a dead female.

"Wat it say?"

"Callisto…"

"Hmm…give it to anoter officer and see if we can find matches with her name and face."

"You got it."

Remy watched him walk off and from the corner of his eyes saw the Camera crew and reporter getting near. He rolled his eyes and sighed and they stopped in front of him.

"Hello everyone, this Vertigo Essex from channel 69. I'm here live from the alley where brutal murders were made here in the small, quiet city of Bayville. I'm now here at the crime scene with one of the officers…Hello Officer…can you tell us just what happened?"

Remy looked around hoping that John had returned and she was talking to him but noticed he was the only one around. 'Merde' he thought as she forced a small smile, "Well…at de moment we're not sure who exactly happened since there were no weapons or finger prints left behind by the culprit. Mais we have just found out de identity of one of de the victims…he's name is Evan Daniels and his lady friends name starts with Callisto…so um if you have any information about dem please so contact de police."

"Thanks you officer…may I ask another question?"

"Uh…sure."

"Would you have any idea why the attacks happened?"

"Non, dey still have der wallets, dey still have jewelry on so we not sure wat da murder was after…"

"Thank you officer…well you heard it here first…on channel 69 news…" the silver haired woman talked into the television as Remy started to walk away.

"Mate…I'm telling ya…you have a STALKER!" John whispered while looking at the reporter who was looking at Remy.

"Whatcha talking bout John?"

"Think about it…she's there getting the report in all the crimes scenes we've been…maybe you should ask her out."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Homme…un garcon et une fille are dead an y' want me ta go out on a DATE! Come on Johnny think."

John smiled sheepishly, "aww you know I'm just messing, anyway I was thinking…"

"Be careful, y'might hurt y'self."

"Ha ha ha…ANYWAY…I was thinking…you think that these murders might be related to the one last week? The Tolansky one?"

"Je ne sais pas…de Tolansky ones seemed to have a motive…weren't there documents missing?"

"Ya…"

"et this one…this one doesn't seem to be connected cause nothing was taken from de victims…"

"But it can't be just some random murder…can it? I mean no one can be that heartless…"

"Dunno bout that…there some psycho's out dere…Come one lets go back to the office. We'll piece everything out and who knows…maybe someone will call telling us who the girl is."

"Right…" John answered and was about to follow Remy when something caught his eyes. Looking at the bloodied white sheets behind a line of yellow tape was a woman in black. Her short shoulder length hair flew around wildly because of the wind. Her eyes, which were hiding under dark sunglasses, were on the ground, but as if she was feeling eyes on her she looked up and faced him.

"JOHN?" John looked over at Remy who had called him. He gave the Aussie a confused look, John just nodded his head and looked back only to see the girl was gone. He looked around.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked looking around as he reached him.

"Nothing I just…saw something interesting…"

"What?"

"Never mind lets just go…"

Remy shrugged while and started walking away but gave random glances to where John's attention had been.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

"Hello? Anyone home?" Wanda asked opening the door with her key.

"Ah am…" come a reply. " Ah thought yah had a meeting?" Anna asked her as Wanda walked into the dinning room where she was putting things in her purse.

"It got postponed until the afternoon so I decided to come and see what you guys are up to. Where is everyone?"

"Ah set down the rules to Amara and Jubilee, so they're out looking for jobs to blend, and Lex is working today."

"And where are you off to?" Wanda asked.

"Work."

"God, am I the only one slacking off?"

Rogue smirked, "Looks like it lazy ass…so what did you really come for?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked innocently making Rogue perk an eyebrow at her.

"Yah know ah know you betta than that…what's up?"

"Fine…you caught me o' great Bitch…I need you're advice, thoughts, guidance, whatever the hell you wanna call it."

Anna sat down and looked at Wanda seriously knowing something was up since Wanda didn't really consult anything with her unless it was needed. Wanda liked doing things her way and even though Rogue was what you would call the leader of them all, Wanda was independent and did what ever she wanted to.

"What is it?"

"You know how I told you I'm no longer being watched by the media cause they caught a prime suspect into who killed Todd?"

"Ya…"

"Well…how would you feel about me killing her?"

"WHAT? Why? Is she a new hit from Pietro?"

"…"

After getting no response Rogue looked curious, "Is it cause he cheated on you with her?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Please…the love between Todd and myself, if there ever was any, was dead and he knew it. You know why I married him…and why he married me."

"Ya…and why Pietro wanted him gone…anyway…no time to talk about this. Why do you want the girl gone?"

"Simple really…if she's out of the picture, by lets say…suicide? The case on his murder would be closed."

"What do yah mean?"

"Think about it…she was having an affair with him, the media makes it seem like he was going to leave her and in a fit of rage killed him…of course the real story is a bit different…right?" Wanda commented with a wink. "Anyway...they'll just say she committed suicide because a) she wanted to be with him even in death or b) it was her way of running away from the law and the 'crime' she committed."

"Why bother telling meh bout it? Why didn't yah just go and actually make it seem like a suicide?"

Wanda shrugged, "I wanted you approval…do I have it?"

Rogue smiled at her, "Why do yah ask stupid questions which yah already know the answer to?"

"For Fun?"

"Whaeva, you're gonna make meh late."

"God forbid you ever be late to you're job at Hot Topic…"

"Hey, being there on time gets me really good discounts," Anna answered smirking while Wanda rolled her eyes and started getting up to follow Rogue out the door.

"Are yah gonna need any help in executing her?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well yah know yah can ask us."

"Ya, if I do I'll just ask you or Lexa. I don't think Amara or Jubes should be brought into this case…"

"Whaeva yah say sugah…this is your kill."

"Hey, I passed by the murder scene on my way over…don't you guys think you a hit them a lil to close to home?"

"They weren't that close…"

"Rogue…they're a block away."

"All right so they were a little close…but was it mah fault they lived in the neighborhood?"

" I guess not…anyway I'll talk to you later."

"How are you getting back to the office?"

"My personal driver…I'll be damned if I'm worth more than a billion bucks and can't get a driver. Need a ride or are you taking your car?"

"Neither…I'll walk. I wanna check out yesterday's murder just to make sure we didn't slip."

"Have it your way. I'll stop by later tonight."

"Fiahne." Anna watched as a car stopped in front of the house and Wanda got in. With a small wave she watched her go and then headed to work. After walking a block she came to where the fast killing had happened last night.

The scene was cleaned up, the blood that had been splattered all over the cement was now gone and the two bodies were covered in white sheets. It had been beautiful really…an easy and fast job.

Jubilee watched from the rooftops with a sniper gun. The red dot lit up on the girls' forehead, the boy saw and quickly got in front of her as the shot was fired. Amara then took it upon herself to sneak away from the shadows and before the girl even knew what hit her…or in better phrasing sliced her she went limp against the boys arms. The slice Amara had given her was a straight line in the back of her neck…as her body went limp, the dagger almost made a complete circle around her neck…and the blood poured out both their heads.

It had been fast…it had been easy…and it had been quiet.

"Did ya know 'em?"

Anna snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the voice that had spoken. It was heavenly accented and when she looked up at the person she did a take back. It was the police officer, from the TV in the morning. He looked at her curiously as he waited her answer.

"Uh…no…actually ah don't. Ah just think it's so weird…that a horrible crime like this can happen right in mah back yard…it's horrible…"

"Oui…it seems pretty bad."

"Do yah have any idea who it might have been? Or what they were aftah?"

"Non…desole, I'm sure if we did it would help you sleep better at night non?"

Anna smiled at him, "Yes it would." She studied him, he was well-built, auburn hair, tall but dark sunglasses covered his eyes. As she stared at them she could see her reflection. The glasses were actually staring at the horrible scene in front of them but Anna couldn't help but feel that his eyes were on her.

"Um…well it was nice tah meet yah," she told him making his turn rather quickly. "But ah gotta get going…work," she told him while stretching her arm out in a handshake gesture.

"Oh…ya nice to meet you to Mrs…" he answered while giving her hand a small squeeze while shaking it.

"Ms. Darkholme…Anna-Marie Darkholme," and with that she took her hand back and walked away all the while thinking…

'Damn it ah'm gonna be late…' she then turned back to see that the officer, who didn't give her his name was staring after. She smiled, 'but then again…ah guess the cause ain't so bad.'

OoOoOoOo Murder Scene OoOoOoOo

"Mate…you're drooling…" John told Remy as he found him looking out at the street.

"Quoi?"

" I said, you are drooling…" John answered. "So did you get what you came back for?"

"Oh ya…de files were just given to me."

"What is it?"

"De rein especial…is just de paper that say's dey gonna give de body an autopsy…"

"Oh well ya ready to go?"

Before Remy could answer a blond head got in between Remy and John.

"Hello Officer Lebeau," the girl named Vertigo Essex greeted slyly.

"Uh…Bonjour…"

"I know you're probably busy with all these murders that have been going on lately, nut I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get together this weekend at Club Kisses. Maybe you can, I dunno give me a private interview…"

"Uh…je ne sais pas…I think I might be bu…"

"He'd luv ta shelia…"

"GREAT! Oh officer Aller…uh…dyce?" You can come to! I have the perfect friend for you!"

"Oh wait a min…" John started wanting to reject the offer but before he could.

"This is GREAT! We'll meet on Saturday at the club…let's say…at around eightish?"

Before either boy could answer Vertigo skipped away.

"What de hell y'do that for?"

"I dunno…I thought she was just gonna drag you. DAMN but now I have to go."

"Great going DUMBASS…lets go before y' piss Remy off anymore…"

"Hey, you speak in third person when you're mad…ha ha ha…"

"JOHN!"

" Ok ok…geeze…save the anger for the bad guys…"

OoOoOoOo Art Museum OoOoOoOo

"And this…this is one of Leonardo Da Vinci's most famous masterpieces. The Mona Lisa, with her secretive smile."

The tourist ohhh and awed at the painting. Lexa smiled gracefully and walked them through another exhibit. She was wearing a blue skirt that went up to her knees, a white collar shirt, a tie, a blue vest jacket that matched the skirt, her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing heels.

"And that ladies and gentleman concludes our tour of Art's History…I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Please feel free to walk around and get better look at some paintings. If you would like the tour of our Modern Art section, please note it starts in half an hour."

As the people started walking around and Lexa was about to go on her lunch break, she felt a vibrating feeling near her hip.

"Damn it…" she murmured as she looked down to see the numbers 911 on her pager. She walked over into a small hidden room for employees only.

"Rahne? Whoops…Sorry…"

"Uh…Hello Ms. Howlett."

"Hey Sam…can I borrow your lovely girlfriend for a minute?"

"Sure thing," the blond southern boy answered fixing his uniform with a shy and embarrassed smile.

"What's up?" a pretty dark haired girl, with green eyes asked.

"I gotta go…on my lunch break and all…I just wanted to remind you that you have to give the modern tour in about 25."

"All right, thanks. So where are you going for lunch?"

"Out."

"Gonna see lover boy again?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, a lot of times you go off and have lunch outside of the museum. So me and Sam have come to the conclusion that you're hiding a guy from us, some one who's pretty special since you come late from lunch at times and even leave early." Lexa rolled her eyes, "Sounds like love to me," Rahne teased her as she walked away.

"Later Rahne," Lexa answered ignoring her comment and heading out towards her blue convertible.

10 minutes later Lexa got out in front of a tall building with the words, 'Lensher Industries' in big bold letters. The building was tall and designed to make people feel like ants…and it did a good job at that.

As she walked inside she stopped at the security desk.

"Hello Ms. Howlett, Mr. Maximoff is expecting you," the guard told her kindly.

"Thanks Hank," she answered and made her way into the elevator. While she was waiting to get to the highest floor she started rolling her skirt up until it reached mid thigh, she then undid her hair letting it fall and caress her shoulders. As she heard the familiar 'bing' sound she started undoing her tie.

She hated her job, and having to wear the damn getup but Rogue made it clear that she wanted everyone to have a job during the daytime. Plus she had to admit that her job paid well even if it was boring, and it got her enough cash to basically buy anything she wanted…well both her jobs did that actually, she thought with a cynical smile.

"Hello Ms. Howlett," a cold voice snapped her back to reality.

Lexa rolled her eyes; "Hello Crystal…Pietro's expecting me…" she told the blond girl and started walking towards the door to get to Pietro.

Crystal got up, "Excuse ME you can't do that! I must ask him first," the blond answered while holding Lexa's wrist tightly.

"Let me GO!" Lexa told her in a warning voice.

"No you can't just barge in HERE like you own the damn place!" she answered furiously. As the words left her lips, the door opened and Pietro peered out to see what all the commotion was.

"Uh…hello Mr. Maximoff, I'm sorry to interrupt but she was just going to barge into your office…" Crystal told him with her head high at the fact that she stopped Lexa in time.

Pietro looked at Lex then at Crystal, "Uh, thanks for the concern Crystal," Crystal beamed, "But…Lex doesn't need permission ok. She can just come in," he said and then turned his back and walked back into his office. Lexa gave a shocked Crystal a winning smirk and followed Pietro, then closed the door making sure to slam it into the girls face.

"You need a new secretary…AND what the hell is the big idea? This is MY lunch break you know! I LIKE food!"

"Ya ya, I knew you'd bitch so I ordered food for you," Pietro told her as he sat down in his chair. On his desk was a bag of McDonalds.

"How Romantic," Lexa answered sarcastically while sitting in a chair across him. Before saying anything else she took of her blue jacket and placed it nicely in a chair next to her. Then she took of he tie and stretched. While she was doing that Pietro studied her, her movements all graceful and fast, showing him her professionalism. Ok so that's Pietro's story in in reality he just couldn't help but stare at her.

"So what's up?" Lexa asked putting a salty fry into her mouth.

Pietro got a piece of a paper from the corner of his desk and looked them over. "I gotta new hit for you…"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Is that all? Why couldn't you call any of the other girls?"

"Jubes and Amara are looking for jobs, and you know how Rogue is about that 'you must have a job' rule. And Rogue is working… "

"Hello? What about Wanda? She like in the office next to yours," Lexa answered with an annoyed look.

Pietro smirked, "She's busy…"

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave Pietro a hand gesture telling him to continue with the new hit.

"Ok…well his name is Roberto Da…"

'SLUUUUUUU' Pietro looked up at Lex to see her sucking on the straw of her soda.

"Do you mind?" he asked as she slurped away.

"Huh? Oh…ya go ahead…"

"Thanks, ANYWAY, his name is Roberto Da Costa…"

Lexa got up with her fries in her hand and walked over to Pietro to look at the pictures. Without thinking about it she sat on his lap and slid the papers towards her.

"He's kinda cute…" she said out loud while putting another fry in her mouth.

"Pffft…he doesn't look like you're type of guy," Pietro told her as he looked at the paper of her shoulder.

"So what kinda guy is my type?" she asked him while looking over Roberto's bio. Pietro ignored her and watched her eat another fry.

"Hey aren't you gonna give me a fry?" he asked.

X-23 looked at him like he was crazy, "No!" she answered.

"That's not fair! I bought them," Pietro whined making Lexa smirk.

"Oh all right," she told him and put the tip of a fry in her mouth then faced him. Pietro looked at her a little in shock but then leaned forward to bit the tip of the fry, only to have X move her head back and eat it.

Pietro frowned, "You're evil…" he told her as she laughed.

"Awww…did I hurt Pie pie's feelings?" she asked with a mock pout which only made Pietro roll his eyes. "Ok Ok…here," she told him getting another fry in her mouth. "This time I won't move away or eat it…I promise," she told him through gritted teeth.

Pietro perked an eyebrow at her; he hesitated before leaning forward to get the fry, thinking that she would move away again he drove in quickly making their lips touch. Lexa's eyes widened but slowly closed them and forgot all about the fry and focused more on the fact that Pietro's lips where on hers.

Before either of them new what was going on, Pietro's licked her lips making them open and allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth. He stopped kissing her mouth and started giving her jaw small butterfly kisses that slowly traveled down her neck. As he started messing with the buttons of her light white blouse she readjusted herself so she wouldn't be sitting on his lap but straddling his hips.

Pietro's hands ran up and down under her skirt caressing her thighs as their lips met once again. The first couple of buttons on her shirt were now undone and Pietro didn't waist time in attacking the top portion of her chest.

Lexa smirked and whispered, "Is this your way of finally admitting that you do need me?" That made Pietro stop and look up at her. He opened his mouth to answer but before he could answer she smashed her lips against his. Was it because she needs to feel them again, or was it because she wasn't sure she wanted to here his answer? Pietro silently asked himself as he kissed her back.

Both of them were to busy eating each other's faces they didn't notice they were no longer alone, until a big 'SMACK' was heard.

Pietro and Lexa looked at each other with curious faces, and then slowly they turned to the open door. On the floor was a stack of paper, in front of them a pair of feet. Lex and Pie followed the feet up to the persons face to see a VERY shocked Scarlet Witch with her hands stretched out where she had been holding the papers.

"Uh…Hi Wanda…" Lexa greeted. Wanda blinked, put her hands down, turned around and walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Pietro looked at Lexa whose face was intently staring at the door. She then turned and looked at him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

OoOoOoOo Local Bar OoOoOoOo

"HI! Can I speak to your manager?"

A brunette with a huge smile stared at the Assassin girl.

"Like sure, hold on a minute," she answered and headed towards the back. Soon she returned with a huge man with blond hair.

"Ya?"

"Hi! I saw your um, need help sign and I was wondering if you still needed someone for the job," Jubilation told him with a smile.

"Ya…you must be 18 or older though."

Jubilee gave him and annoyed look but managed to put on her smile again, "I am 18," she answered and took out her ID.

The man took it and examined it, "All right then…we only have jobs for the daytime shifts…"

"That's great! I'm a morning person…plus…all the freaks come out at night and I don't think I wanna be around," Jubilee answered playfully. The man in front of her eyed her slowly knowing there was something unusual about her.

"Ok, you've got the job."

"Awesome, when can I start?"

"Now if you're ready for it."

"Oh, ya…sure." The man led her to the back and showed her the robes. 30 Minutes later she was at the bar looking around at the pretty much empty place.

The brunette smiled at her, "It's pretty much like this everyday…nice and quite. At night thought it turns into a whole different place. By the way, Victor didn't mean to insult you on the age thing…he thought I looked to young too." she told her laughing.

Jubilee smiled at her, she seemed like a pretty nice girl.

"I'm Katherine Pyrde…but you can call me Kitty."

"Hi! I'm Jubilation Lee, but friends call me Jubilee for short. So why are you working here?"

"Helps me pay for college and stuff. What about you?"

"I rooming with some friends and the one in charge demanded I get a job," Jubes answered. They talked for about an hour until Victor ordered Kitty to fix some things in the back leaving Jubilee all alone in the front. After a while she got bored and took out a magazine that Kitty had kept hidden under the bar counter. She was so into the Hollywood gossip she didn't hear the little bell on the door ring letting her know people were coming in.

"Aren't you a lil to young to be working here?" a playful voice asked making her get annoyed and look up to snap to whoever had talked that she was 18. As her face went up her brown eyes met clear blue ones and she just stopped and started at the guy before her.

"…"

After waiting for a reply and seeing he wasn't going to get one, the guy smiled warmly at her. "You new here?"

Jubilee knocked herself back into her senses, "Ya…can I help you?"

"Ya, I'd like a soda and some water…"

"In the same glass?" Jubilee asked shocked and her face scrunching up into confusion.

The boy smiled and couldn't contain a small laugh, "No…in different glasses please."

"Oh…Ok," Jubilee answered and got to work, while beating herself up. 'In the same GLASS, WTF, I'm such an idiot…'

"Here you go…" she told him handing him the glass of soda and another one with water.

"Thanks," he answered and gave her a five-dollar bill. "Keep the change," he told her kindly. Jubilee watched him walk away where other guys were talking and setting up instruments.

He seemed to have a good built under his tank top and blue over shirt. His hair was short and blonde, but at the base of his forehead stood spiked hair a bright orange color. Jubilee couldn't help thinking his blue eyes were beautiful, but the thing that really caught her attention was that sweet smile.

A giggle made her snap out of her thoughts and she turned to see Kitty looking at her. "His name is Ray Crisp…" she told her while looking at him too.

"Cool…OH…wait…are you?"

"AS IF!" Kitty laughed. "No…he's goods friends with my boyfriend, Lance," she answered and waved as a brown haired boy caught her attention. "They're in a band…you know…I can introduce you," Kitty commented and wink at her.

Jubilee laughed, "No way. I made an idiot of myself…"

"That may be true but you did give him a lasting impression…after all he gave you a 3 dollar tip, and it was just your first meeting," Kitty answered and winked making both girls start laughing. Neither noticed that a pair of blue and brown eyes was watching them.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

"I'm gonna go talk to your sister," Lexa told Pietro as she slid off his lap. She picked up Roberto's papers and the McDonalds bag. She turned around and winked at him while walking backwards.

"Thanks for lunch," she told him as she pushed the door open.

"No problem…" he answered and watched her go. As soon as the door shut he slammed his head into his desk. "Ouch…"

Lexa walked over to the next office, which was only a couple yards away. She ignored the glare that Crystal was giving her.

"Hello Ms. Howlett," Wanda's secretary greeted cheerfully.

Lexa gave her a cold stare and just walked into Wanda's office. "Hey…" she told Wanda who was sitting in her chair with a dumbfounded look. Wanda looked up at her.

"Eww, eww, eww, and Eww," Wanda muttered at her.

Lexa chuckled, "You're just saying that cause he's your brother." She sat down and started eating her burger.

"Ya but…how? When? WHAT?"

Lexa smiled and finished her bite, "Honestly…I don't know…I don't know anything. I don't know what it is…or how it developed…it just did."

"LEX! You know how my brother is with girls…be careful."

"Please…I can handle your brother," she answered taking another bite. After finishing the burger off she started re-doing her hair.

"Well at least now I Know why Crystal hates your little visits," Wanda commented.

"So why haven't you fired your bitch?" Lexa asked.

Wanda looked up at Lexa from some of the company's paper work. "I have plans for her."

Lexa smiled wickedly, "You're planning something aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you gonna let me in on it?"

"Maybe…"

"Does Rogue know?"

"Ya…hey aren't you gonna be late for work?" Wanda asked looking at her watch.

"CRAP!" Lexa answered getting up and running towards the door. "Hey come by the house tonight…Pietro gave me a new hit…"

"Fine."

Lexa opened the door and bumped into someone.

"Forgetting something?" Pietro asked her holding up her jacket and tie.

Lexa smirked at him, "Yes, how thoughtful of giving them to me instead of sending your bimbo," she answered taking the objects.

" I try," he answered making Lex smile. She gave him a puzzled look as she spotted an eraser mark on his forehead.

But instead of asking about it she just said, "Bye Pietro," and walked away leaving him to watch her go.

"You know…mixing business with pleasure isn't good," A voice behind him commented. Pietro smiled at his sister but didn't answer so Wanda put her elbow on his shoulder and continued, "Especially with her work…you make a wrong move you might end up dead…and by the way…I'm not even suggesting that she'd be the one to do it," she finished while winking at him.

"You wouldn't!" Pietro told her but before she could answer Crystal interrupted them.

"Mr. Maximoff…there's people here to see you."

Pietro and Wanda looked over to her to see two officers behind her. They looked at each other and then back to them.

"Can I help you officers?"

"Are y' Pietro Maximoff?"

"Yea…"

"Would y'mind if we ask ya a couple questions bout Evan Daniels?"

"No not at all…please step into my office," and with that he led the over to his area. Wanda watched them with a perked eyebrow. The officer with Orange hair looked back at her and Wanda gave him a sweet smile. He kept his eyes on her while giving her a curious smile but when he closed the door to Pietro's office Wanda's smiled disappeared and got a confused expression on her face.

'What the hell are the cops doing here?' Wanda asked herself while giving the closed door a dark look. Without saying anything to Crystal she turned her back and walked into her own office, her mind running at a high speed, wondering if they had been caught.

OoOoOoOo **TBC** OoOoOoOo

Yay! And that's the end of the Chap. Hope you guys liked . This chap seemed to have a bits of all the couples, except Amarto cause Roberto needs to be formally introduced. As for the other boys, dun dun dun lol. Romy and John COPS! What is wrong with me? Heheh nothing…I have good twisties for Jonda and Romy…mwahhahahahah. Actually I have a twist for all the couples, I'm sure you've already figured out the Amarto one. Anyhoo hope you guys enjoyed.

I liked doing this during TM so I'm gonna do it here too lol.

**Romy**- Nice glimpse and convo, getting them to meet is the first step non?

**Jonda**- Lol, sweet smiles, Nice way to start.

**X-ietro**- FREAKS! Man, 2nd chapter and they'realready going at it…well they would have if Wanda hadn't interrupted.

**Jubilay**- Jubes is so cute and naive…I love how she got when she met Ray lol. Anyhoo…they look like they're going somewhere.

**Amarto**- Check next chap lol.

Hope you guys liked this chap and that you'll review. Love ya lots - UHW


	3. Intriguing meetings

OoOoOoOo_ Review Responses_ OoOoOoOo 

_Scarlet Sapphire_- Scarlet my luv lol glad you reviewed /glomps ya/. Awww I know you don't like the killing, but sometimes there needs to be sacrifices lol. Don't worry, I don't think you'll be sad about most of the people being killed from here on…keyword…MOST lol. Yay! Can't wait to read "Swap" heheh. Talk to you soon. Love ya tons ;D

_TheDreamerLady_- Lol, yay! You get to be my Remy ;D Leafee wants to experiment with Wanda's character. We should really get to posting on that lol. Hehhe, oh you want sadness my luv…you have no idea what I have in store for this fic /insert evil laugh here/ mwahahhahhah. Lol. As for Roberto dying…come on now…you should know better than that lol. Love ya tons and hope you like this chappy ;D

_Loneraven_ - X-ietro ROCKS! Lol. They're just so much fun to mess with and I had to make a chap filled with mainly their lust ;D Evan had to be killed, he's to annoying to have anything to say lol. I love Jubilee lol, she was way tooo cute. I have more of her and her cuteness in this chap so hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

_TotallyRiddickObsessed_- Lol, yes, complicating the couples is one of the funnest things to do…it makes me feel evil ;D lol. Hmmm lol, ya you do know me well enough to know how the story will end…but hopefully I'll give you a couple of shocks in between :D If you're talking about Belladonna lol, no she's not gonna be in her…at least I don't have anything set up for her, but then again you never know lol. Hmmm…you're question about Toad and his affair…you're hitting pretty close to home…but I'm not sure we're talking about the same blonde :D hehe…I hope that gets you thinking. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

_Pyro Lady_- Yay! I like being a goddess lol. Yup Evan is dead…hmmm…why are you getting the idea that Crystal is gonna die? Lol we'll see about Vertigo, lol you just wanna kill all the competition don't ya? Lol. Ya me too…but we can't…heheh at least not yet :D J/K, yur just gonna have to wait and see who dies. Hmm, the couples getting together might come a bit slow at first but no worries, the chemistry is there ;D "What is it with Remy and John? Are they killers too? And being a cop is their day job?" You're thinking big…which isn't a bad thing lol, but you'll just have to wait and see heheh. Hope you like this chap, and I think you will /cough/Amarto/coughs/ Love ya lots ;D

_MagCat_- :D Glad you're liking most of the couples. I hope you keep enjoying :D And I'm working on the next chap of CoD as you read this so you'll see it soon enough.

_thriller_- Lol if you like Amarto then you will definitely like this chap :D Awww you are too sweet lol, I'm glad you enjoyed all my stories, I loved writing them :D The next CoD chapter will actually be up next time you see me so it might be soon than you think :D Oh and As for the fic "Just on of the Pack" I co-authored that with Evil White Raven who has not emailed me about the next chap. It was her plot so therefore I really can't continue it until she gets back at me. Anyhoo hope you enjoy this chap ;D

_Xxbella-tragediaxX_- Awww thanks! I'm glad you like my work :D Hopefully you'll keep liking this story, enjoy the chap.

_JediTwitch_- Yay! I'm glad you like. Lol no it's not yur imagination, last chap was loaded with X-ietro and I'm glad you liked it :D Romy is coming at a slower pace, but it is coming so no worries. Hope you like this chap :D

_sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme_- Hehehhe, I know…Remy in cop uniform is just a sight that needs to be seen. I bet it shows all his right curves /drools with you/. Hmmm, I don't think I'll be killing Scott and Jean, I'm not sure they're even gonna make a cameo in this fic lol. Also My good Friend Scarlet Sapphire might kill me if I did that. I hope you keep liking the story anyway :D

_A.M.bookworm247_- I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, lol enough to being a poetic :D Lol, ya Remy and John is weird but I'm gonna have with it hehehe. And yup, they all still have their mutations, they just are gonna use them a lot cause of course they're scared of public opinion. Jonda is very sweet and I luv them lots. I think this story will have lost of surprises so hope you stick around for them. Thanks for reviewing.

_ShadowFlamez666_- I'm glad you're liking the Assassins plot. Hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing.

OoOoOoOo **AN** OoOoOoOo

Hey people! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome and the reason I keep writing :D Not much to say but Hope you guys like this chap. Warning, I used the beginning chorus of David Banner's "Play", which is um…very sex oriented, so you have been warned! Hope you guys like and review this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo **_Chapter 3_** OoOoOoOo

Amara walked up the driveway tired and exhausted. As she moved onto the lawn a black Honda civic quickly made it's way into the driveway making Amara thankful she had moved.

"What's up with you?" Amara asked Wanda who quickly gout out of the car and headed towards the door.

"Where are the others?"

Amara shrugged, "I just got home…"

Wanda walked past her and Amara followed her with a confused expression. When they opened the door and walked into the house loud music blared out making both cover their ears.

_/Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet  
Work that, lemme see you drip sweat  
Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet  
Work that, lemme see you drip sweat  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Gon play with it  
Work thatclit  
Cum girl/_

"Hello?" Wanda called out and walked into the living room where she found Rogue on the couch reading a book while Lexa and Jubilee danced in the middle of the room.

"Are Monday's gonna be Orgy nights?" Amara asked leaning against the wall watching the dancing girls. Rogue looked up to look at them but didn't answer since she couldn't hear them because of the loud music.

Wanda rolled her eyes and using her powers stared at the stereo and boom, it blew into flames.

"What the…" Jubilee asked and she and Lexa for the first time noticed Wanda and Amara.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" And Wanda you owe us a new stereo bitch," X-23 told them rolling here eyes.

"I'll make Pietro pay you back, I'm sure you guys will come up with a compromise," Wanda answered slyly making Lexa glare at her and Rogue perk an eyebrow.

As Wanda opened her mouth to speak again Amara interrupted her with, "Guess What?"

"What?" Jubes asked.

"I got a job."

"Yay me too, where did you get it?"

"Well it's nothing big but I'm gonna be a waitress at this cute little café "Le Café Bleu" I'm gonna work Monday through Friday, seven to four."

"Awesome, well I'm working at a bar, but just in the mornings which I thought was great since it won't interfere with our night job," Jubilee told her and then both young girls babbled on excitedly forgetting all about the others.

Rogue looked at the newbies and then at Wanda, "What's up?" Yah look liahke yah got something tah say."

"Hmm?" Oh yeah, Wanna know what happened at the office today?"

"Puh-lease, Pietro and me making out isn't that big of a deal!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Not everything is about you Lex," she told her while Rogue gaped at Lexa and mumbled a "what?".

"I was actually talking about the officers that showed up after your little visits. Did you pass them on your way out?"

"Oh yeah…what was that about?"

Jubilee and Amara stopped congratulating each other about their jobs to hear what Wanda was going to tell them. "Well you guys know your last hit was Evan Daniels, right?"

"Ya..."

"Well he used to work at Lensher Industries and they came to ask Pietro about it. You know if he had enemies and that kinda bull…"

"Wait...wasn't he fired? I though Pietro fired him a couple of months ago?" Lexa asked.

Wanda perked an eyebrow, "Well aren't we knowledgeable about the happenings at Lensher industries...just how long have your visits been going on for?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Can we continue with the story at hand please?"

"Oh ya, anyway the police officers asked Pietro why he fired Evan and he told them because he was stealing information and things from the office. He also told them that Evan had begun acting unlike himself, stuff like he would miss many days of work at a time..."

"Did they buy it?"

" I guess so cause the seemed pretty chummy after they left. But then again I wouldn't be surprised if they did suspect, anyway I'm telling you guys this so you'll be careful. I'm sure someone will tail him for a while and we don't to get caught right?"

"Ya," Jubilee, Amara and Rogue answered.

"Uhhh would this be a bad time to tell you guys we have a new hit?" Lex asked making the others look at her and groan.

"So much for staying low for a while..." Jubes mumbled.

"What new job?" Wanda asked.

"Whether you wanna believe it or not, there was a real reason I went to see your brother. He gave me a new hit," she answered taking out the papers from her bag and throwing them on the center coffee table.

Jubilee grabbed the papers first and quickly skimmed through it. "Roberto Da Costa..." before she could read anymore out loud the paper was snatched from her hands. Jubilee looked over her shoulder at Amara with an annoyed expression.

"Roberto Da Costa..." she repeated, the name coming out of her lips in a more natural way. She looked over the picture slowly. "Well he's definitely a cutie...wonder why we have to do him in..."

Jubilee snatched the paper away while Amara looked at Rogue who was giving her an answer.

"Pietro doesn't really ever tell us why we kill which people, but some of them are obvious answers. Maybe cause their completion in some way, or who knows, just cause some one out there might hate him enough to want him dead. Roberto Da Costa though...that name sounds familiar."

"It should, he's been in the news lately," Wanda answered taking the paper from Jubes. "He's our companies competition…I guess he's getting to Pietro."

"What does it say about him?" Jubilee asked going over to the coffee table to get her lab top.

Wanda handed the paper to Amara since she didn't want to read it out loud. Amara looked over the picture once again before summarizing the paper.

"Roberto Da Costa, he's 19, rich, spoiled, follows a daily planner, loves to party, owns his parents business, he's popular with the ladies…very popular. He's know to be a player and for being the bachelor that NO women can tame…um…he's also up for bachelor of the year in the Hex Factor Magazine…and I think that's about it. It also talks about how conceited he is at times and some girls that have accused him of being their babies daddy."

"Wow…seems like this guy is a definite ladies man…" Jubilee mumbled and smiled towards Amara.

Amara looked up from the paper only too the others looking at her with interest. "What?" she asked in clueless tone.

Lexa's head was peering at Amara sideways, "I've got a plan…but we're gonna need…bait…"

"Bait?" Amara asked still confused until she watched the others give a smirk her way. "Ohhhhhhh…bait…sexy bait."

OoOoOoOo Next Day OoOoOoOo

'click clink click click click click'

Katherine Pyrde made gave a small growl as she kept hearing the click click sound. She wondered how in the world Jubilee has gotten Victor to agree letting her bring her laptop while working. The petite girl stared at the pretty Asian with flowy raven hair as she kept typing away on her notebook.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asked letting her curiosity take over.  
"Hmm?" Jubilee mumbled while keeping her eyes on the screen.

"I asked what you were doing? Are you in college too?"

"Uh...ya...i'm doing some research given to me by my...mentor," Jubilee asked thinking about it. As she finished there was an annoying sound that sounded like AOL instant messenger.

Kitty perked an eyebrow. "Are you chatting?"

"Me? No...i'm doing my homework," Jubilee answered typing at a rapid speed.

"Surrrrrrrrre.." Kitty answered and walked off towards the back getting enough of the noise coming from the laptop. She gave a quick look around to make sure none of the customers there needed her but left when she saw that the bar was pretty empty.

Jubilee kept her eyes glued onto the laptop, she knew Kitty was leaving since her footsteps were getting farther away but she didn't look up to see her go. At the moment she was to busy hacking her way into the "Da Costa Industries" files and talking to Rogue through aim. She was sending her interesting or useful information.

It was quiet for about ten minutes, except for the sound of people either coming in or out of the bar. None of them were coming up to the bar to order so Jubilee paid little attention to them.

Jubilee gave a small "hehehehe" as she cracked the password to get into the heart of the industries Website. She looked around the site and clicked on a link called "Calendar".

'Beep'

BitchySouthernBelle: Have u found anything yet?

AsainFireKracker: Funny u should ask Chica. I just found something yur gonna like.

BitchySouthernBelle: What is it?

AsainFireKracker: It seems that the Da Costa's have an annual ball to celebrate the success of their companies, and they celebrate it on the date they opened it like a zillion years ago. And It's later tonight :)

BitchySouthernBelle: & I find that interesting y?

AsainFireKracker: Cause it'll be the perfect time to have Amara "bump" into this womanizing a-hole.

BitchySouthernBelle: Lol. I guess, while he's at that though we should send a spy to his house and scope it out.

AsainFireKracker: Wha 4?

BitchySouthernBelle: If the plan of Amara seducing him works, then he's gonna want to take her to bed so we're gonna have to kill him off then. It'd be helpful if one of us knows the inside of his "pad.  
AsainFireKracker: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :) kk. But, they're not actually gonna do anything right? Cause well Amara is…

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for slacking off during work?" Jubilee closed the lab top at a rapid speed as if the person who had spoken was a cop.

"Doing something illegal?" the voice asked teasingly.

Jubilee looked up to look into somewhat familiar blue eyes. Her startled face went away and for a second turned into a goofy one.

"Uh…ya…I…um…I was shopping for clothes," she answered in a whisper putting up an innocent act.

Ray laughed, his orange bangs crashing with his eyes as he looked at the young girl. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," Jubilee answered with a sweet smile towards the handsome stranger. "Can I help you?" she asked getting back to the fact that she was the person behind the bar working.

"Ya, I just want a soda again and um…four glasses of water."

"Coming right up…"

"Thanks…"

They were both quiet as she quietly filled the glasses. Ray kept looking from her to his group, as if trying to decide something.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?" Jubes asked looking up from filling the last glass of water.

"I was just sorta wondering if you were um…gonna be working here for a while?"

"Ya I think so. I'm living with friends that make it a requirement to have a job. Plus I like it here so I think I'll be sticking around for a while," she answered while holding up three of the drinks to help him take them over to the band.

"Awesome," he answered while taking one of the glasses from her and getting the left over two. "Victor lets us practice here during they day which is why we're here a lot, but we usually perform on Monday's...so um...It'd be cool if you came later tonight and stuff..." he rambled off.

Jubilee looked a little surprised but then smiled, "Am I getting a private invitation?" she asked teasingly.

Ray smirked at her, "Ya, you are." They finished as they reached the other members and they handed each other the drinks.

"Hey, you're the new girl."

"Ya," Jubilee answered.

The blonde hair boy winked at her and mumbled to the brown haired boy, that Jubes recognized as Kitty's boyfriend that "she's cute". Jubilee giggled and looked at Ray who rolled his eyes. Out of the blue Kitty popped up and made the Asian girl jump.

"Like hey," she greeted them all and then kissed the brown haired boy.

"Jubilee, this is my wonderful boyfriend Lance, um, that over there is Duncan, that idiot is Bobby," the boy that thought she was "cute" gave a small wave. "This is Jamie and I'm sure you've already met Ray. Guys this is Jubilee."

Everyone shouted out a hi while Jubilee smiles and laughed. In her hand she was still holding the glass with soda. She looked around to see who the owner would be and noticed that Ray was looking at her...and he was the only one without a drink.

Kitty started talking some more but Jubilee walked past her to where Ray was a bit off into a corner.

"Everyone chooses water and you choose soda..." she stated.

He shrugged, "I don't believe in eating healthy," he answered giving her a charming smile.

"Aren't we a rebel living life dangerously," she answered then giggled.

"Only sometimes," he answered and reached out for the drink as she her hands went towards him. As he grabbed the glass their hands met igniting a small spark...a visible spark. A small yellow spark came out surrounded by a blue electric glow.

Jubilee's eyes widened as did Ray's.

"Um...I uh...gotta get back to work," Jubilee told him and walked away. In her mind she was kicking herself. 'Why the hell did my powers act up?' she asked herself, never noticing that Ray was looking after her, asking himself the same questions while giving his hands glimpses.

OoOoOoOo Hot Topic OoOoOoOo

Anna looked at the laptop. She tried sending a message to Jubilee but the little aim box read, "AsainFireKracker is not currently logged in". She gave a small growl and wondered what the hell had gone wrong.

Jubilee and herself had been having a pretty good conversation even though both were working and all of a sudden she had just logged off.

Anna rolled her eyes as she saw some preppy girls come inside the store. She stared at them from the behind the cashiers counter and thought, 'Sorry Girls the gap is that way'.

"Like Hi, can we get some service over here?" one of them asked. She was skinny, wearing a very short skirt and a matching multicolored shirt. To be honest it looked like she came out of the 70's.

"Can ah help yah?" Anna asked walking over to them while hiding her annoyed expression.

"Ya, we're going on dates with this two cute guys and we were wondering if you had anything sexy to wear?"

'Sexy or ------?' Rogue thought while smirking at the girl who seemed to be her age. Her hair was a blondish platinum color. The others girls that came with her walked around the store except a blonde with short shoulder length hair. She was staring at Rogue with cold blue eyes...almost as if she had read her thoughts or something.

"Ah'm sure we can find somethang tah yur liking ma'am...what exactly are yah looking for?"

"I think for now we'll just look around, thanks," the other answered while glaring at Anna. She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her away.

Anna rolled her eyes and mumbled a whatever as she heard, "But Emma...I want to look good for Remy...this is the first time I'm actually going on a date with him since I've persuaded him..."

Rogue got behind the counter and kept a close eye on all the girls, once in a while she would notice "Emma" look at her making her wonder what the hell her problem was. When the slightly older blonde would look her way Rogue almost felt like she was peering into her head.

After about half an hour they came up to pay for their things and Emma was still dogging Rogue. Anna not being one to lose a glare fight glared right back at her without any fear.

After the staring contest continued Rogue got tired and was about to call her out about it but her cell phone ringed.

"Thanks, bye," the one that seemed perky told her and walked off.

"Vertigo...that girl...there's something about her..."

Rogue rolled her eyes," Hello?" she growled into her phone.

"Hey, what the hell did I do?" Lexa asked hearing the anger in her best friends voice.

"Nothing. Where yah at?"

"At Lensher Industries."

"Hmm...with which Maximoff?" Rogue asked her angry voicing taking an edge towards teasing. Wanda had made sure to tell Rogue what had happened at the office with Pietro and Lexa after they had discussed the Roberto Da Costa issue.

"If you must know, I'm with Wanda. I'm on my lunch break but I just heard my voice messages and caught yours. You needed me?"

"Ya, Jubilee has found a way for us to maybe get Roberto. His parents and himself have an annual ball each year. "

"Ok...and?"

"And while Amara goes and tries to catch his eye I want you to check out where he lives but we're gonna need everyone spying to make sure you don't get caught. Also since you're with Wanda ask her if she can get Mara in...she has connections after all."

"As you wish leader."

In the background Rogue heard Wanda snort, "Don't say that...it sounds gay" she told her.

Lex chuckled, "As you wish...leader..." and then she hung up.

"Bitch..." Rogue mumbled while closing her phone and looking at the clock to see if it was time for her break.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

"What she say?"

"Not to call her leader..."

"Tell me news not facts."

"Oh, well she asked me to tell you to somehow get Amara into a Da Costa annual ball."

"What for? The Seducing?"

"I guess...maybe she wants them to become friends first."

"Pffh, what for, lets just kill him."

Lexa smirked, "Hey, i'm the one who's suppose to be impatient. Anyway you know how Rogue thinks...keep friends close...keep your enemies closer. Do you think you'll be able to get her in?"

"Of course...I'm a Maximoff. One of the great Erik Lensher's children...we get what we want," she answered darkly.

Lexa got quiet and looked out the window, "That's not always true..."

'After all...he wanted mercy...and didn't get it' she thought to herself. The Room then got silent.

OoOoOoOo Le Cafe Bleu OoOoOoOo

"Waitress," an elderly man called out.

Amara looked in his direction. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

He looked up and smiled, "Yes, could I have a cup of coffee?"

"Of course," Amara answered returning the smile. She walked away and he stared after her oddly. He had grayish hair, a gray tux's, soft brown eyes and he was tall. He turned his head away from the young girl as the door to the cafe opened.

"Over here Sunspot..." he murmured and a boy no older than twenty looked in his direction. He had dark brown skin, brown eyes and brown hair; some of it stickled up on the sides.

"Jason...I see you still like to fool people," Roberto Da Costa sat across from the old man.

"Yes, well I can walk in here looking like myself..."

"Whatever...what do you want?"

"It's about your company...you do know who your rival is don't you?"

"Pietro Maximoff... get to the point mastermind...I have better things to do..."

"Well..."

"Ahhh" Roberto and Jason quickly turned to where the sound came from.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Excuse ME but you were the one not looking where YOU were going!"

Jason sighed, "I though I said I wanted to see you alone...why did you bring your girlfriend?"

Roberto shrugged, "In case I got lonely," he answered and got up to protect Taryn from the waitress who's back was facing him.

"Taryn, something wrong?"

"Ya, this bitch bumped into pouring hot coffee all over me. I WANT HER FIRED Berto."

"EXCUSE ME BUT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BUMPED INTO ME! GET GLASSES! LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED THEM!"

Roberto started getting annoyed, no one talked to any of his flings like that.

"Hey, watch how you talk to her, you're speaking to Royalty now," he snarled behind the girl. She quickly turned around to glare at him and Roberto's eyes met beautiful brown eyes that seemed to have embers burning in them. She opened her mouth and started saying something to him but he toned her out and instead focused on her.

She had chocolate skin, her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail but it seemed to go to her waist. She had small bangs on the side of her face that she unconsciously put behind her ears as she talked to him. Roberto looked her up and down. One hand was on her hip and the other was pointing an accusing finger at Taryn. Her uniform consisted of a black shirt and a matching black skirt, which went up a little above her knees.

Roberto smirked, he had to admit, this waitress was one hella of a looker. As the thought passed his head he noticed that she had stopped talking and that she was giving him a sideway look. He also noticed that Taryn seemed to be glaring at him.

"Uh...how bout we forget all about this and just make sure it never happens again, ok." He stated and grabbed Taryn by the elbow and dragged her to where Jason had been staring at them all.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some business done ok. So why don't you wait in the car," he told Taryn while giving her the keys. She still looked a bit disturbed but did as he asked.

"You were saying?" Roberto asked going back to the previous conversation.

"I was talking about Lensher's Industries being a threat to you..."

"Right but what the hell do u want me to do about it? It's not like I can just kill the heirs of the Lensher industry and have it go bankrupt..."

At this Jason gave a wicked smile," Maybe you can't dear boy...but don't forget that I'm your advisor for the company."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Approval..."

"For?"

I'm so sorry about the Delay sir," Amara butted in as Pietro leaned over to Mastermind. "But as you probably noticed I was having some difficulties," she continued and but the coffee down.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you, what about you Roberto...care for anything? It's on me."

Roberto looked over Amara again and noticed her nametag.

"Hmm...thanks...but I'm not sure I can have what I want..." he answered looking her up and down, he excepted her to give him a disgusted look but was surprised when instead he saw her smirk. And he didn't know why...but it seemed so natural on her...so...dangerous.

"Well we'll never know unless you ask," she answered slyly.

He smirked, "I'll have some...hot chocolate."

"See, you never know if you don't ask. And we do have hot chocolate," she answered and walked away.

Roberto looked after her but was brought back to reality with a kick on the foot.

"Ow...what?"

"Pick up your jaw, you're girlfriend is outside." The old man stated.

Roberto rolled his eyes," ya ya, so anyway fine you have my permission or approval or whatever...but what are you gonna do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out..."

"You do know I can fire you right?"

"I'll let you know when it gets started," he sipped his coffee, got up without saying another word left.

Roberto's eyebrow perked and he looked after him, wondering to himself what the hell mastermind would do.

"You know...when a guy looks at you like that it usually means something..."

Roberto looked up to see Amara with the hot coffee also staring after the old man.

"I'm not gay."

She smirked and put the coffee down with balanced grace. "I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"That' true...but who would really believe a guy like you would be gay," she countered and but the tab on the table. "Looks like you're paying…" she mumbled and walked away.

Roberto looked at the tab and glared out a window where Jason was still walking away, "that bastard." He looked across the room where Amara was serving an elderly couple. "But then again...I might have found something worth more than 10 bucks..."

He but a 20 dollar bill on the table and walked out, brown eyes following his figure.

OoOoOoOo Jubilee OoOoOoOo

'Ring' 'ring'

"Yellow, Domino's Pizza..."

"Horrible way to answer the phone Jubes."

"Not really, after all you didn't hang up feeling like an idiot. What's up?"

"You won't believe who I just came face to face with."

"Roberto Da Costa."

"...How did you...you set that up didn't you bitch?"

"Of course," Jubilee answered gleefully.

"How?"

"Mr. Da Costa shouldn't leave his daily planner on his companies website...or else a hacker might make a few changes and make him take a meeting with his advisor at a unknown cafe. So what were your first impressions of each other?"

"Well...to be honest..."

"Ya?"

"He's way hotter in person then in the picture."

"MARA!"

"Hahahahaha...what? I'm just saying...no wonder he's knows as a player."

"So what did he think of you?"

"Hmm...I think I got his attention."

"Alright, I'll see you later than. I found some useful info for Rogue so you might need to dress up tonight for an event."

"Ok bye."

"Ciao"

Jubilee hung up her cell and looked around before looking at her watch. Yup, work time was over.

"We'll I'm out, bye," she told Danielle Moonstar, Kitty's replacement when she went to her college classes.

Jubilee then walked by the boys who were messing around their instruments, her eyes briefly meeting Ray's before walking out of the out of "The Acolytes" bar and heading home.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

Jubilee walked inside the house and found Rogue in the kitchen with some papers in her hands, they seemed to have small drawings on them.

"Whatcah doing?"

"Planning the attack on Roberto Da Costa..."

"I though we were gonna have Amara seduce him and then knock him out or something?

"That's too easy, we need to find a way not to get Amara to involved. I mean if people see them together she's obviously gonna be a prime suspect..."

"Unless she gets hurt too..." Jubilee mumbled making Rogue look up.

"No, I would only have Lexa do something like that. She'd be able to heal quickly if wounded, and we may seem like heartless bitches but ah care for mah team."

"Awwww," Jubilee cooed seeing her show caring emotion for the first time.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked back at the papers while clicking the tip of her pen on the counter.

"So, have you thought of a plan?"

"Not yet...All I have right now is that X will be checking out his living quarters. Amara will be inside trying to get his attention..."

"Checked..."

"Wha?"

"Uh...well...I kinda hacked into Da Costa Industries private website with all their important company stuff and whatever and well..."

"Ya?"

"I...kinda arranged a meeting with Mr. Da Costa and he's advisor Jason Wyngarde at a...very nice quiet cafe...Le Cafe Bleu..."

Rogue gaped at Jubilee and Jubes closed her eyes waiting to hear an angry outburst. She opened her left eye and looked at Anna only to see she had a small smile on her face.

"Good job...Ah can see why Logan sent yah to us even though your quiet young."

"You know Logan?"

"Of course...who do yah think made us who were are," she answered and went back to looking at the papers making a lot of T diagrams with the jobs each girl would have.

Jubilee looked at her admiringly but said nothing. She then though back to her training with the Wolverine and how fondly he would talk about the legendary Rogue, X-23 and Scarlet Witch...and now she knew why he had talked like that...he had trained them.

Rogue looked up and noticed how Jubilee was looking at her, "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing...I was just...remembering the past."

"Is that a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"If yah're an assassin there must be a reason...Ah doubt yah grew up wanting to Kill and ah know that cause growinh up ah can honestly tell yah ah wasn't expecting this to be my profession...none of us were..." she rambled on. Her eyes never looking directly into Jubilee's. Her emerald orbs stared off at a wall, with a semi glazed look.

"I'm home!" Both snapped their heads to doorway where Lexa stood. She was leaning on the doorframe and her position suggested that she had been there for a while. "Hola mi amores," she stated walking towards the fridge.

"What time did yah get here?"

"Mmmm...just a bout a min or two...around the part where you were talking about the past and stuff."

"The past is a fragile thing...it means nothing really."

Rogue looked at Wanda who had spoken, "You guys came together?

"Ya."

Everything was quiet as if private territory had been stepped on with the word "past". Jubilee looked at all the older girls, each avoiding eye contact with each other and keeping their eyes on either the wall, the window, or on the ceiling.

Before Jubilee could ask the about it someone said...

"Who died?" Amara asked looking at all the emotionless faces.

"Your mother," Lexa answered and started cracking up quickly followed by Jubilee.

Amara rolled her eyes, "Two words ladies, 'Grow up'."

Wanda walked over to Rogue, "We ready to attack?"

"Did yah get the invites?"

"Of course, don't I always come through?"

"Ya, anyhoo, this is the deal," Rogue answered giving them all a piece of paper with her scribbles, all the laughter died and they all but on their poker faces.

"Lexa, you're gonna be checking out Roberto's house or wherever he lives, Jubes can find that info for you. Ah was plannin to do it mahself since mah thieving skills would work great with it but yah'll have a better advantage with your sense of smell." Lexa nodded.

"Wanda, how many invites did you get?"

"I got two, One for me and Pie, well that was the excuse I used but I know Pietro and he won't wanna go so that ticket is for Amara."

Rogue nodded, "Then your gonna be the inside source. Keep your eyes out for anything fishy. Amara you're only goal is to get Roberto's attention and keep it."

"Can do," she answered letting a small smirk appear on her face.

"Jubilee, yah'll go with Lex. Tap phones, mess with his computer, and after both of yah just stay on the building until ah call you."

"What are you going to do?" Wanda asked Rogue.

"Ah'll be around," was the only answered she gave. "So, why are ya'll still here looking at meh? Get ready," and with that she walked out leaving the other four looking after her.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

Amara added a bit more blush to her cheeks. She was wearing a tight white dress, the bottom going up to her knees and was cut at different angles giving it a strange but classy look. The dress had long sleeves that were skin tight on her and her hair was down with the tips curled up.

"You ready to go?"

Amara looked over her shoulder to see the Scarlet witch wearing a black dress that went down to her feet. The straps on her shoulders were thin and there was a large cut that went up to her knee.

"Ya, you look nice by the way."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," Wanda answered back and both girls look in the mirror giving their hair the last magic touches.

"Yo beautifuls, time to go and flaunt your stuff," X-23 yelled out then making her presence known by walking into the bathroom. Her outfit consisted of the same black tight short shorts, trench coat and small top, which she wore on the first night of Jubilee and Amara's arrival.

"We'll be out in a minute," Amara answered while making sure her mascara hadn't run.

"Ok, me and Jubes are leaving though and Rogue wants you out in less then five. Bye and good luck."

"Ya you to, make sure your asses don't get caught."

"Puh-leze, we're to good and sneaky for that," she answered walking out.

"Ready?" Wanda asked again smoothing her dress out.

Amara took a deep breath and looked at her reflection, would Roberto fall for her charm? Only time would tell.

"Ya," and with that they both followed the direction X-23 had gone through.

OoOoOoOo 30 mins Later OoOoOoOo

"May we have your invitations please?" A man in a black tuxedo asked them at the door.

Without saying a word Wanda passed him her invite and then Amara's.

"Thank you ladies, have a good night," and with that he moved out of the way and let them in.

"Step one, completed," Wanda spoke into a small microphone embedded in her out fit.

"Fiahne...report to me when somethang happens," Rogue voice came in through her ear.

"K," Amara answered as she and Wanda made their way towards the buffet table. They skimmed around the many snobby people looking for their prey.

"Found him," Wanda stated looking away.

"Where?" Amara asked making pretend to take a sip from her drink.

"Twelve a clock..."

Amara looked and did in fact see him. Roberto was wearing a dark tuxes, his jacket was un buttoned and his white shirt was tucked in. Amara didn't only notice how good he looked, she also noticed something in a horrible puke green...Taryn.

"I'm off to work," Amara stated while walking towards them. Wanda smirked and watched her go. She watched Amara pretend like she was just walking around, she brought her glass to drink some more wine but found that she finished her drink. Her lips turned into a pouty frown and turned to look for a butler with drinks. She found one and was about to take the last drink when her hands met another pair of hands. Bigger and rougher than hers but they still has some softness to them.

"Oh sorry about that," came an accented voice.

Wanda looked up to meet blue eyes, very familiar blue eyes. The orange-headed men twisted his head at an angle to look at her, also finding her familiar.

"Hey, aren't ya the shelia that was at Lensher industries yesterday?"

Wanda looked up at him a little in shock. The cop. Her immediate thought was, 'This job just got a lot harder.'

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

Rogue looked up at the building, her nerves were a bit high and she wasn't sure why.

'Ah mean, this is an easy job. Mara is just trying to catch Roberto's attention and Wanda's just babysitting…'

She had decided to go along with them but scope the situation from the outside. The huge building in which the Da Costa's held their balls went up to at lest 9 stories high. She was also wearing her Assassin outfit like Jubilee and Lexa but it was now hidden by a tan looking trench coat. The valet showing people to the door was giving her odd looks making her roll her eyes and think, 'Pigs these days…'

After a couple minutes of wondering whether she should sneak into the building she brought out a cigarette and put the tip in her mouth. Her head bowed down a bit as she frantically looked through some pockets trying to find her damn lighter.

As if on cue a light flame came and lit the tip. She looked at the lighter curiously, it was black with a small king of hearts card painted in the middle. She kept her head bowed to light the cigarette but her eyes went up to meet her smocking savior…

"It's Ms. Darkholme, right?"

Rogue nodded, "Ya…" she exhaled the smoke from the cigarette puff and licked her lips unconsciously. "Um…fancy meetin yah here…officer…"

"Lebeau. Remy Lebeau."

OoOoOoOo **_TBC_** OoOoOoOo

Mwahahhahaha…horrible way to end it since you guys probably wanna know what happens next huh :D Anyhoo that's the end of another chap :) It was a lot more Amarto oriented but that's ok cause I really needed to introduce Roberto. Plus now you guys know that there WILL be Romy and Jonda in the next chap :D Well that was all so I hope you guys liked and will review. I don't know when I'll be updating this story again cause next time you see me will actually be for an update of…**dun dun dun**...Child Of Darkness heheh. Ya I know miracle. Anyhoo see you soon.

_Romy_- Hehehe, well Rogue finally knows HIS name :D

_Jonda_- Unexpected meetings…to find out what they're gonna chit chat about tune in to the next chap :D

_X-ietro_- Not much on them in this one except that teasing the gurls were giving X. It's ok, you guys got a lot of this couple last chap lol. They'll be in the next though :D

_Jubilay_- I really like how I'm developing this :D And dun dun dun…Bobby is in here…what part is he gonna play in the relationship?

_Amarto_- Lol, do I really have to say anything? Come one the chemistry was there…plus…Roberto seems to want some "Hot Chocolate" (anyone notice that's how I described Amara's skin?)

_Some things to think about:_ I brought up some things of the past…any of you catch them? And if you did what do u think they mean?

Hey, if you're a Jonda fan I hope you join My Jonda forum ;D

http/ jondainsaneluv . put the spaces out (and the link is in my profile). Also if you were a member but had zero post I was force to delete you so feel free to rejoin.

Hope you guys liked this chap and that you'll review. Love ya lots - _**UHW**_


	4. All in a nights work

OoOoOoOo _Review Respons_es OoOoOoOo 

_OoScarletSapphireoO_- Yup Yup, they take the jobs because other people pay them to get rid of those people they really hate. Awww, of course they aren't heartless. I would never make them heartless lol, if I did that they wouldn't be able to fall in love ;D Hehe, who wouldn't love those gorgeous guys ;D anyhoo love ya lots and hope you like my sweet ;D

_TheDreamerLady_- Yay! I'm glad you want more luv lol. Awww I'm glad your enjoying it that much ;D Anyhoo here's yur more. Love ya lots and hope you like ;D

_Loneraven_- Romy and Jonda will come soon enough lol. I promise. Hmm, yes…yes I am gonna have a small triangle, it won't last long though ;D lol. Duncan is there just to give me some one to…ya know lol…/whispers/ get rid off ;D Lots more Amarto here…along with all the other ships lol. Hope you like ;D and more things about the past in this chap…watch out for them lol. Love ya lots and hope ya like ;D

_Pyro Lady_- Yay! Glad you liked Jubilay and Amarto, there'll be more of those cuties in this chap. Lol, ya those are good reasons to kill Emma…but that's not the blond you predicated would die in your last review…you said it was crystal. Anyhoo hope you like this chap, it's full of luv ;D Love ya lots ;D

_TotallyRiddickObsessed_- Glad you liked, hope you'll enjoy this one. :D

_JediTwitch_- Yup the Romy has began lol. I know, easy things always turn out to be hard in the end, but that's life for ya. Lol, Hmmmm…I guess you'll just have to wait and see what Amara will decide in the end :D Hope you like this chap :D

_IvyZoe_- Lol, aww come on. If you read MoE you know I love to leave you with Cliffies, it's my way of being evil hehehe. Well Rogue is the leader so she doesn't need to have a reason to be there lol. Plus it never hurts to look at the situation from the outside. Hmm, when you say they look suspicious do you mean their clothes? Cause they aren't really seen, hence the reason they were black. Also, you do know it wasn't really in their back yard right? It was in their neighborhood, I was just saying 'backyard' to express that it was close to home, but it was not directly in their backyard, that would be stupid. It was a couple of blocks down from where they live. Also they aren't suspicious cause during the day they really act like normal people with jobs and such. The older Goths are 20. Wanda wasn't pretending to be married, she really was. As for Jubilee who cares if it's illegal lol. She's not drinking she's working. Yup the Amarto is gonna have trouble lol…well actually…they're all gonna have some trouble hehehe. No one dies in this chap. And as for Remy and John finding out…they will…in time lol. I love Lexa too, she's awesome to write. Anyhoo thanks for the long review lol. Hope you like this chap :D

_MagCat_- Hello :D lol. Yup, this chap is full of love. Hope you liked this and the last chap of CoD. I won't be updating again for about a month lol. Yup, I suck like that. Anyhoo hope you like.

_sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme_- Yup, sry about the spelling mistakes. Nope, no Evo past.I needed reasons for them to become Assassins and that's the past I'm talking about which you'll get hints here and in later chaps :D Logan…is gonna make more appearances later…and I'm sure you know the connection he has with a certain girl. Anyhoo I'm gonna shut up now cause I might have said to much already…hope you like this chap.

_thriller_- Uh…lol I have no idea what you're talking about at the beginning of your review…was it a book? Yay, I'm glad you noticed the chocolate stuff ;D lol. Roberto is too cute. He'll make more references to that in the future. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

_OieCuite_- Yay! Thanks for reviewing :D I'm glad your liking the story and I'm glad you like my other work too. It's always nice to know your making people happy :D Jonda and X-ietro forever ;D Hope you like this chap :D

OoOoOoOo **AN **OoOoOoOo

Hi! Here I am with another chap to this fic. Thanks so much to those who reviewed, those reviews are the reason I keep writing :D Anyhoo hope you all enjoy this chap :D It has some major love hehe…also a couple of things from the past…along with some surprises…hope you like and review ;D

In case yur wondering about ages-

Rogue, Lexa, Wanda, Pietro are 20

Jubes & Amara are 18

Roberto and Ray are 19

Remy is 24

John is 22

OoOoOoOo _**Chapter 4**_ OoOoOoOo

"Dun dun...dundundun dun dun dun...da da da...dadada..."

"Jubilee, do you mind?" X-23 asked in an annoyed voice.

"What?" the Asian asked in an innocent voice.

"Stop humming, I know it seems like we're doing secret agent stuff but we really don't need a theme song."

Jubilee laughed, "Fine...It's not my fault I though it was to quiet."

"Hello, we're Assassins, we're suppose to be quiet loud mouth."

"Ouch that was harsh," Jubilee answered as they walked in back of the apartment they knew Roberto lived in. Thanks to Jubilee's super computer skills she had found out the addresses and also the fact that he owned a whole floor of the luxurious building.

Jubilee's hair was in a low pony tail and her out fit consisted of black tight pants that went just below her knee, a black bikini top that did cover a lot of her chest and a small sweater that just covered her chest area but left all her stomach in the open. A small yellow gem gleamed with the light that surrounding the building; it was her small belly button ring.

"So, what are we doing just walking around back here?" Jubes asked looking a bit bored.

"Stupid question," Lexa answered and opened a door she had found. "Come on." She commanded as she walked inside.

They both walked through a dark corridor in silence, keeping their ears and eyes alert for anything or anyone. After a while of passing many doors Lexa smiled and looked at a door marked, 'Security'.

"We're here..." she whispered and went through a bag Jubilee was holding.

"Whacah looking for?" Jubes asked in a whisper.

"The knockout gas..." she answered and then took out 5 little metal balls. She then opened the door slowly and when she looked inside she found about half a dozen guys looking at TV monitors, she guessed they were from all the cameras around. She rolled the balls inside the room and quietly shut it.

"Wanna do the honors?" X-23 asked Jubilee handing her a small device with a red button in the center.

"It would be my honor," she answered giggling silently and pushing the button. Less than a minute later they both heard loud thuds. Lexa smirked and opened the door too see a bunch of big belly men on the floor.

"Well, this makes the job easier right," she mumbled and started piling them up in chairs so that they woke up they wouldn't be too suspicious. "Alright, so you do your thing in here and I'll go up to his sweep," Lexa told Jubilee while getting ready to walk out the room.

"Wait a min."

"What?"

Jubilee looked through her small bag and took a white rectangle shaped device. "Here, take this and plug it into his computer."

X-23 looked at it curiously. "What does it do?"

"It downloads everything on his computer into it."

"Everything in his computer...into this small thing?"

"Yup."

"Alright, call me when you're done here," Lexa answered and walked out. She found herself walking through corridors until she found an elevator. When she got in it she went to the top floor where she knew Roberto was living. When the doors opened she found herself looking into a huge room.

It was a beautiful place. Expensive things decorated the large place beautifully and just by looking around Lexa knew that Roberto probably had walls taken out to make doors and make it look like a house. Before walking any steps forward though X-23 sniffed the air to make sure she was alone.

After finding she was she went directly to a room where Roberto's computer was blinking telling her it was in stand by mode. She plugged in Jubilee's device and saw that a little light turned red on it. She then left it alone and went into different rooms.

The rooms smelled of cologne, the scent bugged X-23. It wasn't that she didn't like the smell, it was just that she was used to a certain cologne...worn by a certain silver headed guy. Lexa shook her head getting back to the task at hand. The rooms also had a scent of women; Roberto's womanizing reputation seemed to be quite true. Lex wouldn't have been surprised if he had brought a different girl every night.

The place was tidy though telling her that he was living alone and maybe didn't spend that much time there except to sleep. As she continued her small adventure around his living quarters there was a ringing in her ear. She seemed a bit startled when she first heard it cause it had been very quiet but then she remembered it was just her phone.

"Ya?" she asked after pushing a small button on a wire that was connected to her earpiece.

"Where you at?"

"What do you care?"

"Well that was kinda cold. I haven't been able to reach any of you so I was just wondering Where you're at."

"Liar," Lexa stated smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like...have you really called the others or was I your first choice? Cause I know for a fact Rogue or Wanda would have answered the phone..."

Lexa smirked, as she didn't get a response from the other line. She knew he was still on though, she could hear his small breaths on the receiver.

"So...are you gonna tell me where you are or what?" Pietro asked annoyed after a while of silence.

"I'm in Roberto Da Costa's bedroom..." she answered smirking at how naughty that had sounded. Being in his rivals' bedchamber.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. I'm here scooping out the area so it'll be easier to kill him off."

"Oh..."

"What did you think I was doing here?" she asked letting her smile widen.

"I don't know."

"Ok...so what did you want? Have another hit for me or something?"

"No. I was just curious where you were. I haven't seen any of you in a while."

"Oh, well I'm here with Jubes, and Wanda and Amara are at the annual Da Costa Ball. I don't know where Rogue is."

"All right."

"Is that all?"

"...Ya..."

Lexa smiled a sweet smile, "Kay...Pietro..."

"Ya?"

"It's good hearing your voice..."

"I'm sure it is for you," he answered and Lexa could imagine the sly smirk that had appeared on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't let that get to your head, we don't need you to get a bigger ego."

Laughter was heard on the other line and then a click. Lexa looked real annoyed now. 'The Bastard hung up on me...he calls me and the hangs up on me...asshole' she thought to herself and then continued her tour around Roberto's apartment.

After a while she went back to the computer and saw that Jubilee's device was blinking a green light this time. As if on cue she heard...

"X...i'm done. I'm on the roof..."

"All right. I'm done too. I'll see you in a bit.

"KK, see u soon"

OoOoOoOo Outside of Da Costa Ball OoOoOoOo

Rogue put on a smile as 'Officer Remy Lebeau' stared at her. She perked her eyebrow though at the fact that he was wearing his sunglasses.

"Isn't it a lil dark for shades?"

He smiled and turned is face away. "Oui...mais...I have a horrible tan around my eyes for wearing them during de day so...it's just better letting my complexion look even," he answered with a smile.

She nodded and then asked, "So Mr. Lebeau, what brings you here?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask y' de same ting."

"Ah'm her cause ah dropped off some friends," she answered and moved her head to the side where the building was. "Yah?"

"I was invited, Roberto Da Costa gets along wit the police force and he always invites us."

"Lucky," Anna answered.

"Y' wanna go? I can bring a guest."

Anna laughed at this; she looked at herself and back at him. "Yah...ah don't think so," she mumbled while getting some of her bangs out of her face and taking a puff of the cigarette. Remy nodded and looked up at the big building and then at the petite southern girl that had caught his attention.

"Well den...would y' mind If...I join ya?"

"Don't yah have a party tah attend?"

"Dey won't miss me, my partners' already in der and plus...I hate these kind of events...tuxs and me don get a long."

"That's to bad, yah sure look good in one," Anna whispered and thought Remy hadn't heard.

"Merci," he answered making her snap her head up to him to see a huge smirk on his face. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So officer Lebeau..."

"Non, sil vous plait...call me, Remy."

She nodded, "So, Remy, what would yah like to do?" she asked wrapping her trench coat closer since it had gotten chilly.

Remy looked at her closely through his dark glasses. She was beautiful. White creamy skin, pouty lips, and that hair was very unique. He had to admit, he liked what he saw, and even more he liked how she said his name.

"How bout a walk? Or are y' gonna have to wait for yo...boy...friend?" Remy asked trying to sneak in a way to see if she was single.

"Actually it's just my friend, she has spare keys to mah car so ah'm sure she'll be fine," Anna answered putting emphasis on the 'she' knowing that that's the only reason he had even asked. While walking she carefully pressed a button that was controlling the communicating devices Amara, Wanda and herself had in their ears. She smirked when she turned it off knowing that she was going to get hell later on from two very pissed off assassins.

They then took off walking in silence for a couple of minutes, getting used to each other's company. That and the fact they were both strangers, but for some reason something about each other appealed to the other.

"Can I ask ya a Question?"

"Sure. It's a bit bettah than tha awkward silence no?" Anna asked with a small chuckle.

Remy smiled to himself and asked, "What were you doing...y'know walking by the crime scene yesterday?"

Anna looked at him with a perked eyebrow all while thinking, 'WTF...does he know something?' but out loud she said, "Is this a conversation or an investigation?"

"A bit of both I guess," he answered humorously.

"Ah was going tah work...ah work at hot topic and yup, that's all."

Remy nodded and they walked in silence for a couple more minutes, not knowing exactly what to talk about.

"So...if we're gonna be walking together we might as well get tah know each other."

"D'accord, whadda y' wanna know? I'm willing to answer jus about anything..."

Anna got a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmm what sexual position would yah prefer? JUST KIDDING!" she answered quickly and smiled. "Ah dunno, just tell me anything yah'd like to offer to a stranger ya just met."

"Well, I'm from de South, New Orleans. I have a broter name Henri, I've worked as an officer for four years now...um...I like dogs, I'm single, mon pere est an interesting man. Taught me a lot even though he's actually mon step-pere. I was orphaned when I was really young so I basically had to teach myself how to tough it out in de streets. Mon favorite color is red et black et I like taking long walks down de beach," he finessed making it sound as if he was thinking of putting a newspaper ad out. "Yo turn."

Anna was silent for a moment, she wasn't sure what she should and if had to make sure she didn't say too much, after all the cute guy next to her is a cop. "Ah was also an orphan actually. Born and raised in Mississippi where two kinds folks adopted me. Ah have a stepbrother...but honestly ah don't keep in touch with them anymore. Ah live with good friends ah've met over the years; ah guess yah can say work and a hobby brought us together. Ah love puppies, and like spicy foods. Green is mah favorite color...ah hate shopping...ah liahke alternative rock and...ah believe that ah'm quite a unique individual," she finished with a shrug and looked through the windows of some stores they were passing.

"I can agree with the last part for sure."

"No yah can't, yah don't know meh so how can yah tell that ah'm unique?"

Remy looked her up and down carefully, "Believe Remy on dis one chere...you can tell," he answered and things fell quiet between them.

"So, yah don't get along wit yo family?" he asked starting conversation again.

Anna's eyes narrowed a bit but Remy wasn't looking at her to notice. "Yah can say that...drama kinda consumed mah family after mah mother…died..." she answered slowly.

"Oh, desole."

"It's fiahne."

"How did it..."

"Heart failure. Raven had a very weak heart," she answered making it sounded like nothing out of an ordinary. Remy turned to look at her but she was still looking through some stores. Through the glass he could see her reflection, her face was expressionless so he wasn't sure how exactly she felt about talking about her mother.

"After she was buried ah stopped talking tah my brother...we just lost contact and ah found a new family," she finished never looking up at him. They walked in silence, mostly because he wasn't sure how to respond. He had barley met this girl and she had opened up to him, usually he would have acted like he cared but he found himself shock that he really did care. He just didn't know what he could do, touching her in a comforting way would most definitely be wrong, after all this was only their second encounter and deep in his heart he hoped it wouldn't be their last.

Deciding to break the silence once again he opened his mouth and said, "Death is..."

"Beautiful," he heard her say making him snap his head to her. He was about to ask her what she meant but stopped when he saw what she was looking at. They had stopped in front of jewelry store and Anna was looking at beautiful heart shaped emerald. It reminded him a lot of the necklace in the titanic movie. He smirked as he glanced at the shinning gem.

Anna looked at her watch and saw that half an hour had passed since she had closed the connection between herself, Amara and Wanda. She wondered how they were doing and her thoughts also went to Jubilee and Lexa. She turned back to her handsome companion and found him looking intently at the emerald heart she was fascinated by.

"Shall we go on?" she asked. It took him a couple of minutes to turn to her but when he did he had a charming smile in his face.

"Sure, where ta?"

"Well, we're close to mah house...mind walking meh?"

"It would be mon pleasure," he answered and surprised her by taking her hand and giving the back of it a soft kiss.

Rogue smiled, 'this is gonna be interesting' she thought as they continued their walk.

OoOoOoOo Da Costa Ball OoOoOoOo

"Uh...ya...Wanda Maximoff," Wanda responded after a couple of seconds. She held out her hand to shake with the redheaded officer. He took her hand and gave it a small shake and squeeze.

"Maximoff eh? Ya uh, married to Pietro?"

Wanda almost puked. "NO! Eww god no...he's my older brother."

"Oh," the guy answered and then laughed very loudly and sheepishly at himself. "Sorry about that shelia."

Wanda looked at the guy as if he was a dumbass, "I said my name was Wanda."

He stopped laughing and looked at her intrigued. He had barely met this girl and he already seemed to have annoyed her. Hopefully his blind date would go this way too, he thought to himself.

"Yes you did. Sorry bout that luv, where I'm from shelia is the slang for girl."

"Oh," she answered stupidly.

"So, if you are Pietro's sister then that must mean that you're the co-owner of Lensher Industries."

"That's right."

The guy smiled at her and tilted his head to the side. His eyes went from her head down to her toes, "My name's John. St. John Allerdyce. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she answered nodding gently.

"So what is the heir of Erik Magnus Lensher, one of the Da Costa's rivals doing here at their annual ball?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Wanda perked an eyebrow at John, "I do believe that's the first time I have ever heard someone say my fathers full name. Were you a fan?"

"Your father was a powerful and good man. He donated a lot of money to the police department to help our cause of fighting crime and injustice. Many people, colleagues I work with and others at the department really admired him."

'Ya, father always had a lot of money to cover up his damn tracks,' Wanda thought silently and added; 'wonder if I got that from him'. She gave John a small smile, "I'm glad the memory of him still lives on and that it's a good one."

They stayed quiet for a while and looked at the people dancing ballroom style in the center. John took a sip of the drink in his hand and then looked back to the raven-haired beauty next to him.

"So, Ms. Maximoff, you haven't answered why the biggest rival of the Da Costa family is here," he stated in an amused tone.

Wanda gave a small sound between a chuckled and a sigh. "The Da Costa's and Maximoff's might have a business rivalry Mr. Allerdyce. But I'd like to think we don't let that get in between our personal affairs. We are very civil to each other and I actually got invited to this grand affair."

"Really? Where is your brother? He seems to be all about business and not about being civil."

"He may be older but I'm the mature one," she answered and turned to the redheaded cop. "I'm sorry to ask this but…Evan was an actual good friend of mine. I knew him since High school…we even dated for a while…have you…found any suspects to his death?" she asked in a whisper with an expression that seemed to show mourning and pain.

John looked sadly at her, "I'm afraid not yet. But don't worry, we're on the case and we will be able to find some more clues soon we hope."

"Yes, I hope so too," she answered and looked up and stared at the dancers again. John took another sip of his drink and smiled. He watched Wanda's eyes have a nice looked as she looked at the pairs dancing. He knew just how to turn her frown upside down.

"Ms. Maximoff, would you like to dance?"

Wanda was staring at the dancing pairs, but in reality she wasn't paying them any attention. From her earpiece she could hear Rogue talking to some guy. She noticed that they seemed a bit flirty. She was snapped out of their conversation by John who asked of she wanted to dance.

Wanda looked up at him and smirked, "Why…I'd love too.."

John smiled.

"…Unfortunately though…you stole my drink…so you're kinda on my bad side now."

John stopped smiling and looked at the drink in his hand. He then remembered how he had bumped into the Maximoff Princess in the first place, they both had reached out for the last drink the bartender had…and that drink was now in hand…half full.

"Uh…"

Wanda laughed making John look up at her startled and realized she had been joking. He joined her in laughing while thinking she was really cute, and she made him laugh, not many girls knew how to do that.

As they started walking towards the dance floor John stopped noticing that Wanda had stopped. He looked back at her to see her holding her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Wanda couldn't hear John; her earpiece had exploded into static filling her head with pain. With out her noticing her right had holding her ear started glowing blue and then she heard a loud thud. She looked up to see John in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya…I um…have a little headache," she answered. He nodded and then looked across the room where the thud had been heard. His officer instincts won the best of him and he said, "Sorry luv, I'm afraid I gotta postpone our dance. I'll be right back," he told her and went to investigate the crash.

Wanda watched him go and took the earpiece out of her ear. She glared at it. Rogue had closed the connection between them and that's what had caused the static. The only thought on her mind at the moment was, 'that bitch is gonna die'.

OoOoOoOo Nearby OoOoOoOo

Amara kept walking around but staying in a close range of Roberto's vision. He still hadn't seen her and that was fine with her. A lot of guys had come up to her asking if she wanted to dance but she decline. In her mind she was thinking of a way she could get Roberto's attention. She thought that maybe "bumping" into him might be the best solution, but as soon as that thought crossed her mind her brain exploded with static.

'Ahhhhh…wtf?' She thought as she put both her hands on her ears to cover them. She then realized that that only made the sound worse. She figured it was the earpiece and tried taking it out, making her walk around blindly and bumping into people who gave her strange looks and think she was drunk. As she finally was able to pull it out she looked up and smacked directly into someone.

"Ahhhh" a familiar female voice yelled. "Watch where you're going BITCH!"

Amara had a big sense of déjà vu and looked up to look at angry green eyes.

"Taryn? What's wrong?" a voice asked making Amara shut her eyes and groan. 'This was NOT my idea of how to bump into him' she though annoyed.

"This…this…bitch bumped into me and now I have wine all over my dress!"

Roberto looked at the girl in white and he slowly smirked as he recognized her. His smirk grew even more when he realized that Taryn hadn't recognized Amara.

"Well well well…this is certainly an odd coincidence," he told her.

Amara smiled and ignored Taryn who looked at her and then at Roberto. "Well, life has a way of coming back and kicking you in the ass I suppose."

"How did you get in?" he asked.

Before Amara could answer Taryn yelled, "IT'S YOU! The rude coffee girl! How the hell did you get in here? Are you stalking MY MAN?"

Amara rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I'm not desperate enough to stalk guys…but I wouldn't be surprised if you do that," she answered back making Taryn growl and Roberto give a small chuckle which he covered up as a cough when Taryn glared at him. "And for your information, I have an invitation," she added getting her invite out of a small white purse she had been carrying. Taryn quickly grabbed it to look it over but before she could say anything Roberto took from her and looked at it.

"Well, that is my signature and these are the invitations my parents send out so yeah…looks like this is the place you need to be," he told her giving it back to her making sure as she grabbed for it their hands touched.

"Thank you," she answered looking around like she didn't care about them.

"What? Roberto she messed up my dress? This is your party, can't you just kick her out?"

Roberto looked like he was thinking about it and after a while answered, "No…this is my party and I don't wanna cause a scandal. We should let Ms. Aquilla, enjoy herself."

Amara's eyes widened, he knew her last name. She knew for a fact her tag at the Bleu Café didn't have her whole name on it. Roberto smirked as he saw the shock in her eyes. Before she could say anything though Amara felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to look into beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello there, I've been admiring your beauty from afar and I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Amara looked up at the tall blond man and took a quick glance at Roberto who was frowning as he looked at the newcomer. She smirked, "I'd love to, after all I came to 'enjoy' myself," she answered while grinning at Roberto since she was mocking what he had said just a couple seconds ago.

"Excuse us," the guy said as he took Amara's hand and passed an annoyed Roberto.

"Ha, guess she won't be our problem now," Taryn said happily but frowned when Roberto answered.

"Taryn, shut up. Why don't you go change, you know I can't be seen with you with your dress looking like that. It looks like you pissed on yourself," he answered moodily while staring off at Amara and the mystery guy.

Taryn huffed and puffed and stormed away to get something else on. She just hoped that whatever it was would be classy and match her shoes and purse, which were also green like her dress. Roberto didn't even bother watching her go; his eyes were focused on the dark skinned waitress he had met earlier.

"Now that is a very weird coincidence," said a voice next to him. "It's the same beautiful girl from earlier right?"

"Ya…you were in charge of invitations Jason…who the hell is that guy?" he asked without looking at the disguised deformed mutant next to him.

Mastermind smiled, "A friend Roberto…believe me, he will be of great help later in the future, but for now just know that he is a friend."

Roberto nodded but his eyes never stopped narrowing at the male. Friend or no friend, if he turned out to be an obstacle in what Roberto wanted, he would go down.

Amara faked a smile as she danced with the stranger. Ya the guy was cute but honestly, she felt herself a lot more attracted to the millionaire she was suppose to seduce. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to snag Roberto yet, even though it seemed she had made an impression on him since he took the time to find out her full name. There was also another obstacle, Taryn. Amara would have to talk to Rogue about how to take her out of the picture.

"You seem deep in though."

Amara looked into the kind blue eyes, "Yes well, I don't get many offers like these."

"That surprises me, you look like the type of girl that can get any guy you want."

Amara chuckled, "Nope, guess looks can be deceiving," she answered.

"They certainly can," he responded and dipped her as the song ended.

"Well thank you for the dance…um…"

"Warren Worthington at your service."

Amara smiled kindly at him, "Thank you Warren, goodbye," and with that she walked away. Warren followed her with his eyes, and then he looked into a dark corner where he met beautiful smirking amethyst eyes. He then looked to the reason he was there; Jason Wyngarde and Roberto Da Costa were looking at him. He smiled but to his surprise Roberto gave him a dirty look and looked away. He gave mastermind a questioning look and he just made a hand gesture to forget about it. He nodded and walked to the dark corner…then disappeared from everyone else's sight.

OoOoOoOo On the Balcony OoOoOoOo

Amara stared down at the ground from the second story balcony and dropped her earpiece; she wondered what the hell made Rogue disconnect them like that. She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't notice someone was watching her closely.

"Beautiful night…"

She didn't look back, "Ya…looks way better in California though. If you find a place with building that have fluorescent lights you can actually see the stars at lot clearer."

"Your from California?"

"I've been there, but no. Anyway wouldn't you know? After all you somehow found out my last name right?"

Roberto smirked and leaned on the rail next to her. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you've had someone have a background check on me," she answered without trouble. "Found anything good?"

He laughed, "Don't get to cocky. I asked your boss for your name, though a background check isn't a bad idea," he answered.

She laughed with him. "Sure you can do that, or you can just ask. I'm not shy," she answered slyly. Roberto looked her up and down slowly.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I dunno, maybe you'll find out," she answered and the both smirked at each other.

"So Ms. Aquilla…"

"Yuck, Amara, Ms. Aquilla makes me feel old."

"And how old are you?"

"Nah nah nah, that's a rude question for a lady, but I'm legal if that gives you any clue," she answered with a wink.

Roberto laughed and Amara stopped leaning on the rail and looked at her watch.

"Well, it's been fun but I think I'm going to go."

Roberto stopped laughing and turned to her, "What you're pulling a Cinderella on me?" he asked and looked at the time.

She smiled, "Sure, would you like my slipper?"

"Ha ha, no really what's the hurry?"

"For me? None. For you? That," she answered and pointed at Taryn who was looking around for Roberto frantically. "She's bound to find us soon, I saw her looking a while ago," Amara answered with a grin.

"What you scared of Taryn?"

"Puh-leese, I can take her. But how bout this…would you like to meet me?"

"When?"

"This weekend, Club Kisses," Roberto acted like he was thinking about it. After waiting for a minute she started walking towards the door to go back inside, "I'm tired of waiting for your answer. Just meet me there at 9 on Saturday. Earlier today you said I didn't know how to treat royalty when I got in a fight with your little bitch. Just to tell you the obvious she's not royalty…I'll let you see how I treat Royalty next time we meet. Bye," she told him and walked off before he could get any words out. As he looked at her go he watched how nicely her hips swayed as she walked.

He smirked, "Looks like I got a date this Saturday," he told himself. He kept watching her until she faded away. Roberto admitted to himself that there was something special with this one. Usually girls giggled and acted shy when he hit on them but this one just played along…he liked that. She had an air on confidence that just turned him on, before he could complete his thoughts Taryn appeared in a yellow dress a lot like her puke green one.

"There you are…I've been looking all over for you…what are you doing out here alone?" she asked suspiciously.

Roberto turned his back on her and looked at the sky. "I was just admiring the view," he told her knowing she would have no idea of the double meaning.

OoOoOoOo Roberto's Building OoOoOoOo

Jubilee and Lexa looked down from the rooftop.

"We have everything we need right?" Jubes asked.

"Yup, you have your computer stuff and I know his place pretty well. I already have a plan in mind but I'll tell it when we're all together."

"Kay…so what now?"

"Rogue said to call her, hold on a min." Lexa got her cell phone out and dialed. She waited for Rogue to pick up but instead saw that her call was forwarded to voicemail. "That's weird…she won't answer. X-23 tried calling a couple more times but only got more frustrated when the same thing happened again. She dialed a number again but this time it was Wanda's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where the hell is Rogue? I've been trying to call her but she won't answer."

"Something tells me she's a bit occupied at the moment."

"With?"

"A guy, she closed her connection with me and Amara. Anyway you guys done?"

"Ya. That's what I'm calling about what do we do now?"

"I think you should just go home."

"Are you guys done?"

"Ya just about, Amara's talking to Roberto on the balcony."

"So everything is going as plan?"

"Looks like it."

"Alright then, I'll see you at home."

"K. Bye."

"Bye," Lexa hung up.

"What's up?"

"I think we just go home."

"But…Rogue drove us here," Jubilee answered. "How are we getting home?"

"I don't know…walking?"

Jubilee got an annoyed expression on her face but then she seemed deep in though about something. "Hey…"

"Ya?"

"Do you think it's ok if I stop by the bar I work in for a couple of minutes?"

Lexa perked an eyebrow, "Sure I suppose, but are you going that like?" she asked pointing at her outfit.

"Ya, I guess, not like we can change."

Lexa nodded but took of her trench coat and threw at Jubilee. "Wear that, it's still a bit suspicious but I think it's better than just the bra."

Jubilee smiled and gave X-23 her little chest coat. "I won't be long, you gonna be ok?"

X-23 rolled her eyes, "I'll always be alright."

Jubilee nodded as asked, "How are you gonna get home?"

Lexa looked at her cell phone, "I'll find a way," she answered and Jubilee started using the emergency stairs to get out of the building. Before she went out of hearing thought she heard Lexa whisper a small-frustrated growl.

Jubilee then buttoned up the top of the trench coat so her black bikini top would be well hidden and walked towards the bar which was only a couple of blocks down. When she arrived a couple minutes later she heard loud music and people were jumping up and down to the beat.

Jubilee walked over to a dark lonely corner where she knew many people wouldn't bug her. She took a quick look around and found that the place was a lot different from it looked in the morning; for one thing it was packed. Her eyes the looked over to the reason she had decided to come. Up on the stage stood Ray Crisp, his lips close to the mic as he poured his thoughts into a song.

His eyes opened as he felt eyes on him, all eyes were partially on him but he could feel that this look was different. His eyes skimmed through the crowd and stopped in a dark corner where he met almond ones. He smiled and kept singing.

When Jubilee saw that she had caught his eyes she gave Ray a small wave and then nodded to the music. After a couple of sings he stopped singing for an intermission and made his way to the dark corner. On his way many girls tried to talk to him, Jubilee rolled her eyes at this but stood indifferent.

"Hey," he greeted her after finally ditching all the fan girls.

"Hi," she answered sweetly. "You were great out there."

Ray blushed a bit and his hand came up to rub his head modestly, "Thanks, I don't think it was that great but ya."

Jubilee giggled, "Well take it from me, it was."

Ray smiled and leaned on the wall next to her, eyeing her outfit while he did. "You've been here long?" he asked.

"I've been around for a while," she answered.

"Ya, I was looking for you earlier but didn't see you."

Jubilee smiled, "Ya, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make it but here I am."

"I'm glad," he answered. "Where did you come from?" he asked eyeing her outfit again.

"A costume party," she leaned over to him end got on her tippy ties, "Shhh…I'm a secret agent, don't tell anyone," she whispered and went back down.

Ray laughed and winked, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." They both laughed and talked for a while until they heard a loud, "RAY CRISP! We NEED you on the STAGE!"

Jubilee and Ray looked up at the stage where Bobby was with the mic, they also noticed he was not giving them a friendly looked.

"Whoops, got to go," Ray mumbled.

"Good Luck," Jubilee told him and surprised them both by giving him a peck on the cheek. Jubilee felt a small shock on her lips bug ignored and it pulled away. Ray looked at her a bit shocked but then smile, mumbled thanks and went back towards the stage. She noticed that some girls around were glaring at her but she just smirked back at them. Seconds later the music started again, Jubes watched Ray for a couple of minutes but after he got into the music she left outside.

A big limo pulled up in front of her.

"Get in…"

"What the…oh it's you, geeze give me a heart attack, I thought I was about to get kidnap." Jubes heard laughter inside and stuck her head into the limo.

"See you got us a ride," she told Lexa.

"I always come through," X-23 answered. "Hop in."

Jubilee looked at Lex and at Pietro, their hair was a bit messed up and Jubilee could see that X-23's makeup was a bit smudged.

"Uh…do you think I can ride up with he driver?"

Lexa looked confused. "Why?"

"Cause I'm not sure I wanna go in there…looks like you guys were playing twister." Pietro laughed again but was shut up with Lexa smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up Pie."

"Ok," he answered while still smirking.

"Jubilee just get in," X-23 answered annoyed at both of them.

"Ok, but tell me where you guys haven't sit…or touched…you know what? Just tell me where you haven't breathed."

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

"Wanda I really don't want to hear this right now."

"WELL YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY GOING TO HAVE TO CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA SHUT UP! NOW MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE BIG IDEA WAS?"

"What's going on?" Lexa asked walking inside the house t hear Wanda's shouting.

Amara was leaning on a door framed and turned to her, "Not much, Wanda is yelling at Rogue cause she caused an explosion of static to grace our ears when she disconnected us earlier tonight. She just seems to be ignoring her though…which I think is odd cause I'm scared and she's not even screaming at me."

"Ya, Rogue's immune to Wanda's temper. How long have they been at it?"

"Not long."

"Where are YOU GOING?"

"Out, MOM!" Rogue answered walking out of the room and seeing everyone else. "Oh, hello."

"Pietro, what are you doing here?" Wanda asked noticing him.

"I'm not sure," he answered and then looked at Lexa who shook her head at him.

"Where you going? We have a lot of things to talk about," X-23 asked.

"Shopping."

"Shopping? At this hour?" Amara asked confused.

"What are you stealing?" Wanda re-phrased.

"Guess yah'll have to find out tomorrow. We'll talk about the Da Costa business then," she answered and walked out in to the chilly night.

"So, what now?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm going to bed," Wanda answered and walked off to go to her guest bedroom.

"I'm taking a bath and then going to bed," Amara answered and followed the temperamental witch.

"I'm going to go change, do you wanna stay and watch a movie and stuff?" Lexa asked turning to Pietro.

"Sure," he answered with a shrug.

Jubilee looked from one to the other, "Well…I'm gonna go read…and stay away from you guys," she said in a teasing voice. She walked away while Pietro smirked and Lexa rolled her eyes. "Peace."

"Bye," they both answered and stood in the hall way as she left.

"What are we watching?" Pietro asked.

"I don't care, you pick," she answered as she walked to her room to change. Pietro watched her go with a thoughtful gaze on his face. He had been surprised when she called asking for a ride. She had called just as he was about to go into a meeting and he found himself unable to say no to her. So he canceled the meeting got a driver and went for her.

Pietro sighed and shook he's head. "I'm going soft," he mumbled to himself and went to check out the movies.

OoOoOoOo Jewelry store OoOoOoOo

Rogue smirked at how easy it had been to sneak inside the store and with her gloved fingers traced the outline of some of the cases. She looked around and didn't find anything interesting, except a beautiful cross with a ruby embedded in the middle. She decided to take that just to use it as a peace offering for Wanda.

She then went over for what she had really come for, the emerald heart.

She walked over to the case and her eye widened in shock at what she found…

OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo

Wanda woke up, stretched and started walking downstairs. She froze on the stairs when she caught sight of what was on the couch. There, under a blanket, looking nice and snuggly were Pietro and Lexa. Lexa's head was resting on Pietro's shoulder while his head leaned onto hers, his arm also seemed to be wrapped around her waist. Wanda hated herself for it, but she smiled.

She then walked into the kitchen where the other girls were already eating breakfast.

"Have you seen the happy couple?" Jubilee asked with a huge smirk.

"Yup," Wanda answered and noticed Rogue was looking at the news.

'Hello everyone, this is Vertigo Essex at a crime scene. Yes that's right, I said a crime scene. It seems that someone broke into Sefton Jewels and has stolen a very expensive Emerald heart. There was no clue who it might have been or what time it happened…'

Vertigo was still talking as they showed a picture of the beautiful jewel.

"Whoa…Rogue, that is a pretty neat accessory and it'll match anything you wear," Wanda commented.

Seconds later they all heard a 'crash'. Wanda looked at Rogue who had thrown her coffee cup into a wall that was very close to where Amara had been standing.

"What's up with you?"

"It was gone…" Rogue answered slowly.

"What?" Jubes asked.

"The fucken emerald heart…it was gone when ah got there…"

Everyone stood still and quiet as Rogue bitterly glared at the TV screen.

OoOoOoOo **_TBC _**OoOoOoOo

Tada! That's all folks…and now for the questions that you should be asking yourselves. What'sWARREN doing here?WHO has the emerald heart? Raven had a weak "HEART"? Magneto is DEAD? When did all this happen? How did it happen? WHAT'S GOING ON?

So many questions…and only I have the answers /laughs evilly/. Stay tune and you might just find out. Anyhoo now for our couple's status…

_**Romy**_- a walk at night…under the stars…kisses on the hand…revealing things about each others past…sounds like a first date to me ;D

_**Jonda**_- He STOLE her drink! Bad John. Anyhoo, looks like John owes Wanda a drink and a dance ;D Nice first chat if you ask me lol.

_**X-ietro**_- Flirting on the phone, getting jealous for being in someone else's bedroom, making out in a limo, snuggling on the couch…why the heck aren't these two officially together? They pretty much act like boyfriend/girlfriend lol.

_**Jubilay**_- Awww a kiss on the cheek for good luck…aren't they sweet?

_**Amarto**_- Hehehe…seems like some people are in…lust ;D Anyhoo some flirting, some checking out and looks like they've made a date. Should be fun ;D

This will be updated either next week or the week after that, and for those few who read CoD, that won't be updated for at least a…month /hides/ SORRY! Lol anyhoo, that's all hope you guys liked this chap and that you'll review. Love ya lots - UHW


	5. Revenge

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo 

_TheDreamerLady_- Lol awww. This is a big chap just for you ;D Anyhoo hope u like love ya tons.

_Loneraven_- Yay, glad you liked all the couple goodness. The Romy and Jonda has finally gotten started hehehe…and it's in for quiet some fun twists. You won't find out who has the emerald heart for a while and Taryn's not even gonna be in this chap so that'll be good. Anyhoo hope you like ;D Love ya lots ;D

_heartsyhawk_- Yay! Glad your liking it. I love giving you guys the small hints and things like that. I hope you like this chap…it's actually gonna have deaths…dun dun dun. Lol. ;D

_Pyro Lady_- Yay, glad you thought it was good :D Lol, Warren has a specific reason for being here. You might figure it out in this chap or later in the future. Hmm…not gonna tell you who stole the emerald heart; raven's death is…interesting. You'll get a clue to who might have killed Mags in this chap. Lol, I LOVE your couple analysis…um…Romy is a bit off though. Wanda will be collecting from John in the next chap. X-ietro is stubborn…and sexy ;D lol. Bobby will try but…you'll see in later chaps ;D lol. Taryn will be have an interesting fate later in a future chap. Anyhoo lol hope u like this chap ;D Love ya lots.

_roguishgurl-_ Yay! Thanks for liking all my stories :D I love all those couples too, writing them is lots of fun. I'm glad you're hooked; hopefully you'll stay hooked. Hmm…the answer to your question is no lol. You'll find out what happens to the emerald heart later. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap.

_IvyZoe_- Lol, I'm not gonna tell you who stole the heart or why. You'll find out in later chapters though. And it's gonna lead to a very good, lust thing might I add…anyhoo hope you like this chap lol ;D

_Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires_- Lol, I'm glad you love this story :D I love writing it. You are right on track with the amethyst eyes. Warren has a reason to be here and you'll find out what happened to Raven and Mags later lol . Hope u like this chap.

_thriller_- Lol, what was stolen was an emerald heart necklace not a ring. I'm not saying who stole it but you'll find out in a later chap. Anyhoo hope u like this chap.

_MagCat_- Yay glad you liked the Romyness, X-ietro and Jonda goodness. They'll be bits in this one and lots more in the next chap ;D

_MARIA_- Yay, glad you like my stories. Ya I know I'm one of the only ones that writes X-ietro. I agree, they would be perfect for each other :D Thanks for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again.

OoOoOoOo **AN** OoOoOoOo

HI People! Sorry for the delay. I got tons of homework last week and the site was down on Friday too. Anyhoo, here's the next chap hehehe…people will die…hopefully it won't hurt you guys too much. Anyway…so a lot of you are suspecting specific people for Magneto's death…you will have to eliminate someone you have in mind cause this chap gives you a hint on who MIGHT have done it. Anyhoo read on and hope you guys like this chap and that you'll review:D

OoOoOoOo _**Chapter 5**_ OoOoOoOo

"That's...odd," Wanda stated after a couple minutes of silence.

"Ya, what are the odds of two thieves going after the same thingon the same night," Amara commented.

"You know what that reminds me of? Oceans Twelve," Jubilee told them making them all look at her with 'what does that have to do with anything' looks. "What? I was just saying..."

Rogue rolled her eyes and her leg bounced up and down impatiently. If there was anything she really hated, it was losing.This little incident had her blood boiling and she could feel that she really needed to take it out on something.

"Well, you look like you might be ready to go after Roberto personally, though you can't really do that so might as well talk about what we found out yesterday," Wanda said and sat down next to her best friend.

"Ya," Rogue answered. "Someone go wake thehorn dogs on the couch."

Jubilee smirked and laughed then walked out the kitchen to go wake them up.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling he might actually be serious about her," Wanda told them.

"He bettah be, her heart gets broken and his heart will be ripped out and eaten for dinner."

"Remind me not to eat on that night" Amara stated and threw away the rest of her coffee losing her appetite.

"You guys talk big but guess we might have to wait and see if you can back it up," a voice told them.The three girls looked up to see Pietro walking in while stretching.

"Honestly, I don't think saying that in a room full of cold hearted killers is right," Lexa told him walking in behind him and Jubilee followed her in too.

"Yup, you never know, we might decided to kill you here and now," Jubes told him smirking.

Pietro turned to look at her and made a 'ya right' comment. When he turned around again he saw a knife wheezing through the air heading straight for him. His eyes widened a bit and then closed. When he opened them again he saw Lexa's hand in front of him, slightly bleeding since she had caught the blade.

Pietro looked at Amara who was smirking. "You were saying?" she asked. All the girls smirked as Pietro took a seat next to his sister. X-23 went and washed the knife and put her bleeding hand under luke warm water.

"Ouch, sorry about that," Amara whispered to her.

"It's nothing, I've felt worse things," she answered.

"Ok people. We're gathered here today..."

"OMG who's getting married?" Jubes shouted only to get a bagel thrown at her making it smack her right on the forehead. "Ow..."

Lexa laughed, "Wow, I guess we shouldn't mess with Rogue today, she must be pissed to aim that good. What's up your ass?"

"Lets not gothere," Wanda told her and looked back to Rogue. "Ok, what are we gathered here today for?"

"To talk about the Roberto Da Costa issue. So tell me what yah got?"

"I didn't get anything. I was there to baby sit and that's what I was doing, unlike you, who the hell knows what you were doing," Wanda answered.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "I see you're still bitchy about last night. Here I got you something bitch," she answered and threw her a little scarlet pouch. While Wanda opened it Rogue turned her attention to Lex and Jubilee.

"Well I know how we can do the assassination. I can make a small model and show it to you later but tosummarize it in words: There's a balcony next to his kitchen, actually there's a balcony almost in all the rooms, but that's beside the point.I can go up through the emergency stairs or I'll find a way in. I'll go through the kitchen, which has a door to his living room. There Amara can be strutting her stuff. While she's doing whatever to him I can get him with knock out gas...and I say knock out gas because we're going to need Amara out of the building in order for her to not be a suspect. Once I get there and have him unconscious, Amara leaves. I let him come too, kill him off and when he gets found and the police come, they will determine hour of death. Amara won't be suspected because she would have been long gone AND, she'll have to make sure to get the attendance attention when she leaves so he can become her witness getting her off with a clean alibi."

Rogue smiled for the first time that morning, "Ah love the way you think X. Seems yah'll already have that whole thing plan."

"Yup," Lexa answered beaming, she loved being praised.

"But...ah'm gonna have tah add something tah that."

"What?"

"First off we're gonna need all the security cameras off, Jubes ah'm sure yah'll be able tah do that. Secondly, ah want all of us at the scene checking out the situation from different views and angles."

"That seems like a good plan, AND, I will be able to shut down the cameras from the outside. Yesterday I had X-23 download all the files on Roberto's computer, which I'm happy to say included blueprints of the apartment and the codes of his security camera's including hidden ones. So I can just go into them and turn off the cams from online."

"This just seems tah be getting easier and easier..." Rogue commented and looked at Amara who was silent and looking at the floor looking deep in thought.

"So, when do we act?" Wanda asked while glaring at Pietro who stole the doughnut on her plate and ate it deliciously in front of her.

"That depends."

"On?" Lex asked.

"Amara...how did it go?" Rogue asked making the dark skinned girl look up at her.

"It went as planned. I got his attention and I told him to meet me on Saturday at club Kisses. He didn't really say he'd show cause I let my impatience get the best of me but I think he'll show."

"Then that's it, if he shows up we do it then," Rogue answered and slammed her hand on the kitchen table as to make it official. The others smiled and talked about it a bit. Rogue looked back to Amara who didn't join the conversation.

Feeling eyes on her Amara looked and met her leaders emerald orbs. She smirked and winked then turned and looked out the window, going back to a thoughtful expression.

Rogue looked at her back but then looked at the clock, "Guys, aren't we all forgetting something?"

"What?" Jubes asked while drinking some orange juice.

"Work."

"Shit." (Lexa)

"Crap." (Amara)

"Ahh I'm gonna be late!" (Jubilee)

With that the three stormed upstairs in a hurry to change. Rogue then looked at Wanda and Pietro with a perked eyebrow.

"We're our own bosses, who cares if we're late," Wanda told her while putting on the cross Rogue had gotten her.

"Yah guys sux," Rogue told them and went to change, today seemed like it was going to be a sucky day.

OoOoOoOoLater that day - Hot TopicOoOoOoOo

Rogue rested her elbow on the counter. There weren't many customers in the store today so it was really boring. She had changed the radio station about ten times because no good music was going on, not that it really mattered. Her head was on other things. The Roberto Da Costa issue, the fact that someone stole something she had really liked and looked forwarded to wearing, and oddly enough she also felt that Remy Lebeau was swirling around in her mind.

He had walked her all the way home last night, making him miss the Da Costa ball and making her ditch her leader duties of supervising the situation. She wasn't to worried about that, she knew Wanda could handle the job, but she was a bit worried that she had agreed to walk home with him. As a long time Assassin now, she knew it wasn't smart to let people get close. Mainly because if they were ever attacked friends and loved ones would be the first to go. Also there was the fact that she in a profession that couldn't afford distractions.

As she thought of the word Distraction her mind went to Amara. The young girl seemed very out of it that morning. Rogue had a thought about what was wrong, but she prayed to the heavens...or hell which is most likely where they were going, that she was wrong about what she thought the problem might be. After a couple seconds of not thinking anything and putting a stick of gum in her mouth her mind went back to the one distraction she shouldn't want...Remy Lebeau.

An Assassins worst enemy, a cop. He was charming, he was cute, and he just seemed like a fun guy to hang out with. He had left her in front of the house, giving the back of her hand another peck and telling her that they should do that again sometime. Then he had given her his number, and they parted ways. For some reason that was just engraved her mind. She wanted to say yes to the offer and maybe call him up...but...should she risk it? Assassins and Cops just don't mix...

'ring ring ring'

"Hot topic how may ah help yah?"

"By answering you're damn cell phone" -click-

Rogue perked her eyebrow and then looked at her cell phone, which was on the counter. It was vibrating. 'Shit,' she thought as she picked it up and saw that it was Wanda.  
"Hey."

"10 missed calls, what's on your mind that you didn't even see the phone ringing?"

"Tah much shit."

"Still mad about the mystery thief?"

"Ya, that among other things."

"Need to talk about it?"

"Nah, what's up?"

"I think it's time..."

"For?"

"For that little job I want to do."

"Oh, that. This mean yahr gonna want mah and Lex's help?"

"Ya, I think it'd be easier."

"Do yah want tah do it today?"

"Yes..."

"Yah sure yah wanna do it?"

"Hell yes, I'm tired of having to see her face everyday. She took the day off so that's why I think it'd be the best time to do it."

"Have yah called X?"

"No i'm about to after we hang up."

"Ok, where and what time should we meet?"

"Hmmm, meet me at my office during Lunch time."

"Ok then, see yah then."

"K, bye."

Rogue hung up her cell and looked around at the still empty store. She smirked, 'Finahlly, something tah get my head off things,' she thought to herself and looked at her watch. 11:30, in half an hour hell would be raised.

OoOoOoOoLe Cafe BleuOoOoOoOo

Amara sat quietly at one of the tables and watched the other waitress serve some of the customers. She was currently on her 10 minute break and having nothing better to do she just sat down and got lost in her thoughts. She kept remembering the odd look Rogue had given her that morning, it was as if she could read her soul or something. For some odd reason as she thought about her leader she also remembered her home...Nova Roma...the place she had desperately run away from.

Sure being a Princess seemed like a fabulous life...and for a while it was, but she didn't realize how much she loved her freedom until it was almost taken from her. They forced her to run...they forced her to leave the throne...and even though they were her family members, she hoped they rot in hell.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look cute when you're thinking?"

Amara looked up into dark brown eyes. She smirked, she wasn't expecting to see him so soon...but she would be lying if she said she was disappointed.

"No, you have the honor of being the first."

"Lucky me," Roberto answered and sat across from her. Amara looked behind him curiously, her eyes skimming outside the window.

"Where's your personal whore?"

Roberto smirked; he loved thecleverness and wording the girl before him used. Something about her tone, her words, her looks kept pulling him towards her as if she was a magnet. "I came alone," he answered after a while of admiring her.

"Wow, that's a surprise. I didn't think the good looking Roberto Da Costa ever went anywhere alone."

"I came alone but who said I was leaving alone?"

Amara perked an eyebrow at him. "Really now, what ever do you mean?"

"Well, I can assure you that I'm going to leave with something very sweet," as he said this his eyes traveled from her face down to her chest, then to her waist and then to her legs. "Something chocolaty..."

Amara smiled, she loved the way he looked at her. Geeze she was in lust at the moment. 'Why the hell does he have to be so damn good looking?' she asked herself. "Well then," she asked, while her foot rubbed against his under the table. "What do you want?"

Roberto stopped smirking and looked at her deeply not sure of himself. He leaned forward andopened his mouth slowly. She leaned forwardto listen.

"I want...a chocolate chip muffin..."

Amara looked at him without any expression, she then burst out laughing. He smiled and watched her keep laughing for a couple of seconds. She then stopped and smiled, looked at her watch and got up.

"You're lucky, my 10 minutes are up," she told him andstartedto walk away but turned and asked. "Would you like milk with that?"

"Eh, why not," he answered and watched her walk away to the back of the counter.While waiting for her return he asked himself what the hell he was doing there. It was his month anniversary with Taryn he was in a cafe asking a beautiful waitress to get him a chocolate chip muffin, something he could get from his own home. He sighed and smiled beside himself, so what if he was with Amara instead of Taryn, everyone knew he liked women. There just seemed to be something extra special about this girl.

"That'll be $8.50," she told him when she came back. He gave her a 20 and got up.

"Hold on I'll give you change."

"Keep it, see you Saturday," he told her with a wink and walked out. Amara smirked and looked after him but then frowned. 'Guess this means it's a done deal...you'll be dead by Sunday...'

"Waitress!" Amara looked over to the person who had yelled. She gave Roberto once last glance and then went to work.

OoOoOoOo The Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

Jubilee turned on the radio. The bar was pretty lonely, like it was pretty much every day. The guys hadn't arrived yet for their little band practices.

"Hey, I had a lil chat with my lover last night."

"Ya, so?" Jubilee asked Kitty as she wiped the bar counter with a clean rag.

"Well, he said you have two admirers in the band," Kitty answered and elbowed Jubilee in the ribs.

"Hey, ow! And ya? Who would these guys be?"

"Like you don't know. You're practically fluttered by one. I'm sure you know who the other is too, a women always knows when guys are into them."

"That's what you say but I'm going to have to disagree. I actually have a friend who...well I really don't know what her relationship is with the guy. I mean...they flirtandtease like crazy...and they act like they've had...sexual relations. But, I don't know, they act like that but they give off an aura as if they aren't together...do you know what I mean?"

Kitty laughed, "Like, not really. It sounds way complicated so I feel bad for your friend."

"Don't she feels confident about what she's doing with the guy."

"Honestly to me it sounds like Friends with benefits."

"That's how it does to me too...but...there seems to be so much more when you look it at in different ways...I dunno. And maybe I shouldn't think about it anymore,after all that's their business right?"

"Ya. Hey lets put some music on in here...it's so quite I think I can hear the mice in the back," she joked.

"Lame," Jubilee told her but turned on the radio. "Hey, Where's Victor? I don't see a lot of him, which is odd cause I thought I'd seem him here all the time. Him being the owner and stuff."

"I don't know. He does own the place but it seems he has another job that's more important. No one really sees him after dark...maybe he's a vampire."

"Ha, ya right. You'll probably never seem me around after dark, I'm not a vampire."

"That's a lie. I heard from a lil birdie that you were here just last night. Off in a dark corner...making googly eyes..."

"Shut up," Jubilee told her and turned the radio up to blur out Kitty's words. She found herself blushing as she did remembered how close she had been with Ray, she got even redder when she remembered the kiss neither of them were expecting.

Jubilee shrugged the feeling off and realized that the song that had begun playing was one of her favorites. She smiled and got her pencil and began singing for Kitty who started giggling.

"You look into my eyes I go out of my mind I can't see anything Cos this love's got me blind I can't help myself I can't break the spell I can't even try"

Kitty got the pen that was in her hair and butted into the song.

"I'm in over my head You got under skin I got no strength at all In the state that I'm in And my knees are weak And my mouth can't speak Fell too far this time"

They both giggled and continued together.

"Baby, I'm too lost in you Caught in you Lost in everything about you So deep, I can't sleep I can't think I just think about the things that you do I'm too lost in you "

"Ahem..."

Jubilee and Kitty stopped. While they were singing they had danced around and they caught themselves with their backs facing the doorway of the bar and their faces staring at all the liquor.

"Did you..."

"Hear something?" Jubilee finished for Kitty.

"Ya..."

They both looked at each other and turned around to look at five amusing smiles.

"Hahahha...don't quit your day jobs ladies," Jamie cracked up and then walked over to where his instrument was. He was followed by Duncan leaving Ray, Lance and Bobby staring at the petite girls.

"Were you singing for me?" Lance asked playfully.

Kitty giggled, "Maybe," she answered and leaned over the counter and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Jubilee sweetly. "You did a nice job."

"Thanks," she answered blushing and avoiding Ray's eyes at all cost. Seeing that he wasn't going to be getting her attention he went off with the others, but not before giving Lance & kitty a disgusted look.

"Get a room will ya..."

"Can't, I'm working," Kitty replied and kissed Lance again.

Ray sat in a stool in front of Jubilee. "Hey...where did you go last night?" he asked.

Jubilee slowly looked up at him, her embarrassment leaving when she looked into his cool blue eyes. "I...uh...went home. Had some business to attend."

"Aw, that's to bad. We missed you," he answered.

"We? Who the hell is we? YOU missed her man, I was fine," Lance told them making Kitty laugh and Ray scratched his head sheepishly.

"They'll be other days," she answered and slide a drink to him.

"What's this?"

"You're usual," she answered with a smile and they started at each other for a while.

"Who needs a room now?" Lance mumbled so only Kitty could hear him. Her only response was a small chuckle and then a shove towards where the others were telling him it was time to Rock. Getting the hint with Lance leaving, Ray gave Jubes a small nod and walked away.

"See, and you act like you don't know," Kitty told her and then walked to the back living the young Asian girl alone.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

Lexa walked into the building, greeted Hank and quickly goton the elevator. To say she was in a hurry and excited about what they were about to do was an understatement. People who might have seen her gaily walking around would have thought she was or had gotten laid. After the elevator 'ding' she got off and almost skipped to Crystal desk.

"Crystal? Is Wanda in?" Lexa asked not bothering to care how much she hated the blond.

"Uh, no she briefly stepped out for a moment."

"Ok, tell her that I'm here," she told her and without knocking or saying anything else to the blonde she opened the door to Pietro's office. She found him walking around with a phone is his hand.

"Ya, ya, ya, ok...ya," he kept repeating and looked at Lexa surprised. She smirked at him and sat down in one of his chair while taking off her tie, blue jacket, unbuttoning her shirt, and undoing her hair from the neat bun it was in.

She crossed her right leg over her left leg giving him a good view of flesh.

"Uh huh..." he said to the phone. Lexa smirked and wondered if he was even paying attention. She got her answer when he started yelling at the other person on the line. "No No No, that's not what I ordered you idiot.

"God I love it when you talk dirty," she commented jokingly. He smirked but walked a bit away from her knowing that if he stayed near her he wouldn't be able to concentrate. She laughed but then stopped feeling eyes on her, and they weren't Pietro's. Her eyes skimmed the room, but she knew she wouldn't find anyone because if there were someone in the room she would have sniffed them out. She then got up and stared outa big window that showed the other tall buildings around the area and the street down below. Her eyes narrowed as she tried pinpointing wherethe intruding eyes and as she felt she was getting closer to them she felt two handswrap around her small waist.

"What?"

Lexa shivered a bit asPietro whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her neck skin softly. "Nothing..." she answered slowly looked away from the window and turnedto him over her shoulder. If she had looked a bit longer she would have seen a figure in purple quickly turn and run away.

Pietro rested his head on her shoulder and looked out the window. "Soto what do I owe this pleasurablesurprise? Couldn't get enough of me yesterday night or what?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever, and if you must know I'm actually here for your sister not you. I just came by to say hi."

"What does she have that I don't?" he asked in a serious voice making Lex look at him like he was crazy. After seeing her expression he started laughing making her rollhereyes again.

"Idiot."

"Maybe, but at leastI'm acute idiot."

"True," she answered and felt a big shiver godown her spine ashis lips brushed her neck softly.Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was getting fluttered upinside but her head was telling her this was not what she was here for.

"Pietro...not no..."sHe stopped as she felt his tongue flicker on her skin for a brief moment and before she could help it a moan came out her lips.

"Not what?" he asked teasingly as he brushed his face against the side of hers. She turned and faced himand without answering pressedhis lipsto her. His tongue licked her lips and then forced itself into her mouth and explored the walls. His hands started to go up and down her body while her hands went up and traced the curves of his face. They then went up and buried themselves inside his hair. In their mouth they were having a party,her tongue decided to challenge his tongue over dominance and they had a small tongue war, never noticing the eyes on them.

"No wonder yah hate it when she comes over...yah never know when it's safe tah come inside his office."

"Tell me about it."

Lexa and Pietro stopped, stared at each other and then pulled apart. Pietro fixed his hair, which hadgotten a bit messed up by Lexa when she softly stroked it as they kissed.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock? What the hell am Ipaying Crystal for if she lets just anyone walk in?"

"I'm notjust anyone, I'm your sister and theco-owner of this building so shutup."

"Ohhh, yah got burned!" Rogue teased and sat on Pietro's couch whichby an empty wall.

"You sureyou wanna sit there?" Lexa asked while gathering her stuff. Her comment made Rogue jump off from the seat and look at the couch in disgust. "I was just kidding bitch. Nothing's happenedon that couch...at least not with me," she answered and looked at Pietro in wonder for a couple of seconds.

"Ok, well sorry to have interrupted but we have business to attend. X, my office," Wanda stated and walked out followed by closely by Rogue.

"Right behind ya," she answered and gave a small salute to her back. To then turned to Pietro, "Well I'm off, bye."

Pietro smiled at her, "later."

Before she walked out completely of the room she looked over to the window. "Pietro.."

"Ya."

She hesitated whether she should say anything, she might havejust been paranoid and thought she felt someone watching them. "Be careful".

Pietro looked after her confused not sure what exactly that had meant. He started numbly at the door and after a while just shrugged the advice off and got to work.

OoOoOoOoWanda's OfficeOoOoOoOo

Lexa opened the door and whistled. "Hey sexy lady."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I don't look that much like my brother you know."

Lexa smirked, "Well you are twins. Anyway I didn't know we were changing here," she stated as she watched Rogue take her top off and take her Assassin outfit out.

"Ya, we're taking my Honda Civic, the one with the dark windows and we're leaving from the back door."

"Alright then," she answered and then a 'poof' was heard as her outfit hit her in the face. "Thanks," she mumbled to Rogue who was putting a small knife in between her garter.

Wanda finished dressing first. Her outfit consisted of black tight pants. They covered her boots at the bottom. Her hair was down and free caressing her shoulders and her top was a black tight corset top with a thin line of white lace curving at the top of her chest area.

By the time Lex was done Wanda was impatiently waitingby a walland Rogue was patiently sitting on a couch that looked like Pietro's but was in red.

"Yah know Wanda yah remind me of a lil gurl who can't wait to open her presents on Christmas morning," Rogue commented getting a glare in return.

"Aww, leave her alone. It's not her fault she likes being an evil bitch like the rest of us," X-23 told her while putting on her trench coat.

"Whateva, lets just go now before it gets later," she answered while getting up and smoothing her short black skirt out. Wanda nodded and pushed a part of the wall in and it unexpectedly it opened.

X-23 looked at in in awe, that being the first time she saw it. "Man, that's so cool," she stated as the walked through the dark corridor. Minutes later they found themselves in Wanda's car, all deep in thought on whether this was a good idea or not...

OoOoOoOo Police Department OoOoOoOo

John looked over a white paper with a lot of words on it. He then sighed and slammed his head on the desk.

"Crime is sure busy these days. All the murders and now freakin robberies...we're gonna be working overtime mate." He looked up to see his partner but saw that Remy wasn't paying any attention to him.

He seemed to be looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Allo? Anyone in that head or yours? REMY!"

"Huh? Quoi? Y' say someting Johnny?"

"Ya I was telling you I was gay and that I wanna be your lover."

"WHAT?"

"Just messing with ya, but honestly I could have said something like and asked you to marry me and you might have said yes and it's all cause your heads in the clouds. What are you thinking about anyway? That date we have on Saturday?"

Remy groaned, "Don remind me, I could kill ya for that y' know. Y'lucky yo my partner."

"Ok so I take it it wasn't that Vertigo chick you were thinking about."

"Non," he answered and started going through some files on his desk. "How was de Da Costa ball?" he asked suddenly while flipping through criminal records.

"Oh ya, where the bloody hell where ya? If you had gone ya would know. Anyway it was all right. I met Wanda Maximoff...she was that shelia that was there when we went to see Pietro Maximoff that one time..."

"De dark hair girl he had been talkin ta when we go dere?"

"Ya. She's quite a catch closer up."

"Anything 'appen between you deux?"

"Well, we talked and I asked her to dance but then the weirdest thing happened."

"Quoi?"

"Iono, one minute I was talking to her and I asked her to dance. Then she got a headache and then I heard a loud noise from across the room. Later on when I went to investigate, you know those big frames of the Da Costas that always hang during the balls?"

"The big picture framed ones? Oui, what about em?"

"Two of them fell 'smack' straight into the ground without warning. Some people said they saw a small blue light but iono...any way after I finished that off I go to talk to Ms. Maximoff but 'poof' she had disappeared into thin air."

"Disappointed?" Remy asked finally looking up at John.

John was a bit surprised by the question and even more when he didn't know the answer. Hmm, he sat quietly and pondered over it. It would have been nice to get to know her better, and he had wanted to dance with her.

After a while he got uncomfortable with Remy looking at him as he waited for the answer so instead he asked, "So, what about you? Were the hell did you run off to?"

Remy stayed quiet and just answered, "No where...I just met a very interest femme...and we jus hung out."

"You ditched the ball for a stranger? Whoa mate that's not like you at all, what did she have big jugs?" John asked ad laughed as she leaned back in his chair making the front to legs go up in the air.

Remy glared at him and in a quick movement hit the chair making it wobble for a minute and then fall down with John in it.

"Eyyy...Touch today aren't we," John commented getting up and dusting himself off."

"Whatever mon ami, come lets get back on the Daniel's case."

"Oh ya, forgot about the bloke," John answered and then remembered what Wanda has told him. He then made himself a promise, that he would find that murder...for her.

OoOoOoOoElsewhere OoOoOoOo

Blue eyes looked around, her house was lonely and quiet now that he was gone. She had cried after she found out he was murdered, and for short amount oftimes she just wondered who would have done such a horrible thing. She had even noticed that she had cried more than his widow. She shivered as she thought about it, she had probably cried more about Todd then the day Ray left her.

Todd was a great lover, but he was pathetic. He had been with her...yet she knew he had always loved ...his wife. Wanda Maximoff Lensher...it had always been about her. He had only been with her because Wanda didn't love him...she had never loved him. She sighed and slowly got up from bed. She had called to work and said she felt under the weather and it was past noon now so she decided it was time to rise.

Work...she had to see Wanda everyday, and what made it worse is she knew. Wanda knew about her affair with Todd, she would smirk at her as if she knew something she didn't. She had also become a total bitch after his death. To make things worse Wanda had told the police about her affair with her husband and now she was considered a prime suspect.

She loathed her so much...she had taken her love...shegaveher to much work...and now the cops came to check on her every other day. She shook her head and tried getting those thoughts out of her head and suddenly felt the weirdest feeling...she felt cold eyes on her. The only time she could really remember feeling that way was whenever Wanda's friend and Pietro's whore was around...Lexa Howlett.

Tabitha smiled and shook her head, "God I'm even going paranoid now..."

"Or maybe you're smarter than we first thought..."

Tabitha's head snapped towards the voice. "Ms. Howlet...uh what are you doing here? And how did you get inside my house?"

Lexa smiled as she leaned against the wall. "Hello Tabitha...we're here...for a small visit..."

"We?" Tabitha asked and turned to the opposite corner of the room to find someone else.

Rogue gave a small wave as she stood by the window.

"What is going on? What are you doing in my house? You know I can call the cops on you for trespassing!"

"The cops will be here later...but not cause we're trespassing a voice behind her stated making her turn quickly only to feel herself stumble to the floor as something connected with her cheek.

When Tabitha opened her eyes again she saw Wanda Maximoff in front of her. Her hand went up to rub her red cheek. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Lexa give a small giggle.

"What do you want? I called into to say I wouldn't be at work today..."

Wanda smirked. "I'm not here to yell at you for playing sick today...Tabby..."

Tabitha cringed at the name, that's what Todd had called her.

"I'm actually going to give you a vacation..."

"Yah can call it a permanent vacation."

"In layman's term, you're gonna be reunited with Todd soon. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Tabitha's eyes widened, but not in fear, they widened at the realization.

"One of you did it...one of you..."

"Killed Todd? Ya, you can say that," Lexa finished for her and scratched at the wall she was leaning on. "I have to say it was one of the best assassinations done...no evidence or clues...nothing...the cops are so in the dark..."

"And yahr the main suspect…isn't life great?

"Why? WHY? HE LOVED YOU AND YOU STABBED HIM IN THE BACK!" Tabitha yelled getting up and facing Wanda. She was about to slap her when Wanda brought her own hand up and delivered another blow to Tabitha's face making her stumble back.

"Don't you dare touch me...Todd didn't get that honor and neither will you," she answered. Tabitha glared at the brunette in front of her. Her fist closed and a bright color came out of them.

"You have no idea what you're messing with," she yelled and then let her fist unravel to let little orange balls fall and roll towards Wanda, Lex and rogue.

The girls started at the little balls curiously and Rogue and Lexa picked them up with their hands. Tabitha smirked as they did but frowned when she saw Wanda's hands start glowing a bluish color and it surrounds her small orange balls.

"Wha..."

'BOOM' Tabitha turned to Rogue hoping to see her on the floor but was surprised to see that Both Lexa and Rogue were still standing.

Rogue perked her eyebrow, "Hmm, not onlah are yah a husband stealing peroxide using bitch...but yah also a mutant...interesting..."

"Actually I think she's a natural blonde," Lexa commented out of the blue making Wanda and Rogue roll their eyes at her.

Meanwhile Tabitha started at Rogue in surprise, they new about mutants and before she could think anything else she found her body pressed up against a wall. Her body ached with pain.

"WANDA!"

"I think you were wrong...tabby...it's you who doesn't know who's you're messing with..."

"Wanda, if your plans going to work we can't leave any damage now put her down!" Rogue yelled at her and that's when Tabitha realized she was a couple feet of the ground glowing blue.

"She's right you know...just put her back down so we can knock her out and continue with the original plan," Lexa added.

"Fine," Wanda said and lowered her hands but kept her hold on the blond. "She's all your," she told the dark skinned girl who grinned devilishly and grabbed Tabitha from the back of the neck pulling her head back. "This is going to be fun," she mumbled as Tabitha cried out in pain.

"Just knock her out already," Rogue told them both being really impatient.

Tabitha closed her eyes; Anna's voice was the last thing she heard before she totally blacked out for no reason.

"Ok, knock out gas, checked…now to actually make it look like she killed herself."

"The knock out gas will go out of her system right? So when they do an autopsy nothing but the broken neck will be shown.

"Yup, that was the plan," Lexa answered while carrying the body to the couch. "Who has the calculation for the breaking of her neck done? Cause we need to make it as believable as we can."

"Ah did," Rogue answered and they all stood quiet for a couple of seconds. "So…ah guess I'm gonna be the one jumping huh?"

"Afraid so, good luck and go with god my child," X-23 told her solemnly.

Wanda smirked and went to look at the unconscious Tabitha, "Time to do it Lex, before she wakes."

"On it…"

And then all three went off into their own different directions.

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

Jubilee nodded slowly to the music. Ray and the band were messing around with their instruments she was just enjoying the slow music. She was also a bit bored since once again it was another lonely morning at the bar. "Hey, I'm gonna go off now. Dani should be here any min now," Kitty said breezing through.

"K, and good luck with your test."

"Thanks," she called back as she ran towards Lance and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'll see you after class k."

"Alright," he answered and gave her another peck and with that the small brunette left the bar leaving Jubilee with the guys. After a couple moments of silence they started playing again and Jubilee brought her magazine out. Victor once again was nowhere to be seen and Jubes couldn't help but think that was just a bit fishy.

She shrugged the feeling off and flipped through he thin glossy pages of Teen Magazine. She had to look up though when she saw an empty glass out on the counter. Her eyes met blue ones.

"Hey."

"Hi," she answered and then glimpsed back at the article. Bobby frowned, what would it take for this girl to notice him?

"So Jubilee..."

"Ya?"

"Um...I was wondering you were doing something this weekend..."

"I don't think so..."

"Cool do you wanna hang out and stuff?"

Jubilee was reluctant to answer. Sure Bobby was a nice looking boy but honestly she didn't feel any chemistry between them. As her brain scrambled for an excuse she remembered that Rogue wanted everyone at Club Kissed on Saturday for Amara's date.

"Oh ya know what. Sorry but I just remembered I do have plans with my friends...sorry."

"Oh, that's ok...um well can you gimme a water refill?"

She took his cup with a smile," Sure" and filled it up. She also gave a glimpse to the other guys and saw that all their drinks were pretty full except for Ray's. She rolled her eyes and got another cup, filled it up with some Pepsi and gave it to Bobby along with his water.

"Can you give this to Ray? He's so into playing he always forget to refill."

Bobby got an annoyed look but said ok and went off his way. Jubilee watched him go a bit confused but smile and nodded as Ray got his drink and smiled at her as a thank you. She sighed and then went back to her magazine, ignoring the cold look she was getting from a certain blue eyes blond.

OoOoOoOo Tabitha's House OoOoOoOo

THUD! Wanda ran a little to see what the sound was and when she entered the living room a stool on the floor. A little above it were feet...dangling slowly.

Rogue eyes were closed and she was motionless as she dangled from the rope.

"Can you stop playing? We need to get this done fast."

Rogue's emerald eyes opened and her feet stopped dangling as she floated in the air. "Come on, didn't you for a lil sec believe ah was really dead?"

"Since I was the mastermind of this plan...no. So did the stool you were standing on leave a dark spot on the ground when it banged?"

Rogue got out of the rope's noose and started flying; she floated above the spot where the stool had hit hard when she let herself off almost breaking her neck.

"Yup, it's there. This is what is really going to make them believe she hanged herself. How's Lexa with breaking her neck?"

"It's done...we were just waiting for you," Wanda answered and smacked her gloved hands together. Rogue flew down and stopped next to her.

"Alright, lets get her and get the hell out before wefuck this up."

Wanda nodded and they walked towards the kitchen where Tabitha laid on a big paper on the counter. Rogue stared at her carefully. "She doesn't look dead,"

"Well looks can be deceiving, don't we know all about that?" Lexa asked with a wink.

"Anyway, Rogue just pick her up and put her in the noose." Rogue did as instructed and after she finished the three looked at the body hanging from the ceiling.

A fake tear fell from Lexa cheek, "Isn't it Beautiful?" she then sniffed and dug her face into her hands.

"Ya ya it's great, lets go before we leave a trace," Rogue answered making Lex look up.

X23 smirked, "Fine by me and did it hurt?" she asked Rogue who had a red mark around her neck from where rope had stung her.

"No it tickled," she answered walking up the stairs to get out the same way they got in, through Tabitha's bedroom window. Lexa chuckled and neither noticed that Wanda had stayed to admire the corpse a bit longer.

"Well now...looks like all the people I hate are gone from the world. Should make my life easier..." she whispered to herself. Her hands started to glow a faint blue as she remembered what each of them had done to cause her pain. Slightly waving her hand made the nooses around Tabitha's neck get tighter.

"R.I.P Bitch..." she said out loud and followed the path Rogue and Lexa had gone through.

OoOoOoOo The Next Day OoOoOoOo "Hello people of Bayville. It's my duty to report that we must add another death to the list today. Tabitha Smith, some of you may know her as the Mistress of Todd Tolanksy, was found dead by police officers early this morning. Ms. Smith was being checked on for the murder of Todd Tolansky since she was the prime suspect. It seems that she committed suicide, did she Run away from the law? Or was she running towards her to love?"

Jubilee looked at the screen intently. Why was the name Todd Tolansky so familiar she asked herself and tapped her index finger to her head repeatedly. Rogue walked in and watched for a couple of seconds.

"Ah wanna ask what yahr doing but then again ah'm not to sure ah wanna know..."

"I'm thinking," she answered.

"About?"

"Well the Vertigo news lady was just on and she was talking about someone dying and she said a name that sounded very familiar but I don't know from where," as she finished she looked up and saw that Rogue had gotten some soda and started to walk out of Kitchen.

"Don't think to hard...it might be bad for yah," she answered before disappearing.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. It was Thursday afternoon and they had all finished working and she was bored out of her mind. Rogue was just hanging out and watching TV in the living room. Lexa was currently taking a shower, Wanda was at her office and Amara was upstairs trying to pick the outfit that she would wear on her date on Saturday leaving the pretty Asian alone. She was now in the kitchen thinking about baking a cake to keep her occupied but she was distracted by the news.

"Hey," Amara interrupted her thinking by walking in.

"Hi," Jubilee answered.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"I dunno, you usually answer with a 'HEY!' nice and chirpy."

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," Amara teased and the regretted it when a ball of flour hit her on the head making floor pour all over her head and face. "BITCH!"

"Takes one to know one."

"You would know," Amara answered and threw an egg at her. Soon food was being thrown everywhere, which was really bad timing cause a beautiful clean X-23 decided to get a snack.

'SPLAT'

Everything got silent and then an "ARGGGGGG" was heard.

"Oh oh..." Jubilee mumbled. Lexa whipped chocolate substance off her face.

"WTF is going on?"

"Oh...I was doing some thinking but them Mara came and bugged me!" Jubilee answered quickly. Lexa glared but before she could say anything else the volume of the TV rose and they heard...

"To get a full analysis on the Tabitha Smith Suicide join us later in the hour...we will be determining if Todd Tolansky was in fact that reason she has left this world..."

"Todd Tolansky? Isn't that the name of Wanda's dead husband?" Amara asked.

"AHA! So that's why his name sounded so damn familiar," Jubilee mumbled. Lexa started at the TV intently and then at the reason the volume had been raised. Rogue smirked.

"Wow, she committed suicide?" Amara asked and then saw X-23 and Rogues exchange, "or maybe it was something else..."

Jubilee gaped at them, "YOU WENT WITHOUT US? That is so mean!" Rogue rolled her eyes and answered, "Clean this room up now," and with that she left the room.

Lexa glared at Amara and Jubes, "You heard the woman, I'm gonna go take another shower" and with that she left. Jubilee frowned but started cleaning up but Amara looked after them carefully and then turned her attention where Vertigo Essex was still mentioning something about Tabitha Smith.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

'Ring'

"Hello Wanda Maximoff speaking how may I help you?"

"Ms. Maximoff, I'm from the daily news. I'm sure you've heard about the Smith incident and since she was your husbands' lover I was wondering what you thought about this? What are your feelings?"

"I'm sorry but I have no comment to say to you. If you would like a statement talk to my publicist who had all the information you'll need. Please don't call again."

'Dial tone'

Wanda rolled her eyes, she'd be getting these phone calls all morning and it was driving her crazy. She was sure there would be reporters waiting outside which was the reason she had stayed inside the building so long. Usually she would be at her house and or at the Mansion with the others but for now she was cornered in her office. Feeling bored she got up from her chair and started walking towards Pietro's office. Crystal wasn't at her workstation cause now she was also her sectary. When Wanda walked in she saw that Pietro was looking at a framed picture intently with a soft look on his face.

Wanda rolled her eyes knowing what the picture was of, it was one of Her father and Pietro when he was younger. "Hey," she commented and sat down. Pietro looked up at her, "Sup," he asked and started messing with papers on his desk.

"Nothing, just bored but I think I'll wait a bit longer to leave."

"So, you guys have anything to so with the Tabitha thing?"

Wanda put on an innocent face, "Why dear brother, haven't you heard the news? It was a SUICIDE, not a murder."

Pietro snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised. You know a cop is gonna come by later this week to ask about her since she was your employee."

"I don't care, I had nothing to do with it and she had called in sick that day," Wanda answered with shrug. Having nothing better to do she grabbed the picture Pietro had been staring at. "You really miss him don't you?"

Pietro cruelly took the picture back. "Just because you didn't get along with him that great doesn't mean I wouldn't miss him...I'll find the son of a bitch that got him..."

Wanda leaned her head to the side and looked at her older brother. "What will you do when you find him?"

Pietro smirked, "Why do you think I keep you guys around for? Can you say revenge? I'm going to make sure the bastard dies nice and slowly when I find out who he is..."

Wanda looked at the back at the frame and then back at Pietro she then started to get up and whispered, "Be careful what you wish for..."

"What?" Pietro asked hearing only small mumbles.

"I said I'm gonna be on my way now. Hey are you doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

"Um...I don't know, gotta check my schedule. Why?"

"We're going clubbing, so you wanna join us?"

"Um...probably not."

"Awww, too bad, I'm sure a certain brown haired beauty isn't going to be happy to hear that."

Pietro looked up at his smirking twin. "I might have work to do...bit if not...I'll think about it."

Wanda kept her smirk; "Well then, I'll just make sure to tell Lex not to get her hopes up. Later."

"Bye..." he answered and watched the door close behind her. He inhaled deeply then and looked back to the picture of his father and himself. 'I will avenge you...father…'

OoOoOoOo Next Day (Friday) OoOoOoOo

Wanda opened the door to the Mansion without even knocking and found that the house was way to quiet. There was defiantly something going on.

"Hello?" she called and made the brief walk to the living to find it empty. 'Maybe no one is home...' she thought and made her way upstairs. The first door she came to was Amara's and before opening it she gave a small knock.

"Hey..." Amara greeted when she saw who it was.

"Hey...where is everyone? It's like a damn ghost town around her..."

"Um...I'm not sure. Rogue and Lexa are probably in the attic doing I dunno what. I think Jubilee is in her room going over the blueprints to Roberto's house."

"What are you doing?"

"Picking my outfit for tomorrow. I have to look extra delicious...it's not everyday I go out with someone who's like royalty."

"Not what I heard."

Amara snapped her head towards the scarlet witch. "You've been talking to Wolverine?"

"No, X-23 has...guess you can say they're...close."

Amara looked back to her closet. "What else did he say?"

"I don't know. It's in the past...does it really matter?"

"According to you no..."

The both got silent. "All right then i'm gonna let you keep thinking about your outfit," Wanda stated after a while and closed the door. She looked at the door across from Amara's and decided not to bug Jubilee since she was probably doing something important. Instead she walked deeper into the hallway until she reached the spot under a big squared opening in the ceiling. Seeing no stairs, her hands started glowing blue and she slowly started to rise into the air. She stopped once she was in the hole and was able to step onto the wooden floor.

"Hey," Lexa called out to her when she saw her. Wanda nodded in greeting and looked around.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Getting some stuff ready for tomorrow," Rogue answered and held up a book filled with metal gas balls. X-23 held small circular knifes with sharp edges poking out of it.

"Why didn't you stop by yesterday?" Lexa asked.

Wanda shrugged, "The media had their eyes on me. They wanted to know what I thought about the whole Tabitha Smith thing."

"Yah ready fohr tomorrow?"

"Yeah and I think Pietro MIGHT come."

"Really? Interesting..." Lexa murmured with a grin.

"Sick." Rogue mumbled as she looked at the dark skinned girl.

"Maybe not that interesting...he's still fixated on finding father's killer..."

The three stayed quiet.

"Yah know he's bound to figure it out sometime...it's something you can't run away from forever," Rogue's voice broke the silence. Wanda and Lexa stayed quite. "I'm actually surprised he still hasn't figured it out," she added.

"I think he knows, or at least has suspicions about it but I think he keeps it hidden from himself...so no one will get hurt" Wanda stated.

"Does it matter? Someone is eventually going to get hurt," Lexa, answered looking off into the distance.

"He said he was going to kill them when he finds out who it was, or I guess I should say he said he would sic us on them."

"Great," X-23 answered sarcastically.

"Lets not think about that now, we have bigger things tah worry about at the moment than the past," Rogue told them and they started rummaging though the boxes of weapons.

OoOoOoOo Jubes Room OoOoOoOo

Jubilee yawned and looked away from her computer screen. She was practicing what she would do the next day to turn off the security cameras at the apartment where Roberto lived. As she thought about how difficult it was going to be she brought her hands up and massaged her temple, just thinking about it was giving her a headache. She stopped holding her head though when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Amara poked her head inside the room.

"Hello, you done picking your outfit yet?"

"Ya," Amara answered softly without much enthusiasm.

"What's with you? You don't look good."

"Nothing...just tired I suppose." she answered and plopped on Jubilee's bed.

"Mara, we trained together. We're best buds...I know when something's wrong with you...when something's on your mind...what is it?"

"I..."

"Yo, Rogue wants us in the living room to go over the plan one more time. Just to make sure everything goes according to plan," X-23 stated walking in. She saw the intent looks the younger girls were giving each other and she asked, "Did I come at a bad moment?"

"Not at all," Amara answered hopping off the bed and as her feet touched the ground her whole body became inflamed. "I'm so ready to do this," she answered and walked out the room towards the living room.

Jubilee watched her go carefully and then both her and Lex where gone towards the room where the others where. Less then a minute later they were all gather around the room. Rogue was on the counter moving her drink in circles before taking a swing at it. Wanda was on the couch with a cigarette in between her index and forefinger; small circles of smoke came out gracefully from her lips. Jubes sat on one of the couches arm with her lab top was on her lap. Lexa was sitting on the floor with her knees up, her back was leaning against the wall and her hands were playing with a small sharp dagger. Amara was standing, leaning on the same wall but her hands were above her head in a sexy matter as she relaxed.

"So everyone knows where have tah be tomorrow night right?" Before anyone could even answer the phone rang and Jubilee eagerly picked it up.

"Hello, you've reached our Hott Hott Sex line...please hold for the gender of your preference," she then got the receiver away from her, giggled and gave the phone to an annoyed looking X-23.

"Hello?" she asked carefully wondering who was on the other line.

"Ok, that was freaky and I was about to hang up."

Lexa smiled warmly recognizing the voice. "Ha, you're such a loser, but at least you've got the gender you prefer right?"

"You've got that right."

"So what's up? Are you coming with us tomorrow?"

"Nope, that's actually why I'm calling. I have a meeting with Agatha Harkness...I need one of you to play bodyguard for me."

"Wha? Why?"

"Lex...I feel like I'm being watched..." Pietro whispered slowly.

OoOoOoOo Saturday OoOoOoOo

"Ok, why do I have to go?" Lexa whined while re-adjusting her gray mini skirt. She had a matching gray business suit jacket, even though it was a business suit, Lexa's sex appeal shone out beautifully. "He's your brother…" she yelled.

"Ya, well he's your ------," Wanda countered.

"Hahaha…funny…NOT!"

"Look Lex. I'd love to go. I haven't had a nice chitchat with Agatha for a while, but Rogue has made it clear that she wants me on this mission. We need Jubes because she's the security alarm disabler, Amara is the bait and Rogue wants to be there to monitor."

"But who's gonna kill HIM? That was MY job."

"Lex, hush up and get going. Pietro just arrived," Rogue told her walking in.

"Grrr…I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she walked past them.

"Love yah too sugah."

Lexa kept growling until she walked into the living room where Pietro was browsing around looking at the pictures as if he had never been there before.

"Boo."

"Hey, I didn't know you were the one coming with me."

"What can I say? Looks like I can't stay away from you," she answered. He gave a small chuckle and asked, "You ready to go?"

OoOoOoOo Agatha Harkness OoOoOoOo

"PIETRO!" an Elderly woman with gray hair greeted warmly.

"Agatha, hi," he answered and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Where's that lovely sister of yours?"

"Unfortunately she couldn't make it, but I'm here."

"Yes. Good. We have business to attend," she answered. Lexa stood behind Pietro feeling a bit out of place. Pietro turned to her.

"Lexa, this is Agatha Harkness A very good family friend and almost a second mother to Wanda and me. Agatha this is Lexa Howlett."

"Nice to meet you," Lex stated shaking her hand.

"Ah, Ms. Howlett. Nice to meet you, you have quiet a grip. And I've heard a lot about you…"

"You have? Don't believe everything he says. He's a liar."

Agatha chuckled, "Well you were right, she's quiet 'cute'. and with that she walked into her office. Pietro looked after her and avoided Lexa's gaze which was on him.

"Well…you stay out here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But I thought you wanted me to be around?"

"Ya, just make sure now one comes in except maybe someone with drinks."

"Hmmkay…" she answered and watched him disappear into the office. Lexa sat down at a chair and her leg kept bobbing up and down. She was impatient and not only that but she had to go to the bathroom. Not being able to hold it in she got and went in search of the rest room.

A couple of minutes she came back and she saw pretty raven-haired women come out of the office. She was pulling out a chart with some coffee pots, seeing Lexa for the first time she bowed. As she did some of the coffee from one of the pots spilled onto the floor. The Asian women ignored it and kept pushing her white cart. Lexa watched her go and then made her way back to the chair where she had been sitting. Before she reached it she stopped in front of the stain where the coffee had fallen. Her nostrils flared up…she smelled danger.

X-23 barged into the office in a heartbeat, once inside she found Agatha drinking from her cup. Across from her sat Pietro and he was lifting his cup up to his lips. Without waiting for them to notice her presence she walked over to Pietro and knocked the cup out of his hands.

"Lexa what the hell?" Pietro yelled as the coffee spilled over what seemed like important documents.

"It's POISONED!" she yelled and as soon as the words come out of her lips Agatha started making grueling noises. Her hands went up to her neck and she squeezed at it as if trying to get something out. Pietro and Lexa couldn't do anything but watch her cough and choke. A couple of seconds later…she fell onto the floor…motionless.

OoOoOoOo **_TBC_** OoOoOoOo

Dun dun dun…two people died in this chap. Anyhoo sorry to all the Tabitha fans out there. I had to kill her though…anyhoo more questions to add to the list. Who's after Pietro's life? Who's watching him? Where the hell is Sabertooth all the time and why the hell do I bring him up? Who killed Magneto? What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Will Roberto REALLY DIE? Who's gonna die next? What's with all the past nonsense? Why did Amara run away from home? How close are X-23 and Wolverine? Will Bobby EVER give up? Where are more Jonda and Romy meetings? Will X-23 and Pietro ever be able to… "do it"?

Hehehe…had to add that last one…and I'll give you the answer now…it's…YES! Hehehe…anyway to find the answers to the other questions stay tune to future chaps :D Hope you guys liked it are thinking about what some of the answers might be. I'll try updating before the 18 cause, some of you might know, that's the day HP comes out and I'm gonna go be a nut and watch it on the first day which is a /gasp/ Friday. Lol, anyhoo see you all when I see you. Hope you liked and will review.

_Romy_- He's thinking about her…she's thinking about him it's all good lol ;D They'll be seeing each other soon…while someone is on a certain…date.

_Jonda_- He's thinking about her…she's…not lol. It's ok, her minds on revenge at the moment but fear not…Jonda will be meeting again soon…aka the next chap.

_X-ietro_- getting freaky again…well trying but then they get interrupted lol. Anyhoo she SAVED his life! Go Lex. They'll be more of them in the next chap :D

_Jubilay_- Awww, not a lot this time but it was still good. She knows what drink he wants and refills when she knows she needs it. Ha, plus she's blowing off Bobby all the time lol.

_Amarto_- Roberto really likes chocolate lol. They had a cute interaction; their date will be in the next chap. And it'll be pretty Taryn free yay! But oh NOOO will he DIE?

Anyhoo love ya lots and see you when I see you :D - UHW


	6. Good Day Gone Bad

OoOoOoOo **Review Responses** OoOoOoOo 

_Loneraven_- Lol. Well one of your choices to who killed Mags is right and that's all I'm gonna tell you. Ya, it was sad Killing Agatha but she had to go…just like the person who dies in the chap's gotta go. I love Jubilee, she's such a cutie heheh. Lol you'll get couple goodness in this chap so hope you like. Love ya lots ;D

_IvyZoe_- Lol sorry to disappoint you but Tabitha Is way dead. Unless for some reason I add her being alive cause you gave me an idea BUT, nah I think she's dead dead. The girls will have other kind of trouble. Enough that makes me wanna make sure Tabby stays dead lol. Good try though. About the who is trying to kill Pie Pie…my lips are sealed, for now ;D Lol. I'm not gonna tell you anything about mags death…the time when you find out about that will come soon enough. Ha! I love how you called Jubilee crazy lol. Ya Tabitha had been with Ray, it won't mean anything though. Except him talking about her in the next chap. Bobby…is full of surprises. You'll see Sabertooth soon :D Ha, Believe me…this is just the beginning of the disturbed relationships…things are gonna get so much worse bwahahhahahhaha. Anyhoo thanks for your review, I loved it! So many questions lol. I love how you're thinking about this. Anyhoo hope u like this chap.

_heartsyhawk_- Ya I feel sorry for Pie too. Lol I'm not gonna tell you who got Magneto. Pietro and Lexa haven't actually done it. They make out and flirt like crazy but Jubilee was just telling Kitty about the relationship in her point of view. Lol don't feel bad for Rogue just yet…you will feel bad for all of them later cause the couples are gonna go chaotic. Lol, Amara is breaking rules. Anyhoo hope you like this chap :D

_Pyro Lady_- Lol. You're on the right track...and ya Betts is on the wrong side...I have things planned for her. Lol and you know me well, no Berto won't die. I luv him to much :D lol. X-ietro is the sexist couple hehehe...I have something planned for them in the future thing...both evil and good. The Jubilay triangle will end in the future, it's all about JUBILAY! lol :D The next chap is pretty Taryn free :D so lots of Amarto awaits you. Anyhoo hope u like.

_DarkNecromancer111_- Hehehe...Yay i'm glad I'm making you wonder about things. Keeping things a secret and making you think about what might have happened this the fun thing about writing this fic. At the moment you still won't know who kills mags, but you will in the future and you will also find out why. I'm glad you thin all my fics are interesting :D thanks for reviewing and hope u like this chap.

_JediTwitch_- Hey, it's ok that you didn't review the last chap. Lol what do u mean you weren't expecting it to work out? Lol. Tabby had to die for the good of the story...as will other people. Awww tell me who u think killed mags, I really wanna know lol. You will find out about Sabertooth later Glad you liked the chap and whooo HP! I'm gonna see it today SO EXCITED!

_Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires_- You will find out if Roberto dies in the chap. Aww I'm sorry you're being watched lol, but ya your job is important :D Whooo go Harry Potter…just a couple of hours to go and I'm gone! Lol. Hope u like this chap.

_MagCat_- Hmmm, good thinking. Your on the right track. Good job. But there's still thinks you're wrong about hehe...but keep thinking. Hope u like this chap.

_MARIA_ - :D I updated. But I probably won't for a while lol. I need to go off to HP world for a while.

_Thriller_- Everyone knows more than they should about Magneto's death lol. Well, everyone in the story. You'll have to wait for a future chap to know what happens with that, and whether Pietro does or doesn't avenge his father. Sorry I can tell you…that'll spoil a lot of evilness I have planned lol. Hope u like this chap.

OoOoOoOo **AN** OoOoOoOo

I'm back. And Yay it's Friday. I wasn't gonna update but I though that'd be cruel. Anyhoo don't be surprised if I'm gone for a while though…something tells me I'm gonna be in HP la la land soon hehe. Anyhoo thanks to all of guys that reviewed. I LOVED reading what you thought and what conclusions you guys are coming up with lol. Anyhoo this chap is dedicated to all of ya'll. Hope you like and that'll you review. Warning: Someone will die in this chap :D Enjoy

OoOoOoOo _**Chapter 6**_ OoOoOoOo

Amara looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a black tank top and a cut up white shirt that was really tight, it was cut off at the shoulders and the way it stuck to Amara's body was two straps around her arms. The cut off shirt had the word "royalty" in glittering red on the chest area.

"Hey, time to go," Wanda stated walking into the bathroom. She was wearing a red and black corset with tight black pants that showed of her curves nicely.

"Ok, where's Jubes?"

"Rogue took her to Roberto's building. She's gonna start turning the security cameras and alarms off."

"Are they gonna meet us at the club?"

"Jubes isn't she gonna stay on Roberto's building until the whole deal is done. Rogue will be around though."

"All right lets go."

OoOoOoOo At the club OoOoOoOo

"This is where we split. I'll keep a watch on things," Wanda stated and walked towards the bar. Amara watched her go and then stood alone for a couple of minutes. Her head bobbing up and down. Show turned around though when she felt a small touch on her shoulder.

"Hey," Amara greeted with a sly smile.

"Hi, wanna dance?" Roberto asked.

Amara grinned and took his hands then dragged him to the dance floor. When they got there she put his hands on her hips as her back pressed into his chest. She slowly started going down on him grinding to the beat of the song. Roberto grinned and guided her hips around.

"Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you"

Amara sung softly along with Madonna's voice, which was blaring all over the club. As she did she arched her back up making her face come up and curve into Roberto's neck. She grinned evilly and gave his neck a small lick then continued to grind. Both young adults smirked at each other loving the way the night had started.

OoOoOoOo Nearby OoOoOoOo

John and Remy were bored out of their minds. Vertigo was talking and talking; it was as if her motor mouth never shut up. Remy occasionally nodded and chuckled to whatever she was saying, even though John wasn't sure if he was actually listening.

Emma Frost sat next her friend looking a bit bored as well. She had tried talking, playing footsies, and flirting with John but the red head had paid no attention to her whatsoever. John had been looking around and when he brought his drink up to take a sip he noticed it was empty.

He stood up and asked Emma, "Wanna refill?"

"Sure," she answered happily since he had remembered she was there. He nodded and left, when he reached the bar he rested his elbows on the counter and sighed.

"Two Margaritas please," he told the bartender.

"Well well well…fancy meeting you here…once again over drinks."

John looked over at the voice and saw Wanda Maximoff looking absolutely stunning. Her eyes were on her drink so he wondered how she knew he was there.

"Ya, drinking must be our lucky charm," he answered as he waited for the drinks. "So what brings you here? And aren't you to young to be drinking anyway?"

Wanda considered how to answer, after all this guy is a police officer. "When you're rich does it really matter?"

John laughed and answered, "You're lucky I'm off duty."

"Maybe," she answered and then added, "Someone's waiting for you." She nodded towards the table where Remy, Emma and Vertigo were sitting at. John looked at the table and then at Wanda with a perked eyebrow, 'So the shelia did see me before I saw her…' he thought to himself.

"Ya unfortunately."

"Not having a good time?"

"You can say that again. I have a feeling it could be better," he answered while looking at her.

Wanda smirked and got up from her stool. As she got up her body pressed up against his.

"Well…the night is young, things can still change," and with that she turned and walked away leaving John with a margarita. He looked at it and then at her.

"That little margarita thieve," he mumbled with a smile and made his way back to the table while thinking of an excuse to tell Emma about why he "forgot" her drink.

OoOoOoOo Rooftop OoOoOoOo

Jubilee sat on the rooftop of the building across from Roberto's building. The only loud sound was the click of her keyboard. Every once in a while she would stop and look at the bright light coming from the moon. For a brief moment she wondered if everything was going as planned. As she kept looking at the moon she felt a cold shiver remembering what day it was…her eyes closed as she tried relaxing and stop the bad memories from coming. But the memories came anyway…a vivid picture of her parents bathed in blood…the bruises of fingertips on her body…all that she wanted to forget.

Today was her one-year anniversary as an Assassins, her training had began a year ago with the Wolverine. The best of the best. She subconsciously rubbed her arms and legs with her hands, as the air got chiller.

'BANG' she could still here the gunshot…the screams…her aching body…the bruises…the things that had led her to cause pain to others. The events that had caused her thirst for blood.

She could still see the night her parents died, as if it had happened the night before. They had gone out for dinner that night. Her parents had been in a good mood because they had bought her 3 scoops of ice cream, but the happy night would soon turn grave. He had come out of nowhere and tried taking her mothers purse. If her father hadn't fought back maybe they would still be alive, maybe she wouldn't be a killer, and maybe they would all be living happily ever after. But he had tried fighting and he got shot for it, then the thief had turned to her mother and shot her too, right in front of her eyes. He would have gotten her as well if it hadn't been for the sirens in the distance. He had ran leaving her all alone. She remembered kneeling by her parents begging them to wake up. When the officers finally arrived she was bathed in their blood.

Then foster hell started. She had stayed in an orphanage for 6 months, her powers emerged while she was there and she was considered a freak. When she finally learned how to control them she was able to hide them and a kind family that only wanted her as a slave soon adopted her. They had made her clean up, cook, and bath the dogs...you could say she had been a bit like Cinderella but the only way she had found her happy ending was by running away from them. She had gotten tired of the bruises...but she liked the blood...she liked watching it squirt out of her wounds. Maybe that's what had started it, the reason she became an assassin...maybe it was that she wanted to case pain to others like it was caused on her.

Jubilee shook her head and opened her eyes to find herself now standing up on the ledge of the building. She looked down to see the empty street and for a brief moment wondered what it would feel like to fly down... She jumped off the other side and stood next to her laptop, then knelt down and continued the job. Rogue would kill her if things won't ready when Amara and Roberto arrived.

She gave the past one last thought and mumbled, "Life is such a bitter sweet bitch."

OoOoOoOo Club Kisses OoOoOoOo

Anna walked into the club with her head up high. She wondered where Wanda would be, most likely at the bar with a fake id. That girl loved to smoke and drink, something that had gotten them to get along wonderfully when they trained with Logan. She made her way towards the bar thinking that's where she would be and never noticed the eyes that suddenly turned towards her.

She went to the bar but found no one that even resembled Wanda so she started walking towards a dancing crowd while getting her cell phone out and sending a text message to the Scarlet Witch.

'Hei, where r u?' as she pushed the send button she bumped into something strong and firm.

"Oh ah'm...not sure if ah'm sorry..." she faded off as she saw who it was.

"Ah, Ms. Darkholme, I'm starting to get de idea dat y'ur following me..."

"Are yah sure it's not the other way around Mr. Lebeau?"

"Non...be den again maybe it's just destiny...and I thought we had agreed ta stop the formalities," he answered with a smile.

"Ya, ah guess we just weren't ready for this surprise...Remy..."

Remy watched her lips as they said his name, for some reason the way she said it still just drove him crazy.

"So what brings ya here?" he asked while getting up close and personal with her. She smirked as she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Ah came tah have a bit a fun...yah?" she answered as slid her arms up his and onto his shoulders.

"Got dragged on a date..."

"Oh, than is it really a good idea to be her with meh?"

Remy looked up as if he was thinking, "Probably not...mais...what she doesn't know won't hurt her...much."

Anna smiled but shook her heads. "Ah'd be careful Remy, a women scorned can be one of the most deadly things in the world."

He thought about it but didn't give a reply. The music started speeding up though as Sean Paul's "we be burning" came on making both Southerners body temperatures rise as they grinded into each other. As the song finished though someone shoved Rogue hard to the side, she looked up to see a blonde. It was the same blond that had been at Hot Topic a couple days ago and Rogue also recognized her as the news reporter on TV.

"What do you think you're doing Skank?" she shouted and brought her hand up to slap Anna. Anna easily caught it and pushed it away from her, Emma walked behind Vertigo and perked her eyebrow at her as if finding something odd. Remy also perked his eyebrow as he noticed Anna's quick reflexes, they could easily match his...

Anna looked at her and then at Remy, "This what yahr running away from?" she asked.

"Uh..." Remy stayed looked from one girl to the other.

"WHAT? He's not running away from ME! You're trying to steal him away," Anna looked at Vertigo with a smirk, her eyebrow rose up.

"Oh really?"

"YA."

Anna laughed while Remy glared at Vertigo. "Ok, sure, whateva..." she stopped laughing though as she caught Roberto and Amara in the distance. "Ah'd love tah stay and fight over a guy that has no interest in yah...but ah have other business to attend. Remy, ah'll call yah," she told him as she winked and walked through a group of dancers.

Remy watched her go but turned away when something smacked him on the chest.

"How could YOU? I though we..."

"Vertigo...petite...this is only a date...don't think to much of it." The blond broke into tears and ran away. Emma Frost glared at Remy and followed her friend, as soon as they were far away John laughed and after a while quieted down and said, "I think you should go after them mate..."

"Why?"

"Cause your the one who drove them and making them walk would be jacked up."

"What about toi?"

"I brought my car, I'll leave later."

"Daccord, I'll see y' tomorrow den." Remy answered, his eyes through his glasses still staring off at the direction Anna had gone towards.

"Later gator," John answered chirpily and watched him go. After he was gone he looked around, his eyes looking for something to make his night fun.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere in Club Kisses OoOoOoOo

Roberto took Amara's hand and walked her over to a table where an expensive looking wine awaited them.

"You're gonna hate me for this but I'm underage," Amara shouted at him since talking normally wouldn't get her anywhere in the loud room.

Roberto laughed, "So am I…but when you have money it doesn't really matter." She nodded and Roberto watched as she took a small sip. He smirked, "Have you ever had wine before?" he asked.

She nodded, "Ya…but to be honest I'm not much for a drinking. Guess you can say after a while royal luxuries just make you sick."

He perked an eyebrow not sure what to make of the statement which made Amara realize that she let something about her past slip. Royalty.

She laughed a little and gave him a smirk before drinking the rest of her wine in one shot. She licked her upper lip after she was done and gave him one of the lustiest look anyone could manage.

He smirked while looking intently at her. He then leaned over to her while she moved her head to the rhythm of the music. She stopped when she felt his breath on her ear.

"You wanna know something?"

She looked over to him making their noses touch. "What?" she asked trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"I like you…"

She smirked, "How many girls have you gotten to go to bed with you with that line?" she asked.

He didn't smile back which made Amara lose her smile.

"It's not a line…if I just wanted to sleep with you I'd tell you. It's what I've always done in the past. My one-night stands KNOW that's all they are because I tell them. I can't stand them clinging around so I tell them I expect them to be gone when I wake up. But you…you're different."

"Why?" Amara asked, the question coming out in a small whisper.

"I don't know…it must be that you almost seem like an angel…with a dangerous sex appeal…its hott," he answered and smirked again.

Amara smirked again too, "A fallen angel…" she whispered. The both looked at each other and then around at the club. The crowds were big and wild. Roberto leaned over to Amara again.

"Wanna go?" he asked. Amara nodded.

"You place or mine?" he asked as he helped her up by holding her hand.

"Yours, I have room mates."

He nodded and with their hands intertwined they made their way outside. Amara didn't have to look behind her to feel the emerald eyes following her and Roberto's figure. It didn't bug her that they were being watched, after all the was the plan. But Amara was bugged by something…the way her heart had started speeding up at Roberto's words.

OoOoOoOo Outside Club Kisses OoOoOoOo John sighed as he walked out into the alley of Club kisses. He hadn't found what he was looking for, so he decided to go outside and play with something he loved, fire. When he got there though he saw that he would be playing with a different kind of fire.

"You know thief, I'm starting to think that these meetings have been planned."

"One, I'm not a thief. I could buy the world if I wanted to. Two, you owed me a drink so I just took yours. Three, you would know if these meetings are planned because you're the one planning them," Wanda finished and took a drag of her cigarette.

John smiled and leaned on the wall next to her. "Nah, I'm a cop. We don't do that."

"There is such a thing as a corrupt cop."

"Ya well I'm not one of them. I think cops like that are stupid and a disgrace to the country. To be a cop and fight for justice to break the law later. There's no point to it.."

"True but maybe they don't know they're breaking the law. Or they like the excitement, you know the thrill of getting caught, OR they find themselves in a situation where they just can't help themselves…"

John looked at the young girl next to him intently. 'Beauty and brains…' he thought to himself. Wanda caught the way he was looking at her and looked down. His eyes were having an affect on her.

"Want one?" she asked offering him a cigarette to change the subject and atmosphere

"Thanks," he answered and took one. She then watched him bring it up to his lips and light it with a lighter that seemed to come out on nowhere. They both stayed quiet and Wanda started at him as he played with the flame coming out of the lighter. He would pass his fingers through the burning ember and even hold his fingers there for a while; it in no way look like it was hurting him.

"You know, Fire is the most beautiful element in the world…" he murmured in what seemed like a daze.

"True…but you have to be careful with it…because if you play with it for to long you just might get burned."

John looked at her sapphire eyes as she said this and when she looked up she met his gaze. Both their eyes seemed to be glued with each others as if a magnetic pull made it impossible to look away.

"So…how your date?" Wanda asked changing the subject as well as her standing position.

"It went wonderful, she left."

Wanda chuckled gently. "Wow. I've never met a guy so happy to have a date end."

"I'm not surprised luv. Who would be stupid enough to want to end a date with you?"

Wanda turned and faced him. He was staring off into the distance.

"Mr. Allerdyce…" she said making him turn to look at her. He was ready to be scolded thinking she was mad at him for hitting on her but instead he found her smirking at him. "I believe you owe me a dance…"

He returned the smirk, "I believe you're right…" and with that he stretched out his hand and took hers. Then they made their way back into the club where the music was blaring.

OoOoOoOo Harkness Building OoOoOoOo

Pietro sat on a chair with his head in his hands. He smelled the aroma of coffee and when he looked up he saw a white cup in front of him.

"Here, this might make you feel better. And don't worry I made it…"

"Thanks," he replied and took it. His hands brushed against the soft skin making both of the shiver at the contact. 'This was not a good place or setting to think about things like that' Pietro scolded himself as Lexa took the seat next to him. They both stayed quiet and watched as police officers investigated inside of Agatha's office. She was still there, lying on her back motionless. After it had happened Lexa took Pietro's hand and dragged him out of the office telling him not to touch anything. Then they forced the sectary to call the cops.

"Sorry to interrupt you again Mr. Maximoff, but I wanted to make sure we have all the information we can get."

"I understand officer," Pietro answered with a nod.

"Thank you. So do you wanna add anything else?"

"No, we've already told you everything we know."

"So it was an Asian looking woman, with dark long raven hair, purple eyes…and is that all?"

"Um…I also think she had a British accent…" Pietro added.

"Ok, thank you and sorry for bothering you." Pietro nodded and the officer left leaving the couple alone.

"You ok?" Lexa asked him while taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Ya. I just can't believe this happened…it could have been me…and Agatha is dead…"

"I know…I'm sorry about that…but honestly I'm glad it wasn't you," she answered in a small whisper. Pietro looked at her and gave her lips a small peck.

"It's all thanks to you…if you had been a second later I could have…"

"Don't say that," she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Pietro sighed and looked around. "Should we call your sister?"

"No, there is nothing she can do…aren't they on a job?"

"Ya. I guess we'll just tell her later when you take me home."

"Ya," he answered and then put his head on hers. The both just sat quietly with each other letting what had happened sink in and just be thankful that nothing worse had happened.

Lexa especially thanked the heavens that Pietro was ok, and before she knew it she found her self-falling asleep as she listened to his heartbeat.

OoOoOoOo Unknown Place OoOoOoOo

"Did you get him?"

"No."

"WHAT?" he growled.

"Forgive me. It really wasn't my fault though. He was about to drink the poison when a women he brought with him stopped him. Agatha Harkness is dead though."

"This was suppose to be an easy job, killing two birds with one stone. What went wrong?"

"It was that woman with him, she seemed to have known some how. I dropped a bit in the waiting room and it was as if she picked the scent. After she smelled it she went in and stopped Maximoff from drinking it."

"I wanna know who she is…"

"I tried reading her mind as she passed me by…but…"

"What?"

"She seemed to have a shield…I believe she's a mutant."

"Hm…a mutant that can pick up faint smells…what did she look like?"

"Dark skinned, brown hair, aggressive features, hazel eyes…"

"Was it the same girl from earlier?" A different voice asked.

"Ya," she answered.

"It can't be…"

Both young adults looked at their leader.

"What is it?" the Asian woman asked.

"Wolverine…" was the small mumbled answer. "Find out everything you can about that girl!" with that the other two left in a hurry leaving their angry leader alone.

OoOoOoOo Roberto's building OoOoOoOo

Rogue stopped her motorcycle in an alley in front of Roberto's building. She got up and started dialing Jubilee's number but before she pressed dial something fell from the sky making her look up.

Jubilee grinned and waved at Rogue from the rooftop a couple stories up. Rogue pressed send and when Jubilee picked up she got…

"YOU'RE ALL THE WAY UP THERE AND AH'M DOWN HERE. THAT COULD HAVE KILLED MEH!"

Jubilee giggled on the phone, "Hello you are indestructible, I'm sure you'd be fine.

"So what are yah doing over there anyway? Aren't yah suppose tah be on Roberto's building?"

"Ya but then I discovered that I can see into his apartment from her so I was like, 'what the hey' and come over her instead."

"Jubes, you're a crazy nut…anyway did yah get the security camera's off?"

"Yessss…where the others?"

"Wanda got interrupted. I saw her with some guy but I beeped her so she should be here soon. As for Amara she should be…"

"Ahh they're here…" Jubilee interrupted and both of them watched as Amara and Roberto walked up the steps of the building and walk in laughing.

"Well…step 2 is done…all we need now is to let them be in there for a while and for Wanda to get her damn ass here…"

"You called?" Wanda asked showing up from the shadows.

"That was fast…who's this guy?" Jubilee asked through the phone.

Wanda ignored her and looked at Rogue. "So now we split right?"

"Ya, yah should go on the rooftop of his building. Easier for you to get in," Wanda nodded and disappeared. Rogue looked up at Jubes gave a small and went a different way.

'It won't be long now…' Rogue thought as she walked away.

OoOoOoOo Roberto's Apartment OoOoOoOo

Amara whistled when she stepped into the apartment. "nice…"

"Thanks," Roberto answered with a smile.

"So…how many girls do you bring here a week?" Amara asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Ya, I'm sorry but I'm not like your girlfriend Taryn. I'm not a whore…"

Roberto smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Wow, that huge?"

"No, and that's the reason you won't believe me."

"How many?"

"In a week…1. But honestly it has been a while since I've brought someone home. I have to much work now…and Taryn is way clingy."

Amara smirked, "I can tell, how did you get rid of her today?" she asked as Roberto handed her a coke while he got so liquor for himself. Amara stared at the coke oddly.

"For the angel," he answered with a smile then added, "I told Taryn I was going out of town, she bought it."

"That's a shock," Amara answered and opened the coke and took a sip as Roberto but his drink down and sat on his long couch.

"Ya. Oh well. You wanna just sit and tal…" Roberto was interrupted as Amara lips crashed into his. He blinked a little surprised because he wasn't expecting this but he relaxed and started to return the kiss.

Amara slowly climbed on top of him putting her in a straddling position. Her lips quickly traveled from his mouth down to his jaw and then to his neck. Roberto couldn't help moan as her soft lips gave the crook of his neck soft kisses.

"So much for an angel," he whispered as she kept nibbling at his neck.

She smirked into the crook of his neck. "Even angels can be tempted...I guess you can say your my temptation," she answered making him smile.

From a far away distance Jubilee watched the two making out. She smirked and then dialed Rogue's speed dial.

"Hey..."

"Send Wanda over now...they both seem...distracted enough."

"K."

Back at the apartment Amara was still straddling Roberto and her lips returned back to his face. Her mouth was on his and she nibbled and bit at his bottom lip as his hands explored her curvaceous body.

Wanda could hear the small noises they were making and she rolled her eyes as she quietly started making her way inside what looked like the kitchen.

She quietly kept inside and looked around. Her hands started glowing blue and she walked closer to the door leading to the living room where the major make out was taking place.

Amara opened her eyes as Roberto started flipping her around to be on top of her. It was getting close...she could feel it. Her eyes started burning with fire.

Wanda walked by the counter getting ready to take out the knockout gas when all of a sudden a "MEOOOWWRRR" made her jump up and knock into a pan making it fall onto the floor.

"Shit" she mumbled and walked back towards the balcony and jumped off.

Jubilee and Rogue watched this happened from the distance and their eyes went wide while thinking "WTF"

Roberto broke away from Amara and looked towards the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Amara asked.

"I dunno...I'll be right back..." he answered and got up and away from her. As he walked away Amara felt a vibrating in her back and. It was her cell phone and it read 'new message'. She opened it and it read, "operation failed...we retreat."

'Crap,' Amara thought not knowing whether this was a good or bad thing.

Roberto on the other hand was walking very slowly into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of view he's skin turned black and a reddish yellow light surrounded him. His eyes carefully scanned the room and as he walked though he almost tripped on the pot that had fallen on the floor. As he bent down to get it something jumped on his back making him get up fast and get in a fighting pose.

"Oh...it's just you..." he spoke to his cat. The cat purred but then backed away. Roberto looked around one more time and made his way to the balcony powering down. His eyes scanned the buildings but after finding nothing he went back to Amara who was sitting relaxed on the couch.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Nothing, it was just my cat," he answered and walked over to her. "Now, where were we?"

Amara smirked as Roberto put a leg on each side of her making him straddle her.

"I think I remember," she answered and pulled his head down making their lips come down and crash into each other. Amara's hands traveled up and down his chest and soon she pulled his shirt off as his hands started to explore under her shirt. In the next couples of minutes her shirt was off and Roberto was busy kissing her stomach while groping her butt. His lips started moving up again and his head rested in the crook of her neck. He kissed, lick and sucked on her neck making her eyes roll back at how good it felt. As he started unbuttoning her skirt though her hands went up and stopped him.

"Roberto wait…I gotta tell you something…"

"What?"

"I'm a…"

OoOoOoOo Outside Roberto's Apartment OoOoOoOo

"Crap," Rogue mumbled under her breath. She quickly texted Amara telling her that the plan was off. Hoping she would get the hint that it'd be ok for her t leave. But then again Rogue wasn't too sure she'd wanna leave. After sending the text message she called jubilee.

"Yo."

"Get off the building…"

"What?"

"We're retreating, get off now," Rogue answered while walking down the emergency staircase from the building she was on. She then hung up and texted Wanda with a 'retreat now' message.

As she started walking on the last step and jumping onto the side walk something small but colorful caught her attention. She bent down to get it and looked at it curiously as she noticed it was a miniature playing card. The Queen of hearts. Her eyes quickly scanned the area…she felt eyes on her.

'BAM'

"Ahhhh…"

"SHHHH," Jubilee said. "Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you…but then again being the thief shouldn't you have known?"

"Jubilee AH COULD KILL YAH!" Rogue answered and then realized the it was gone. The feeling of being watched had disappeared. "Come on, lets go…" she told the young Asians girl and put the card away while heading towards where she parked her bike.

OoOoOoOo Assassins Mansion OoOoOoOo

Rogue slammed the door close behind her, Wanda leaned on a wall looking annoyed and Jubilee looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue asked her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Jubilee answered in a small whisper and looked at Wanda.

"It was my fault."

"What happened?"

"Lexa forgot to mention that he had a cat. I was walking through the kitchen ready to strike when it scared the shit out of me and made me knock over a damn pot."

Rogue growled and knocked over a vase, she and Wanda stayed quiet but looked peeved. Jubilee on the other hand was really quiet since she didn't want to get yelled at. Five minutes passed and it was silent but if looks could be daggers Scarlet Witch and Rogue would have destroyed the walls.

Finally not being able to stay quiet any longer Jubes asked, "Guys are we gonna leave Amara alone with Roberto?"

"Ya. She's a big girl she can handle herself," Rogue answered.

"But…well…you see…Amara's a…"

"Ya?" Wanda asked.

"Amara's a virgin…"

Rogue and Wanda's jaws dropped. They looked at each other and then at Jubilee hoping she was kidding. But the look on her face told them she wasn't.

"Wonderful," Rogue mumbled and massaged her head with her hands. "Not only did we ---- up the chance to Kill Roberto Da Costa this time but we also left a virgin with him…and according to some of the things X-23 found out he's very sexually active…this day just keep getting better and better."

OoOoOoOo Hours Later OoOoOoOo

The door opened and she slowly walked inside wondering the others were up. "I'm home!"

Rogue almost ran into the hallway leading to the door where she met a grinning Amara Aquilla.

"Hey…"

"Hi," Rogue answered slowly looking Amara up and down.

"Sorry that plan didn't work."

"It's ok, It wasn't yahr fault," Rogue answered and as she finished Jubilee barged in.

"Did you DO IT?" she asked.

Amara looked at Jubilee and blinked repeatedly. "Do what?" she asked.

"The nasty deed," Jubes answered while hiding behind Rogue.

Amara blinked again and then rolled her eyes, "no, what would make you think that?"

"Well for your 411 I saw how heated you guys were making out and that kinda making out ALWAYS leads to other things."

"Ok…whatever anyways things didn't go that far you peeping tom. I told him I had gotten that far with any guy and he sorta backed off. We kept making out but he stayed in control and didn't do anything he though I'd find to offensive. He even apologized at the beginning."

"So…are you gonna see him again?" Rogue asked.

Amara looked surprised at the question. "Yeah."

"Oh…good. Ah though that after finding out he wouldn't be able to tap that he'd might blow yah off."

"No. Actually he wants to see me more often. I promised him I'd see him tomorrow."

"Wow. What do you know. Guess we can't judge a book by it's cover…I guess Mr. Da Costa isn't as big of a pig as we first thought," Jubilee stated.

Amara smiled, "Ya…I guess you can say that." As she finished the phone rang and Rogue went to answer. Jubilee stayed with Amara and eyes her as if she was a vulture.

"Soooo…" Jubilee started and then elbowed the ex princess. "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason," Amara answered then walked away towards the balcony. When she got there she saw she wasn't the only on that wanted to stare at the stars that night.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ok?"

"Never better," Amara answered and leaned on the rail. The both girls stayed quite, listening to the music the crickets were playing.

Being in such a happy and confident mood gave Amara the courage to ask Wanda something she had been curious about. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Wanda answered.

"Why did you kill him?"

Wanda looked at Amara. "I've killed many men in the time I've been an assassins. I can't remember then all so be a little more specific."

"Why did you kill your husband?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Logan talked a lot about you guys while we trained. Jubilee and myself were curious about you guys so we actually asked me many questions and did research on your assassinations. I know the pattern each of you guys use for your kills…even though X-23 does a good job pretending that she was the one that did it I know better."

"You're a smart girl Amara," Wanda stated while smirking. "It was his time. The only reason I married Todd in the first place was because it was what my father wanted. Pietro and myself were brought up by him after my mother died. He brought us up making us believe that everything he did was the right thing… of course when he told me I had to marry Todd…it wasn't an opinion on who I should marry. It was an order."

"You were forced to marry…that suxs," Amara answered and avoided eye contact with Wanda by looking at the sky.

"Ya, dad thought we were the perfect match. Both of us had money, we were mutants; we are watched by the media…not to mention everyone knew he was madly in love with me. Then again I also think he was in love with my inheritance money. But I never loved him, and he knew it. I never let him touch me unless the press was watching us. You know I actually walked in on them fooling around…and a couple of weeks after that little incident I caught her snooping through my bank account documents…"

"They were stealing money from you?"

"Ya. I made sure to take them back the night of his demise."

"What did you father think about you killing him?"

"My father had already been dead. He actually didn't know I was an assassin and neither did Pietro for a while. But he agreed with me to have Todd eliminated when he found out he wanted the money…and also the fact that father was gone. Pietro would have never gone against any of his wished."

"He was really attached to him huh?"

"Yes, it was probably cause my father preferred Pietro over me. That's probably why he's so bent out on finding his killer…"

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out?"

"He'll…be hurt…"

"Ya, especially since it's…"

"WANDA!" Rogue yelled out and walked outside.

"What is it?"

"Pietro and Lex are on their way here…Agatha Harkness was killed." Wanda's eyes widened at the news and everything went quiet…

OoOoOoOo Unknown Place OoOoOoOo

The door opened and cold eyes looked up.

"What have you found out?"

"Not much. But it seems her name is Lexa Howlett. We were only able to find that out and this," a man answered and held out a picture.

"Who's this?"

"Anna-Marie Darkholme. The are pretty tight. Unfortunately that was all we could find out about her. Well that and the fact that Ms. Darkholme as a relative in Mississippi, a Ms. Irene Alder," the Asian women told him.

Then I suggest you give Ms. Alder a visits and try to get some more information."

Both adults nodded and left the room. When they were gone the only sound that was heard was small growling and the word "Wolverine" being mumbled.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

"I can't believe this…" Wanda mumbled. Everyone was gathered around in the living room, Wanda and Pietro with the gravest faces in the world.

"Who would want you dead?" Jubilee asked out of the blue making the twins looks up at her.

"I don't know," Pietro answered and everything got dead silent again.

"We need to call Logan and see if he has other Assassins out here," Rogue finally said breaking the silence and getting the phone, then handling it to X-23.

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes but started dialing the number. A couple seconds later someone picked it up the phone and X-23 snarled, "put wolverine on the line."

After about a minutes of waiting they all guess he picked up cause X-23 said, "Ya it's me. Hey do you have other Assassins over here?…We got attacked today…well no the didn't technically attack me…I'm fine…I'M FINE DAD!"

"DAD?" Jubilee and Amara yelled out in surprised but were ignored by the others. While Lexa kept talking to him Amara and Jubilee looked at each other and mumbled, 'Dad' to each other. Rogue watched the exchange and rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least now yah know how she got into this profession. She was born intah it."

"Ok ok…ya I'll be careful…ya ya I know...ok…luv ya too…bye," Lexa finished and hung up. "He said he doesn't have others here but might have an idea on who it is by the description I gave him of the chick."

"So…who is it?"

"He wouldn't tell me…I think he's hiding something from me…"

"So what are we going to do?" Pietro asked.

"Be extremely careful from now on," Rogue answered.

OoOoOoOo Mississippi OoOoOoOo

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the empty house. Her eyes stayed closed though, for she already knew who her uninvited guest were. Everything was quiet except for the quick movement that sounded like something had flown by…

"I know why you have come…"

"Your eyes are closed. How did you know we are…"

"Like I you I also have a special talent."

"If you know what we want then why not give us what we need and no one gets hurt grandma," an impatient women's' voice snarled.

Eyes opened slowly to show pale blue orbs with white clouds around the iris.

"What you want to learn of Rogue, you won't find her Ms. Braddock."

"How do you know…"

"I know many things about you Psylocke…and of you too Mr. Worthington."

"Like?" Angel asked disbelieving.

Irene smiled, "Like your future…together…and the bitter sweet separation that will come soon enough…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Warren yelled.

"Don't listen to her Warren…she's a Looney," Psylocke stated and the grabbed Destiny's hair and pulled it back making her neck bend backwards.

"Tell us about Anna Ms. Alder…"

"You will find out everything you want in time…all I will bother to say to you before you do your job is: Beware…fear…her touch…"

OoOoOoOo The next Day OoOoOoOo

He pulled the white sheet away and was not happy with what he saw. She had gotten old, but her sweet gentle smile still lay on her face. He sighed as a tear fell from the corner of his eye and dropped down his cheek. He looked up at the sky and thought, 'was it you meine Schwester…did you kill another member of our family?'

"Detective Wagner…are you ok?"

"Yes. But do me a favor."

"Of course…what is it?"

"Can you tell the commander that I need an airplane ticket…"

"To?"

"Bayville, New York."

OoOoOoOo The next Day OoOoOoOo

'ring ring'

"Yellow?" Jubilee answered while hiding a yawn. They were all still in the same place they had been a couple of hours. All of them confused and lost in their on little thoughts.

"Yes…hold juts a minute please," Jubilee spoke into the phone and then handed it to Rogue.

"It's for you…sounds important."

"Hello…yes…oh mah gawd…are yah sure?…Thank yah…" Anna hung up the phone and it feel from her hands onto the ground.

"Rogue what is it?"

"Irene is dead…she was murdered earlier today…someone slit her throat."

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Dun dun dun DUNNNNNNNN! Well we know why Todd was killed…and now we have oh so much confusion and questions. There was like foreshadowing everywhere in this chap lol…it's funny. Anyhoo hope you guys liked :D I had fun writings it. So what do you guys thinking is gonna happen now? Lol. Some questions to ponder over…what's up with the queen of hearts card? What's wolverine hiding? Who killed mags? We know Jubes past but what about the others? What the hell is Kurt doing here? Anyhoo there's probably others I'm missing lol…

_Romy_- Dun dun dun…well the had a little action on the dance floor lol. And as you've guessed. Things are gonna get sooo complicated…

_Jonda_- Aww, dancing, drinking, talking. Sounds like a date to me.

_X-ietro_- Sweet Comfort…enough said…

_Jubilay_- Nowhere to be seen in this chap…but then again they'll be lots in the future…including a twist dun dun dun…

_Amarto_- Awww they had a lot of the fluff in this chap. Isn't forbidden love the sweetest?

Anyhoo that's all folks. Yay! I'm gonna be watching HP in a couple of hours. Ahhh me is Excited. Anyhoo hope you liked and will review. I have a feeling I won't be seeing you for a while so, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Love ya lots - UHW


	7. Breaking the First Rule

**OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo**

Hi! Ahhh I'm soooo sorry! It's been like a month…BUT I have good excuses! The first two weeks after my last update I was in Harry Potter world and then the week after that I was without a computer! Cause my dad thought mine need 'repairing' and then the week after that I had to worry about finals and this past weeks I was making…music vids…heheh…anyhoo hope you guys can forgive me and at least I'm here with the next update.

So ya…YAY! Update. Anyhoo thanks to those people that reviewed that last chap. You're the reason I keep writing :D and I'm SO SORRY I can't respond to you guys in my chaps anymore, IT SUXS! I'll be responding to that new thing though, cause I love talking to ya'll :D But if you have a 'must be answered' question for me or anything like that don't be scared to e-mail me at hope you guys like this chap and review. ENJOY!

**OoOoOoOo Chapter 7 OoOoOoOo**

Anna sat alone at a small two-seater table at de bleu café. A week had gone by since Agatha and Irene were murdered and her thoughts couldn't help but think about who was responsible.

"You ok?" Amara asked sitting at the seat across wearing her waitress outfit.

"Ya," Rogue answered.

"What do you think about it?" the younger girl asked not being able to help it any longer. Everyone else had pussy footed around the subject with Rogue but Amara felt it was about time someone asked.

"Ah dunno. Ah just know that whoever did it is trying tah send us a message…"

Before Amara could respond someone from across the room yelled at her to get back to work and stop chit chatting. Amara gave an annoyed looked and whispered to Rogue, "Remind me to kill her whenever I decide to quit."

Rogue gave a faint smile and watched her walk away. After a while off staring into space her thoughts went back to the awful incident last week when two of them had lost a mother figure. She was so occupied trying to find out who wanted Pietro dead that she never noticed the eyes on her until the person decide to make their presence known.

"Y'know…y'never did call chere."

Anna's eyes rose up and looked at their own reflection.

"Remy…that's right ah said ah'd call. Ah'm sorrah," she answered. Remy sat down across from her and gave her a curious glance.

"What's on yo mind? Y' look distracted?"

"Ya…meh and mah roommates just lost two close parental figures…actually that's why ah didn't call."

"Oh…sorry to hear dat…"

Anna shrugged, "Ah don't think there was anythang that could have helped the situation."

"Was it someone in yo famili?"

"Ya...Ah've told you about her. Irene…we grew apart…but ah guess ah can't help but still care."

"Maybe y'shouldn't ponder over it to much…sometimes death can cause insanity…"

Anna stared up at him after this sentence, Remy almost felt like she could see right through his shades into his eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable. He almost felt like taking the shades off and seeing what her reaction might be…after all, she didn't know but they were a lot a like.

His thoughts were interrupted though when she smiled a bit cynically and replied, "Many things can lead someone to insanity. Pain, Love, Obsession, Hate, Anger…" Rogue looked over to Amara who was attending and elderly couple.

Remy stared at her with a curious expression again but quickly looked down with what seemed like a thoughtful expression. When he looked back up Anna could tell he was hesitating on asking her something.

"Look…Je sais que c'est un moment difficile pour vous mais……I gotta be honest wit ya Anna…"

Anna blinked a couple of times at the man in front of her and waited for him to continue.

"I like y'…et I know it might be wrong ta ask y' tis now mais…would y' like go out to dinner some temp? I'll understand if ' can't cause of the deaths…"

"Ah'd love tah…"

Remy looked up without finishing his sentence. "Y' sure?"

"Yah," Anna answered with a small smile.

"D'accord. Well den 'ow bout tomorrow night? At the restaurant around de corner?"

"Ya, that's fine," she answered and watched as he got up and his walkie-talkie started burst with static. A woman's voice came on and asked for 'officer Lebeau' to report to the department as soon as possible.

"Duty calls…mais I'll see yah tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," she answered and watched him leave.

"We'll...at least now we know what will make you stop obsessing over who wants to get to us..."

Rogue looked over at Amara who was grinning at her.

"Who's the major hunk?"

"Don't worry about it. Well Ah'm gonna go off..."

"Kay, I'll see you at home then." Rogue nodded and walked outside. Her arms went up and she hugged herself as she felt a cold wind. Her eyes looked around and she shivered. 'Something's not right...' she thought as she started walking towards her car, never letting her guard down.

**OoOoOoOo Airport OoOoOoOo**

He looked around to see if anyone would be here to greet him. After a couple of seconds of impatient waiting he but some of his blue hair behind his ear.

"Detective Kurt Wagner?" a soft voice called out making Kurt turn. His eyes fell on a beautiful dark skinned woman with small braids in her hair.

"Uh...Yes..." he answered a bit speechless.

"Hi. I'm Amanda Sefton. Officer Sefton. I was sent here to pick you up. I hope you don't mind I was a bit late, traffic is murder...ohh...bad expression."

Kurt smiled at the young woman before him. She was cute and seemed to have great innocence, which was odd considering she was a police officer.

"It's fine..."

"So would you like me to show you around? Or would you like it if we went directly to the police department."

"The department would be fine. I've lived here before so I don't need a tour."

She bowed her head making braids go down to the side of her face. "As you wish." With that they both walked outside the airport in silence.

**OoOoOoOo Maximoff Mansion OoOoOoOo**

His eyes slowly opened and looked around. Everything was dark and gray and a bit fuzzy too. He was sleepy, tired, cold and hungry…common symptoms of a cold. Pietro coughed and groaned as he closed his eyes. He felt himself being pulled back to a happy dream world and before he knew what had happened he was back asleep.

He started regaining conscience though when he felt something cold yet soft brush against the side of his face. His eyes slowly opened and looked into hazel eyes, he closed his eyes again but then it registered in his head that waking up to hazel eyes wasn't in his daily routine. He quickly got up and 'bam' his head collide with a smooth hard surface.

"OW, what the hell Pietro?"

"Lexa?"

"NO, i'm the freaken tooth fairy."

Pietro rubbed his forehead, which had collided with X-23's. He then laid back down and looked at the beautiful women on top of him. If it had been another day and he wasn't feeling like crap he would have taken great advantage of the position they were in, but he just looked up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too sunshine."

Pietro coughed to the side and X-23 still made no move to get off. After a while of silence she finally said, "It's lunchtime so I went to lunch with your sister and was gonna stop by your office to say hi when she told me you weren't there cause you were here sick. So I decided to come by and bring you something."

Pietro looked at the side drawer where a bowl of hot soup stood. He also caught glimpse of the clock, which read 1:30.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked seeing that she was still wearing her uniform.

"I took the rest of the day off," she answered with a shrug. They both stayed quiet for a while and Lex took this time too look Pietro over. His cheeks were flushed and his nose was a bit red. She smiled and started getting off him, "You should eat…it'll make you feel better. I'm gonna go down stairs and get you some liquids. You'll get better sooner," she finished with a wink and left the room.

Pietro watched her and started eating what was inside the bowl. Chicken soup. After a while his mind started wondering back to the people that might want him dead. He wondered if they were also the ones that killed his father. And if it was them, were they also gonna go after Wanda?

So many thoughts ran through his head at a rapid pace...

"Don't think to much...you might hurt yourself...even more I guess I should say" Lexa called over to him from the doorway as she caught his expression.

"I didn't hurt myself, it's not my fault I got a cold."

"Guess your right about that," Lexa answered and handed him a glass with orange juice.

"So why are you here again?" Pietro asked after taking a couple of sips.

"To be nice and sweet you ungrateful little..."

"Ok ok...that did sound ungrateful but I was just...curious," he ended with a yawn. Lexa sat on his bed next to him.

"So this is what you're gonna do all day? Just sleep."

"Ya. They say sleep helps you get better."

"So anyway, this isn't only a pleasure visit...it's also a business one. Rogue wants to know if you have anymore hits for us."

"No, plus you haven't finished Roberto Da Costa off either."

"Ya I don't know what the hold up on that is...Rogue seems to though. She just won't tell anyone about it."

Pietro nodded and his eyes started closing in a drowsy matter. The both stayed quiet afterwards and just looked at each other. For some reason neither could find words to say...nothing to talk about. They did notice though that their faces were getting closer and closer by the minute. As their lips got close enough for them to touch Pietro quickly turned away making Lexa get a surprised, curious and disappointed expression.

When Pietro turned back to her he just answered, "I'm sick...don't want you to be at home bored cause you caught it from me..."

X-23 turned her face to an angle and smiled. "Well...maybe I don't wanna go to work..." and with that she turned his face all the way towards her and pressed her lips against his. Less than 10 seconds later Pietro started to respond but was disappointed when she backed away.

"Sleep," she told him repositioning herself to lean against the bed next to him. Pietro rolled his eyes at the satisfied smirk on her face but did as she asked and closed his eyes. A couple minutes later he heard the sound of the TV on, and barley felt fingers softly stroking his head.

**OoOoOoOo Maximoff Industries OoOoOoOo**

Wanda looked at all the paper work in front of her.

'Damn you Pietro,' she thought as she looked through the work he had to do that day. "Oh well," she mumbled to herself, "he's lucky he's really sick though…or else…"

'Beep'

"What is it Crystal?"

"There's a police officer here to see you Ms."

"Damn it," Wanda mumbled angrily and hung up the receiver. She then made her way out of the office.

"I've already told them I know shit of Tabitha and Todd's case what the hell do they want now…" she stopped rambling when she saw who it was.

"Hi."

"Hey...bad timing?"

"Not not at all…com in," she answered and moved to the side to let John inside her office. "So what brings you here?" she asked while sitting on her chair and moving a stack of papers to the corner of her desk.

"Well…I was in the neighborhood…so I thought it'd be nice if I stopped by to say hi."

Wanda looked up at him intently and the smiled.

"Sweet gesture," she answered.

"Also we haven't 'bumped' into each other for a week and I guess instead of waiting to meet again I decided to come to you on my own."

Wanda perked an eyebrow as John started laughing sheepishly and she said, "I told you you planned out meetings."

John scratched the back of his head and changed the subject by saying, "So how've you been?"

"Been better," she answered as he looked the spacious room. "It seems that death is all over the place as of lately," she added making John turn to her. Her eyes seemed to have a far away look in them like she was remembering something.

"Now that you bring it up, I have news on Evan's case."

"Evan?"

"Your friend.""

"Oh ya…Evan…" Wanda mentally slapped herself as she put on a sad face. "Have you found the murders yet?"

"No but we have concluded that the killer or killers were professionals."

"How did you come up with that?"

"Well nothing was taken and one of the victims throat was cut in a perfect angle making it obvious that they knew what they were doing. We think they might have been attacked by hit man."

"Life can be a bitch to people who don't deserve it," she stated and looked out a nearby window.

"That's true…but can we really do anything about it?"

"No But I guess we can try and change it…" she answered and mentally added, 'for example…I can make things worse.' She then looked up at him and got up, "I'm sorry to have to cut our meeting short John but my idiot brother is out today leaving me to do all of his work. But I'd love to 'bump' into you later."

John smirked, "time and place?"

"You decided," she answered and took his hand. With a pen she grabbed from her desk she wrote down her cell phone number. John got up and started following her to the door.

"All right, I'll bump into you later than," he stated and then looked at his hand which was now entwined with Wanda's as she showed him out. As she opened the door he started walking out but stopped when he felt her tug his hand making him turn around. She then got on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming…it really was a sweet gesture."

John looked at her in a dazed expression not expecting that and mumbled a 'no problem' then walked off.

Crystal looked at her boss with a perked eyebrow but got back to work when Wanda looked at her and said, "Don't you have work to do?" in an annoyed voice. Wanda smirked as soon as things went back to normal and locked herself in her office wondering what she would wear later on that night.

**OoOoOoOo Police Department OoOoOoOo**

"Hello Officer Lebeau, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Kurt Wagner."

"Bonjour."

"Hallo."

"Detective Wagner is here for..." she looked at him. She actually didn't know why he was here.

Kurt smiled at Amanda. "I'm her to investigate a recent case that may also be involved with one from a very long time...I was wondering if you could give the files on all the murders and suicides in the past year or so..."

"I'm sure I could get em for y'...mais if y' need all of dose cases it must be a pretty big case y' covering non?"

"Guess you can say that...In a way I guess I can say i'm looking for a specific pattern that might point out if my killer is here in Bayville."

"D'accord." Remy started walking and walked into a room with a lot of file cabinets. "Y' ever been ere before?" he asked trying to make conversation while picking out some files from each cabinet.

"Ja. I lived her for a while as a teenager. I'm originally from Germany though...my mother lived in the South but moved here with me and my sister..."

Remy nodded without really listening. "C'est bon...den y' ave a place ta stay while y' ere on business."

"Ja, I'll be staying at a hotel."

"Wat bout y' sister?"

"I don't know where she is...maybe I'll have Ms. Sefton look her up later," he said looked at her. She smiled and nodded agreeing to the assignment.

"Sure...what's her name?"

"Anna Marie Darkholme."

Remy's face snapped to face Kurt. Kurt looked at him oddly.

"What is it Mr. Lebeau? Does that name sound familiar?"

"Non...Remy just tinks it's...a belle nom," he answered and handed him a stack of files.

Kurt nodded and muttered a thank you.

"You can work at my station Detective," Amanda offered.

"Thanks," he answered and the both walked off. Remy looked after them, as he watched them go his sunglasses fell to his nose giving a glimpse of red irises before he quickly put them back on and walked off into his own office.

**OoOoOoOo Assassins Mansion (later) OoOoOoOo**

"Bitches I'm home."

Anna rolled her eyes as Lexa's voice echoed through the house.

"Ah don't really care."

Lex walked into the living room where she found her fearless leader lying down on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"What's up your butt? Still thinking about our new found rivals that we know nothing about?"

"Ya...but I also think she's thinking about this hot ass guy she was talking to at the cafe this morning," Amara stated walking in with a soda in her hands.

Lex perked an eyebrow.

"Oh...do tell."

"There's nothing to tell. Where were yah?"

"Pietro's..."

"Oh la la," Amara teased and got a pillow thrown at her.

"His sick so I decided to stop by and see how he was. ANYWAY, where are Jubes and Wanda?"

"Wanda called and said she wasn't gonna be checking in cause she's gonna go on some date. And Jubes is upstairs obsessing over finding who's after us, even though she has no leads. I think she got the obsession from that one," Amara said and looked at Rogue.

Lex whistles, "Wow, Wanda in a date since...forever. Love is in the air for all of us huh?" She joked but didn't miss Rogues glance at Amara with an intent stare.

After a while of silence Rogue asked, "What Pietro say about new hits?"

"He said he didn't have any...our only one is Roberto Da Costa." Rogue looked over at Amara again who was avoiding her gaze at all cost.

"I think i'm gonna go give Jubes company," she mumbled and left the room.

"So...what should we do?" Lex asked Rogue.

"Ah dunno..." Rogue answered looking at the spot where Magma had been standing. Lex shrugged and turned on the TV, never realizing that Rogue's answer hadn't been about their activities for the rest of the day.

**OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo**

Jubilee yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. She could tell the others were up because it was noisy downstairs. She got up and dressed the cheerfully walked down stairs into the kitchen. For some odd reason she was feeling pretty good, maybe it was because she finally went to sleep early after staying up for a whole week trying to find leads to who wanted Pietro dead.

"Morning!" she greeted.

"Morning," came three drowsy voices.

"Hey Rogue…we don't usually get the paper do we?" Amara asked.

Jubilee looked at Rogue who looked up from her cereal.

"No why?"

Amara gave Rogue a rolled up newspaper and for some odd reason they all looked at it as if it was about to explode.

"BOOM!" Jubilee yelled making everyone jump then glare at her.

"What?" I wanted to beat it to the blast," she answered with a sweet smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the youngest girl and unrolled the newspaper. "Well it looks pretty normal and safe tah meh," she told them while turning the pages. The others soon went back to eating breakfast while Rogue eyed all the pages carefully. She stopped flipping the pages when she got to the local section. There in the front stood a picture of a most beautiful painting, it was the latest attraction at the museum.

Her eyes gleamed as she looked at it. There was nothing 'great' about it but it was beautiful and it reminded her of Mississippi. It had the yellows and greens of a calm country place. She eyed every part of the picture carefully and that's when she noticed that there was something that didn't belong. At the bottom of the picture there was something small scribbled on it…a queen of hearts.

Her emerald eyes pierced at the design and narrowed, someone was sending her an invitation. She rolled up the paper, stood up and then walked out of the room. The others watcher her retreating figure.

"What was up with that?" Amara asked.

Lex shrugged and kept her hazel eyes at the empty doorway.

"Ah crap."

"What?" Lexa asked.

"I'm gonna be late again," Jubes yelled and ran out with a bagel in her mouth. Amara looked at her watch and mumbled a shit, but instead of rushing out like Jubes she calmly walked out.

Lexa sat alone and pondered what might have been in the newspaper to get such a reaction from Rogue. Deciding she wasn't going to get an answer by jus sitting there she got up and put on her blue jacket and made her way to her car. She'd find out what was in the paper went she'd buy one later.

**OoOoOoOo Bleu Cafe (later) OoOoOoOo**

Amara yawned and looked at her watch, it was just about to be break time and as she started walking towards a small table to sit and rest her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi," Amara answered with a smirk.

"Good morning. So how's my angel today?"

"I'm good…but I don't know what you mean by 'my' angel," she teased.

"Why so crude? You're gonna break my heart."

"I wouldn't do that. I care too touch."

"I'm honored."

"So am I. So wanna tell me why you're calling?"

"What? I can't just call to say good morning?"

"Ya but that might be a waste of time of your busy schedule."

"I'd never be to busy for you."

"Aww that's sweet…so what do you want?"

Roberto laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanna watch a movie at my place tomorrow or the day after."

"Why not today?"

"Work is pulling me down at the moment."

"Oh, I thought it might have been cause of someone else."

"Why are you bringing that someone else up when I'm calling YOU to spend time with ME. The only reason I'm not there asking you this personally is cause I'm booked all day with businessmen."

"Ok ok…I get it. Just call me and I'll be there."

"You shouldn't accept my invitation with those words…"

"Why?"

"What if I call you late at night?

"I'd go. Maybe not to do what you want to but if it's to hold you or talk…I'll be there for you."

"…Thanks…I'll call you later."

"Ok."

"Amara…"

"Ya?"

"I…"

"…"

"Um…never mind. Bye."

"Bye," Amara answered and looked at her phone for a couple of minutes after they hung up. Then with a sigh she got up and went back to work.

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

"Well I'm off."

"Bye," Danielle called out to Jubes as she walked out.

Jubilee walked down the street with a sigh. Her shift was over and she had to walk all the way home. Rogue and Amara were working, Lexa's phone was off and Wanda was too busy to pick her up so walking was her only alternative. She made her way farther away from the bar but stopped and looked back when she heard her name being called.

Ray stopped running when he caught up to her; he was out of breath so he took while to talk.

"Ray…hey…what's up? Did I forget something?"

"Nah. I was just wondering if you wanted company."

Jubilee smiled and nodded. "Sure, that'd be nice. But I must warn you I live pretty far from here so I understand if you'd like to give me a rain check."

He shrugged and answered, "Walking is good exercise."

"True, but you don't look like you need it…" Jubes blushed as she realized what she had said. Ray smirked and murmured thanks. They both walked in silence for a while until he finally broke the silence and asked how she came to live in Bayville.

"Well I came from California where I used to go to a… private school there. I graduated with a pretty high grade and my teacher had a job for me here in Bayville."

"Does that mean there's a possibility that you might be transferred to another area?"

"No, I think we'll be here for a very long time."

"We?"

"My coworkers and myself."

"Oh…wait is the job at the bar?"

Jubes laughed. " No, you can say that's my part time job. But enough about me…what about you Ray? I've known you for a couple of weeks and all I now is that you get lost in music and you love soda." 'Also that you're totally fine,' she mentally added.

Ray had a thoughtful expression and said, "well…let me think…I'm 19. I dye my hair…I have blue eyes…"

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "How bout telling me something that isn't THAT obvious."

"I love music and since I'm in a band people tend to stereotype me and think that all want is fame."

"That's stupid…I hate when people jump to conclusions like that. Just because you like loud music doesn't mean you're mean or bad or greedy or shallow."

Ray looked at Jubilee as she ranted some more and couldn't help but smile, she was cute when she was mad…well she was actually cute all the time but Ray wouldn't tell her that…not yet anyway.

After talking some more Jubes finally noticed Ray's gaze and looked away while mumbling, "sorry. You can continue I'm done."

Ray laughed and continued, "Honestly…I'm not in the band for the money and fame…I just wanna play…this might sound gay but…I'm a pretty sensitive guy. People also tend to think since I'm the lead singer I'm emotionless…it's kinda odd," he laughed.

Jubilee looked up at him intently, "I don't think it seems gay…" she answered in all seriousness. "I find men that aren't to prideful to say how they feel or even cry…attractive."

She then blushed again as Ray stopped talking to stare at her. He chuckled and the shook her head making her feel like she wanted to dig a hole and hide.

"So what other things do you like? Other than music," she asked changing the topic.

"I take an interest in people, life, animals, the environment…stuff like that."

Jubilee looked at him up and down while her head was sideways after he said this.

"What?"

She smirked, "You don't look like the tree hugger type."

Ray put on an offended expression. Jubilee laughed, "You just seem like a tough guy…that maybe people might feel intimidated by."

"Didn't we just talk about stereotypes?" he asked while eyeing her with suspicious eyes.

She laughed, "Ya. Ok sorry…go on…"

"I was a rebel when I was younger…I guess that look stuck. Plus it fit's the band," he answered with a smirk.

"So how come you changed your bad boy ways?" Jubilee asked while looking through store windows.

Ray shrugged, "Life and death situations can change the way you think."

"You've gone through a life/death situation?" she asked curiously.

"Ya. I was 13 and…I guess you can say I had an accident with electricity."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about…"

"Sorry," Jubilee answered and lowered her face to the ground feeling she had overstepped her boundaries.

Ray looked at her and said, "It's fine. It was just a painful…electrifying event that changed my life."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Both."

Both stayed quiet after that and kept walking for a couple of minutes. Jubes felt like she had dug herself a 6ft deep hole for herself. She walked on but stopped when she bumped into Ray who had stopped in front of a newspaper stand. He was looking at one of the magazine's that was still reporting about Tabitha's death and had her picture on the cover.

Ray looked at it intently and said, "It's sad that such beauty was taken from the world…"

"Did you know her?"

Ray smiled, "We dated in high school…"

Jubilee's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "Oh…sorry…"

"Don't be. She cheated on me with some rich guy. I caught them together and she was stupid enough to still try and deny it. But even though we parted on a sour not I wouldn't have wished this kind of end for her."

"Ya…but you can't change the past and you can't bring people back from the dead. I f we could do that many things would be different," she stated and walked away.

Ray quickly followed and Jubilee than asked, "So…is that the kind of girls you like?"

"What?"

"Girls…do you like girls like Tabitha Smith? She looks a bit on the wild side…maybe rebellious."

"She was…guess that might have been a reason I liked her. She was fun and loud…unpredictable too."

Jubilee nodded and wondered if she met those qualifications.

"But maybe she was too wild and unpredictable. Right now I want someone who's fun and who listens…I guess someone that might understand me."

Jubilee nodded but kept looking at the ground while thinking about the wildest and most unpredictable thing she had done so she can brag about it. Ray looked at her and noticed that she hadn't been listening and hadn't seen the furtive look he had given her when he said that.

He tried making his statement more obvious by adding, "You know…someone like…you."

Jubilee looked at him and blushed then quickly looked away. She then giggled and he started to laugh too. They continued walking and Jubilee unconsciously grabbed his hand giving him the hint that she felt the same. Ray gently squeezed her hand then they both talked and continued to walk without worrying about anything.

**OoOoOoOo Da Costa Industries OoOoOoOo**

Roberto sighed happily and dropped onto his chair. He had just escorted his last appointment out and he was free to relax. As he sat down he started to plan when he should have Amara over for their movie. Unfortunately before he could decide the door to his office slammed open and in came a pissed Taryn.

"Taryn what the hell, ever heard of knocking...OR talking to my sectary first?" he added as she saw his sectary running after his mad girlfriend.

"ROBERTO DA COSTA I want an explanation and I want it now!"

"Explanation for what?"

"You never return my calls, you never call in to check in, I HAVE to knock to come into your office when I could just come in whenever I wanted! You never come over anymore. Something is wrong and I wanna know what."

Roberto thought of what he wanted to say. He could lie and tell Taryn what she wanted to hear. That he had been to busy with work but that'd he make it up to her by taking her to some kind of romantic cruise...or he could...

"I haven't called you Taryn cause I didn't want to."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry to tell you this sweetie but…I think we've grown apart," he started and looked through some papers making it seem like he didn't really care.

"Roberto baby please...I didn't mean to barge in...we can still make it work..."

"No we can't Taryn...I I think it's time we end."

"It's for another HUSSY isn't it?"

Berto smirked and answered, "Of course...did you honestly believe we'd be together forever?"

Taryn's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Who the hell is she? What does she have that I don't?"

Roberto thought about it and then answered, "I don't know...there just seems to be a great fire in her that calls to me...and what can I say? There's actually passion between us. The passion you and I had died the first day we met."

Taryn growled and looked like she was about ready to throw a stapler at him when he quickly took it from her.

"Show yourself out Taryn, don't make security come and do it for you..."

Taryn turned away and quickly stomped out, before leaving completely she mumbled to herself, "You'll still be mine Roberto Da Costa"  
Roberto watched his office door close and picked up the phone. "Hey, this is Roberto. Make sure that Taryn can no longer come into the building." After he hung up he sat on his chair and looked through the phone book on his cell. He deleted Taryn's number and then stumbled upon the reason he had ended things with her…Amara's number. He looked at it for a long while before hitting the send button…then waited as the phone rang.

**OoOoOoOo Assassins Mansion OoOoOoOo**

Jubilee flipped through a magazine while X-23 sat next to her and sneezed every few minutes.

"You know that's what you get for hanging out with a sick person all day."

Lexa sneezed and glared at the younger girl. Jubes backed away, "Hey, no one told you to go with Pietro while he was sick."

Lexa started to respond but stopped when Wanda walked in looking dazed. Lex and Jubes looked at each other, smirked and whistled.

"How was your date last night?"

Wanda smirked and answered, "Non ya…"

"Ohhh…that good?"

Wanda shook her head in amusement and looked to the other side of the room where Amara seemed to be whispering on the phone. "Who's she talking to?"

"Dunno," Jubes answered as she and Lex looked over to her. After that they all just talked about their days but stopped when Rogue walked in wearing her Assassins gear.

Wanda perked and eyebrow, "where are you off to?"

"Admire the new art at the museum…"

"Museum? Isn't that…I don't know…not your kind of loot?" Jubilee asked.

"Ah guess…lets just say something caught mah eye. Don't wait up."

Lexa scoffed, "like I would."

Rogue got ready to leave but before she did she looked over at Amara's direction where she was smiling into the phone.

"Tell her not to be much longer. It's only prolonging what will eventually have to take place," and with that she left.

Wanda, Lex and Jubes all looked at her and then at Amara. They weren't sure what she had meant but they did know one thing, Rogue knew who Amara was talking to.

**OoOoOoOo Museum (later) OoOoOoOo**

Rogue smirked as she saw the security guard in the front entrance sleeping.

'Guess this is gonna be easier than ah thought' she thought to herself as crept by. Getting into the building hadn't been too hard, she was a thieve…so she had stole Lexa's work keys. Of course when the merciless burette found that out she's gonna be extremely pissed…but that didn't matter at the moment. She had to get this done now before whoever her opponent was would get there first and beat her to it. As she walked through the new art exhibit she was surprised to see two security guards up and actually guarding the painting, which was covered by a velvet sheet. She smirked and when she saw that cause that proved that she was the first one there.

Without a worry or hesitation she just walked right up to them.

"Hey! You're not suppose to be here!" on of them yelled to her and walked over to her only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed into a nearby wall.

"What the…" the second security guard yelled when he heard the noise, before he could turn around and investigate what was going on a pale hand reached out and touched his face making him fall onto the ground. Rogue closed her eyes as memories flashed through her mind…a noise…them running to find out what it was…finding nothing…then returning to the painting.

Her emerald eyes open and she hurried to the velvet cover and removed it. She had been right, the noise had only been a distraction, the painting was gone and in its place stood a queen of hearts. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the card and she started making her way out but stopped when she heard it. It sounded like something was being dragged across the floor. She ran towards it being careful not to make much noise and when she turned the corner of the hallway she was in she saw a bo staff being dragged into another exhibit.

She stealthy walked over and looked inside the room, everything inside was pitch black. The only things she could see was light bouncing off cases, the light was coming from the lights in the hall. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly started making her way deep into the room. The darkness didn't frighten her; half her jobs had been done in pitch black with nothing to rely on but her instincts.

Whoever was in the room with her would soon give her some clue to where they were and she would be ready to strike. She walked a bit further and was happy to see that her eyes were getting used to the dark, if she had turned around behind her and looked at the corner she would have seen two red orbs staring straight at her.

As she started to turn around a loud sound of glass breaking echoed through out the exhibit and a red light started flashing in all the rooms while the alarm blared.

"SHIT!" she yelled and ran into the main hall and heard footsteps running in the opposite direction.

"Another time," she mumbled into the air then ran upstairs where the food court and gift shops were. She walked past them and kicked the door open leading to the visitor balcony. She then got on the ledge and did a back flip off the balcony, like a pro she landed on her feet. After she dusted herself off she walked towards the exit and hid among the shadows of trees and bushes.

Thirty minutes later she was still there sitting on top of a tree and half a dozen police cars were in front of the museum. She watched as they brought out the injured security guards. She jumped out of the tree and started walking towards her bike, which was hidden in, bushes a couple of yards away.

"You've won this time…but we will meet again," she spoke into the air wondering if the wind would carry the message to her opponent. Then she stopped dead in her tracks and almost yelled…

"Shit! Ah forgot…ah have a date with Remy!"

**OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo**

Tada, I guess not a lot happened in this chap. But it's all good considering the fact that a lot of the drama starts building up in the next chap :D mwahahaha…I can't wait. Anyhoo I hope you guys liked this chap and will stay tune for the next. Things you should get ready for in the next chap are, some sex, some family reunions, some dates, some deaths…and a very dramatic thing…you'll see lol. Anyhoo the next chap shouldn't be as long to come up as this one since I have the rest of this story outlined and I'm on X-mas break :D

Questions you should be asking- Who's gonna have sex? What dramatic thing? Where did the bad assassins go? What does Kurt want? Who's gonna die next? Who's having S.E.X?

_Romy_- Yay! They have a date set up :D and you'll get a glimpse of that in the next chap. Also I think a lot of you have already guess who is challenging Rogue…;D

_Jonda_- They made a date too…and he went looking for her…awww…and she kissed him…awww lol. I didn't go into the date but that's ok cause there's more of them in the next chap.

_X-ietro_- AWWWWWW she's taking care of him while she's sick. Isn't X-23 the greatest? Heheh.

_Jubilay_- Yay! I think I made up for not putting any of this in the last chap. Aren't they so cute together? They held hands ;D and she blushed cause she told him she didn't think he needed to tone…in other words she though he looked good ;D lol.

_Amarto_- HA! Roberto dumped Taryn…and for who:D anyhoo you will be seeing Taryn again in the future…But what's gonna happen to this couple? It seems Pie still wants Roberto dead…and Rogue seems like she wants to go through with it…what will Amara DO?

Well that's all. Hope you guys like and review. MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Love ya lots - UHW


	8. Fooling Myself

OoOoOoOo **_AN_** OoOoOoOo

Yay! I'm back with another update. And this chap is super long and I didn't take that long to write it so YAY! Anyhoo Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and hope you guys like this one :D ok now time for the WARNINGS!

WARNING!- This chapter has a lemon, meaning sex meaning it is rated NC-17! Also I wanted to keep this as my dramatic twist but I think some of you might kill me if I just spring it on you so I'm gonna tell you what the big Dramatic thing is...and that's a MINOR Rape situation (no worries nothing happens). Also if you LOVE Bobby...don't read this chapter...and I think that was all I wanted to let you all know..

So read on and read at your own risk :D Hope you guys like and Review :D

OoOoOoOo **Chapter 8** OoOoOoOo

25 Minutes later

Anna ran into the small little restaurant where she had agreed to meet Remy. She was out of breath and stopped in front of the stand where a waiter was waiting to seat new customers.

"Hi. How may I help…you?" he asked and stuttered once he saw the beautiful sight in front of him.

Anna wore an emerald with thin straps on her shoulders. The dress had a slit that went up to mid thigh and a slit that was on her chest, giving people a good view of her cleavage.

"Ya, Am here fohr Remy Lebeau…"

The young boy looked disappointed at the news and mumbled, "over there" while pointing to a direction where a lot of women were staring.

"Thanks," she muttered and made her way to the table where she saw Remy's sunglasses looking in a direction where a pretty Redhead was eyeing him as if he was eye candy.

"Bad timing?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

Remy smirked, "Not at all…y' might 'ave not noticed mais…mon yeuxs have been on y' since you walked in."

_/Keeping up appearances  
Keeping up with the Jones'/_

Anna smirked and sat across him and mumbled a 'sure'.

"I did…y'know that waiter 'as de 'otts for ya," he stated and moved his eyes towards her. Anna looked back at the waiter who still had his eye son her.

She shrugged and looked back at Remy, "Sorrah fohr being late…ah uh…lost track of time.," she told him as she moved her white bangs out of her eyes.

"C'est bien. Plus…I find it sexy that yo fashionably late," he stated and winked at her.

Anna chuckled and brought her leg over the other making the slit on her dress get shorter even more than it already was giving Remy a nice view of her leg and thigh. She then crossed her arms across her shoulders making her boobs pop up a bit, with a lick of her lips and a smug look she said, "Lets eat."

After a pause and huge smirk from Remy she picked up her menu while he chuckled and bit the inside of his cheek while thinking 'this is gonna be an interesting night.'

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

'This state in the US is resented by a bear.'

"What is…suck a dick?" Lexa answered the TV.

"What is the state of California," Jubes mumbled not really paying attention.

'What is California?'

'That is Correct!'

Jubilee looked up and gave Lexa an 'I told ya so' look.

"Shut up" Lex told her and threw a couch cushion at her. Amara started laughing, she was sitting on the other couch painting her toenails.

"Why are you guys watching Jeopardy?" she asked out of the blue.

"Cause there's nothing else to do and Rogue ditched us for the second time today," Lexa answered.

"Oh ya, did you see the hurry she was in? It was like the devil was after her."

"Did you see what she was wearing? She was smoking hot! I bet she had a date," Amara answered. They all giggled as Wanda walked in with the phone to her ear.

She put her hand over the phone and said, "Instead of wondering where Rogue is and with who she's with you guys can start thinking of a new plan to get Roberto da Costa or keep looking to who wants Pietro dead," she told them is a whisper. The three stopped laughing and looked at Wanda like she was their mother but then smirked as Wanda gave a fake laugh and said, "Ya John I'm still here…ya I was just telling the kids I'm BABYSITTING to start using their precious time wisely. So how bout dinner later this week?"

Lex looked at the others and mouthed, 'who's john?' Both shrugged and they all turned back to Wanda.

"Ya…ok…hey can you hold on? I have another call…Hello? Ya…ok…for you," Wanda stated and gave the phone to Jubilee.

"Yellow? Oh Hi…um…tomorrow night? Can I get back to you on that? Thanks," Jubilee answered and then handed the phone back to Wanda who took it and left the room.

"Who was it?" Amara asked.

"Work."

They all stayed quiet until Lexa broke the silence with, "What do you guys think Rogue's doing?"

Amara and Jubilee looked at each other and started to giggle.

OoOoOoOo An Alley OoOoOoOo

Her hands hit the wall with a loud 'smack' as he pinned her to the wall. He trailed small kisses down her neck. She smirked and moved her head to the side to give him a better angle. He smirked into her skin and carefully nibbled at it. His head rose and looked into her eyes, she smirked and got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

Remy smirked when they pulled apart and their noses rubbed against each other.

"Is it hot in out 'ere or is it just moi?" he whispered into her ear.

"No…it's definitely hot…" she gasped as his breath tickled the inside of her ear and as the little hairs in the back of her neck stood up. Remy smirked into her cheek as he felt the emotions going through her. He could almost hear her heart beat as she tried regaining some of her breath from their make out session.

He nibbled on her ear after a couple of seconds and then started making his way down towards her mouth. On his way he made sure to give her a peck on the tip of her nose as her eyes me his sunglasses. Anna looked at the reflection of her eyes and felt a bit ashamed of herself since, she could see the lust, the passion, the emotion in her eyes.

'What am ah I doing?' she asked herself. 'Ah'm not suppose tah be here…doing THIS! Ah should be with mah team trying tah find a new way to kill Roberto…keep an eye on Pietro since some loony out there is trying tah kill him…ah shouldn't be fooling around…with a COP nonetheless…'

Anna kept starting at her reflection as those thoughts ran through her head; they all went away though when Remy bended his head and gave her lips a sweet kiss. She closed her emerald eyes and let Remy bite her lip. He licked them begging her mouth to open and give in to the lust she was trying to deny.

_/Fooling my selfish heart/_

Rogue slowly opened her mouth and Remy's tongue took no time to quickly move in and explore the inner walls of her mouth. She started to respond and her slid down the wall and started going up his arms as he grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. The slowly started to go down and brushed against her breast making a small groan escape her lips. His hands went down to her waist and he held her possessively as he pushed her against the wall even more making them get closer. Anna's hands wrapped themselves around his neck and slowly rose to his hair to run her fingers through the auburn locks

_/Going through the motions/_

Meanwhile his hands had gotten tired of being on her waist and one went down to caress her bottom while the other rose up and fondled her breast. Over the thin green material Remy pincher her nipples making them get hard and making her head roll back and hit the brick wall behind them. Remy was a bit worried first but noticed she didn't seem to notice at all and smirked. While Remy played with her goodies Rogue stroked his hair not being able to do much since she was going through to much pleasure to think of doing anything to him. Remy kissed the area above her chest and moved back up to her neck then to her lips, Rogue felt something hard near her leg and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as it grinded into her. She closed her eyes and felt Remy's lips on her and kissed him back.

While their tongues played a game of dominance her hands were still on his head and her index finger and thumb passed over his shades making them move and making Anna realize that he was still wearing his shade. She sneakily started messing with his hair to try and get them off but she wasn't sneaky enough because as soon as they started to come off Remy's hands in an unconscious reflex went up and pinned Anna's arm to the wall.

As she stared into the dark shades her earlier thoughts came back and as he opened his mouth to speak she said, "Ah think it's time forh meh tah go home…"

"Anna…I…"

_/But I'm fooling myself/_

"It's ok," she answered and started getting out of his hold. She smirked at him as he got a worried expression on his face, "Don't worry about it…it's not cause of this…" she told him referring to how protective he was about the shades. "It's getting late and ah have four babies at home…they may say they don't wait up forh meh but ah know em better tahn they know themselves."

Remy nodded and moved out the way. He licked his lips as she started to re adjust her dress. She looked up and her lashes opened in a suggestive manner at him.

"Ah'll call yah soon…maybe we can finish this some other time," she told him and walked up to him and gave him a mind blowing kiss.

Remy closed his eyes and smirked as she walked away. As she left though his empath abilities couldn't help turning on and picked up an emotion Remy wasn't expecting after that kiss, confusion

_/I'm fooling myself/_

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

'SLAM'

Amara rubbed her eyes and looked to the hallway door where Rogue suddenly appeared.

"Hey…"

"Hi," Amara answered and watched as Rogue looked around the living room at all the girls. Wanda was sleeping on the couch with her leg dangling from on top of the couches leg and with the phone near her ear. Lexa was on the floor with her tummy on the ground, her face facing the TV but her soft breathing told Rogue she was asleep. Jubilee was sitting on the floor, her lab top opened and on the coffee table with her face on it.

Rogue smiled and sighed. She then took out her cell phone and dialed a number while walking towards X-23 and kicking her ass hard enough that her eyes opened at the impact. She then walked to Jubilee where she brought the top part of her lab top down on her head.

"OW!" Jubilee yelled and opened her eyes as Wanda jumped at the ring of the telephone.

Amara gave a soft chuckled and said, "that was cruel."

"Just be happy yah woke up."

"What time is it?" Wanda mumbled.

"Half hour passed midnight. Now all of you come up, time to sleep in yahr beds."

The all got up groggily and started making their way upstairs. Rogue helped Wanda and Lex up the stairs, both of them leaning on a different shoulder since sleep was overcoming them.

"Aren't you gonna tell us where you were?" Lex whispered, even though she could smell a guy on Rogue. She could smell the excitement she had gone through, she could smell the lust.

Rogue stayed quite but after a bit answered, "Breaking rule number one…"

"What?" Wanda asked not having heard her correctly.

"Ah said it doesn't matter much…"

"Oh…"

And with that Rogue sent them all to bed knowing that as soon as she laid her head on her bed she's be having passionate dreams of something and someone she shouldn't. This was so strange to her…she had fooled around with guys before it wasn't like she was a saint, but it was never like this. Remy had brought out an emotion and so much passion then anyone else…and that's what confused her. She didn't know what it was or what it meant, but she knew one thing…nothing good would some of it.

OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo

"Hey. You're up…earlier," Lexa greeted Rogue when she woke up and found their fearless leader drinking coffee.

"Couldn't sleep…"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Ah don't think so…ah think ah need tah figure this out on mah own."

X-23 stared at the girl who was like a sister to her. "There's something on your mind…something that's making you question yourself."

Rogue looked up and smirked at the dark-skinned girl, "Yah haven't lost yahr touch."

"It may seem like I'm getting lazy but my nose is as keen as ever," she answered in a defending manner.

Anna smiled, "It's nothing…Ah guess ah'm wondering if it's wise to get close to someone yah shouldn't…someone that can be dangerous to yahr lifestyle…"

"You already know the answer to that question. Especially with our profession…"

"True. Yet everyone including yah, have forgotten that fact."

Lexa stayed quite and looked at the ground. Then changed the subject by asking, "Where's Wanda?"

"Gone. She left a little while ago. Business stuff."

Jubilee and Amara then walked in with smiles on their faces. They didn't notice the silence and dazed looked on their older friends. Half an hour later, Lexa, Jubilee and Amara all left for work. Rogue on the other hand was starting work an hour later so she cleaned up after the others and took a quick shower before leaving. After dressing and applying her make up she noticed that she should get a move on. She was going to walk to work to help clear her mind but if she didn't leave soon she'd be late.

After quickly getting the keys to the house she walked out the door and made sure it was lock. She then took a couple of steps and stopped standing still and pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"Don't think about running…you know I can catch you."

"Don't fool yahrself. I was never afraid of yah and ah'm not now…lil brother."

"So you do remember we're related. I thought your family was dead. Isn't that the last thing you said to me at moms funeral?"

"Well it fits…half our family is dead anyways."

_/Cause you say you love me/_

Kurt's eyes flashed with anger and with his fist he hit the white fence in front of the house. Then with a 'bamf' he was gone and with another 'bamf' he stood her to her.

"Did you do it…meine Schwester?"

_/And then you do it again, you do it again/_

"Do what Kurt?"

"Did you kill Irene?"

Rogue's face snapped to her brothers and she could almost see the tint of yellow from his real eyes.

"How dare yah?" she asked him with burning eyes. "Ah loved Irene liahke the mother ah never had."

"How can you say that when you did have a mother…"

"That…bitch…was nevah mah mother…but Irene…Irene was."

"They why did you leave?"

"To protect her…"

/You say your sorry's

_"From who? Your enemies…or you?"_

"Yah know what Kurt. SCREW YAH! If yah wanna find out who killed Irene fiahne. Let meh know when yah find them but yah will not find the killer in this house so do me a favor and go tah HELL!" she yelled and walked away from him towards work. Kurt watched her intently and then looked around to make sure no one was around. When he saw he was alone, he disappeared with a 'bamf'.

_/But then you do it again, you do it again/_

OoOoOoOo Maximoff Industries OoOoOoOo

Lexa got off the elevator and walked towards Crystal's desk ready to be glared at by the young blonde. When she got there she was surprised to see that she was nowhere in sight. She looked around carefully before shrugging and walking past the small desk towards Pietro's office.

Without knocking she opened the door and poked her head in. She smiled when she noticed that he was to busy with his nose in a stack of papers that he hadn't noticed the door open.

"Feeling better?"

Pietro looked up and smiled as he saw the straight dark brown hair.

"A lot…"

_/Everybody thinks you're well/_

Lexa nodded and walked in. "So what's up in the office? It's so quite it's even creeping me out…"

"Dunno, Wanda should be next door in her office and isn't Crystal up front?"

"Nope…everything is quiet…even with my super hearing I couldn't really hear anything," she answered and walked behind his chair to stare out the huge window showing her the beautiful view of the city.

"She probably went to get more papers for me to sign and check. Remind me never to miss another day of work," he told her.

"Will do boss."

"Boss…wow you're never so formal," Pietro stated with a smirk.

Lexa shrugged but Pietro wasn't able to see, "Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Guess so."

They both stayed quiet, Lexa looking out the window staring at the light on the other buildings reflecting from the sun. She looked at her own reflection with a puzzled look on her face. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a blue tube top that fit her chest area tightly. Her mascara was a dark blue color and she had some blue glitter on the side of her eyes.

Pietro his attention was on the young assassin behind him. Even though his face was looking at her he could feel all her movements as if she was pressed up against him. He closed his eyes momentarily. He wanted to thanks her for taking care of him while he was sick, but his pride and ego were a bit big at the movement and he couldn't seem to be able to get the words out.

_/Everybody thinks I'm ill/_

So instead he said, "So guess you're not working today huh?"

Lex rolled her eyes, "How'd you guess?"

"Your outfit."

"Maximoff you're a genius."

Pietro smirked, "Thanks. Of course I've always known that but it's nice hearing it from your lips."

"I bet…"

"You know…I wouldn't mind hearing other things…I dunno…noises coming out from your lips…" he stated with a huge smirk on his face.

Lexa's mouth opened a bit and she just shook her head at her reflection.

Pietro bit her tongue at the silence that had overcome the room and he turned his chair only to find X-23's butt in his face. He reached out and grabbed her from the waist and brought her down forcefully so that she would be sitting on his lap. Lex looked over her shoulder at Pietro's face with a perked eyebrow.

"I have to tell you something…"

"Ya?"

"Ya."

"…So…what is it?"

"No much. I just wanted to say…" Pietro sighed making a hot breeze past X-23's ear, which made her shift and laugh a little.

"Get on with it," Lexa told him after a while of silence. After he said nothing she added, "Wow this must be big…are you gonna confess your undying love for me?" she asked teasingly.

"You wish," he answered with a smile and then said, "no…I just wanted to you know. Say thanks and all…for staying with me while I was sick and seeing if I needed anything during those couple of days."

Lex stayed quiet and still on his lap while his arms held her tighter around the waist. She then leaned back into his embrace.

Turning her face at an angle to face him and collide with his chin instead, she replied, "You're welcome…" softly into the tip and then looked up so his sapphire eyes met her hazel ones.

Before either could say another word their lips touched and started a dangerous fire within them. Lexa nipped at his bottom lip as he started to pull away making him give a small whimper that made Lexa let go and giggle into his neck.

Pietro rolled his eyes as she got a mischievous smile on her face and put her hands behind his neck and pushing him towards her. Pietro smirked at how forceful she was being. Being out of control in a relationship usually turned him off but for some reason it was the opposite when it came to Lex. He loved her pushiness and the fact that she wasn't scared or intimidated by his power.

He started to kiss her gently as her hands ran through his hair messing it up. He hands rested on her firm stomach and then played with the bottom of her top. His fingers slowly started to rise under her top searching for her breast and as soon as he made contact with the bottom of it doors went flying open making them both come back reality.

Pietro took his hand out of Lexa's top and she stayed still, quite and with her eyes closed as Pietro turned his chair towards the door since they had been facing the window.

Crystal looked at their messy appearance and her mouth dropped into an O in shock.

"Um…sir I have papers that you need to sign…" she told him quietly and she watched Lexa on top of the man she wanted. Lexa opened her eyes and looked at the blond who looked like she was ready to cry. She sighed and got up off Pietro and headed towards Crystal. When she reached her she pushed her towards the door and slammed the door in her face.

"And cancel all of Pietro's appointments for the rest of day!" she shouted while locking the door.

Pietro stared at her in shock, "why did you do that?" he asked as she started walking back towards him. When she reached him she got on him again but this time straddled him and before she answered him she grabbed her face and kissed him.

/_Watching me fall apart/_

"I'm tired…of being interrupted…I'm tired of all this flirting. All we do is talk and talk Pie…maybe it's time we stopped talking and start acting," she told him after she pulled away. Se didn't make any move to kiss him again; making it obvious that she was going to let him decide whether something was going to happen or not.

Pietro didn't wait long before he kissed her hard making her squeal when she felt his hands on her butt pushing her on him. Lexa pulled away and kissed his face all over. After that she put her face into his hair and softly stroked while he attacked her neck with licks, sucks and nibbles making a soft sigh come out her lips once in a while. As he started kissing the top portion of her chest she pulled away so he'd stop and started kissing his neck. Pietro was annoyed at first but the feel of her lips on him was a big enough distraction that he ignored his annoyance. She started to trail down his body as she unbuttoned his shirt and finally took it off. Slowly she dragged her nails done his chest making him close his eyes.

Lexa smirked and kissed his lips before backing up a little and taking her top over her head. This made Pietro's eyes open and stare up at her beautiful body. He then pulled her back closer to him and took one of her firm breast in his mouth. He moaned as he licked her harden nipple with his tongue and his hand took her other breast and pinched the other nipple. While his hands and mouth were occupied with that Lexa was sneaking her hand down towards his pants were she could feel his reaction. She unbuttoned his pants as he stopped pleasuring her by fooling around with the twins. His hands brought her skirt up to her waist and undid the strings that tied her underwear making them fall off her and onto the ground. He then grabbed her hips and pulled her closer on top of him and grinded into her. Even though he was still wearing his pants Lexa moaned as a static shock of pleasure hit her. She then staid still onto of Pietro as his hips came up and he took of his pants and boxers.

Pietro looked into Lexa's hazel eyes seeing if there was any hesitation in them, because if there was, he was wiling to stop. Seeing this X-23 smirked and grabbed onto his the back of the chair they were on before pulling herself up and then thrusting herself onto Pietro's hard shaft.

She started going up and down and Pietro stared helping her by guiding her hips up and down. As she bounced up and down her breast followed and Pietro couldn't help but take one as Lexa moved on top of him. Lexa moaned and whimpered next to his ear and the new pleasure was combined with the heat between her legs.

After a while of thrusting in and out her body gave out and she screamed Pietro's name into his ear making his seed explode inside of her. The stayed in the position they were in and Pietro took a moment to look at the beautiful girl on top of him. He smiled as he thought to himself that she looked beautiful in any state, even covered in sweat.

He kissed her cheek as she rubbed her face against his.

"You were right…" he told her softly making her look up.

"About?" she asked in a whisper.

"I…do…I need you."

_/Falling under your spell/_

Lexa looked at Pietro in shock and the cracked a smile. She then kissed him and he left her tongue dominate over his as the locked in a passionate kiss. Blindly Pietro's hands reached over to his desk and he threw all the papers onto the floor. When Lexa pulled away she saw the cleared desk and looked at Pietro with a perked eyebrow.

"Wanna go again?"

She smirked and locked lips with him again as she smirked and stood up and carried her to the desk where they went another round of their passionate lovemaking.

OoOoOoOo Rooftop of Building OoOoOoOo

_/But you're fooling yourself/_

"Quite the show…" Elisabeth Braddock stated as she watched Pietro Maximoff and Lexa Howlett from the rood of the building next to Maximoff Industries.

"Disgusting…" Warren said and looked anywhere but where Psylocke's attention was on.

"Oh come on…not like you've never seen porn before," she teased.

"I haven't…"

"You must be gay," she teased again.

Warren glared at her as he flew towards her and landed in front of her. "Sorry if the only person I ever want to see naked is you."

Betts smiled and gave Warren a small peck on the lips. "Come on…I think Sabertooth will be interested in this development," and with that they both disappeared without being seen almost as if they had just been shadows.

_/You're fooling yourself/_

OoOoOoOo Hot Topic OoOoOoOo

Anna hummed the song playing through out the store to herself. Her voice quietly echoed along with the radio, her eyes would scan the people that walked in and out but her thoughts were on the unexpected visit she'd gotten.

'How did Kurt find meh?' she asked herself and then answered herself with, 'well he is a detective.'

"Um…a Ms. Darkholme?"

Anna looked over to a teenager with a big white envelope in his arms. "That's meh."

"This is for you."

"Thanks," she answered grabbing the package from him. "Who's it from?"

The boy stopped walking and said, "I didn't see their face, it was hidden in the shadows."

Anna nodded and watched him go then studied the envelope. There was nothing written on it so she suspected she's have to open to find out what was inside. She put the envelope on the counter and tapped her fingernails over it wondering if she should open I there. After staring at it for a minute straight she couldn't help it and started to open it when a "hmm mm" snapped her back to reality.

She looked up to see a familiar blond.

"Can ah help yah?"

Emma looked at the sealed envelope and then into emerald eyes. She then gave Anna a bunch of clothes and stayed quiet while Anna scanned then for their price.

'Ah wonder where her evil Bitch is…' Rogue thought to herself not noticing that he thoughts were being intruded on.

"She's at home glaring at a sign of Hot Topic. I asked her to come but she didn't want to see your ugly face."

Rogue looked up at Emma who was smirking waiting for her to freak out since she was able to read her mind.

Anna looked surprised at first but then smirked, "Of course…ah knew there was something odd about yah…"

"Ya. I'm a mutant…aren't you scared?"

"You're a telepath…and if yah can't even find out what ah am you must not be a very strong one. Plus if that's the only power yah have…ah have nothing tah fear," Anna answered with an evil glint in her eyes. Emma looked cursorily at her and tried reading her mind again but was surprised when she couldn't.

'She's able to bring a psyche shield up…' Emma thought to herself with wide eyes.

Anna smiled knowing what was troubling her. She handed her the bag with clothes after Emma paid for it and said, "Have a nice day…"

Emma took the bags and left; before she was completely out of sight she turned and looked at the young women with reddish brown hair and two white streaks.

Rogue watched her go and briefly wondered if that Vertigo girl was also a mutant. After a second with that thought she looked back to the un opened envelope and carefully unsealed it only to find a newspaper and folded white paper inside.

The newspaper was just a small clipping with a picture on al old looking rug on the front. The article read, 'Fames Egyptian artifact in Bayville'. After staring at it for a bit she opened the white sheet a paper to find a note inside. It read…

_'It might not be much to look at I know…but some things shouldn't be judges by their appearances. That ancient Egyptian carpet is priceless. If you won't do it for the rug…do it for the challenge. Are you satisfied being second best? Or do you wanna be number one?'_

_- Prince of Thieves._

Rogue perked and eyebrow and then returned the papers back to the inside of the envelope. She looked around and noticed the store was getting empty. With a sigh she rested her head on the counter, and wondered what she was going to do.

OoOoOoOo Later that Night OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked into the house only to see Amara and Jubilee sitting on the couch very quiet and still.

"Hey…wheres…" Both girls pointed to the kitchen before she had even finished the question. Wanda nodded and walked inside the kitchen only to see X-23 yelling at Rogue.

Having no idea what was going on she asked, "What's going on?"

Lexa turned to her and pointed at Rogue. "She's going off again to who knows where. And I'm TIRED of it!"

_/Cause you say you love me/_

"Ah have tah do this by myself! Don't yah understand that?" Rogue answered not bothering to raise her voice at the younger girl.

Wanda rolled her eyes but said, "Do what by yourself? Rogue you've been going off on your own and you're the leader so we let it go but enough is enough. What's going on?" as she finished asking the question Jubilee and Amara entered with serious faces.

_/And then you do it again, you do it again/_

Rogue looked at all of them before sighing and throwing the white envelope at them. After they looked over it Wanda looked up at Rogue.

"What does this mean?"

"Ah dunno…it's obviously a challenge. Ah'm gonna go on mah own tah steal that stupid thing and try tah find out who it is…"

"Why?" Lexa asked.

"They obviously know who ah am…and if they do they probably know ah'm an assassins."

"So let us go with you."

"Ah said NO."

"WHY?" Jubilee almost yelled.

Rogue looked at them carefully and said, "This is part of mah job…Ah'm the thieve. Yah guys worry about seducing and Roberto da Costa for the moment. Or try tah find out who wants Pietro dead…but ah will do this ALONE!" she told them and then looked at Wanda, "Yah still here and watch over them." and with that she left leaving the others to look after her.

_/You say your sorry's/_

It wasn't until they heard the front door slam that they realized why Rogue was going alone. It wasn't to b the leader and show off she had the power to do it, it wasn't cause she didn't believe that they could all do it, and it wasn't cause she thought they'd be a nuisance. It was to protect them.. If that person knew who she was, she'd do anything to make sure they didn't know about the others.

_/And then you do it again, you do it again/_

OoOoOoOo Building OoOoOoOo

Rogue sighed and walked towards the empty building. Nothing could be heard as she looked up at the lone building. She had never been to this place, it was a city monument. They had tours everyday and now they also had that priceless Egyptian carpet she had to steal. She

looking around wondering what would be the best way to break in. It shouldn't be to hard since the only real security they probably had was the chairman making sure everything was ok inside.

She wondered if her opponent had already been there and was watching her ready to laugh at her as she realized she was too late...

'Asshole' she thought to herself as she quickly floated to a tree and stood watching everything. After a while she decided to creep in through a window that was a bit opened. When she was inside she crept through the every room trying to find the stupid carpet and after 10 minutes of wandering she finally found it.

She smirked, 'It's still here...' she thought to herself and walked towards it but stopped when she heard a creak behind her telling her someone was coming. She hid behind the door and watched as a tall lean figure walked in.

The person looked around and made sure that his movements were as quiet as a feather falling on the found.

'This is it...' Rogue thought to herself. 'This is my challenger.'

The person started walking towards the case and stopped right in front it. From where she was hiding Rogue could tell that they were wearing all black, and that it was in fact a male. His muscles shown out from his tight close and she couldn't help but roam the thieves body.

Without making much sound she walked out of her hiding place and stealthy made her way behind him to knock him out with a blow but before she could even get close he stood still and 'bam'.

Rogue fell to her feet as a long silver pole hit her knees making her fall. The guy in black started to make a hurry escape but Rogue put her feet in between his feet making him trip. Both of their falls made a big crash making them wince.

"So much fohr being quite..." Rogue muttered out loud. The guy nodded in agreement as he stood. Rogue dusted herself up and looked at the person across her. She couldn't see his face because it was covered in shadows but she did see it turn to the Egyptian rug. In a quick

blink they were both running towards making them collide as they both reached for it.

Rogue was about to touch it when unexpectedly the guy grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with her face facing the wall and her back facing his front. They both stayed still and quiet, but she could hear his breath on her ear and for some odd reason she founded all this so

familiar.

She bit her lip and thought about it as his hard toned chest leaned against her back, before either could do anything though they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

The guy let Rogue go and left so quickly that when she looked back he was gone. She saw that a window was opened and was about to jump out and fly away but before she did she couldn't resist and broke the case with the rug. With one hand she blindly grabbed and the jumped out and when up high in the sky as footsteps walked inside the room. An angry yell came from the house and without looking back she flew home.

OoOoOoOo Next Morning OoOoOoOo

Lexa woke up to find Rogue up and in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey..."

"Hi…"

"Where the others?"

"Jubilee and Amara finally woke up early and have already left for work."

"Oh...cool...so how did it go yesterday?"

Anna brought out an ugly old mat. Lexa made a face.

"Where did you dig that out from?"

"This is what I stole.."

X-23 couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Awww...sorry...how sad though you get the dusty old thing and he gets a beautiful emerald jewel and a painting..."

Rogue shrugged, "I'll get those things if it's the last thing I do...anyway it wasn't a total lost."

"Why's that?"

"It's a guy..."

Lexa looked up from pouring herself some cereal, "and you know that how?"

"Cause...ah'm sure it's a guy...he had toned muscle everywhere...kinda nice body even though I saw him in darkness..."

Lexa perked an eyebrow and smirked, "How do you know his body was toned?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and through the priceless carpet at her friend, "Aren't you gonna be late for work?"

Lexa shrugged, "I don't start giving tours till 10, she answered and sat down. Then both then sat in quiet and enjoyed each other's company easing any tension from the night before.

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

Jubilee was wiping the counter when a huge blond man walked in from the front door. He looked at the young girl and Jubilee made pretend she was gonna die of a heart attack. Victor glared at her, as she got off the counter from her short faint.

"Mr. Creed, what a pleasure seeing you here."

"Oh ya…you're the new girl I hired last…"

"Month," Jubilee finished for him seeing he had trouble remembering when he hired her.

"Right…keep up the good work," he stated and walked off. Jubilee nodded at him and watched him go. As his back faced her she couldn't help but glare at his back.

'There's something weird about him…' she told herself, and she wasn't sure she thought that just because he hardly showed up to check on his own bar.

"Hey…what's up? You look…out of it."

Jubilee turned around to see Ray looking at her with a smile.

"Hi," she smiled and leaned over the counter to give him a peck on the lips, which he welcomed who heartedly. "Anyway nothing's wrong. Victor just came in…"

"Creed?"

"Ya."

"Whoa that's a miracle," he joked and sat down in the stool in front of the beautiful Asian. "So, I heard your gonna be working the night shift today."

"Ya, suxs but it seems the girl that usually works it is out sick."

"I thought you couldn't do it though since your underage."

"I am but I guess they're desperate enough to get someone to fill in that they're even willing to make me work. So are you guys playing tonight? Maybe you can walk me home…" she told him and then quickly added "maybe yours" with a wink.

Ray smirked and said, "I wish. But nope, we're not playing tonight. If you want I'll still come though and then walk you home."

"Who's," Jubes asked teasingly making Ray chuckled.

"Whichever you want," he answered with an intense stare.

Jubilee looked at him sweetly and leaned over to kiss him again but before there lips met there was a cough and both turned to see Victor staring at them with a perked eyebrow. Jubes blushed and ray scratched his head sheepishly.

"Victor hey, long time no see."

"Ray, good to see you. How's the band going?" they both shook hands and walked off to talk about the band and other things. Jubilee shook her head and continued to clean the counter. When Victor and Ray stopped talking the walked back towards her and Victor said good-bye before walking back in to the area.

Before he left thought he stopped and said, "Hey you two…" Jubilee and Ray turned to look at him. "If you're gonna do anything dirty in the bar…make sure it's after hours," he told them while looking at the counter suggestively.

Jubilees mouth dropped open in shock and Ray just cracked up. After he was gone Jubes looked at Ray and started laughing too. After they've calmed down Jubes sobered up and said, "You know, you don't have to come tonight. I'll be ok."

"Don't worry about it I'll be here…maybe later but I'll be here."

"I don't want you to go out your way."

"Jubilee…you're never in my way."

Jubilee blushed and looked up into Ray's eyes as he lifted her chin to kiss her. Once again though before his lips could meet hers someone just had to interrupt.

"Ray stop making out and lets play," Bobby whined with cold eyes on the young Asian who laughed gave a peck to Rays lips and send him on his way to the group. Bobby watched this and then looked at Duncan. Duncan caught his eyes and nodded evilly while tuning his guitar.

OoOoOoOo Lunch OoOoOoOo

"What's on your mind?

Wanda looked away from the spoon she held in front of her face and looked at John.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You've been staring at your spoon like it's the greatest thing you've ever seen," John answered cracking a smile.

Wanda smiled and answered, "Just thinking about Friends."

"Something wrong with them?"

"Nah, things are just a bit complicated right now."

"How so?"

Wanda smirked, "Is this a date or a therapy session?"

John laughed and unconsciously brought out his lighter and started playing with it. "Just trying to clear your mind," he told her.

"Why's that?"

"So that all that's on your mind is me," he answered with a wink. Wanda shook her head and put her leg over the other. They were at a small restaurant for lunch instead of dinner because John was packed at work for many recent robberies.

"So what's up with you?" John asked while looking at the menu and Wanda looked at the drinks and found nothing she liked.

"Nothing. Work and that's about it."

"You're a workaholic. You should take vacation."

"Look who's talking."

Hey! Crime never takes a vacation so I can't either. You though, you do a lot of work and you're a co-owner of the company. You should take a break."

"No. I need the company running strong."

"To honor your fathers name?"

Wanda looked intently at him, "Sure…" she answered expressionless. "So what about you?" she asked changing the subject.

"Working, working, working and oh ya…working. There's been a lot of mysterious stuff happing like robberies where the thieves seem to just vanish. No trail at all. It's annoying really," he answered a bit aggravated.

"Awww poor John. All work and no play make him a dull boy…" As Wanda said this here leg rubbed against his in a soft manner making John turn away from the flame on his lighter to her sapphire eyes.

"You cans ay that again," he stated and looked over her outfit. She was wearing a women's suit like out fit. Black pants that had vertical dark red stripes on it and a matching jacket. Instead of having a tradition and plain button up shirt though she was wearing and red and black corset that was showing because her jacket was unbuttoned.

Wanda smirked at his wandering eyes and slid her leg upwards on his making him squirm as her foot touched his knee. As she started going up a bit higher a perky waitress should up.

"HI! May I take your orders!"

Wanda looked at her with a perked eyebrow and put her foot down. She looked around at the stuffy people around her and smirked knowing just how she was going to have her fun, "Ya…I don't want anything to eat but…I want a screaming orgasm," she stated and looked at John with a suggestive grin.

John smirked and almost laughed out loud at the waitress turned bright red and stuttered, "I…um I don't think we serve that here ma'm." Other customers looked over at their table hearing the request.

"Pity…fine, I'll have a weak lemon tea."

"Ok…and you sir?"

John bit his lip to keep from laughing and said, "I'll have some chocolate cake Shelia."

"Thank you. I'll be right back," she answered and left while still blushing as the other customers watched her go.

"That was evil," John whispered to her while laughing. Wanda watched him with a smile on her face and noticed that John had put his lighter down on the table and was paying no attention to it. She looked around to make sure the snobs had stopped looking at them and her hand glowed a light blue. Soon the lighter turned blue too and started to float under the table into her hands. All the meanwhile John was still cracking up. When he calmed he noticed nothing wrong and the both started to chat about nothing in particular.

Soon the waitress came back and gave them what they asked for but she avoided Wanda's eyes at all cost, which only made Wanda smirk wider.

After sipping some of her tea and while John took a bit of his cake she said, "You'd think I asked for some Sex on the beach," loudly once again getting disgusted looks from other customers. John smiled and looked around to see how many people were watching them. He nodded to Wanda's remark and licked his fork making the women stare at him with wide eyes.

"Ya know luv…this is good cake…wants some?"

"No thanks."

"Come on…just one bite? It's really good," he stated putting some cake on the fork and holding it up.

Wanda smirked and leaned forward while John followed suit and leaned forward too with the fork in his hand. Wanda was about to put the fork in her mouth with John suddenly pulled it back.

"On second thought, it's to good to share."

Wanda jaw dropped and then she pouted, "Come on. That's not fair! You can't tell me how good it is and then not give me any!"

"I just did."

"Come on…I'll give you something if you give me some," she told him teasingly. The people from the table next to them got up and left. Wanda smirked as she saw this and then watched as John brought up the fork again and brought it near her mouth wanting to feed it to her. Wanda opened her mouth and let John put the fork in then very slowly slide the work out. More people left.

When the fork was out of her mouth John was going to open his mouth to say something but their fun was interrupted by static and, "Officer Allerdyce…we need you at the department."

John looked at his radio and then at Wanda, "Wanda…sorry I gotta…"

"I know," Wanda answered getting up too. "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks luv. I had a god time…we need to do it again…soon."

Wanda smirked, "Ya, cause there's nothing better than making people feel uncomfortable."

"Hey, you know you still owe me something," he told her when the got outside.

"Here, I'll give it to you now," she told him and put something in his hands.

"HEY! This is mine."

"Yup," Wanda answered.

"You lighter thieve…when did you do that?"

Wanda shrugged innocently. John smiled and shook his head; "I'll talk to you later…" he told her and turned to leave.

"John?"

"Y…" John didn't get to finish asking the question because at the moment a hand grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head down.

John's lips met Wanda's and they stood like that for a couple of seconds before John licked her lips making her mouth open and have his tongue explore the inner caves of her mouth. Their tongue wrestled for a minute until she started pulling away. But before completely letting him go she bit his bottom lip and pulled it towards her.

She then let go and turned around with a simple, "Bye."

OoOoOoOo Roberto's building OoOoOoOo

_/But you're fooling yourself/  
_

Amara sniggered at some parts and muttered, "That looks so fake..."

Roberto stayed quiet and just stayed in her arms, which was quite comfortable. After the first movie was done he got up and stretched.

"Can we watch something not so violent now?" he asked.

Amara smirked at him and answered, "like what Mary Poppins?"

"Ha ha...funny..." Roberto answered and started walking towards the kitchen. Amara got and up and wrapped her hands around waist.

"Awe I was just kidding," she told him and got on her tiptoes and kissed the

base of his neck making a shiver run down his spine.

"I know," he answered and turned to give her a deep kiss. "Go put the next movie on while I get popcorn."

_/You're fooling yourself/_

"K," Amara answered and went to the stack of DVD's.

Roberto watched her for a bit and then went into the kitchen. After putting the popcorn in the microwave his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Roberto..."

"Jason? What is it?" Roberto asked thinking it was weird for him to call.

"Nothing...it's just some things at Maximoff Industries might get chaotic and I just wanted you to know that Da Costa Enterprises will soon be number one..."

"Ya, how do you know that?"

"Well...I might as well tell you now. You know how I had a plan to get rid

of the Maximoff's?"

"Yes..."

"I've hired assassins to take them out."

"WHAT?

"Ya, if we're gonna get rid of them we might as well make it so it's permanent."

"Jason what the hell was you thinking?" Roberto almost yelled.

"I was thinking about your future and the future of your company."

"Did you have to go to those extreme measures?" Roberto asked annoyed.

"Yes, because I knew you wouldn't. Anyway Mr. Worthington is gonna go to your apartment once a week to tell you how progress is."

"Worthington...THAT GUY THAT WAS AT THE BALL?"

"Dancing with the girl you were goggling, yes."

Roberto ran his hands through his hair. "Fine...what is done is done...but you are in charge of all of this...if you get caught Jason...You're on your own," with that Roberto hung up and made a frustrated cry.

Amara walked in at that time and looked at him like he was crazy.

"You ok Cutie?" she asked.

Roberto sighed, "Ya...just a business call that pissed me off." Amara slowly walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulder and started pulling him towards the couch.

"Maybe I can make you feel better," she told him while she pushed him to lay down then straddled him.

"What about the movie?" he asked with a smile. She looked over to the TV where the screen filled up with a blue light then read, 'Disney' followed by the words, "The Fox and the Hound".

Roberto looked at Amara with a perked eyebrow and she shrugged.

"You said you didn't want it to not be scary."

Roberto smirked at the women on top of him as she leaned over and kissed him while the movie started. She then stopped and just laid on him enjoying the body heat he gave off. Her ear was next to his heart and she could here its small beats...

_/Cause you say you love me/_

For a couple of minutes she dreaded what would happen when it would stop...when she had to step out of this illusion she was making for herself. When she would finally have to do her job...

Amara rubbed her face into Roberto's chest and took a deep breath then got back into the position she was. She bit her lip and wondered why she was getting tear eyed as she kept listening to his heartbeat...  
_  
/And then you do it again, you do it again/_

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

"Interesting...very interesting..." a deep voiced stated from out of the shadows.

Psylocke and Angel stood still as a cruel smile appeared on Sabertooth

lips.

"This is perfect..."

"How is that perfect?" Psylocke asked, "What you think the solution to all of this is if he knocks her up?"

Sabertooth glared at Elisabeth. "No. That's not it. But I researched Ms. Howlett myself and did a very good job... taking out Mr. Maximoff will be a lot easier with out his little bodyguard/whore..."

"And you plan to do that how?" Angel asked.

Sabertooth smiled, "Let me worry about that. You just worry about taking out Pietro when he's weak and Vulnerable which should be soon...also...don't touch Ms. Howlett at all if you come by her..."

"Why?"

"I have a score to settle," was his only answered and everything went silent.

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar - Night OoOoOoOo

Jubilee looked around and was glad that everyone was finally leaving because the bar was closing down. She had decided to work the late shift and was glad that this was her only time doing it because the bar really did get full. It annoyed her how busy she was in just one night but it also go her mind to clear off Assassins issues.

Like Amara, her best friend was starting to worry her and she could tell it was doing the same to Rogue. Amara was talking and hanging out with Roberto to much...the only think she knew the leader was fearing is that Amara would get too close to her prey...if she already wasn't.

Jubes sighed and looked at her watch. It was time to go. Ray was gonna pick her up in a couple of minutes and start walking her home while Lex drove over to give them both a ride.

She was a bit nervous, it was gonna be the first time any of them met him. She made sure things were in order and said good bye to the waitress that was there and left out the back way that led to an alley way.

As she started walking towards the street Jubilee felt hands grab her from behind.

She tried to scream but a hand covered mouth making her scream fade into the air. She kicked and struggled but to no avail, that's when she noticed that it wasn't two hands on her body, there were four. She was so freaked out and surprised that she forgot all about the strength and power she had deep inside of her.

Tears started to come out her eyes and that's when she heard it.

"Oh Jubilee...I've wanted this for so long."

Jubilee's eyes widened, she knew that voice. 'BOBBY!' she tried getting out of his group when she felt the other two hands and here eyes got wider, what if the other guy was Ray? She inhaled deeply at the shock of her own though.

"What do you want to do with her?" the other voice asked making her exhale.

'Duncan...and Bobby'

"What do you think? I've wanted her for son long and know I will have her.

"What if Ray comes? You heard him earlier he said he's come pick her up."

"I Called him earlier and told him that I hard Victor say he didn't need her tonight so he won't be coming."

Tears streamed down her cheeks since she didn't know what to do and hands were wondering around her body. Duncan held her tight; he forced her hands to go behind so she wouldn't smack Bobby away. Bobby touched her face and as she moved it away so he wouldn't he grabbed her shin forcefully to make it face him, then kissed her hard.

Jubilee didn't respond but when he pulled away she spit in his face while silent tears continued to flow. Bobby brought his hands and smacked Jubilee on her face making her squeal, then go silent in Duncan's arms. He then grabbed the top of Jubilee's shirt and pulled it making it rip apart and show off her almost see threw yellow bra.

His hand then roamed her neck before slowly moving his hand down towards her small mountains. Meanwhile his other hand was grazing her stomach and unbuttoning her pants. Jubilee closed her eye as she felt something hot above her cleavage…

'Yahr stronger than this…'

Jubilee opened her eyes expecting to see Rogue but she was alone and being violated. But she heard it again as if Anna were standing just right there…

'Yahr stronger than this…'

She closed her eyes again, and for some odd reasons memories came bursting into her head. Her typing on her computer…the first day she met Rogue, X-23 and Scarlet Witch. The day she killed Callisto. They day she got the job at the bar and met Ray…they day her parents died…and all the blood…the blood…the blood.

_/You say your sorry's/_

Bobby was about to take Jubilee's bra off when she heard laughter. He looked puzzled and then looked up to see that Jubilee was the one that was laughing. He smirked.

"Ha, I knew you wanted me."

Jubilee had been looking down and her head rose, Bobby noticed that there was something different in her eyes. A coldness that wasn't there before.

_/But then you do it again, you do it again/_

"Of course…I do…" she answered and before Duncan or Bobby knew was happing Jubilee brought her leg and kicked Bobby in the family jewels making him bend in pain. She then brought her leg backwards and did the same to Duncan making him let her go and his face come near her elbow at the same exact time she decided where she decided to force it back making it go in his face and giving him a nose bleed.

"Whoops…" Jubilee stated as her hands came up into the air and started throwing small fireworks.

Duncan got freaked out and from the floor started crawling away while yelling, "You're a mutie!"

Jubilee started walking away but stopped when something cold and icy made her trip. When she looked up she saw that bobby was transformed into something that looked a lot like ice.

He smirked, "I'm not scared of you…" he told her while his hand ran up her leg slowly making Jubilee once again fall into a fearful expression. She then saw what position she hand landed when she fell. Bobby had tripped her but in the process he had gotten his head caught in between her legs…as he noticed that she was calmer he transformed to his normal state and Jubilee smirked.

"Big mistake…"

Before he could do anything her legs twisted and in an instant a 'crack' was heard as his neck broke. Jubilee then got up and started walking in the direction Duncan had gone…she didn't know why but there were tears in her eyes…

Duncan got up and was almost out of the alley ready to tell people there was a mutant in the alley, but before he could get to the street a 'bam' was heard behind him and before he had the chance to turn around two sharp looking knifes went right into his head.

X-23 brought her claws back inside and moved the boy to the side near the trash. She had come to pick Jubilee up and got worried when she saw she was nowhere in sight. When she got out of her car she smelled lust and fear…and Jubilee.

_/You say you love me/_

The guy she had just killed reeked of Jubilee and seconds later someone walked towards her. Lexa's eyes widened in fear as she saw Jubilee's appearance. Her clothes were ripped and she had tears in her eyes. Once Jubilee saw who it was she let herself fall into her arms.

_/And then you do it again, you do it again/_

Lexa looked around and sniffed, someone else was dead. Jubilee kept crying and Lexa pulled her away.

"Jubilee…not now…we have to get rid of the bodies."

_/You say your sorry's/_

An hour and a half later Lexa was driving with Jubilee next to her. Her head resting on her shoulder and dried tears on her cheek.

They had dumped Bobby and Duncan's bodies in a river 5 cities away. Lexa sighed and looked at the young Asian girl before taking out her cell and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Rogue…we have a problem."  
_  
/And again and again and again and again/_

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Dun Dun DUN! AHHH the drama...the sex! Man was everyone in heat in this chap or what? So yup, Bobby is dead. I wish I could bring him alive just to kill him again a thousand times more...sorry...Bobby is on my bad list at the moment. Anyway...ahhh what's gonna happen in the next chap? I'll tell you lol...there's gonna be a small limey kinda thing...confeessions...realizations...and a lot more so stay tuned. BTW a screaming orgasm is a drink lol. And I think that's all for this chap..oh in case anyone is wondering this fic is gonna go up to Chap 11 and that will be the last chap :D

_Romy_- Lol. Well they were getting heated heheh. Then agian Rogue is so confused about her feelings and Remy is playing one dangerous game...how will it end?

_Jonda_- Yay a date and a kiss. They're so sweet. What else will come from that relationship...

_Xietro_- Do I really need to say anything? Come on I think thier actions have spoken louder than words. Wonder what sabey is up to though...

_Jubilay_- Poor Jubes. Will she tell Ray what happened? There was cute moments between them though and she's safe and HA Bobby is DEAD!

_Amarto_- They're getting to close for comfort...but they are just so cute and it's forbidden...and it seems like she's finally relized/admitted her feelings for him...

KK. So I think that's all Folks. I'll see you in the next update.Hope you liked and will Review :D Love ya lots - UHW


	9. Don't Confess

-1OoOoOoOo **AN** OoOoOoOo

I'M SORRY! What's it been 3 weeks or a month/_hides from readers/_ Sorry! I Really am. Anyway at least I'm here with this new update hehe Some school projects, making vids, and going icon crazy has kept me away but I'm ok…for now lol. Anyway I hope you guys like this chap, a lot of things come to the light about certain deaths and that should be interesting. Thanks a million to everyone that reviews! You guys are AWESOME! And I LOVE every single review, they're what keep me coming back to give you new chaps.

Anyhoo here's the new chap. Hope you guys read and review. Oh and Just to let you all know, the song I used in the last chap was "Re-offender" by Travis. ENJOY!

OoOoOoOo **Chapter 9** OoOoOoOo

The bar was alone and all locked up now, but something caught his attention...the smell of blood. He walked outside to the alley from the back door and kept his nose and eyes opened to anything unusual.

He growled. Blood...there was no sign of it but the smell was as fresh as anything. Not just anyone's blood though...it smelled like Bobby and Duncan...but there was something else.

A bigger growl was heard; the smell of Wolverine's offspring was around...and...the smell of Jubilation Lee.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

Jubilee felt groggy as she stirred from her sleep. She had had the worst nightmare ever. Two guys she had considered ok had tried forcing themselves on her and brought out of her a ruthless killer...worst they brought out vulnerability from her. For a time in her dream she had been the weakest she has ever felt...and that feeling made rage and hate come out of her...

A fierce Killer from inside of her emerged...her innocence had been lost...

Her eyes snapped opened and squinted as the bright light hit her hard. She blinked repeatedly trying to get used to it and when she finally did she saw she was staring up a two emerald eyes.

"Hey...how are yah feeling?"

_Don't think I'll confess_

...It hadn't been a dream...

"I'm...good," she answered and sat up to see that Rogue wasn't the only on in the room. Wanda was standing at the foot of her bed, Lexa and Amara sat on the sides on her bed and Rogue didn't move from her position sitting on the pillow near where her head had been resting.

She cracked a smile, "So who died?" she asked seeing their funeral faces. After seeing that none of them smiled or laughed she sobered up and said, "oh ya...them..."

Everything was quiet and Jubilee started moving around feeling way uncomfortable.

"So...you guys just gonna stare at me all day?"

"No...at least that's not what the schedule says for today," Wanda responded with a hint of a smile. Jubilee nodded slowly.

"We just wanted to make sure if you know...you're ok," Lexa stated.

"Just peachy."

_Why would I confess, that I_

"You sure? Cause you know...we're here to talk...if you want to…" Amara rambled.

"There's nothing to talk about." With that she got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom where the shower was heard minutes later.

"What do you think?" Wanda asked Rogue.

She shrugged, "Ah dunno...she acts ok...yet ah think she's gonna go through some inner conflict..."

"Is that a good thing or bad?" X-23 asked watching the empty doorway.

"Depends..."

"On?" Amara asked.

"Whether she lets the merciless kill inside of her get the best of her or if she listens to the innocence in her heart..."

They all stayed quiet and sat on the bed, many thoughts running through their heads as they thought about Jubilee.

OoOoOoOo Next Day OoOoOoOo

Anna stared out the window in a slow daze. Everyone, including Jubilee had left but she had decided to take the day off and ponder what she would do about the Jubilee situation.

She put on a sweater and walked outside. Jubilee and Lexa had killed two people...when their bodies would be found there was gonna great panic and suspicion on the officers part and they would most likely crowd around the bar where Jubes worked.

The wasn't what had her that worried though; it was the fact that she didn't know what to tell Jubilee that did. She had never been in this position. Sure guys had tried to force themselves on her, Wanda and Lexa but none of them had frozen up. They knew how to take care of themselves...

Maybe it was the anger deep inside of them that made easier to attack their invaders. Jubilee had been hurt by the death of her parents...she was angry...but her rage was nothing compared to Wanda's. As for Lexa, she was brought up by her dad as an Assassin at a very young age; it was in her nature not to fear anything. And as for her...hate drove her to anger...who knows maybe even madness.

Jubilee though...she was innocent...that is until last night. The fear...or something drove her anger to another level.

Rogue sighed and walked down the street never noticing the cold eyes on her until she heard footsteps behind her. She kept walking making it seem like she knew nothing and walked into an alley then patiently waited for other person to follow her.

Once she saw who it was she rolled her eyes, "Ah should have known...what the hell do yah want now?"

_Don't think I'll deny_

"The truth."

"Gawd Kurt...yah need to clean the wax out of yahr lil furry elf years. AH DID NOT KILL IRENE."

"Maybe not...but that's not the only truth I can to find out about."

"Really then...what else do yah want?"

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answers to?"

"Why do yah ask stupid questions that shouldn't be answered?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Because yahr gay."

"That's mature."

"Why the hell can yah just leave things the way they are? Why can't you just let the past stay in the past Kurt? Why can't yah just go back home and play yahr stupid lil detective psychiatric bullshit with someone else cause guess what ah'm not interested."

"I can't leave this alone because she was MY MOTHER!"

"Some mother..." Rogue mumbled.

"I know you did it, just CONFESS!"

_Why would I deny, that I_

"WHY? So yah can throw meh into jail for freeing humanity from an EVIL BITCH? Fine Kurt Ah did it! Ah killed her! Ah waited for all the fucken workers to go and Ah went up to her office and ah FUCKEN PUSHED HER OUT THE WINDOW!"

Kurt stood silent as stared at her.

"And yah know what the saddest thing about it is? Yah're here trying to get revenge or somehow avenge her yet her last words were...'Marie...why are yah doing this? Ah've given yah everything...yah're my favorite.' Life is some ironic bitch..."

Kurt stayed quite some more. Rogue took the hint to leave but before she got too far she heard...

"Why did you do it?"

Rogue didn't look back but answered, "Cause ah got tired of her manipulating...ah got tired of her lies...ah got tired of her using me to get what she wanted...ah got tired of being her power...she deserved tah die...maybe if you weren't so blind yah would have seen that too..."

_And don't be so hard on yourself_

And with that she walked away, leaving her brother alone to face the fact that his mother had been killed, by the one she loved the most.

"Even If I had seen that...I wouldn't have wanted to harm her...she was my mother..." Kurt whispered into the air and fell onto his knees. His watch hit the ground making a new appearance show, so if anyone had walked into that alley at the moment they would have seen a blue, crying demon.

_You won't get better till you're worse_

OoOoOoOo Maximoff Industries OoOoOoOo

"Pietro…" Pietro looked up to see Crystal with a package in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked not paying much attention to her, his every thought was on Lexa. Everything about her enticed him. They way her body had moved against him, the way she moaned his name and dug her nails into his shoulder. After they had had their fun they had just stayed in each other's arms and enjoyed the feeling of each other.

_Yeah you, send a little smile my way_

Crystal looked at Pietro and noticed he was out of it. Her mind could only imagine what he and stupid Lexa Howlett had done for hours in here…she didn't have to imagine too much though…they really weren't the quietest people.

"A package came for you sir."

Pietro looked at the small white box and then opened it found videotape inside. He looked at it curiously and then at Crystal who hadn't moved from in front of his desk.

_And don't be so hard on yourself_

"You can leave now…" she looked a bit insulted but quickly walked out and as she closed the door Pietro got up and but the tape into the VCR.

The tape started out with someone with a harsh voice, he spoke for a few seconds before it turned dark and then what looked like a small movie started. As he watched at the screen shock filled his ever bone and it didn't matter what he had felt earlier because…his world shattered that very second.

_You won't get better till you're worse_

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

"Hey Jubilee..."

_Yeah you, send a little love my way_

Jubilee turned around to see Ray following her out for lunch. "Hey Ray," she greeted with a tiny smile.

"You ok?"

"Ya, why do you ask?"

Ray shrugged, "No reason, you just look a bit out of it."

Jubilee smiled again, "Don't worry...I'm fine," she told him and looked away.

"Wanna know something weird?"

"What?"

"Bobby and Duncan are missing..."

Jubilee got stiff, "Really? What do you think happened with them?"

"I dunno...I think that they might have run away but if they had they would have told us. Anyway their parents called me this morning. I wonder where they went..."

"Ray..."

"Ya?"

"What do you think about life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...why do you think we're here? Do you think there's a specific reason we're here...do you believe in fate...or do you believe that we make our own choices in life...or maybe that things that happened around us build how we are...I don't know...I just wanna know what you think..."

Ray stared at Jubilee with curiosity, he had never before seen her so...serious. "I think...all things happen for a reason. Like...if I was able to change the world I wouldn't because I think that you should just let the world run its course. About life...I think that's the most important thing...so I wouldn't want anyone to take their own lives..."

"But what if people die naturally?"

Ray shrugged, "Maybe it was their time..."

"What about...murder?"

Ray stayed quiet as he thought over it. "I think it's wrong...what gives someone the right to kill another?"

"Revenge...insanity...rape..."

_And every second I spend waiting_

Ray looked at Jubilee but she stared off into the distance. "Pain isn't a good enough reason to kill someone..."

"No, I suppose not. But I don't think people can help it...if they were brought up to in a hurtful environment then it's likely they'll follow in that path right?"

"I guess...but I still believe that people should value life, not just theirs but the lives of others too. Maybe even of those they hate..."

"How come?" Ray smiled at Jubilee and reached out for her hand. Jubilee felt like flinching away...but she knew she shouldn't be afraid. Ray was different, plus fear was a weakness she could not afford anymore. So he held her hand and they continued walking.

Ray shrugged, "You know what they say...what goes around...comes around."

They both walked in silence afterwards. Jubilee carefully running his words over and over again, as if she was listing to a broken record.

She couldn't help thinking if that saying was true, and if it was...who was going to fall first?

_Drive me closer to this grave_

OoOoOoOo Maximoff Industries OoOoOoOo

An Hour later

Lexa walked into Maximoff Industries with a huge smirk on her face. She felt like she was on top of the world and as she passed Crystal she made sure to give her a winning grin. Crystal glared at her but didn't say anything as she walked into Pietro's office and left the door opened.

When Lexa walked in everything was dark and Pietro stood like a statue in front of the TV.

_I'm not alone, no I'm just on my own_

"Pie…hey what's going o…" she started asking as she neared him but didn't finish to the question because when she got close enough Pietro's hand came up and mad hard contact with her jaw in a motion quicker than lighting.

Lexa fell to the floor in shock and for a brief moment her killer eyes appeared ready to strike at her attacker. But then she remembered it was Pietro and instead she blinked and looked up with pain in her eyes.

It wasn't pain because of the blow, her body could handle a lot worse than that, it was the fact that he hit her that had hurt.

"Pietro WHAT THE FUCK?"

Lex looked up and watched as Wanda stormed in looking mad since she had seen everything. Pietro didn't look at his sister, he kept his cold sapphire eyes on X-23, but in his hand was a remote control and with a small push on play…everything unraveled.

_And I, it's a little cold outside_

Wanda and Lexa looked at the TV as it started…

"Mr. Maximoff…I bet you think your little girlfriend is the greatest…but you've had your fun and well…maybe it's time you knew the truth…"

Everything went dark and then the vision of a man with white hair sitting in front of an elegant looking desk came up. He seemed pretty preoccupied but his face looked up and he stood, as soon a he did a silver looking collar flew his direction and before he could do anything it wrapped around his neck.

The voice from the beginning of the tape came up again, "Lexa Howlett…such a beautiful creature…fierce during the night…like a true Assassin. Also like a true assassin, she knows how to keep a secret…"

On the Screen a dark figured walked towards the man and the seemed to exchange words for a bit.

Wanda's eyes widened as she realized what they were watching. Lexa stared at it indifferent as she maintained her position on the floor.

On the screen the figure put their hands on the desk and found a letter opener and held it out teasingly at the white haired man. He pointed at it as and waited for something to happen but the pen stood in the hands of the young girl in front of him. The dark figure's head seemed to go back in laughter as she gracefully moved the letter opener between fingers. In front of her the white haired man looked uneasy and for a good reason because less then a second later the letter opener flew his was piercing him in the forehead and making him slam backwards into the wall. Before he could even react though the dark figure walked rapidly away and turned around to throw a couple of circular knives that cut into the old mans chest and even his neck. The screen then lit up making the dark figure known…

Pietro hit the TV making it shut off and then he turned to Lexa. "You knew…you FUCKEN KNEW how much I loved my father…and you knew what I had planned for his killer…and it turns out it was YOU ALL ALONG!"

Lexa looked up at Pietro. She saw anger and hate in his eyes…and as she stared at him she realized she had no idea what she could say to make this all better.

"Lexa…leave."

Lex looked up at Wanda who was staring at her twin, she then started getting up following the orders that had been giving to her. As she got up she realized that there was blood dripping from her mouth to her jaw. She brought her index and middle finger up to clean the line of blood on her jaw line. She looked down at the red on her fingertips and then looked at Pietro, they both just stared. Her eyes then turned cold as she brought the fingers up and licked them clean.

_Don't think I'll escape_

Wanda stared at X-23 and recognized the look on her face, it was the expression she had on when she had a new prey. She started walking backwards never taking her eyes off Pietro and as she passed the doors Wanda's hands turned blue and closed them. The room got silent as Pietro stared at the closed door and Wanda turned to her twin…

OoOoOoOo Park OoOoOoOo

Rogue sat alone on a bench in the Bayville Park. Her finger nailed tapped impatiently at the old wooden bench. She had gone straight to the park after her talk with Kurt.

After years of hiding it, Kurt finally knew the truth, Raven was dead and it was all her fault. Rogue knew it was wrong but she felt as if the weight of the world had just been taken off her shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air as her memory took her back to that dark night. The night her 'mother' had died…the night she had run away from it all…

She had been angry and pushed Raven harshly against the window…she didn't know the glass would break and she would fall to her death. Rogue shrugged as she thought this, it hadn't been a big lost to her. She had run away that night too, not saying goodbye to anyone but Irene who had already foreseen what had happened.

That night she had walked away from her family…and met something better. She had been standing at the edge of a cliff when out of nowhere came a voice…

"Suicide is pathetic…"

When she had looked to see who had spoken she found a dark skinned girl with hazel eyes and light blue streaks in her hair.

Rogue had glared at the intruder and rudely answered, "No one is worth mah life…"

"Ouch, you sound like a scorned girl…"

"Ah'm not but if ah were ah'd rather get revenge than die for any dumbass."

The girl laughed and replied with, "Well said…I'm Lexa Howlett."

_Why would I escape you_

Rogue shook her head and was brought out of the memories when something light hit her head. When she looked around there was no one but when she looked at the ground she found a queen of hearts. On one side an address was scribbled on and on the other there was a time a small message reading, 'see you there'.

Rogue looked at the card and sighed; she put the card in her back pocket and headed towards home.

OoOoOoOo Maximoff Industries OoOoOoOo

After staring at the shut door for a while Pietro finally turned is attention towards his sister.

"You're just gonna let her walk out? After knowing what she DID?" he yelled and made a move to go after X-23 but was stopped when his feet glowed with a blue light and forced him to stay in place.

Wanda's hand then flew up making Pietro fly across the room and land hard on his rolling chair.

"WANDA WHAT THE HELL?"

Wanda started walking towards Pietro and sat in on the corner of his desk

"A Genoshan collar...isn't it odd how something like that...a simple collar...can help bring even the mightiest of mutants down..." she pondered out loud.

Pietro looked at her curiously but before he said anything she spoke again.

_And don't think I'll replace_

"Yes...It was X-23 that killed daddy dearest..." she told him slowly making his jaw fall open at the fact that she knew. Wanda mentally fought with herself trying to decide if she should tell Pietro everything. She turned to him, "She did it...because I told her too."

Pietro sat quietly and just stared at his twin sister not believing what she had just said.

Wanda watched Pietro coolly for any sign of aggression but he did nothing. Just sat there as if he was a statue. She looked away from him not wanting to see his intense gaze but jumped when she heard laughter come from him.

"Pietro..." she muttered and looked at him like he was crazy as he continued to laugh.

He stopped laughing after a bit, everything got quiet, the calm before the storm. With a quick swipe of his hands Pietro made everything fall of his desk in an angry gesture and then the yelling started.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HER TO DO IT?"

Wanda stood un-phased as her brother's voice echoed through the room, "It's like I just said, I told her to kill him."

"WHY? God Wanda...HE WAS OUR FATHER! He LOVED US!"

"NO! He loved YOU! Pie...but I was more like a sac of dirt to him."

"So what? You made X-23 kill dad because you were bitter towards him? What did you did this out of some sort of STUPID REVENGE?"

"You can say that," Wanda answered still wearing a careless expression.

"How could you...WHY? That is the stupidest Reason to kill someone. It might not have seemed like he loved you as much as me Wanda but he DID!"

"Really? Then why the HELL DID HE TRY STICKING ME IN A FUCKEN LOONEY BIN PIETRO? HUH WAS IT OUT OF LOVE? NO! IT WASN'T. AND DO YOU WANNA KNOW THE REAL REASON I WANTED HIM DEAD? IT WASN'T BECAUSE HE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL...HE KILLED MOM!"

Everything got quiet; it almost seemed like time stood still as Pietro heard his sister's words over and over again as if she was a broken record.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"You really have a hearing problem today Pietro," Wanda snapped at him before sign and continuing. " You know the day mom died...it was that weekend Dad forced us to go to Agatha's for the weekend...Dad said he wanted some alone time with mom."

"Ya..."

"Remember how we were ready to go, the maids had all our things packed and the driver was waiting for us but I..."

"Decided to stay home and hide from everyone till mom and dad got home later that evening and surprise them by telling them you were still there," Pietro finished for her.

Wanda nodded and stared into space as she relived that night, "I hid in the pantry closet with the doors that had blinds in them so I could watch everything that was going on. Mom and Dad got home late...and dad ordered all the maids and butlers to go away...to bed or anywhere except the house. When they were all gone mom and dad started arguing. Dad screamed at mom that she was trash..."

"NO, he wouldn't do that...dad loved mom..."

"Will you let me finish? Dad was calling mom that...cause..." Wanda stayed quiet for a long while thinking over things.

"Mom was cheating on him..."

"WHAT? You know what Wanda you're full of SHIT! Mom would never cheat on dad."

"You know what Pietro, don't believe me I don't care. But I was there and I watched as dad yelled at mom for being with some other guy and then I watched as the knifes in the kitchen flew out of control and..." Wanda blinked away tears, "And...pierced her body..."

"You lying...YOU'RE LYING!"

Wanda shook her head and shrugged as she got up, "Whatever Pietro...think what you want. I'm done here," she told him and got up to leave. Pietro watched in silence and confusion, he had no idea what was going on.

Before leaving Wanda turned around to look at Pietro again. "You know what bro...I feel bad for you. Not because your in denial and still think dad is the greatest, not because you think mom was an angel...but because you just threw away the most important thing in your life...for a fucken lie your making yourself believe. Dad and Mom weren't perfect...mom didn't deserve to die...dad got what was coming to him...but Lexa...she didn't deserve what you just did to her...and you...you don't deserve her..."

_How could I replace you_

With that Wanda left and the doors closed behind her with a blue tint surrounding them. Pietro stood alone in the middle of the room. He stood numb until the his emotions finally let loose and he ran around the room making a huge wind start up starting the tiny tornado that started to destroy the inside of his office.

As he fell to his knees two things landed in front of him. Picture frames...one of his mom and dad...and the other was of Wanda, Rogue and...X-23.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

'Slam' Sabertooth looked up at the stack of papers Psylocke had just dropped on his desk

"What's this?"

"More 411 on Lexa Howlett…she's an assassins you know…"

"I know," he answered looking through the pile.

"Well if you knew you could have told us, anyway she's not alone…there's other assassins with her. Four others to be exact."

"I just really found that she was in fact one…" he answered and then stayed quiet after seeing a picture that accompany the stack of papers. "They must be wolverine's best…"

"Whose?" Warren asked out of the shadows.

"An old friend…it seems like we have three of the most popular assassins of our time here underneath our noses. Rogue, Scarlet Witch and…X-23." Sabertooth stayed quiet for a bit longer before speaking again, "I have a mission for you two…"

"What is it?" Warren asked.

"It seems we were able to get X-23 off Pietro's back but…his girlfriend isn't the only assassins that can save him…he still has his sister . So in order to get rid of him how we originally planned we're going to have to go through all of these assassins…the easiest way to do it is by getting rid of their leader first…then chaos will ensue."

"Meaning?"

"Go after Rogue…and destroy her. While you do that…I will attend to another member of this small club…" he answered and looked out into space.

OoOoOoOo An Hour later OoOoOoOo

'Knock Knock'

John walked over to the door and was shocked at who was waiting for him.

"Uh...Hey..."

"Hi..." Wanda stood outside the doorway before regretting coming here. "You know what...sorry I should go..." she told him quickly and turned to leave but stopped when a hand stopped her.

"No wait. Come in," John told her and led her inside.

Once she was inside the apartment Wanda let her eyes explore the walls. There were lots of reds and oranges...it reminded her of some kind of a campfire. The whole inside of the building seemed to be on fire, the only different color around was a big thick horizontal black line at the bottom of each wall.

"I would have cleaned up a bit if I knew you were coming," John told Wanda as he watched her look around.

His voice broke Wanda's trance as she stared at the art around her, and as she turned around to stare at John she wondered what the hell she was doing there. Why had she decided to go to him...a cop...why hadn't she gone to Rogue? She knew the answer to the question...cause Lex had probably gone to her first, and right now she didn't think she could face her friends pain. She was going through so pain too...and in order to console X-23, she had to overcome her own pain.

"I'm gonna make you some coffee ok?" John told her and walked off towards what she guessed was the kitchen. A couple of minutes later her returned with a hot mug of coffee and he sat next to her. Wanda took the cup carefully and they stayed quiet for a while.

John knew there was something wrong with her. It was obvious, mainly because she was there in his home. She was running away from something.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked softly.

Wanda shook her head and unexpectedly leaned her head on his shoulder.

_And don't be so hard on yourself_

"Wanda...you need to tell me what's wrong...if you don't it'll just eat you up in side," he told her while stroking his fingers through her hair.

Wanda swallowed hard and felt her eyes burning, and then the tears came out.

Why was she crying? She wasn't sure. It could have been for Pietro because he was being a difficult ass...her mom because maybe she hadn't known her that well at all...Lexa because she didn't deserve the pain she was probably going through...maybe it was for her dad...

"I just want it all to end..." Wanda told him as silent tears went down her cheek.

"What?"

"Everything...I just...I want to be free..."

"From what?"

"The past...everything is just coming back now and it's just screwing everyone up..."

"It'll be ok," he told her as she snuggled into his warmth. Wanda calmed down after a while and for a brief moment felt like a complete idiot for being there and crying in John's arms. He was an enemy in a way...she shouldn't be there...but she couldn't help wanting to be there.

She looked up into his calm soft blue eyes and couldn't help falling into them. She lifter her face up towards him and kissed him. The kiss started nice and slow.

Wanda reached up and played with John's shirt, trying to get it off him. When it was completely off and she rubbed her hands up and down his chest John pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wanda...you're hurt right now...I can't...we can't do this..."

Wanda stood quiet and looked around before answering, "But I want to..." and with that she crashed her lips against his. John tried to fight the urge of responding, but couldn't help how good Wanda tasted. As he started to kiss back she straddled him and he started to fidget with the bottom of her shirt. Wanda pulled away to take the corset looking top off and John's hands immediately looked for her bra straps. Us the bra came lose, they both fell back onto his bed...

_You won't get better till you're worse_

OoOoOoOo Assassin mansion OoOoOoOo

Amara looked up towards the door as she heard it slam close. Lexa walked through the living room and looked around but must not have found what she was looking for because she walked away. As she left she bumped into Jubilee.

"Where's Rogue?

"Last time I checked in her bedroom," Jubes answered and both her and Amara watched as Lexa disappeared up the stairs.

"Some one looks pisses..." Amara muttered.

"You can say that again..."

Rogue looked up as the door to her room opened. She had been looking intently at the queen of hearts in her hands but put it down as Lexa walked in. She looked like her usual self except her face seemed to have an angry expression.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Lexa answered her face slowly cringing to a sorrow face.

_Yeah you, send a little smile my way_

"Lexa what's wro…" before Rogue could even finish the sentence Lexa was in her arms crying into her shoulder. In between sobs she could here slurred and mumbled words but couldn't quite make out what her sentences were.

The only clear words she could make out were 'He knows' and that phrase being repeated ever other minute. It didn't take Rogue long to figure out what someone had found out.

Nothing could bring this kind of pain onto X-23. Rogue knew her better that anyone else…the only thing that would be able to make Lexa cry…was the one thing that could make her the happiest…Pietro.

He had found out…that she had indeed killed Erik. Sure it was on Wanda's orders and with her own consent, but Pietro being the rash ass that he was wouldn't have waited for answers. He would have gone straight to action and straight to the point. 'He did something to her…'

Rogue held Lexa; she didn't say anything because she knew nothing would probably make the younger girl feel better. All she could do is be the shoulder she cries on, when she was ready to talk about it she would. She had to admit that there was a powerful feeling in her telling her to kill Pietro. She knew it was just her over protectiveness thinking it but she couldn't help.

For a while she just sat on her bed hearing nothing but…

"He knows…he knows…he knows…he knows…"

After a bout half an hour of bitter and painful tears she fell asleep giving Rogue a chance to grab her cell and dial a number.

'Hello?'

"Hey…"

'You know…'

"Yes."

'Is she…'

"Ah hope so. What are we gonna do…where are yah?" she asked hearing a small murmur on the side of the phone.

'I'm…gonna go to the office ok…and try and get the stupid thing that cause all this agony…I'll be over shortly.'

"Ok but yah still didn't answer the question."

'Dial tone'

"Wanda? Wanda?" Rogue sighed and hanged up the phone frustrated.

"She was with a guy…"

Rogue looked down at Lexa who had her hazel eyed opened. She looked so small and innocent, almost as if she saw the world in a new view.

"How do you know?"

"I may feel like shit but that doesn't mean my senses disappear…"

"What did the guy say?"

"I dunno…it came out mumbled but it also sounded like a snore…" Rogue nodded and they both stayed quiet and in place.

After a while Rogue couldn't stand it anymore and asked, "How are you…"

_And don't be so hard on yourself_

Lexa laughed and started getting off her best friend, "Fine…I'll be fine…nothing can keep an assassin down for long right?"

"Lex yah don't have to play it cool…tell meh how yah feel."

X-23 sighed, "I…I'll be fine. You know…maybe I'm just like this cause of the shock of the small hit he gave me. I didn't hurt me it just…surprised me. I think…I made a mistake you know…I knew having strong feelings for someone like that was wrong and I still did it…I failed you…"

"Lexa…yah can't help falling in love…because yah do realize that's what yah did right? Yahr in love with Pietro…it's not yahr fault…and it's not his fault that he feels the same."

Lexa rolled her eyes and muttered a 'sure he does'.

"One moment of blinding hatred doesn't mean he never cared…or that he still doesn't…one moment of hate and anger makes people do stupid things…ah would have thought yah knew that better…knowing us should have told yah that…being what yah are should have told yah that…"

Lexa nodded and wiped away the tears that had slowly stared falling again, she knew Rogue was right. She sniffed dug her face into the mattress for a couple of seconds and when she brought her head back up everything about her seemed…normal.

"You're right…about a lot of things…including the fact that I do…love him. But even if he does have…feelings for me…I'm not going back to him."

Rogue looked a little surprise about that, "why?"

Lexa put on her killer face, "Cause I'm an assassin. I will not bring those I love into a world of danger…if he hates me…maybe that's for the best. Now enemies won't get to him…who knows…maybe I'm better off alone."

Rogue smiled and got up; she looked at her watch and started getting her Assassins outfit and equipment out. "That's gonna be our downfall…" she stated out loud.

"What?" X-23 asked.

"Our pride…"

"…" Everything stayed quiet for a long time. Lexa just watching her fearless leader until Rogue looked at her and said…

"But it's a sweet gesture…and sacrifice you're making for him…so much for being a merciless killer," she stated and ended their talk with a wink.

_You won't get better till you're worse_

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

Amara looked up from the magazine she was skimming as she heard the front door open and close. Jubilee heard the sound but didn't pay much attention to it since she was on her laptop looking through some weapon sites.

"Jubilee," a voice called out.

"Ya?" Jubes answered.

Wanda walked inside the room, "Hey, I need you look at this tape and do anything you possibly can to find out who's voice is at the beginning."

Jubilee looked at the VCR tape with curiosity and then but the tape into the VCR after connecting the device to her laptop. She watched it and Amara walked over to see it too, they both looked in shocked as a younger Lexa killed off some guy who oddly enough had a resemblance to Pietro.

"Where's Rogue?" Wanda asked.

"Upstairs with X," Amara answered realizing some of the things that were going on. X-23 hadn't been pissed when she arrived, she had been hurt, and like any of them would, she was hiding her pain.

Jubilee sighed, "So what are we looking for?"

"I dunno, I was hoping you couldn't find a way to find out who's talking at the beginning of this tape."

"How did you get this?" Amara asked.

"Maximoff industries…I stole it from my brother…I was there earlier and went I went back he was gone but this was still in his TV."

"Well, I'm not sure what I can really find out but I can get a voice sample of this asshole and compare to that of some organizations and police files."

"Thanks that'd be a great big help," Wanda told her and started walking upstairs.

"Hey," Jubilee called out to her making her turn.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we're all together," she answered and kept going up towards Rogue's room. When she opened the door Rogue was in her fighting outfit and Lexa was sitting Indian style on the bed.

_Yeah you send a little love my way_

"Hey…" Wanda greeted her. Lex nodded nonchalantly while Rogue brought her hand in a small hi greeting.

"Everything…cool?"

"Ya..." Anna answered while fixing her make up.

"How did he take it?" Lexa asked knowing that as soon as she had left the office Wanda had let the cat out of the bag…

Wanda sighed, "I don't know…I didn't stay long enough to know what damage was made. He did a lot of yelling though."

X-23 nodded and the room got silent.

"So where were you?" Rogue asked knowing that Wanda might have been upset after leaving Pietro and curious about the guy Lex had heard..

Wanda thought to John and then answered, "Just cruising around...anyway I brought the tape Pietro got of Lex doing the sin."

"Why?"

"Well I figured that if someone wanted him to see that it must have been for a reason...to get you off his back..."

"Maybe it was crystal."

"Nah, she's a dolt. I think it might have been someone that wants you off his back cause of what happened..."

"With Agatha," Rogue finished her mind thinking steps ahead.

"Ya."

"Someone is trying to get rid of Pietro by getting rid of yah. Where's the tape?"

"Jubes has it downstairs."

"Come on," Rogue told them and walked off leaving the other two to follow close behind. As the reached the door they heard a 'ding ding ding…we have a winner.'

"That was fast," Wanda told Jubilee who was gloating.

"Well I'm the best at what I do," she answered with a wink.

"So what's up?" Rogue asked sitting next to the hacking queen.

"And where did you find the info?" Lex asked sitting on the floor.

Jubilee looked over to her, "Um…oddly enough…I found him in your daddy's secret database…"

"WHAT?"

"Ya I know…he calls him Sabertooth. The voice sample matches his exactly…and it say's here that he runs an assassins league opposite of your pops. So they're like enemies…"

Lexa looked confused by this.

"So…is this guy after Pie or Lex?" Amara asked.

"Maybe both," Rogue answered and played the clip of the guy's voice.

"He has a reason to go after Lex…because of her dad…but someone wanted Pie dead so…" Wanda thought out loud.

"Maybe he's trying to get to Lex trough Pie," Jubes told them.

"My head hurts," Amara whined as all the news registered.

_And every second I spend waiting_

"It doesn't matter what's going on yet…we need someone to watch Pie closely though cause be might be in danger. Everyone turned to look at Lexa who shook her head.

Wanda sighed, "I'll do it…it'll be easier since I work with him and like that he won't suspect."

Rogue nodded while putting on some gloves, "Jubilee trying finding out more things about this Sabertooth character. Yah all can help."

"Where are you going?" Lex asked her.

"Tah play a game…I'll be back soon…"

"But what if it's this Sabertooth guy?" Amara told her.

"Let meh worry about that sugah," Rogue answered and left them with a wave of her hand. They watched her but after the door closed they turned back to the computer where Jubilee played the clip again. As the young Asian listened she couldn't help but find the voice familiar, the only problem was she couldn't place a picture to the voice.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere a lil later OoOoOoOo

Rogue smirked when she saw what she would be stealing from, a huge mansion stood in front of her. It seemed lonely…but well guarded. She carefully eyed the place before jumping a big white stone fence making sure to avoid all hidden cameras she had found.

'Who ever lives here must be loaded…' she thought to herself as she walked, ran, and dodged around the place. After she was beginning to feel relaxed she heard something that made her want to die…a bark.

When she turned around behind her she found two watchdogs running towards her at full speed. She gave a small yell before doing cartwheels backwards and then grabbing a limb from a tree and swinging herself up on it.

'Crap Crap Crap Crap' she thought to herself hoping that no one had heard her. She stood calm for 5 minutes just checking that no one knew of her presence there and after making sure everything was fine she saw the perfect entrance into the mansion. One of the doors was slightly opened on a balcony and less than two minutes later she was inside exploring the luxurious house.

After walking around she walked into a dark room but as soon as she walked in she knew she was no longer alone. Her eyes sought out the other body in the room and saw it across from her. There was nothing else between them except darkness…and a very expensive vase in the middle of the room, which stood on a pedestal.

Rogue started walking forward towards it knowing that that was their new prize but stopped when her opponent's hand came up in warning. She watched as the shadowed figure dug through his trench coat and take out a small looking ball then rolled it towards the vase.

Seconds later the ball exploded with a light red liquid making the room fill up with red lasers. Paint…the ball had been filled with paint and now showed that the vase was heavily guarded with lasers all around the room, one right in front of Rogue's face only centimeters away from her nose.

She backed off from it making sure not to touch it and activate the alarm then watched as her opponent bowed for welcoming her to go after the artifact.

She sighed, looked around but then started walking forward towards the vase at the same time he did. They twisted, bended and turned in odd positions to get pass the laser and closer to the vase.

Rogue touched it first but as soon as she grabbed it she felt pressure pulling it away from her and she knew that he held it too. The played a mini tug of war but Rogue ended up keeping it and rapidly making her way through the lasers again. When she got out of the mess she got ready to make a run for it but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and harshly pulled her back.

She tried pulling free but when that didn't work she threw a kick at her captor only to get it blocked and then get a punched thrown at her. She easily blocked it and countered it. Both figures dance around the darkness with kicks and punches, both turning every other minute to avoid contact.

Rogue knew blocking wouldn't work forever and it became more obvious when she felt a kick to her stomach. After recovering from the blow fast she brought her hand up and punched her opponent making them stumble backwards towards the light. Rogue turned but by then it was too late to see his face but she did see one thing…red.

_Drive me closer to this grave_

Red…red eyes…the vase fell from her hand in shock and hit the floor making it smash up to a million little pieces.

He started walking backwards as she stood in place watching him and with a blink of her eye he was gone, almost as if he had bee a ghost. All she could think of as she stood there alone though was his eyes…they had been demon eyes and…they had been beautiful.

Rogue snapped out of her daze as she noticed the blaring sound that echoed through out the mansion. He had pulled the alarm…it was time to go.

OoOoOoOo 30 Minutes later OoOoOoOo

"So what are we gonna do?" Jubilee asked after Rogue got home. They were back to the Sabertooth issue. Rogue had gotten home to find that Jubilee hadn't found out anything new.

"I don't think we can do much. We don't really know anything about this Sabertooth person or his assassins," Amara answered.

_I'm not alone, no I'm just on my own_

Rogue sat on a couch chair looking thoughtful, this really in the mood to think about this after what had happened but she felt she had no other choice. After a while of silence she finally said, "We have tah find them before they find us…"

"How we don't even know where to begin looking," Lexa whined.

"Maybe we should just let them come to us," Wanda told them.

Rogue looked at Wanda thinking about her idea, she nodded and said, "Ya…maybe…anyway let me, X and Wanda think about that. We need to start thinking of something else…"

"What?" Jubes asked.

"Roberto Da Costa." Everyone looked at Amara. "It's time to end the game. Mara, yah think yah can do it?" Rogue asked.

"Of course she can…plus it'd be easier for her since he trusts her. She could do it and no one would suspect," Wanda stated.

Amara nodded numbly, her hands fidgeted as she stared at Rogue.

"Ya Wanda has a point," Lexa agreed, especially knowing that once Roberto was dead all lose ends that tied her to Pietro would be gone.

Rogue stared at Amara intently and was surprised that instead of looking away like usual she was looking straight at her too.

"Jubilee, get online and start researching…"

"What?"

And I, it's a little cold outside 

"Lex's favorite form of murder…poison. Ah want the best yah can find," she answered still looking directly into Amara's brown orbs. "Yah can put it in his food…drink…who knows, maybe even slip it in with a kiss. Yah know just make sure yah don't swallow any…"

Amara nodded and than got up, "I'm gonna go shower…" she stated and left.

Jubilee watched her go before getting on the Internet and googling poison.

"Aww, that's not fair, why does Amara get all the fun?" Lex whined teasingly then gave a small smirk towards Rogue who was looking in the direction Amara had gone. Wanda also stared at the door and then at Rogue, wondering if Amara was ready to do her job…because if she wasn't…Rogue wouldn't hesitate to step in and finish the job herself…

OoOoOoOo Later Rogue's Room OoOoOoOo

_And so don't be so hard on yourself_

Rogue sat on her desk with her head on top of her hands as she looked down at the illuminating screen. She had stolen Jubilee's computer to search around for some more poisons and while she was at it she couldn't help but think that she was making a mistake.

She wasn't sure though if killing Roberto was the mistake or it was making Amara do it. She knew Amara had developed some feelings for him…she didn't know how serious she felt about him but she knew she was hiding something from her and the others.

She sighed and exited out of the google search and just surfed around some of the sites Jubes had book marked. She stooped at one that seemed like t was a background checker kind of site. She smirked as she noticed that Jubilee had gone ahead and looked to see what it said about them.

All five profiles had about the same things, nothing that showed who they really where. When she looked themselves up through their codenames though the page was filled with one sentence, under the 'no image available' it said, "Wanted: For mass murders."

She smirked and was about to log off when she suddenly had a vision of Remy. The memories of their heated kiss the other day started replaying in her mind. He had smelled so good and felt so right pressed up against her like that.

Red…the guy with reds eyes suddenly popped into her head. He had been pressed up against her too the other day…and somehow she thought they felt…similar. Rogue shook her head and started typing in Remy's name into the little search bar.

After she looked at the computer and hesitated on whether she should press enter or not…

_You won't get better till you'll get worse_

"This is stupid…he's cop…" she told herself out loud and lightly tapped on enter. The new page took forever to load but when it did she quickly looked over and found that…everything was fine.

She smiled stupidly at herself and turned to start fixing things to go to bed but with her elbow she accidentally clicked the "Jean-Luc Lebeau" link under father.

When she looked back to the computer she saw the new profile and skimmed through stopping at, "On probation for founding a thieves association. Many of them are still being looked for. He was the leader and his son Remy Lebeau is called the 'heir' to the throne but as of now there is no evidence against the 'prince of thieves'. The Thieves Guild is known to be the most successful group of thieves…"

Rogue stopped reading and her head tilted as she looked at kept re reading the prince of thieves part.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath…red on black…his shades…red on black…

She closed the laptop and without even looking as she got up and headed out her balcony door.

_oh, send your love my way_

OoOoOoOo **TBC** OoOoOoOo

Dun dun dun…the chaos of it all. Two chaps left…what do you guys think will happen? Who's gonna die and who's gonna live? Mwahahah only I know. Anyway stay tuned for the next chap, I still have a couple of things up my sleeve.

So was anyone right about who killed Mags? It was both…in a way I guess. Wanda ordered it and X-23 got the job done…poor Pie Pie…and Amara too, will she follow orders or what? The song I used in this chap was, "Don't Confess" by Tegan and Sara. Anyhoo…

_Romy_- The game is over…what is it's results? Find out in the next chap.

_Jonda_- Awww comfort sex lol. At least one couple is ok right? Question is…how long will it last? Mwahahhaha…

_Xietro_- Sadness sadness sadness…it broke my heart to write that part…then again I was really excited to write it too. Will they ever get back together?

_Jubilay_- Hmmm…Jubilee seems out of it…but yay Ray noticed…at least we know he cares ;D

_Amarto_- To kill…or not to kill…That is the question. So what do you guys think? Will Amara go after Roberto like originally plan? Or will her heart give to her desires of love?

Dun dun dun…everything is sad lol. Only one couple is really "OK" and I'll make sure to undo that in the next chap so stay tune and find out how ;D So who out there hates me? Lol. Hope you guys liked and review. See you next update. Love ya'll - UHW


	10. Instincts

OoOoOoOo **AN **OoOoOoOo 

Yay I'm updating :D who loves me? Well you might change your mind in a while. Heheh. Anyhoo thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome and I love everyone of you. Reviews make me happy and Yay I have more than 100 for this fic :D. Thanks to all of you that made that possible.

Anyhoo here's the next chap. Hope you guys like and review :D

OoOoOoOo **Chapter 10** OoOoOoOo

Remy paced around his apartment. Something was happening, he didn't know what but he could feel it. He sighed and walked over to a metal cabinet a lot like the ones at the police department where they kept files.

He dug through the top one and brought out a small black box. He opened it and carefully took the object inside out and held it in front of him. It was beautiful and shone a brilliant green…it reminded him of her eyes. Remy look at the emerald heart intently as his finger went along it'd edges.

As his fingers reached the tip of the heart he realized what was going on, he didn't have to turn around to see her…he felt her.

"Anna Marie Darkholme aka Rogue. Wanted in more than a dozen states including Mississippi, New Orleans, California and New York. The best assassin in the world trained by Logan Howlett aka Wolverine. Accused of killing your own mother along with more than a dozen political figures. One of the most beautiful creatures in the killing world…you are the Southern Beauty," he spoke loud and confident before turning around to find narrowed emerald eyes on him.

"Amazing how y' can look tres belle even when yo so mad chere."

"Don't fucken sweet talk me hypocrite…"

"OUCH!" Remy knew y'were harsh mon amor mais…that was just cold, et shouldn't y' be looking in de mirror when ya say that?"

"Non! During the day ah act like a nobody in the world and at night it's when the killer comes loose. But yah…yah got out there during the day arresting criminals, killers, and thieves like yah and parade like a fucken hero only tah steal whatever the hell yah want later that night. Yahr sick…yahr no better than…"

"You?" Remy interrupted in a calm voice. He knew Rogue was smart and would have eventually figured things out so her anger didn't faze him.

Rogue stopped talking and just glared at the man in front of her. He still wore his shades and she couldn't help but want to grab the stupid dark objects and throw them in his face.

"How y' find out?" he asked breaking the silence that had grown.

"Yah really need tah get yahr fathers background check modified so it won't have yah as the 'prince of thieves'."

Remy grinned, "I've always likes dat nickname…"

Rogue didn't smile; she just stood still and glared. Remy's smirk disappeared, 'this ain't going as planned' he thought to himself before going straight to the point and asked, "So why are y' ere? What do y' want now that ya know?"

"Ah came forh something that belongs tah meh," she answered and then turned her gaze to the object in his hand. The emerald heart.

Remy's grin reappeared as he looked at the jewel in his hands. He brought it up above his head by the chain. "Well chere…if y'want it…" his free hand came up and grabbed his shades. The sunglasses started glowing a reddish color and he threw them across the room. They gave a small explosion and Remy continued his statement with, "Come and get it…"

Rogue looked from the small explosion to him, she wasn't very phased. His eyes gave him away as a mutant. She walked towards him without any fear and stopped when she was standing right in front of him.

The both stared at each other almost wanting something to happen, they waited for one of them to make the first move. Rogue finally rose on her tiptoes and reached up for the emerald heart. She held on to the jewel and then pulled it down without any struggle from Remy.

With the heart in her hand and the chain in his she turned around and started to walk off thinking he was just going to let go, but she was stopped and pulled back when a powerful force pulled on the chain making her spin back towards Remy. The position they ended up in was her pressed up against him looking straight into his devil eyes. They stayed still frozen in time scared that even a breath would ruin the moment.

Finally Rogue tried getting her hand free but after not being able to she said, "Let go of meh…"

This made Remy laugh and he wrapped his free hand around Rogue's waist. "Chere…I've seen yo strength…ya power…" he leaned in towards her. Rogue could feel his breath on her lips making a shiver go up and down her spine. "If y' wanted ta get out of my reach…y'could."

Rogue glared at him, mainly because he was right. Remy smirked when he got no response but it disappeared and turned into a bewildered expression when he felt warm lips on his. Rogue had no idea if what she was doing was right but at the moment she didn't care. She felt she had to unleash all the sexual frustration she'd had for this man and she had the feeling this might be their only chance.

Remy started responding and felt like there were continuing their heated make-out session from the other night. He let go of the chain and entwined his fingers with hers making the emerald heart fall to the ground with a loud bang. They both forgot all about the jewel as their bodies pressed closer than humanly possible.

Remy freed his hands from her waist and hand and brought them up to cup her face. Rogue brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck as they kissed and nibbled each other's lips.

5 minutes later of tongue wrestling, groping and love bites, Remy moved his hands down on Rogues hips and lifter her up making her give a small squeal in surprise. She them smiled as her legs wrapped around his waist. He then attacked her neck with kisses while walking around blindly looking for the bed. When they finally got there he laid her down softly and gracefully climbed on top of her.

He sat up after some making out and he took off his shirt and threw it behind him. His hands then traveled up and down her thighs as he gave her tummy butterfly kisses and slowly went up towards her face. When he got there Rogue buried her head in his neck and nipped at the beautiful skin.

She moaned as he caressed forbidden places and forgot everything as sweet things were mumbled into her ear and as the passion inside of them exploded.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

Lexa opened her eyes, there were birds chirping at the window annoying the hell out of her. She slowly got up and looked at the clock, she was going to be late to work. Then again she didn't really want to go, the Pietro thing had taken more energy then she liked to admit. She got up and dressed, but not in her uniform. She wasn't going to work, it wasn't because of Pietro but…she felt something bad was heading their way.

She could have been totally wrong but she knew Rogue considered her to have the best instincts and would be all right with her decision. She started walking downstairs expecting everyone to be gone to work but found Rogue sipping some hot coffee.

"Hey…aren't you gonna be late for work?"

"Ah could ask yah the same question."

Lex rolled her eyes, "I don't feel like going…Rogue I'm getting a strange feeling…it doesn't feel good."

Rogue looked at her curiously, "Yah think something's wrong?"

Lex shrugged, "I dunno…by the way, where did you sneak of yesterday?"

Rogue looked up at her over the coffee mug, "How did yah…"

"Please…you think I was going to be able to sleep after yesterday? Anyway even if I had been sleeping I would have heard. Where'd you go?"

"Out for a walk…"

"That lasted until 5 am in the morning…wow did you go all over the city with everything closed?"

Rogue ignored her and grabbed a cookie from a plate on the table.

Lexa looked at her and after getting no response she asked, "So what's your excuse?"

"Forh?"

"Not going to work."

"Tired…and confused…"

"About?"

Rogue sighed, "Ah dunno…if ah'm leading ya'll in the right direction…"

"You didn't make this choice for us…we did. One of us ran away from our home…another wanted a home after being alone…I was born into it and you and Wanda wanted revenge. You didn't twist our hands behind out backs and said, 'KILL PEOPLE!'."

Anna smiled, "True…but ah'm still the one in charge leading ya'll towards all of this."

"Ya…but do you hear any of us complaining?"

The both stayed quiet after that and Rogue watched as the sunny day started to grow dark. It looked like rain was heading their way. She then looked at Lex who was also looking outside. She had a thoughtful look on her face…she could feel something. She had already told Rogue that she felt like something bad was going to happen and she knew better than to ignore X-23's judgment.

She hoped for once Lex was wrong though…because if she could feel it this strong…it was going to be big.

OoOoOoOo Remy's apartment OoOoOoOo

Remy slowly opened his eyes as ringing filled his ear. He groaned and reached over to his cell phone.

"Merde," he mumbled and then pressed the green button, "Allo?"

"Mate? Where the hell are ya?"

"John?"

"Noooo, I'm the tooth fairy. Where are ya? You're late."

"Merde…I'll be right dere mon ami," he answered and then hung up and looked at the bed spot next to him. It was empty. He wasn't surprised; he knew it was likely that she was going to be gone when he woke but that fact didn't make him feel any better. For some reason he would have liked it if she had been there…

He rolled over to where she had been and buried his face in the sheets then got up and headed towards the showers. 15 minutes later he was dressed and heading out the door when he suddenly stopped and looked around his place.

Something was missing. He looked carefully all around…the walls…his bed…the floor…he knew what was missing. The emerald heart…and that wasn't all. The painting he had taken from his challenge with Rogue was gone too. "----!" he yelled as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

When he arrived at the station sometime later John was waiting for him outside.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever. Why they heck did ya sleep in?" he asked.

"Tired. Is de chief mad?"

"Nah. I doubt he'll even notice. That Wagner fellow is in there talking to him about some search warrant he wants done."

"Search Warrant?"

"Ya…for some shelia. What was her name…Darkholme…"

Remy stared at John for a minute before hurrying into the building towards the chief's office. John watched him go with a confused look on his face before following, wondering what was going on.

OoOoOoOo Café Bleu OoOoOoOo

Amara sat at table during her break. Her leg bounced up and down, she was nervous…her cell phone was vibrating…it had done that 30 other times.

Roberto was trying to contact her but she couldn't talk to him now. Not after Rogue had decided his fate…poison. She had never liked killing that way…if she was going to bring death upon someone she would prefer to have it nice and fast, maybe painless, but Rogue had chosen poison. She knew it was Lexa's favorite form of killing…and it was because she liked watching the pain. She liked slow torturous death…she was amused by playing with their heads, but she was hot headed so she knew how to get the job done nice and fast.

'God…' Amara thoughts while letting her head fall down to the table. 'Why couldn't X-23 do this assignment. Why do I have to be the one to do it…can I do it? Will I do it?' Amara closed her eyes. She could always ask Lex to do the killing for her…but she knew the answer would be no. Lexa wouldn't disobey Rogue's orders. Asking Wanda would be worse…she'd want a reason to why she couldn't do the job herself, and Jubilee…would know everything…her heart wouldn't let her kill someone so important to her.

Amara looked up at her cell began vibrating again…her brown eyes piercing the small object as it moved across the table. She grabbed the phone and pushed a button, seconds later a small jingle played as the phone turned off.

"Amara your break is over!" A voice yelled making her rise.

"Sorry berto…but the longer you stay away from me…the longer you'll survive," she mumbled into thin air as she started walking over to new customers.

OoOoOoOo Da Costa Industries OoOoOoOo

Roberto looked at his phone hoping it would ring. He'd been trying to get a hold of Amara all morning but nothing. He hoped nothing bad had happened…maybe she had her phone off…

'Ya…that's it…' he told himself and started to calm himself down. He relaxed into his chair and turned it so it could face the large window.

It had a great view, you could se half the city from it but what Roberto really loved about it was how the sun beat down on it. It got hot as hell but it gave him all the energy he needed. He smiled and closed his eyes as his body started turning a black color with an orange reddish glow surrounding him.

'Ring Ring Ring'

Roberto quickly turned and grabbed the phone not bothering to change his appearance.

"Hello?"

"Sir you have a call…it's…"

"Let it through."

"Yes sir."

"Hello?" Roberto spoke into the receiver.

"Hi berto my love…"

Roberto sighed, "What do you want…Taryn."

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

Jubilee softly hummed to herself as she walked to work. Every once in a while she would look around excepting to be followed or something. She didn't know why but she was getting the creeps…chills were going up and down her spine but she doubted it was the weather. She started walking faster but instead of feeling safer as she got closer to the bar she was feeling worse.

When she finally arrived she stayed outside looking at the closed door. Her killer instincts were up and alert…something was telling her not to go in. But against her better judgment she walked in.

Her eyes widened as something metal and sharp headed her way, she quickly dodged as it breezed by and then heard triggers being pulled. Before the bullets or whatever was being shot at her could reach her she kicked the legs of the table next to her making it fall and she used it's round surface as cover. Things hit the round table but then everything went quiet. Jubilee's eyes widened thinking that it might have been better if she had just stayed outside.

Everything was dead silent but Jubes knew she wasn't alone. Her suspicions where soon confirmed as a deep laugh echoed through the bar. She carefully peeked out from above the table and there in broad daylight stood Victor Creed with a hand around Ray's neck and with his other hand holding some kind of pistol that shot daggers pointing at Kitty and Lance.

"Jubilation Lee…would you like to come out and say hi?"

Jubilee sat down on the floor looking around for something to help her out of the mess. As she looked she brought a hand up and waved it around while yelling a perky, "HI!"

"Come now…is the 5th rank of Wolverine's Assassin Squad shy?"

Jubilee took a deep breath before standing up and facing Victor. "Let me guess…Sabertooth."

"Smart girl…with good moves."

"I was taught by the best…" she answered as her hands collected the small kunai daggers embedded in the round table. "plus…it'll take more than this to kill me…" she added as the small knives placed themselves nicely between her knuckles with the sharp edge spointing outward.

"Ah…wolverine's trait passes along to his students I see. So do you teammates share your smart mouth?"

"No…they're worse," she answered as she pointed the Kunai's at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he growled as his grip on Ray's neck tightened.

"What makes you think I'd care?" she questioned talking about Ray's life.

Sabertooth gave her a sadistic smile. "Like Wolverine and your friend X-23...I have very good senses. I can smell your fear…I can hear the rapid beating of your heart. What I don't know is if you're scared that'll I'll kill him…or tell him of your crimes…I mean killing two of his friends isn't nice you know…anyway drop them."

Jubilee let her knuckles loosen up making the small daggers fall to the ground.

"Good girl."

Jubes glared at him while she looked around with the corners of her eyes. 'There's gotta be something I can do...' she thought to herself and suddenly met Kitty's eyes. Kitty looked at Sabertooth then at Jubilee, she then turned to Lance. Lance looked at Jubilee and gave her a light nod making her get a confused look on her face. Before she could make anything of it Sabertooth noticed that exchange and pulled the trigger on his gun.

Jubilee began to open her mouth to shout at Kitty to move but the earth began to tremble and Kitty ran forward towards Sabertooth and Ray. As the knife was about to pierce her the oddest thing happened…it went through her. Seconds later she jumped at Sabertooth but didn't touch him, her body went through him and grabbed Ray making both of them phase through the older man and making them hit the floor with a huge 'bam'.

The earthquake stopped and Jubes took the opportunity to grab two empty beer bottles from a table and twist them around in her hands. Then with great skill she threw them at Victor making them shatter in his face.

"Get out NOW!" she shouted at Lance and Kitty who were holding an exhausted Ray. They scurried off leaving the petite Asian with the hairy killer. Sabertooth growled and moaned as he tried getting glass shards off his face without doing more damage. As he began opening his eyes he noticed a leg going towards him and before he could attack it made contact.

Jubilee's leg went over the counter as she gave him a kick to the face making him stumble backwards and crash with more than a dozen bottles of liquor and kegs of beer. She then gave him quick blows to the kneecaps making him fall on to his knees. She need him down… she knew that if he got up he would easily overpower her so she need to end this now.

She grabbed three bottles of liquor from over his head and made her way over the counter and towards the door. She opened one on the way and let it's contents fall over creating a big wet mess. The other two she crashes on the sidewalls.

She then turned back to the counter where Sabertooth was groggily getting up.

"Lets heat things up…" she mumbled to herself and dug through on of her pockets. "You know…Wolverine had a nickname for me…the Asian Firecracker…and you're about to find out why…" she brought her hand up and scraped something against the wooden door frame then held up to fingers, a small flame stood on top. She smirked as she threw the match onto the liquor on the floor and then small sparks jumped out her fingers and went all over the room.

She quickly ran out as the flames started rising. Outside she found three people watching the building and then turn to look at her. She turned away from them. There was no way she could face them right now…especially not Ray. So she stood still and watched as the Building burned down to the ground.

OoOoOoOo Police department OoOoOoOo

Remy paced outside the chief's office and seconds later 'bam'.

"Ow…"

"Whoops…desole mon ami," Remy told Kurt and helped in up.

"No problem," Kurt answered.

"So…what up?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not much…you need something from the chief?"

"Uh…ya…wanna see if we have any new assignments.

"Funny you should ask…"

"Why's dat?"

"Well, I've just ordered a search warrant. It should be cleared by tonight. If you want you and John can come and help me search."

"Dat sounds like fun…where's de fun gonna be at?"

Kurt looked thoughtful but then answered, "My sisters house…ask Amanda for the address. Her name is Anna Marie Darkholme."

Remy nodded, "danks for de invite."

"No problem…see you later," and with that he left. Remy watched him go before mumbling a 'merde' to himself and walking in the opposite direction towards his office. When he got there John was sitting at his desk in the room next door.

"Maaaatttte..." he called in a singsong voice.

"Huh?" Remy asked grabbing his cell phone of his desk.

"What's up? You seem to be all over the place."

"Un...de rein...I'll be right back gonna make a phone call," he told him and walked out towards the building entrance.

He stood in place for a minute while outside but finally dialed a number and waited for an answer, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

Rogue sat on the couch reading her book. She was alone since Lex had offered to do the grocery shopping and she didn't argue cause she was feeling a little sore. Something X-23 had actually caught onto which annoyed her. Then again she wasn't surprised, she knew Lex knew about what had happened last night but wouldn't ask questions unless she brought up the subject.

She sighed and went back to her novel. Seconds later the phone rang making a frustrated growl come out her lips.

"Hello?" she almost yelled.

"You got trouble chere..."

"Remy? What do yah want? And what do yah mean trouble? What are yah gonna do come and try to get the emerald heart back?"

"Non...but ya house is gonna be surrounded by cops by nightfall."

"Yah told on MEH!"

"Don't be stupid chere...I didn't...yo frere did."

Rogue stayed quiet…the realization hit her hard…Kurt was going to do them in…they were caught.

She hung up without saying anything else to Remy but screamed "shit" really loud before dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Lexa get your ass to Lensher Industries and bring Wanda and yourself here NOW!"

"But Rogue I'm doing the grocery shopping…"

"X-23 Ah wouldn't give a damn if yah'd be taking a shit…I need all your asses here NOW!"

"Alright alright…but tell me what's up?"

"We've been caught."

"WHAT?"

"We'll talk about it when we're all here…bring Wanda," she finished and hung up before dialing another number.

OoOoOoOo Café Bleu OoOoOoOo

'Ring Ring Ring'

Amara groaned. She didn't have to check the caller id, she knew it was Roberto. He had called her more than 40 times earlier. She grabbed her phone knowing that she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Hello?" she answered waiting to hear his deep voice.

"Amara ah need yah home now!"

"Rogue? What's wrong?"

"Can't talk about it over the phone get home ok?"

"I'm on my way."

"Mara…"

"Ya?"

"Hurry."

Amara hung up and looked at her phone with worry. She then threw her apron off and started walking out when her supervisor saw her.

"Hey you're not done yet!"

"Screw you," Amara answered always wanting to tell her that.

"If you walk out of that door Ms. Aquilla you're fired."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Take your threat and stick it up your ass. I quit," and with that she left never looking back.

OoOoOoOo Police department OoOoOoOo

Remy walked into John's office a while after Rogue had hung up on him.

"Hey John…"

"Wha?" John asked looking up from a fiery pen he was holding.

"I'm gonna go out…"

"To patrol the streets?"

"Uh…ya…something like that…talk to you later."

"Don't ya want me to come with?"

"Nah…you…seem busy…uh plus ya deserve a break. Later mon ami."

John started getting up to follow him but then sat back down knowing he'd never catch him. Remy could be awfully slick when he wanted to be and it seemed like today was one of those days. He turned his attention back to the pen in his hands and twisted it at a fast pace making it seem like the fire was alive.

It reminded him of…Wanda…of the night of passion they had. She had been beautiful…graceful…like a goddess. There was only one problem…she hadn't called him since. He ran his hand threw his reddish orange locks making it messy as visions of her consumed his every thought.

John sighed before getting up deciding that he was going to go after Remy. He needs a distraction…and he needed it bad. As he started walking out of his off someone smashed into him making folders fly around like crazy.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine John," Amanda answered as she started picking up the folders. John crouched down and started picking up random folders but stopped when he fund one that had folders poking out. It was like every other one but this one got his attention because of the name on top.

It read…Tolansky…Maximoff Wanda.

"What are you gonna do with these folders shelia?'" he asked Amanda without looking up.

"They're for the Tolansky murder. I'm about to close the case because we keep getting dead ends. We've gotten no evidence so I have no choice but to close it, but I have to hurry and do it cause I'm wanted on an important crime scene."

"Why don't ya get going…don't worry bout the files. I'll get them in."

"Really?"

"Ya," John answered never looking away from the files.

"John you are an angel. Thanks," she answered and gave him the rest of the files John watched her go and then took all the files and put them on his desk. He laid them all open with the biographies of each individual out with a picture. The order they were in was, Todd, Wanda, Erick Lensher, Magda Lensher, and last was Pietro Maximoff. John looked at all of them carefully and looked over how the person died…he's brain was giving him questions he knew he could answer…but wouldn't want to.

OoOoOoOo Acolytes Bar OoOoOoOo

Jubilee, Ray, Kitty and Lance watched as the fire grew and they could hear the sirens of the police cars and of the firefighters.

Jubes turned to them, they were all staring at her as if they were seeing her for the first time. She stepped close to them and as she did Kitty held onto Lance and looked away.

"Kitty…"

"Is it true?" Ray interrupted her.

Jubilee had been avoiding his gaze but she turned to him, only to gaze at piercing blue eyes. "Is what true?" she asked.

"Did you…did you…kill…Bobby and Duncan?" he asked hesitating.

Jubilee stayed quiet, it didn't matter what she'd say…either way she'd lose. Saying yes would show them that she was in fact a monster. Saying no would be lying…and putting them in danger.

Sabertooth had gone under with his bar…but he was not dead…he had gone after her, she had won this battle, but like the storm starting above their heads…she knew the real storm was only beginning.

Her quietness gave her away, Ray could feel his eyes ache; she had killed two of his best friends. And he had fallen…fallen in…he couldn't even think the thoughts at the moment.

Jubilee walked close to Ray and softly whispered his name, her hand came out to touch him but he moved away shaking his head. Jubilee's eyes widened and she felt her eyes sting, but she wasn't going to cry.

She nodded to his rejection and started walking backwards, "Fine…" she whispered. "FINE!" she yelled and started walking backwards in a slow pace. "But you know…I don't regret it one bit…"

They all stared at her as a cold expression they've never seen before graced her face.

"But do know this…Rape IS a crime in this country…and sometimes you've just got to take the law under your own hands," with that she turned and walked into a dark alley.

At the word rape Kitty's eyes grew and realization sunk into all of them. They slowly started walking towards the alley she had gone into. It was a dead end alley…but there was no one there…

OoOoOoOo Wanda's Office OoOoOoOo

'Taptaptap…taptap…tap' Wanda sighed as her finger kept tapping on her desk. She was in her office and she felt like she was going crazy. Pietro was avoiding her like he would have avoided a girl saying she was pregnant with his child. Even his new toy hadn't come in to give her any work. It almost felt like she was dead to them. She sighed once again before laying her head on her desk and closing her eyes.

As she started to relax all the drama left her mind and was replaced with a certain redheaded Aussie. He had been so gentle, so caring during their lovemaking. She could still feel his touch; the caresses that made her breath get raspy. She smiled to herself; she had never given herself like that to any one. With John it had been special, magical...the desire had come from her heart.

'Ring' Wanda was brought back to reality. She checked the caller id and smirked seeing that it was John.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"John...I was jus thinking about you?"

"Give it up..."

Wanda stood silently and got a confused look on her face.

"Give what up?"

"I Know."

"...know...what?"

"Can I ask you a question luv?"

"…Ya..."

"Did it hurt you at all when your husband died...Mrs. Tolansky."

Wanda stayed quiet, she hadn't told John she had been married, "What?" she asked.

"Did it hurt when your husband died? Honestly I don't think it did...considering that you changed your name back to Maximoff less than a week later."

Wanda's eyes narrowed, "Did you check up on me?" she asked angrily.

"No. I just happened to have stumbled upon this by chance."

They both stayed quiet, neither knowing what to do or say to each other. John didn't want to believe that what he was thinking was true...but silence spoke many truths. Wanda stayed still dumbfounded, she wasn't sure if John knew she was involved but if he did...she was screwed. Not only did the guy she was falling for know what she did in her spare time but he was also a cop.

After minutes of saying nothing John broke the silence, "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Wanda asked finding that it seemed to be her new favorite word.

"Why did you kill your husband..."

Sapphire eyes widened, "How DARE YOU accuse me of such a thing?"

"Don't play innocent luv...it doesn't suit you. You change your name less than a week later after your husbands death...you started talking to me two weeks later and less than a month later the prime suspect committed suicide...coincidence's like that don't happen Wanda. They're planned."

"Shit happens...have you ever thought that maybe I changed my name because it hurt to much since he was gone? Huh did you ever think that? As for Tabitha Smith, SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE..."

"Did she really? Look Wanda I've been around long enough to recognize this...I'm not an idiot. Forensic was one of my majors."

"Isn't it weird...how your fathers death came a little before Todd's...how Evan happened to be working at your business and was killed a few weeks after Todd..."

"I don't know what you're taking about..."

"Don't...don't say anything if it's going to be a lie. Death surrounds you at very corner…your father…your husband…his mistress…your mother…"

"DON'T tie my mother in with them…unlike them she had class…she didn't deserve to die."

"Are you admitting it?"

"No. I'm just telling you a fact."

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was hopping I was wrong…"

"Life isn't always what you want it to be…I've learned that the hard way."

"You know what I have to do don't ya?"

Wanda laughed as her eyes ached with unshed tears, "You have no evidence," she told him in a calm voice. He didn't say anything but then in the background she heard a loud 'click'.

"…Now I do."

"…"

"See you soon…luv" and then the dial tone came.

Wanda nodded and gave a twisted smile as a lone tear fell to her cheek; she sniffed as the door to her office opened.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

Lexa walked into Maximoff Industries. Her assassin's outfit was on, she always kept a spare outfit in her car in case of an emergency and today seemed like one of those days. She quietly passed through Hank's desk without even greeting him, there was no time according to Rogue's news they had to group up as soon as possible and find out what to do.

She got on the elevator and waited impatiently as it took her to the highest floor in the building. When the 'ding' went on and the door opened she wished that it had been Amara or Jubes that had come to get Wanda cause right there in front of her stood Pietro Maximoff sitting on Crystals desk.

They were laughing as she had a hand up on his cheek. It was obvious something was going on. It hurt her…she couldn't believe that he had moved on so fast. She had thought that maybe Rogue was right and that he still cared…but here he was with his slut sectary.

Pietro stared down at Crystal, he had told her a joke and now she was laughing like a hyena. He laughed along with her but couldn't help thinking that she was a total ditz. He then felt very uncomfortable cause he felt eyes on him. He slightly turned and his eyes widened unexpectedly at what he saw…X-23.

Crystal felt that Pietro wasn't looking at her anymore and turned to see what had gotten his attention. She smirked as she saw Lexa Howlett standing outside of the elevator looking at them.

Lexa got her composure back and decided to ignore them both while walking towards Wanda's office.

Crystal gave a winning smirk as she passed by and said, "Going to a costume party?" making fun of her outfit.

Lex looked at her indifferently and said, "I'm sorry…you must be mistaking me with someone who gives a damn about what you have to say," with that she turned away and walked towards Wanda's door and tried pulling it up. It was locked. Lex looked at Crystal who was still grinning, the door was electronic and the only way she could open it was if Crystal pushed a button.

Crystal smirked; she was going to love having Lexa ask her to open the door. She would make her beg if she could. She now had her man…and very soon her dignity.

X-23 looked at Crystals face and knew exactly what she was thinking. She smiled; the blonde was really stupid if she thought she was going to get that from her. She had Pietro…but one thing no one could take away from her was her pride…even if Rogue thought it would be her downfall.

Smiling she stepped back a couple of steps before doing a high kick and aiming it at the Wanda's door. With that easy kick…the door opened. Lexa perked her eyebrows at Crystal and Pietro before walking into Wanda's office.

"Hey, we have a…"

"Problem," Wanda answered as she hung up the phone and wiped her cheek.

"Ya…was that Rogue on the phone? Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what? And why are you wearing your outfit?" Wanda asked getting a good look at her friend.

"Well there's no use in hiding anymore. Anyway Rogue wants us at the house now so come on lets go."

"Rogue knows?"

"Ya, she was the one that found out."

"What? How if I just found out and he only knows me…"

"Wanda what the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We've got caught…wasn't that Rogue on the phone telling you?"

"No…that was…how do you and Rogue know we got caught?"

Lexa sighed, "Rogue told me and I dunno how she knows but we can't stay here all night talking about it. We need to go now…"

Wanda nodded while trying to make sense of everything. Did Rogue know John knew she was an assassin, that she had killed her husband and dad and that she had slept with him? For some reason she felt her blood boil…she felt…betrayed somehow.

"Lex…get out of the room."

"What? Wanda we don't have…"

"X-23 I'm about to blow some steam…you don't wanna be in this room in a second…"

X-23 looked around and did indeed notice many things were glowing blue. She quickly ran out to come face to face with Pietro who had started walking to see what the heck was going on. Crystal was behind him grabbing his hand. Lex didn't have much time to think anything about it because seconds later a huge blue glow blew up from Wanda's office making many things fly out of the room.

"You monster! You killed Wanda," Crystal yelled and grabbed Lexa's arm forcefully.

Lex glared at her and then looked at Pietro. In a cold voice she said, "get your bitch off or I will be forced to get her off violently."

Pietro made no move to get Crystal to let go of X-23. He just looked at her trying to get a clue to what was going on cause whatever it was…it was big. X-23 wouldn't come dressed in her gear unless something was wrong. Seconds later Wanda walked out of her office, her face bold and expressionless.

"Lets go," she told X-23 as she started walking towards the exit to leave. X-23 roughly took her arm away from Crystal making her yell in pain as it sprained and followed Wanda. Before getting too close to the elevator Wanda turned around with a soft look on her face.

"Pietro…I know…what I told you was crappy and…a lot to take in. And you're probably mad at me but…just know I love ya ok."

Pietro looked at Wanda weirdly, he then looked over at Lexa but she had her back to him. Wanda noticed this and whispered, "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"There's nothing left to say," X-23 answered and started walking into the elevator. Wanda nodded and followed her.

Once they were inside and the doors started closeing Wanda stated, "If you don't turn around to look at him for the last time you will regret it…"

Lexa who was facing a wall knew she was right slowly turned getting what might be her last glimpse of Pietro.

The last thing Pietro saw were hazel eyes and then the door closed. Something was very wrong…and he needed to know what that was.

Crystal touched Pietro's hand only for him to pull away. "Crystal I'm gonna be in my office making a few phone calls…get me some coffee ok," she told her and walked into his office closing the door behind him.

Crystal looked at the closed door and then at the elevator, 'Damn that Lexa Howlett…she ruins everything…' she thought as she walked off to make some coffee.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

Rogue paced around the living room with her Assassins outfit on. No one had arrived yet and it had been an hour since she had called Lexa and Amara and she had texted Jubilee 45 minutes ago. The day was growing dark and she knew it wouldn't be long now. The front door opened and closed a minute later and she went to see who it was.

"Rogue you won't believe what happened. I know who Sabertooth is. He attacked me at work and I ended up burning the whole damn place down but I doubt he's dead. Anyway to make my long story short there were witness and he told me in front of them that I killed those idiots from the rape attempt and they were friends with them so I'm pretty much… I dunno CAUGHT!"

"It doesn't matter…we've all been found out."

"What?" Jubilee asked confused.

"Ah'd rather tell yah all how at the same time," she answered and brought her hands up to her temple. Jubilee nodded and then went to the kitchen to get something to calm Rogue down. It was obvious that she was stressed over this, probably because she felt she had failed at protecting them.

When she came back holding the hot cup she found that Rogue wasn't alone. Amara was sitting on an opposite couch already dressed in her assassin's outfit. She was wearing boots that went up to past her knees and a corset sort of dress that went up to mid-thigh. Her hair was down and caressed her shoulders as it went down to her back.

"Hey…when did you get here?" Jubes asked giving Rogue the drink.

"Some minutes ago," she answered and they all stayed quiet.

Jubilee nodded, "I'm gonna go change, I'll be back."

Both other girls nodded and watched her go. Jubilee noticed something as she went up the stairs…it was dead silent…and that freaked her out.

When she came back downstairs she found she was the only one missing. Amara was still sitting on the couch but her leg wobbled up and down, X-23 was leaning on a wall, Scarlet Witch was standing in place and Rogue was pacing around.

"I'm here…" she stated and sat on the armchair next to Amara.

"Ok…well ah'm sure ah've told ya all that we've been found out…but ah haven't told ya how…"

"I think I should be the one to say this, " Wanda interrupted Rogue and stood next to her. "This is all my fault…"

"Uh Wanda…"

"No. Let me continue Rogue. You see…I've sort of being dating…a cop."

"You what?" all four of them yelled.

"Ya…I know. I was stupid but I can't take it back now. He called me a little earlier today and told me he knew…he's coming after me…he didn't exactly say that but I know he is…and now I've dragged you all into this…"

Everyone looked at Wanda shocked, X-23 was about to open her mouth to say something but Rogue quickly interrupted her before the younger girl could blow up at the scarlet witch.

"Wait…Wanda…isn't the only one that has been fooling around with a cop…"

"Oh my god," Amara mumbled and looked like she might die.

"I can not believe this," Jubilee stated.

"Am I the only one not ------- a cop?" Lexa asked sarcastically.

"No. You're the one screwing my brother…" Wanda answered.

As that slipped out everyone started arguing and yelling at each other. Rogue looked at the chaos and got annoyed. Things were already hard enough without them being down each other's throats.

"SHUT-UP!" she yelled making them quiet down and look at her. "What is done is done…we can't change this anymore. And by the way it isn't Wanda's fault we got discovered…the guy she's been going out with isn't the guy that made the search warrant."

"There's a SEARCH WARRANT?" Lexa yelled.

"Ya…"

"Well if it wasn't her guy…" Amara started and then looked at Rogue.

"No…it wasn't mah guy either. He was actually the one tah call me and tell me about the search warrant being done…"

Jubilee snorted, "What kind of cop is he?"

"A confusing one," Anna answered with a sigh.

"Ok…so if it was neither of those guys the who ratted us out?" Lex asked with her arms crossed.

"Mah brother…" Rogue answered carefully.

"Your brother?" Amara asked.

"You have a brother? Jubilee asked interested. Amara turned and glared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Kurt's in BAYVILLE?" Lexa shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ah didn't think it was important."

Wanda groaned as the realization hit her, "You told him…you confessed about Raven."

"Ya…"

"Rogue you knew he wanted revenge how could you just tell him?"

"He was bugging meh tah much it need tah stop so ah gave him what he wanted. The only reason he did it was because he got all butt hurt that ah told him ah was her favorite."

Amara and Jubilee stared at Rogue in shock. Wanda gave her a disappointed glare while Lexa mumbled, 'I can't believe this' over and over again.

Rogue fed up with it yelled, "Fiahne its all MAH FAULT! Is that what ya'll wanna here? Cause there ah said it so stone me out of town already GAWD!"

Everything got silent as she hit the small coffee table making it fly across the room. No one said anything…if a pin would have dropped at that moment it would have been heard miles away. The tension was high…until Lex looked up and around.

"What is it?" Rogue asked her knowing that look.

"Footsteps…" she answered.

"Shit!" Rogue mumbled. "All of you upstairs now," she told them and pushed them towards the steps following last behind. Once thy were upstairs in the hall Rogue looked around and spoke softly to them. "This is what ah need yah all to do…"

The all scrunched in to hear the plan.

"Ah need yah'll…tah go to Lensher Industries…and wait forh me on the roof."

"What? But what are you gonna do?" Amara asked. Rogue's only answer was a gaze downstairs.

"Bullshit…I'm not leaving," X-23 told her and less than a second later Rogue had her pressed up to the wall with her hand at her throat.

"Last time ah checked ah was the one giving the orders around here…" Rogue told her and then let her go. "And yah followed them. Ah'm telling yah to go so yah will…"

"But we wanna stay and help," Jubilee answered.

Rogue smiled, "Ah'll be fiahne…now get what you need and go. Scarlet Witch yahr in charge…Jubilee tell them about yahr encounter with Sabertooth while yahr waiting for me, now go."

They all nodded and started moving except for X-23 who stood in place and glared at Rogue.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yah doubt my strength?"

X-23 looked down, "No…it's just that…"

"Lex…ah'll be fine…ah'd love for yah tah stay and have fun with me right now but ah need you tah help Scarlet with Jubilee and Magma ok. Plus ah got us into this…this is mah chance tah get us out. Now go…and that is an order."

X-23 nodded and quickly left without making much noise, her ears were alert thought waiting for any surprises to jump up at her. Rogue watched her sneak out through a window before heading down stairs quietly. When she got there she saw nothing out of the ordinary…her gaze went around the entire hall before she started making her way to the living room.

As she was about to enter a bullet breezed right by her ear and she quickly dodged and hid behind the couch.

"Damit…I missed…" a feminine voice yelled frustrated.

Rogue quickly brought her head up and saw a woman dressed in purple in front of her. Even her hair was purple and she definitely didn't look like a cop.

The woman smiled at Rogue, "Hello Luv…I'm gonna guess your Rogue right?"

"Ya…and yah are?"

"Psylocke…I'm a messenger from Sabertooth…you might have heard of him."

"As a matter a fact ah have…What's the message?"

"Die," she answered pulled the trigger. Rogue dodged and rolled on the floor as Psylocke tried aiming the pistol at her. While she had rolled around Rogue had gotten the dagger out of her garter and when she popped up she threw at the amnesty-eyed girl.

"Ow…" she yelled as the handle of the dagger smashed at her fingers making the gun fly out of her hands. "You bitch."

"Oh ah'm sorry…mah aim must be getting bad…cause ah was aiming forh yahr heart," Rogue answered as she walked towards her making Psylocke walk around.

"How sweet of you…remind me to repay the thought."

Rogue threw her a fake smile, "Why yahr at it do meh a favor…"

"What's that?"

"Give Sabertooth a message for me…oh wait that might be a problem…"

"How so?"

"Well ah'd it imagine it's hard to give someone a message when yahr dead…"

"Is that a threat?"

"No…it's ya future," Rogue answered and jumped at her.

Psylocke smirked and as soon as Rogue came close enough she brought out her psychic Knife and tried stabbing the southern assassin. Rogue saw something glow a purple color so she dodged. She then hit the back of Psylocke's knees making her fall and brought a kick to her face, which the Asian quickly blocked.

Betts brought Rogue's leg up making her fall and then tried twisting the leg. Rogue brought her other leg up and smacked the violet haired assassin making her fly and hit the wall hard. Psylocke stumbled and looked surprised at her opponent.

Psylocke smiled, 'I'm impressed…anyone else I have fought has never lasted this long against me…' she told Rogue telepathically wanting to freak her out.

Rogue smirked, 'Yahr not the only one with hidden tricks…' she answered as her eyes narrowed.

"Really…lets see yours," Psylocke answered out loud.

"Get closer and ah will…" Rogue answered and then they both jumped at each other.

They both threw punches and kicks at each other. Most were getting blocked but some of them gave good blows that would leave marks by morning. At one point Psylocke threw a kick to rogue's stomach when she wasn't anticipating it and it made her fall to her knees while some blood come out her mouth. The psyche knives then reappeared in Psylocke's hands and she was about to stab one through Rogue's head but before she could do it Rogue's hand flew up and grabbed her arm.

Psylocke tried pulling away but Rogue's death grip was locked on her hard. Rogue brought a leg up and hit the Asians legs making her wobble to the floor and she then twisted her arm behind her back.

Betts mouth opened as Rogue slowly pulled on her arm.

"Now…yahr gonna tell me what ah need tah know…or yahr gonna say goodbye tah yahr arm sugah. What does Sabertooth want with us…"

"…"

Rogue pulled on the arm.

"Ah…" Betts yelled but spoke no words.

Rogue was losing her patients so she pulled a bit more. "Before…yah asked meh what mah hidden tricks are…yahr not the only mutant around here yah know…yah wanna know what I can do? Well ah'll tell yah…ah have super strength and ah invulnerable. Meaning…yah or Sabertooth can't touch me cause it doesn't matter how may times ya'll bring meh down...Ah'll just keep getting up…now talk."

"My allegiance is with Sabertooth and it will not falter no matter how much pain you bring to me."

Rogue sighed, "Tah bad…cause ah really didn't want to do this…" she answered and brought her free hand up and pressed it against Psylocke's neck.

Psylocke started to struggle trying to get out of the grip as the hand started chocking her. She then stopped…she was getting weak…almost as if the energy was being drained from her. As she started getting tired and tired she heard an old voice in her head repeating itself over and over again like a broken record.

"Beware…fear…her touch…"

Rogue let go of Elisabeth Braddock and looked at her body with hate. She had killed Irene…but like always…Destiny came true, and the young assassins had fallen at Rogue's touch.

"Whoops…ah must have forgotten tah tell yah mah touch is deadly…" she stated out loud before walking out of the house and going towards Lensher Industries.

OoOoOoOo 30 Minutes later OoOoOoOo

Blue eyes looked sadly at the big house surrounded by cops at every turn. They had wheeled her body out.

"I should have been there for you…"

"Don't look so down…she's not dead."

"What?"

"I was just down there Angel…she's not dead…she's just in a very deep sleep…"

"Coma?"

"Yes."

Warren's eyes flashed with hate and anger. "I will avenge her…"

"Not now you won't. We don't even know where they're at."

"I will look for them and kill them all slowly and painfully…they won't get away this easily."

"There's nothing you can do Warren…don't be stupid. If you go after all of them together you will die. Even their weakest link…Jubilation Lee was able to fend me off."

"I must go after them…"

"No…I need you alive. Go to Robert Da Costa's office and let him know what's going on. Be there and protect him…"

"What? Why?"

"I have a feeling Mr. Maximoff had the same idea as him to get rid of competition…and if I'm right…you might just get your revenge."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go see Pietro Maximoff in person…"

Angel nodded and flew off towards Da Costa Industries and Sabertooth stood on the rooftop and growled into the air.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries Roof OoOoOoOo

Scarlet Witch looked around trying to see any hint of Rogue. A raindrop would hit her face every once in a while. Sitting below a ledge a couple of feet away from her was Jubilee with her laptop. She was browsing through the local news trying to find anything thing on the search on the house…and wanting to know any news about Rogue.

X-23 paced around the big rooftop. Her nose wasn't working well since it was sprinkling. Everyone's scent was disappearing with the water so she could not tell when Rogue would arrive…if she was going to arrive at all. Magma was sitting on the ledge of the building looking down and thinking.

'How could everything go so wrong when it seemed fine…when it felt so right…' she thought as her thoughts drifted to Roberto. 'I guess this might mean I won't have to kill him though…' she thought hopefully.

As the thoughts went through her brain she noticed that something was floating towards them.

"Guys…It's her! Rogue's here!" she shouted at them making them walk towards her. Amara backed up a couple of steps as Rogue flew up and landed on the ledge. They all stared at her as she gave a small jump off the ledge and walked towards them.

As she did thunder and lighting roared in the sky and then it started to pour.

OoOoOoOo **TBC** OoOoOoOo Awww Betts is in a coma…how could I be so evil? Well it was kind of easy lol. I liked writing that part, I think it's cause I wanted to give Betts a longer scene anyhoo she's in eep sleep. Poor Warren too…he's so sad about it. I feel bad for whoever faces him lol :D Anyhoo so what did you guys think? This chap breezed by to me lol. Everyone was moving lol. Anyhoo hope you guys liked and will review.

_Romy_- Yay, Remy told her what was up…the only question is what's gonna happen now? Yayness they also showed their love at the beginning of this chap heheh ;D

_Jonda_- Awww…why did I have to make John good cop. Anyhoo what do you think he's gonna do?

_X-ietro_- Pietro is an donkey lol. Not even a day and he's already flirting with Crystal. He didn't enjoy it but he was doing it anyway. Anyhoo what does X need poison for I wonder…and ahh Sabey is gonna go see Pie Pie…that can't be good…

_Jubilay_- Aww Aww Aww…I think these two have learned a lesson…love hurts.

_Amarto_- Amara really wanted to be off the hook, too bad Rogue brought up the fact that she has unfinished business…it's time for her to decided…what wills he choose? Her heart…or her job?

Well that's all for this chap…next chapter WILL be the last chapter of the story. That's sad lol. But I hope you guys liked the chap and will read the last. Don't hate me too much if you love Psylocke lol. Anyhoo hope you'll review and I'll see you soon. Love ya lots - UHW


	11. Parting Ways

OMG I'm ALIVE! It's a MIRACLE…lol. Hello faithful readers that might wanna kill me. I'm soooo SORRY this chap came million of years later but this chap was actually really hard to do. Not only because it's the last and the longest but because there's so many fighting scenes in it /dies/ Also…laziness might have played a part in it too… 

Anyhoo…/tear tear/ Last chap…I wanna thank people who reviewed chap 10. I love ya'll and all your reviews. You've made this fic possible because the reason I write it is so you keep enjoying it so Thanks a Lot.

Ok well hope you all enjoy this last chap…all 38 PAGES of it. I almost died writing it. Read and Review love you all. Also sorry for the many grammer mistakes I'm sure you'll find.../sweatdrop/

OoOoOoOo chapter 11 OoOoOoOo

"We have a problem," Rogue told them as she reached them and thunder roared in the sky.

"What? Did the cops get anything important?" asked X-23.

"No. It wasn't a cop…though they probably have arrived by now."

"If it wasn't the police who was it?" Wanda asked.

"Psylocke."

"Psy-who?" Amara asked as Jubilee got a thoughtful look on her face trying to figure out who it was.

"She's one of Sabertooth's Assassins. Has Jubilee told you about her encounter with him?" They all nodded. "Victor Creed is after something…someone…unfortunately Psylocke's mind gave out before ah could find out who. But it's obvious it's one of us if they attacked two of us in just one day."

"So what are we going to do?" Jubilee asked as the rain kept pouring over them.

"Nothing. There isn't much we can do. We don't know where he is right now. Ah found out where he's been staying along with his other assassins but ah doubt he'd be there after what just happened."

"Is she dead?" Wanda asked.

Rogue shook her head, "But close enough…"

"So what now?" Lexa asked as she wiped her eyes clearing the raindrops that were getting in her eyes.

"We're leaving. It's not safe to stay here."

"We're running away from that Sabertooth jerk?"

"No, he's not what ah'm concerned about. Psylocke was a mutant…ah'm sure he is too so if he wants us he'll come after us. What we need tah get away from is the police force. Three cops know who we are and that's enough to bring us down if we stay any longer."

"When do we leave?" Wanda asked.

Rogue looked at them and then up at the sky. When she looked back down her makeup was smudge around because of the heavy drops of water. "Three hours."

Jubilee's jaw dropped, "Three hours? Where are we gonna go?"

"We'll figure it out on the way. Right now what needs tah happen is we need tah get out of the city before dawn. Yah guys can go and do whatever yah want for the next couple of hours. Finish unfinished business…leave no loose ends…we'll meet back here in three and leave…understood?"

They all nodded.

Wanda looked around and then turned to Rogue, "I need to go back to the house…for weapons."

"Ah told yah tah bring everything you'll need," Rogue answered annoyed.

"I need them for my loose ends."

"I need to go back too," Lexa spoke up.

"Fohr?"

"Poison."

Rogue though about it but then slowly nodded at them.

"I wanna go," Amara yelled.

"Me too," Jubes added.

"No!" Rogue turned to them.

"Why? You're letting them go," Jubilee whined.

"They're taking a big risk Ah won't allow yah to do. Ah'd rather have them go into that kind of dangerous situation. Plus…Amara…I think yah have some unfinished business." Amara looked up surprised and then nodded.

"All right then…go. I'll see yah in 3 hours." They looked at each other and then started walking off in their own directions.

"X-23," Rogue called to her.

"Ya?" Lex answered and walked back towards her.

"Call Logan. Tell him what's going on and ask him what he advises us to do. Then call me or tell him to call me."

"Ok."

Rogue nodded to her before stepping on the building edge and jumping off. She landed perfectly on her feet, looked around to make sure no one had seen her and then walked away.

OoOoOoOo Jubilee & Magma OoOoOoOo

Jubilee and Amara watched Rogue walk farther away before they made their way down the fire escape. As they walked down the metal stairs all the could here is the stomps their feet were making.

"Can you believe this? We were caught and now we have to flee," Amara broke the silence.

Jubilee shrugged, "It happens to the best of us…emotions make us weak and that's what brought us down."

Amara though about it as they reached the bottom. "I guess," she mumbled.

"So where are you going now?" asked the soaked Asian.

Amara sighed and answered, "Roberto."

Jubilee nodded and looked at Amara with a strange expression on her face. Amara noticed it and looked away quickly by looking both ways down the street. "You?" she asked and started walking down the street.

Jubilee followed her and did some window shopping before answering, "I dunno. I don't really have any unfinished business so I guess I'll just walk around."

"Wanna come with?"

"No. I think it's better if you do this alone."

Amara snorted, "Thanks for the support."

Jubilee smiled and stopped walking. "You won't need me there to help you decide, you'll do that on your own. You decided to leave your throne…I doubt this decision will be harder than that," she stated knowing that there was a lot of confusion in Amara's head.

Amara looked into the distance and vaguely nodded.

"Well…I think I'm gonna go that way," Jubilee pointed into towards another street. "I'll see you in 3?"

"Ya," Amara answered and Jubilee surprised her by suddenly hugging her.

"Be careful Mara…"

Amara nodded again and watched Jubilee walk away. She them mumbled into the wind, "It is harder…" before making her way towards Da Costa Industries.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Rogue walked slowly down the street. The rain was still pouring and she still had a lot of time to kill. She wasn't sure what she was going to do for the next couple of hours, unlike the others she didn't feel like she had any unfinished business.

She was thinking about going back to Lensher Industries and telling Pietro what was going on but she knew that someone else was eventually going to end up going back to him before they left. So there she was with nothing to do.

She would have liked to go and talk to Kurt but it was to late for that. He had made his moved and if she's try to get close to him now she would be risking her freedom.

There was actually someone else she wanted to see…but he was probably raiding her house doing his police officer act. She shivered unexpectedly and looked around . The streets were empty, only the crazy would be out in a storm like this. She started walking faster not sure of where she was going, her mind completely out of it.

As she walked past a dark alley suddenly a hand grabbed her and dragged her inside. She pulled away quickly and got ready to fight but stopped when she looked into red and black orbs.

"What are yah doing out here in this weather? Are you crazy?" she asked trying to calm her nerves down since he had spooked her.

"Funny chere…I was gonna ask ya the same thing. Y' walking down the streets and the cops looking for ya."

"Are they?"

"Je ne sais pas…I haven't talked to any of de officers mais I did just get a message that Detective Wagner has started the raid."

Rogue shook her head then looked up at Remy and said, "You haven't answered my question…why are you here?"

He shrugged, "Wanted at track ya down and see what ya were planning ta do."

She nodded and looked around at the surrounding darkness, "We're leaving in a couple of hours."

He nodded and played with a miniature playing card. "Where to?"

Rogue looked up at him , "No idea," she answered with a smirk. It got quiet between them making Rogue play around with her fingers. "Yah know…ah feel like ah owe yah some kind of thanks yah…"

"Porqoui?" Remy asked.

"If yah hadn't called we would have been cornered pretty bad."

Remy smiled and shook his head, "I doubt it. Y' would 'ave seen it coming…some how y' would 'ave known."

"Mahbe…mahbe not…either way, Thanks."

He nodded accepting the thanks and then stated, "Had to tank yah some 'ow for de greatest sex ever…" she smirked and rolled her eyes at him.

"So whatcha gonna do now?"

"Nothing…ah have nothing tah do"

"So dat mean you got some spare time?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

Rogue perked her eyebrows. "It's wet, nasty and slimy out here. My house has more than a dozen cops surrounding it. Your place is all across town so by the time we get there's we'll only have about half an hour before we have to come back. In other words no…cause ah'd rather have a night than 30 minutes."

Remy looked down at her with an unreadable expression then said, "I was thinking of getting some coffee but what y' had in mind sounds a lot better…"

Rogue blinked at him and he started laughing. She punched his shoulder softly as they started walking out the alley onto the street.

"Shut up…yah know that's what yah were talking about…"

Remy smirked and answered by giving her his most charming smile as he snaked his hands around her shoulders.

OoOoOoOo Assassin Mansion OoOoOoOo

"Sir, there is no one inside. We've searched high and low but the house is empty."

"Any weapons?"

The young police officer whistled. "There's enough weapons in there for an army…"

"You haven't moved anything right?" Kurt asked.

"No Sir."

"Taken pictures?"

"Ya we just wrapped them up."

"Good." Both men continued talking not noticing the narrowed eyes staring at them.

"There he is…the stupid asshole…"

"Now now…no reason to be bitter. Why do that when you can get even?" Lexa smirked at Wanda and looked back to their house which was surrounded with cops. "Any ideas how to get in?"

"Ya," X answered and nodded giving Wanda the message to follow her. A couple of seconds later they were in the backyard and X-23 climbed the tree closest to Rogue's balcony door. After looking both ways to make sure no one was looking before making a lengthy jump onto the balcony. She looked down and waved at Wanda to follow her.

Wanda shook her head, pointed at her and then circled her finger around her ear telling Lexa that she was crazy. Wanda looked at the distance between the tree and balcony, there was no way she could make that jump without using her power. She could do it but cops were still all over the place. X-23 had had the advantage since she was one sneaky bitch.

X-23 looked at Wanda and gave her an annoyed glare before walking into Rogue's room. Seconds later she came back with something in her hand and threw it up making whatever it was land on the other side of the house. Soon there was a big 'BOOM' and all the officers ran over to se what the disturbance was.

Wanda looked around before her hands started glowing a dark blue and the tree near her came to life. A branch entwined itself around her and carried her up to the balcony then quickly went back to it's normal state.

"Bout time."

"Don't bitch, we don't have time for it," Wanda answered and walked into Rogue's room which now held unconscious police officers courtesy of X-23.

"What room do you need to go to?" Lex asked.

"Weapons room…you?"

"Mine. I don't think they've found my poison since I keep it under a loose board." Wanda nodded as X-23's nose went up to the air and sniffed as she listened carefully.

"I don't hear a lot of people…they must have all gone to see what the noise was."

"What was it?" Wanda asked.

Lex smirked, "Just a bomb Rogue kept around her room…a gas bomb. They should be knocked out in minutes."

"You sneaky whore…"

"I know…now go. No one should give you trouble, I don't think. I'll meet you in the weapons room." Wanda nodded and then they both walked out of the room towards their destinations.

Lexa headed towards her own room, the hallways were empty and quiet. When she finally reached her door she heard a noise from inside as she touched the handle to open it the door flew open by itself and an officer jumped at her with a war cry. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her making him go flying over the stairway rail. He hit the floor with a loud 'thump'.

X-23 looked at the body from over the rail, "Whoops…" she mumbled as she walked into her room. She quickly went over to the mattress in the center of the room and moved it. There stood an old board which she opened using her adamantium claws. After grabbing a bag with small vials inside she put everything back the way they had been and walked out towards the weapons room.

When she got there she found Wanda digging through the closet getting a dagger and bullets while holding a black bag.

"I'm done."

Wanda looked over her shoulder, "I just need a couple more things," she answered and as she twirled to small guns in her hands. She then put one in between the straps of her garter and the other between the straps of her bra. "Lets go before we get…"

'Bamf'

"Caught…damn it…"

X-23 turned around knowing very well what she was going to find.

"Kurt," Wanda stated.

"Scarlet Witch…X-23...where's my sister?"

"Up your ass," X-23 answered.

"Cute…but I'm being serious."

Wanda and Lexa looked at each other before stepping away from each other and circling Kurt as if they were vultures.

He smiled, "You know, you don't intimidate me."

"We're not trying to…but why don't you do yourself a favor and back off."

"You know I can't do that."

"Ya…but then you also know we won't let you take us," Wanda told him. "And better yet…you know you won't be able to stop us," she added.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try…"

'bamf'

X-23 stood still and closed her eyes trying to anticipate where he was going to come from while Wanda looked around frantically. Before she knew what was happening she felt a foot on her back and flew towards a cabinet hitting it hard. When she got back on her feet she saw X-23 was fighting with Kurt in the middle of the room. Lex was throwing kicks and punches but it was evident she wasn't hitting nothing but air.

As X-23 prepared to throw another punch a blue foot came and hit her in her midriff making her fall onto the ground harshly. Wanda took this chance to walk towards them as puffs of smoke appeared and the room filled with a brimstone smell.

She looked around through the thick looking fog as her hands started rising, before she could see anyone or do anything she heard a loud 'snkit' behind her. Wanda turned towards X who started walking towards her but stopped suddenly as a lot of 'bamfs' sounds and smoke surrounded her. Kurt tried taking X-23 out by throwing kicks at her from different angels and was starting to wear her down as she blocked his moves.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and her hands glowed blue along with the room. Everything stood still as she looked around. She then walked towards X-23 and Kurt who were frozen with a blue glow around them. She put her hand down on X-23's and her side of the room went back to normal making Lexa fall to floor since she wasn't prepared for it.

Through out their fight Kurt's image had changed and his eyes glowed yellow as he glared at the Scarlet Witch. His skin had been replaced by dark blue fur.

"Do it…" Wanda stated and watched as X-23 got but and retracted her claws but knocked Kurt out with quick blows since he was frozen in thin air by Wanda. Her last touch was taking a vile from her small bag and breaking it in the center of his face. The glass broke and cut his face leaving a green powder all over his nose. Lexa lightly tapped on his expensive looking watch and watched as he turned back to his human appearance.

"Done…" she stated.

Wanda nodded and with a quick wave of her hand Kurt went flying out a window. "Lets go, we're short on time."

X-23 nodded and started walking back towards Rogue's to leave the way the had came in.

"Hey what was that you broke on his face?"

X-23 smirked, "Something to make sure he doesn't follow us at least not for a day."

Outside Kurt had landed on a couple of officers breaking his fall. Many other officers ran to him as they saw what happened.

"Detective!" a man shouted and stared at the body on the ground.

"Don't be stupid and just stand there…go get an ambulance," a woman shouted. Amanda then kneeled down besides Kurt and touched his face softly.

"Detective Wagner…are you ok?"

Kurt opened his eyes and just stared at her. He then slightly opened his mouth and said, "I…can't move…"

She nodded, "You might have broken some bones…"

"No…" he grumbled "It's…some kind of paralyzing poison."

She looked at him puzzled and then asked, "Would you like someone to take care of this raid operation?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Officer Lebeau or Allerdyce…"

"That's gonna be a problem sir," she answered and held his hand, "They never showed up…"

OoOoOoOo Da Costa Industries OoOoOoOo

Amara shivered. She was wearing one of the shortest dresses made and it was raining cats and dogs, not a good combination. She was barley reaching Da Costa Industries and as she got closer she saw that someone was in front of the building. When she came up to the building she saw that someone was getting in a car parked right in front of the building. It was a girl, average height and long raven hair.

Amara's eyes narrowed, "Taryn." Taryn got inside her car and started it but a couple of seconds later she jumped as a hand smacked at her window. She looked up and saw that it was the girl from the café, she rolled the window down and smirked.

"Can I help you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to see my baby…you see the thing about Roberto is after he gets bored with new toys he always comes back to me."

Amara's eyes widened a bit and she chuckled after a few seconds. She hunched over to be eye level with Taryn and said, "I really think I should give you this warning…"

Taryn looked at her un-phased, "What?"

"I don't like competition…" Amara told her in a firm voice.

Taryn smirk got bigger, "Well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Believe me…you'll want to leave Berto alone…so do yourself a favor and stay away from him."

"I don't think so.," Taryn answered and rolled her window up.

Amara hit the car roof in anger but then regained her composure and slid her finger on car and moved backwards towards the cars tail. She reached the gas handle and opened it and slowly took the lid of while Taryn ignored her to touch up on her make up.

"Have it your way bitch…" Amara whispered and moved away from the car towards the building steps. Taryn looked through the window and mockingly waved at Amara and started driving off.

Amara smiled and waved back but as soon as the car started she stopped and looked at her hand. A small ball of fire appeared and she smirked before throwing it with great accuracy towards the small open hole.

'BOOM!'

Amara went flying towards the building as the explosion happened. She hit the glass door hard but she stepped away from it a second later and looked back towards the burning car.

"Now that's what I call an entrance…" she murmured to herself before walking into the building.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Jubilee looked back once in a while as she walked down the street. She was almost expecting Amara to be following her instead of going off and doing what she had to do. She felt bad for her best friend. That was the bad thing about this job, she though to herself. 'Sometimes you actually develop feelings for your prey...'

She sighed and stopped at the corner of the street she was about to cross. The Acolytes bar was near...

She had nothing to do so she decided to check out the damage but she wasn't sure if it'd be safe. By now it was certain that Ray, Kitty and Lance had declared her as a murderer and as the person who caused the fire. She took small steps down the streets. No one seemed to be around, no cops or firefighters. Cars passed her by as she took her sweet time to get there.

About 10 minutes later she casually walked by the bar making pretend she was going elsewhere but as she passed her eyes focused on the building. Seeing that no one was around she stopped in front of the burned down building. Some of the walls were still standing but they were black. Ashes were on the ground but slowly faded in small torrents towards the gutter thanks to the rain. Jubes got a little closer to the building and saw that the police had been there earlier because yellow taped surrounded some of the areas.

She felt bad about what she did to the building but she didn't have another choice. It was either her life along with Ray, Kitty and Lances or taking down Victor along with the building.

She turned away from it and was going to start walking away when there was an electric sound behind her. She quickly turned not knowing what she was going to find. Nothing...there was nothing. She perked her eyebrow and started walking away again when she heard it once more. She turned and this time she did see something. It looked like a blue current of electricity.

She looked around and then walked towards the light that was coming from behind the building. She didn't know why she was doing it, her instincts were telling her it wasn't a good idea but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

As she got closer she saw that the blue light was electricity.

"What kind of idiot plays with electricity out in the rain?" she asked herself out loud not thinking she wasn't going to get a response.

"This kind of idiot."

Jubilee jumped at the voice and then turned the corner of the building. He was standing under an untouched part of the ceiling. The raindrops were close to touching him and the electricity in his hand...

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you..."

"How did you know I'd..."

"The criminal always goes back to the scene of the crime."

Jubes rolled her eyes but stayed were she was watching the handsome young man in front of her. She was surprised he wasn't been harsher towards her like he was earlier.

"You know...water conducts electricity."

"I know...guess I have something in common with you."

"And that is?"

"I do stupid shit too..."

Jubilee looked away from Ray and looked at the ground. She shrugged and then whispered, "Don't we all?"

"You know...I would have NEVER thought of you as...well as..."

"A psychotic killer?"

"You're not psychotic..."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know."

Jubilee looked back up at Ray who was staring intently at her.

"Maybe it was all lie," she told him.

"Was it?"

"I dunno...if it was...then I guess I lied to myself too," she answered looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Why what?" she asked and leaned on a burned wall.

"Why everything. Why do you have to be what you are...why did you have to come here...why do you have to seem so innocent even now...even after I've seen what power you hold...why did it have to be me?"

Jubilee looked confusedly at him. "Why you what? I have answers to your other questions. I am what I am cause I made a choice...I came here cause it was my job and where I was needed...I seem innocent...cause maybe I am. But...I don't have an answer to your last question cause I don't understand it...what did I do to you?"

Ray shook his head and then stared into her confused eyes. "Nothing...It's my fault..."

"What is?" she asked.

"My feelings for you."

Jubilee looked down, "And what are those feelings?"

Ray started open his mouth to speak but Jubilee stopped him.

"You know what never mind, don't tell me."

"Why?"

"There'd be no point to it."

"Meaning?"

"I'm leaving the city...we're gonna be gone in hours and believe me...once we're gone no cop is gonna be able to find us. So what would be the point of telling me..."

Ray's eyes widened, "You're LEAVING?"

Jubes slowly nodded and then turned and started walking away deciding that being with Ray any longer would only make leaving harder. She was happy that he didn't seem as upset as he had earlier but...it also made it more difficult for the realization that she would never see him again sink in. If he hated her everything would be simple and she could leave with no regrets...she could move on and deny her feelings. Now doubts clouded her thoughts and her heart...she had to leave now before those doubts could grow.

OoOoOoOo Police Department OoOoOoOo

Wanda Maximoff walked up the small steps of the building. Even though it was open everything inside seemed so dark and quiet, almost as if they knew she was coming. But they didn't...she hadn't known she'd be coming there so how could they?

She hesitated before opening the door to the building. Bargaining in there would be like signing a death warrant. She smirked.

"But who doesn't like a little fun once in a while?" she asked herself out loud and took a small device out of her pocket. It looked like a small control with a huge red button in the middle. She pressed it and the building got even darker, she then walked in.

Inside she heard a lot of voices asking what had happened to the lights. The sky outside was still dark because of the thunderstorm making her unnoticeable.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Or matches...matches are good..."

Wanda ignored the people, she wouldn't get dangerous until she was noticed. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew that he wasn't here...she would have felt his presence.

After walking through some offices that were all joined together she found offices with actual doors and walls. She looked through some of the windows hoping that even in all the darkness the reddish orange hair would stand out. Finally after 10 minutes of nothing she got impatient and bumped into someone.

"Excuse me...where can I find Officer Allerdyce?"

"He's three doors down to your right," the man answered and started walking away. Two steps later he seemed to realize that she wasn't suppose to be there and he turned. "Hey...wait a minute. Do you have some kind of pass to be here? Cause civilians aren't suppose to be here..."

Wanda ignored the man and kept walking towards where he directed her.

"Hey wait...you can't..."

He never finished as he was thrown back a couple of yards by a blue light. He hit a wall hard and Wanda heard people running to him.

She walked at a quicker pace towards John's office. It wouldn't be good if they went after her and she hadn't even gotten to do what she went there for in the first place.

A couple of seconds later she reached the third door and opened it as footsteps started walking towards her at a fast pace. She stayed still and heard as they passed by the door and then she turned and faced the center of the room.

There was no light inside but she could make the outline of a figure on a desk. He seemed to be sleeping.

She sat down at the in a chair across him and then dug into the a red coat she had brought along with her from the house. She pulled the object she was looking for it out and harshly pushed on something. An orange flame appeared from the lighter and as it rose getting darker Johns head started rising from his desk.

When he sat up straight he looked at Wanda with shocked in his eyes.

"Boo.." she told him with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are ya CRAZY?"

Wanda looked around the room as the flame from the lighter lit up the room, "Maybe a little..." she slowly answered.

John sighed and looked around. He had no idea what to do, a wanted criminal was in his office, more than a dozen officers were in the building and he had no idea what to do. She sat there in front of his smirking, openly inviting him to make a move.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you'd be seeing me soon. You're obviously here so I decided to save you a trip...and here I am."

"You came to turn yourself in?"

Wanda laughed, after sobering up she looked back at him and said, "No. Unfortunately no...I actually came to give you a gift."

John stayed silent and watched her as if expecting her to pull something out. He felt so weird...he knew she was dangerous but he couldn't help feel like he always did when he was with her.

Wanda dug through her coat again and brought out a small letter opener in a plastic bag.

John watched the object with curiosity. "What this?" he asked.

"This...this is the object that killed my father," she answered with a smirk. John eyes widened. "But...of course there's a catch...if you run a test on it you'll find that there are no fingerprints on it...what will you find though is blood on the tip. It'll match my fathers and of course it'll have a trace of my blood along with my brothers since we're all related."

"Why are you giving me this?"

Wanda stayed quite while she thought of the answer. "Because you're the only who has figured it out...you're wrong about me killing some people. Evan and Callisto for example. The night those murders were done I was at home and I have many media witness to prove it. But the other connections you made were more accurate and I thought you might have wanted the souvenir that ended it for him."

"How could you do such a thing? He was your father...he cared about..."

"Money and power and no one but himself. John my dad bought his way out trouble all the time. He was an inconsiderate asshole that got what he deserved. But if it'll make me look more humane to you I wasn't the one that did it. I was the one that planned it but in the end I couldn't go through with it..."

"So you paid someone else to do it..."

Wanda smirked, "No...I had my best friend do it."

Johns jaw dropped, "You forced your best friend to do it?"

"No...she was actually looking forward to doing it. Of course it came back and bit her in the ass recently but don't all murders do that in the end..."

Wanda looked at her watch and then back to John. Her eyes landed on his hand watching to see if he was going to push any hidden alarm. He didn't move he just looked at her.

Wanda got up and started walking towards the door. Johns blue eyes never leaving her figure as the room got darker as she walked away with the small flame in her hand.

"I have more gifts for you...but you'll have to meet me at the abandoned warehouse across town. Don't come alone...it could be dangerous," she told him with her back turned to him.

"You know...if I go I will take you in..."

Wanda opened the door and then turned to look at him. She gave a lengthily look around the room. "I'm already in John...the only question I have is...why are you letting me out?" She perked her eyebrow at him but after not getting an answer she slowly walked out of the room never turning her back at him.

When she was gone John relaxed not realizing how tense he had been. For a minute he wondered if she was out of the building safely already and then as an answer the lights came back on blinding him.

After regaining his sight He sighed and put the tip of a pen into his mouth and chewed on it. He then grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ya…it's officer Allerdyce...I'd like a dozen cops on the abandoned warehouse across town in less that 15 minutes."

"Is it important?"

John rolled his eyes, "Would I be asking for this if it wasn't?"

"Sorry sir, I'll get right on it...what should they be looking for?"

"A woman...very dangerous they'll be able to tell by looking at her...she has a dangerous vibe." John then hung up and leaned on his chair before sighing and digging his head into his hands.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

Pietro was sitting down on his chair impatiently tapping his pen on the desk over and over again. From the hall he could here music which he guess Crystal had put on. The song that was playing was the Offspring "Gone away". He found it odd because he didn't know Crystal was into that kind of music. Even weirder was the fact that the song kept replaying itself and he'd been paging Crystal and she still hadn't come in.

After waiting five more minutes he got up and walked out towards her office. When he got there he found her with her head on the desk and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Crystal get up! You're not off the clock yet…"

"…"

"Crystal?" he asked and got closer to her only to find something in between her hand and the coffee mug. Hr grabbed her hand and found it light…as if it was lifeless. He quickly let it go and it fell easily onto the desk. His eyes widened and he reached for the white piece of paper that had fallen from her hands. When he finally got it he saw that it was crumbled up so he opened it and read it…

'Isn't it sad when you can't even get a drink of coffee without being afraid of death? Night Night Crystal…unfortunately this will be your last cup. In your next lifetime try not to fuck with someone who's also fucked a poison expert because in the end…it'll come back and screw you instead of him. - X'

Pietro crouched the note up into a ball and threw it in the trash before walking back into his office without looking back at Crystal.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Lexa smirked as she walked down the street, The rain was slowly coming to a close. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number when she heard the familiar voice answer she smiled. It was weird that even though all these shitty things were happening her father's voice was still able to soothe her.

"Dad."

"Lex…what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I can hear it in your voice.," came the gruff reply.

"Remind me to try that next time I talk to someone on the phone."

"Lexa…"

"Ohhh…straight to the point I see…so how come you answered you're the phone today? Don't you have others to do that?"

"1) You called my cell phone 2) I'm not at the base 3) stop changing the subject…"

"Fine…soooo where you at?"

"Laura Lex Howlett!"

"Ouch the full name…ok ok…this is the deal. Shit happened and the cops are scoping out our place."

"What! How the hell did that happen?"

Lexa sighed, "Ya know some ol same ol…sleeping with cops, being related to cops…it all just brings you down."

"WHAT? Who's being sleeping with a cop?"

"Don't worry it wasn't me…You know I prefer business men…"

"Lex…"

"Just kidding anyway Anna told me to ask you what you think we should do…she said that maybe you should call her."

"…"

"Dad?" Lexa asked after a while of silence. She suddenly hear "So my instincts were right" from very far away. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

The other line was quiet again but then Logan spoke up again, "Don't worry about it right now…what's Rogue planning to do?"

"Leave the city…we in leave in a bit. Dad, there's this guy after us who's not with the cops…I think you know him…his name is Victor Creed and he calls himself Sabertooth.

"STAY AWAY FROM!"

"What?"

"Don't go near him that's an order…"

"But…"

"No buts Lex…do what I tell you"

'Click…dial tone…'

Lexa hung up the phone and looked at it with a confused expression. She could feel that there was something her father was hiding from her. She just needed to find out what…

OoOoOoOo Magma OoOoOoOo

Amara walked inside the building and found that it was quiet and dark, which was strange because she was expecting people to be working.

"Hello?" she yelled out wondering if that was a good idea. She got no answer and looked around. 'It's quiet…' she thought to herself. "Too quiet…" she added and turned around only to see small darts flying her way. "Crap!" she yelled and her legs opened wide into a split barley dodging the small weapons.

She rolled around and got up but then did many back flips as more darts flew her way. She grew tired of it easily and hid behind one of the large pillars holding the building up. She hesitantly looked out from behind it but it was to dark to see.

'If light it what I need…then light's what I'll get,' she told herself as a fire ball appeared in her hand. She threw it over the pillar in no particular direction but then watched as random shadows appeared. There were five of them and walking slowly around, probably looking for her.

Her eyes narrowed as the flame died out, she slowly made her way around the pillar and wondered if they knew where she was. She got her answer seconds later when she heard…

"Did she get away?"

"I don't know…I lost her when that ball of fire came towards us."

"It could be a trap…maybe she just did it to distract us."

"We'll never find out by just standing here…Lets split up and find her."

Amara listened as their footsteps got farther and farther away from each other. She smirked, 'You just signed your death warrants.' she thought to herself and held her breath as footsteps got closer towards her.

As they got closer and were ready to pass by she grabbed the person by the back of their necks and smashed their heads hard on the thick pole. The 'Bam' echoed through the quiet building and Magma heard footsteps running toward her. She crouched down and stuck her foot put Seconds later a crash sounded loudly as the person fell on the floor. Before they could get up Amara quickly drew out a hidden dagger from her garter and threw it towards them. They stopped moving seconds later.

She looked down at the motionless body and smirked, "Three to go…" she whispered and walked around the long room. There seemed to be 20 pillars in it so finding her attackers was going to be hard but she knew the perfect way to draw them out.

The moths would come to the flame.

Two fireballs appeared in her hands and she threw them towards a corner of the building. Two sets of footsteps ran towards the light. One of them got there first and stopped in front of the small glow. Amara then took this chance to sneak up behind them, grabbed their neck and twisted it making it give a loud crack. The body fell motionless onto the floor. Amara turned to face the other one that was coming and without thinking about it stretched her hand out in front of them. Before her opponent could react cries of anguished echoed throughout the building as fire consumed their body.

She turned around again and there stood her last opponent. He looked at her…and then at the burning body, then he ran. Amara smirked and watched him go before walking up a long set of stairs. A couple minutes later she found herself in front of large doors, she looked around carefully. This was her first time here…to bad it had to be for that certain reason, she thought to herself.

She opened the door and noticed that there was someone in the center of the room with their back facing her. Suddenly wings came out from nowhere and spread out beautifully in front of her. The person turned around and Amara looked into familiar blue eyes.

Angel looked at the young woman before him curiously. She looked very familiar and then it hit him. 'The girl at the Da Costa Ball.'

"Ms. Aquilla…this is a surprise…you sure it's safe to be here?"

Amara looked around the room and saw another set of doors behind Warren.

"Mr. Worthington…pleasure seeing you again," she stated and turned her attention back to him.

"Here to see Mr. Da Costa?"

"Yes…I have loose ends to tie."

Warren chuckled a bit and looked down then back up his eyes filled with a new danger. "So…you're part of Wolverine's group…was getting into Roberto's pants part of the plan to kill him?"

Magma smirked, "Maybe…plan to do something to stop me?"

"I don't plan to try…I plan to accomplish. First you and then the others…one by one you'll pay."

Amara looked confused for a moment and asked, "Pay for what?" She looked at him and went deep into thinking before realization hit her. "You can try…but be careful you don't end up like your girlfriend," she told him and smirked as she got a rise out of him.

Warren started rising into the air his eyes filed with hatred. Amara watched him and whispered, "Here angel angel…I'm about to clip your wings…"

As he flew towards her body suddenly exploded with fire and the fight began.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Jubilee stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist. The common sense in her was telling her to shake it off and keep walking, but her heart gave in and she turned around.

She was expecting a why or another futile question but what she got was more unexpected then what she could have imagined. Rays tender lips were on hers, carefully nibbling at them to part and let him in.

Jubilee opened her mouth and his tongue snuck in exploring her inner walls giving her pleasure she had desired since the first day she'd seen him. Her hands carefully slid up his arms and cupped his face letting her passion out. The kiss seemed to go on forever and when they pulled away her forehead rested against his. Her eyes were still closed as she savored the taste of his breath.

"Don't go…"

Jubilee's eyes snapped opened as the two words were whispered. The magic seemed to have broken as the words echoed through her head. She pulled away from Ray and looked at him as if she was deer caught in headlights.

"I…" Jubilee looked around for some form of escape from the situation. "I…have to," she answered backing away.

Ray watched her, "Why?"

"I can't stay here Ray…the police are gonna come after me and my friends…I need to go."

"We didn't tell the police about you…"

Jubes looked up at him and seemed to be thinking about it but she shook her head. "It doesn't matter…I need to stay with those who are like me. I'm not the kind of girl you deserve Ray."

"Do you like doing what you do?"

"Sometimes…" she answered and looked down. "I believe that there are people that deserve it…Bobby was one of them…"

Ray stayed quiet.

"But then there are victims that didn't even do anything…and that's when I feel that I'm no better than the ones that killed my parents. This job isn't about moral values though…you can't let your feelings get in the way because then…" she shrugged, "You're screwed."

"You can stop you know…"

She shook her head, "I'm to deep in it…"

"You made a choice to get in…you can make a choice to get out."

"It's not that easy."

"It can be…"

Jubilee looked into Ray's eyes for a long time. She then got on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the lips before turning away and walking back towards Lensher Industries where she was suppose to meet the others.

OoOoOoOo Abandoned Warehouse OoOoOoOo

Scarlet Witch carefully watched the "abandoned" warehouse...of course she knew it was no longer lonely. It had been about an hour since she told John to meet her here and she knew he had taken her advise so he wasn't alone.

She sighed and wondered if she should walk in. Walking into the police station was stupid and she was lucky not to have gotten caught but this wasn't going to be that easy to walk away from unharmed. Well...unless she used her powers the whole time but what would be the fun in that?

She started walking towards the building and as she did her hand ran up her thigh. She found what she was reaching for and made sure to take the safety off the small gun. She looked at it carefully as she blindly walked forward. It had been a while since she actually used a gun. Now a days she usually just used knives...it was messier but for some reason more exhilarating. She was going to have to use a gun in this case though, she was going to be outnumbered and she needed to finish this fast if she was planning to meet Rogue at the time she had announced.

She stopped at the door and carefully opened it. When she walked in she noticed that they hadn't even bothered to hide. A dozen officers stood right before her pointing their loaded guns at her. She smirked, "Hi!" she told them and walked closer.

"Don't move or we shoot..." an officer called out to her.

"You shoot you die...believe me I don't bluff..."

All the officers look at each other and than at the womanly figure before them. They had yet to see her face because it was covered by the shadows in the building so they weren't sure if she was lying. Her voice seemed to be confident enough to make them nervous though.

Scarlet Witch looked at the figures before her, none were making a move and then she also realized the one she wanted to see wasn't there. John was no where in sight. Wanda rolled her eyes, 'can't even do his job on his own'. She then also that behind the dozen officers a room in the back was lit up with an orange glow.

A woman officer's gun clicked and Wanda looked at her.

"Don't bother even thinking about it. You won't get that far anyway," the young woman told her.

Wanda's head went to the side and she looked at the young woman, "I go where I want whenever I want…none of you are going to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" a male officer stated and he fired. Wanda's eyes glared at the bullet and it started to glow before heading back towards the officer that had shot. All the other officers looked shocked and gave small gasps at the sight of the bullet going back towards their friend.

Wanda smirked and as the bullet headed straight for the man's forehead she stopped it make in stay frozen in mid air. It dropped to the floor and all of them looked at the motionless bullet on the floor. Wanda took this time to point her small gone at some of the officers and 'bang' she fired at least five times.

Five officers fell to the floor as Wanda ran behind some crates. Minutes later shots were being fired at her. While a small battle raged on between the scarlet witch and some officers the young woman from earlier went to her fallen comrades.

She expected to see them bloodied but was surprised to find that none were bleeding. Instead of a bullet piercing them where the shot had hit them there stood a small dart.

"What the hell is this?" the woman called out making the fire shots stop.

Wanda reloaded her small dart gun, "Nothing deadly...just something to knock em out for a couple of days..."

"Look...just put the weapon down and you won't get in to much trouble since you haven't really hurt any officers."

"Sweet offer but no thanks...just cause they're not hurt doesn't mean everyone is leaving her unharmed…"

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all...it's more of a prediction," Wanda answered and came out from behind the crate and started firing the dart gun. It hit one officer but the others started dodging.

Wanda kept firing and but suddenly nothing came out. Wanda looked at the guns and then at the remaining cops who suddenly smirked.

"Looks like you're out of ammo..."

Wanda dropped the gun and brought her hands up slowly and cautiously before her hands reached to her back. "Not quiet" she answered and brought out the gun that had been hidden between her bra straps.

The 5 officers left looked at her but didn't show any fear. "Doesn't matter how many of us you put to sleep one of us is eventually going to get you."

"Who says you five will be sleeping?" Wanda asked and shot the guy that had talked. The bullet hit him in the arm and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Did I forget to tell you I had real gun too?" she asked as her hand went up and a blue glow surrounded the officers. She threw her arm across from herself making them all go flying and hit the wall. She walked slowly towards them and knocked the guns from their hands since there were pointing at her.

She then walked back over to her dart gun and loaded it before shooting them all. The last person was the young woman from earlier.

"You won't get away...there's another and he will get you..."

"I know there's another...He's the reason I came...sleep tight..." Wanda answered and shot the dart at her head making it pierce her forehead.

She dropped the real gun after cleaning it with a small black rag and walked towards the illuminated room. She kicked it open slowly and there in front of her stood John pointing a gun at her.

"You gonna shoot?" she asked.

John didn't answer but the gun he was holding clicked meaning it was getting ready to fire. Wanda nodded and stretched her arms out inviting him to do it. Before John could think though he felt himself being slammed into a wall. When he got up he saw Wanda leaning on the wall smirking at him.

He smirked back at her, "I knew there was something special bout you luv...but guess what?"

"What?"

"You're not the only one with a gift," he answered and as he did a small flame appeared in his hand. Wanda's eyes widened a bit and before she could make a move the flame grew larger and larger and suddenly she found herself surrounded by a circle of fire.

John stood up straight and held an object in his hand tight. The lighter was warm from his grip and from the sudden explosion on fire it just put out.

He waited for a couple of seconds deciding whether he should calm the embers a bit just to make sure she was a safe. He started walking closer and moved his hand to make a door between the fire. When he walked inside he found that he was alone, Wanda was nowhere to be seen. He walked back out and saw Wanda looking intently at the flames around him.

"Nice trick." she mumbled not turning away from the fiery embers. "But not even fire can stop me"  
"You said you had other things for me when you were at my office..." he stated being sure to keep his eyes on her body, especially her hands.  
Wanda looked up at his blue eyes then grinned at him, she walked a couple feet away and grabbed a bag from the inside of a burned down cupboard that was hiding in the corner.

Wanda watched his confusion and said, "You weren't the first one here you know," as she dug through the bag. After a bit she brought a nice looking dagger with a red hilt out the bag. She treated it carefully as if it was very important. John eyed the knife carefully, he didn't have to be told what it was...he had a feeling he knew.  
"The weapon that killed your husband"  
Wanda slid her finger across the blade carefully pulling back instantly as she got cut. She brought her finger to her lips and licked the cut before answering, "Ya...this is the one thing I made sure not to leave. Not only because it's beautiful and cost a fortune but because..." "It was your fathers"  
Wanda looked up at him, "How did you"  
"When your dad bought that it was a public affair. He was huge and that fact that he was buying the last sword made by the greatest sword smith in the world was a big deal. That's also the other reason you didn't leave it...someone might be able to recognize it and then it would have been obvious that the murder was you or your brother." Wanda nodded, "Ya...but there's another reason I couldn't leave it..." She smiled, "I loved how ironic it was that one of the few people my dad really cared about was killed by something he spend millions on...it gave me a satisfying taste," she stated and laughed. John stared at her as she laughed, he felt like all things around him were going mad, everything was so out of hand so...crazy. Wanda stopped laughing and looked at him, she then twirled the dagger around her hand careful not to hurt herself. "Why did you hate you father so much?" he asked breaking the silence.  
"Cause he was an ass...he was corrupted and always used money to get what he wanted...he didn't care about anyone…If things didn't go his way it wouldn't matter cause he'd just get rid of the problem"  
"Isn't that ironic"  
Wanda looked confused, "What"  
"You hate something that you're a lot a like"  
Wanda eyes narrowed at the Aussie in front of her. "Don't you dare compare me to him"  
"Why not you do a lot of what you said he did...gets rid of people in the way...Todd, Tabitha...uses money to get what you want...doesn't care about anyone but themselves"  
"You're wrong...I care about others...I care about y...you know what I don't have time for this bullshit. If we're gonna fight we need to do it now"  
"Or else"  
"I will disappear from the face of the world. I've given you two shots to get me...once in your office and you let me go...and now...what? You gonna let me go again or are you actually gonna try and stop me?"

"Why are you giving me this shot...why not just leave instead of taking the risk of going to jail if I do defeat you."

"I'm not gonna lie...I wanted to see you a last time before I left...that and I also have great confidence that you won't beat me..."

"Getting to cocky luv...that's what usually brings others down," John told her as he lit a flame on his lighter and gazed at it.

"I can't help it if I'm one of the best," she answered as her hands glowed blue.

Seconds later both powers exploded towards each other making a beautiful mix of blue and orange.

Their powers clashed causing destruction around them but neither seemed to care. Minutes passed and they till gave it their all. John manipulated the fire to overpower her but no matter how many times he did it she blocked it with her power or worse, threw it back towards him.

After a couple more minutes of going back and forth John fell on one of his knees and looked up at Wanda through flames. His outfit was a bit tattered since she had gotten some good shots at him with his own fire but that wasn't what was causing him to fall. His was worn out.

Wanda wasn't fairing off that well either. Though she stood on both her feet her breathing was getting harsher.

"Looks like we're running out of power luv…" John stated almost audible.

Wanda smirked and leaned on a wall behind her which now had small black holes from the burns it received. "When mutations don't work…we can always use other methods."

John looked down at the ground intently as if he was thinking. He then slowly got up and pointed something at Wanda, "You're right."

Wanda looked at the gun in John's hand and laughed. She stopped and looked at him. "I think we've been through this before…do you actually have the guts to shoot me now?"

"Ya…" he answered without hesitating.

Wanda grinned and looked at John from an angle. She then started walking towards him, "Ok then…do it…"

"…"

"Come on…I'm waiting…I DARE you," she told him getting closer. John didn't move. Wanda smirked, "Come on John…it's your job…DO IT!"

'Bang'

OoOoOoOo Da Costa Industries OoOoOoOo

Roberto heard all the noise that was going on outside his office. He didn't know who was fighting who but he knew violence was going on.

After a while everything calmed down and Roberto who was sitting on his chair in front of his desk got up and looked at the door intently.

Seconds later the door slowly started opening. Warren stood in the doorway.

"Hey...everything ok?"

"..." Warren didn't say anything he just stood still.

"Warren what is it?" Roberto asked and started walking towards him but stopped when Warren started leaning forward and 'thump' he hit the floor. Jason had told him that Warren was a mutant and later that day he had seen Mr. Worthington's beautiful wings, but as he laid on the floor he could see a change in them. The were no longer beautiful. The seemed to have shrunk to half their size and the tips were black…as if hey had had contact with fire.

"It was I shamed I had to burn them off…they were quite lovely…"

Roberto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. When he looked up he saw the person he didn't want to see at that moment.

"It's you…" he stated with a lot of emotion.

Amara looked down at Warren and then at Roberto, "It's me…" she answered a bit sadly.

Roberto nodded a lot and then ran his fingers threw his hair, he laughed a bit then looked at her. "So is this why you've been avoiding my phone calls? Cause you've been planning my death?"

"Does it matter why I've been avoiding your calls? Cause the moment I arrived here guess who I meet at the entrance? Your stupid Bitch Taryn…now tell me didn't you say you ended things with her?"

"Do I really owe you a fucken explanation? You're here to kill me…it was all probably a fucken game from the beginning to you…but if you MUST know I did end things with Taryn but she came back wanting me back. Who knows maybe I should have said yes."

"Well you should have done that when you had the chance cause well…lets just say she went 'boom'."

Roberto looked at Amara, her face had a new cold expression on it. After a while of just standing across each other he said, "Well what are you waiting for? Don't you have a job to do?"

Amara smirked and her body was covered by flames a second later. She then started walking towards him slowly.

"So much for being an angel," he whispered to himself and looked outside the window behind him. "Good thing I charged up earlier…"

Amara gave him a confused look not knowing what he meant and her jaw almost fell off as his body turned black with an orange glow surrounding him.

"You're a …"

"Ya…why does it make it harder for you?"

"No…you should have kept it to yourself...given you an advantage over me…"

"I won't be needing it" he answered and the both ran toward each other blindly. After a couple of kicks and punches that were blocked Amara backed up a couple of feet then threw intense balls of fire towards him.

Roberto got hit by all of them but they didn't seem to have any effect on him. As he walked towards her she would increase the heat of her fire. When he was a feet away from her she brought up a huge wall of fire around her.

She gave a deep breath as she looked at the fire surrounding her. 'How am I suppose to end this?' she thought to herself while trying to keep some concentration on the fire. As she thought of a plan a hand went right threw the fire and wrapped itself around her neck.

Amara's circle of fire disappeared as she tried getting the grip off her throat. She coughed and started choking as her supply of air ended. Then with great strength Roberto threw her across the room.

Amara landed on his desk harshly and as she started getting up she realized that she transformed back to her normal state. Weakly she turned and started at Roberto as he walked towards her. A drop of blood fell from her forehead since her head had hit the desk first.

"Either I'm really wiped out from my fight with Warren…or you're really good," she stated with a raspy voice.

Roberto shrugged, "You can be pretty undefeatable when you're mutation is super strength," he answered and suddenly went back to normal too. He looked at himself and mumbled, "Thought I had charged myself more than that…"

Amara got up straight and threw a punch at him thinking she was going to catch him off guard since he wasn't paying attention. To her misfortune though his hand went up grabbed her fist, then twisted her arm behind her and pressed her against his desk.

Amara tried getting out of his grip but groaned is agony as he twisted it more.

"You know…I could break your arm…but the sun isn't out."

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Amara asked her voice back to normal.

"The sun is what gives me my power," he answered softly as he kept her back pinned to the surface of his desk. Amara looked up at him but then closed her eyes since the blood from her forehead started heading towards her eyes.

Roberto saw the new discomfort and brought his free hand to her face. Gently wiping the blood drops out of the way. His hand lingered on her cheek against his own will and all he could do was stare at her.

Amara reopened her eyes only to stare into Roberto's deep chocolate eyes. He had leaned forward to wipe the blood off which caused him to almost be on top of her. She could feel his breath…

She started leaning her head up wanting to feel his lips. She knew it was wrong…but she couldn't help it. Roberto saw what was happing and suddenly let her go and pulled away. He buried his head into his hands and gave a frustrated yell as Amara sat up on his desk.

She looked around his office. It was big and luxurious a lot like his home had been. As she sat there and stared around she suddenly felt weak. Like the energy had been drained out of her and she didn't have anymore strength to fight. Either her fight with warren had worn her out…or her heart had decided to stop. She looked back at Roberto who was glaring at her.

"You can't do that…"

"What?"

"Try and kill me then try and kiss me…what kind of FUCKEN GAME ARE YOU PLAYING AMARA? If that's even you're real name."

"It is…my real name," her hands went up and rubbed the spot where his grip had been before. "It was a game…the objective was easy…kill you. That's all I had to do…It was an easy game…with my profession it should have been done that first day we went out. But after that first attempted failed the game got harder…and harder and…it's not a game anymore," she answered and looked away from him.

Roberto looked at her with an unreadable expression. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. Amara felt this and sighed before opening her mouth and telling him how it all started.

"I was seventeen…heir to my daddy's throne. You know what sucks about being royalty? You make others think that you have control of everything…you're the leader…when in truth you have very little power. I was Princess of Nova Roma…yet I couldn't make any decisions for myself…not even who to give my heart to. It was all about power and maintaining it to my parents…even if it meant giving my virginity to the highest bidder."

"You're not a?"

"Ya…I am which is the reason I stopped you. That was last straw that I could put up with…I decided the night before the ceremony to runaway…get away anyway I could…"

"What did you do?"

"I became what I am now."

"You killed you're parents…"

"I didn't…It's not my fault the palace caught fire and they were trapped inside. Then again it is my fault that there were bars between the handles on their doors and that stopped them from getting out…but that is the last thing I saw. The palace burning down…with my parents and title inside. I'm not an object to be sold or manhandled…and that was the point I was making that night. You think they got it?" she finished with a cynical smile.

"Even if they did…it was to late," he answered. "Who sent you here?" he asked going off topic.

Amara smirk, "You're competition…"

"Pietro Maximoff?…ironic…" he stated with a roll of his eyes.

"What is?"

"You're here to get rid of me…and yet there's someone of there right now trying to get rid of him."

Amara's eyed widened, "Shit." she yelled and quickly grabbed her cell phone. Roberto made no move to stop her as she dialed a number.

'Hello?'

"Lex…you need to go to Pietro…"

'What? Why? I was just over there finishing my unfinished business'

"If you don't go back he'll die…that's who Sabertooth is after!"

'…'

'dial tone'

Amara hung up and the looked at Roberto who was staring at her intently. "So you've just told me how the game started…how is it gonna end?" he asked.

Amara looked at Roberto before looking at her hand, soon a ball of fire appeared in it. "They way it should…"

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

Pietro was looking out the window of his office. The rain had finally stopped but it was still dark outside. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour with thoughts.

He wondered what the hell was going on with Wanda and the others. Why X-23 had poisoned Crystal…but he knew deep inside what the answer was…Lexa didn't like losing and she felt she had lost to Crystal. He wondered if he was going to see them again. It way obvious they were leaving after Wanda's sappy goodbye.

His thoughts were interrupted though when a huge 'bam' was heard in the hallway. He turned his chair around to face the door and listened carefully. He heard nothing afterwards so he just guessed that Crystal's body must have fallen to the floor. He got up and started walking towards the hallways but stopped in front of his door.

He reached out for the door handle when it suddenly flew opened smacking him and making him fly backwards. He started getting up from the floor as he heard a growl and stared at a very hairy blond man.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Pietro asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Sabertooth…I'm here to end you're life," the man answered with a dangerous smirk.

"Ya," Pietro answered and looked around, "Well…good luck with that," he answered with a cocky smirk. Less than a second later a silver blur ran for the door. As Pietro got cocky about being home free he felt something grab on to his sleeve and with a strong tug he crashed into a wall.

Sabertooth smirked at him when he finally regained his balance.

"You're fast but my nose can pick up your scent no matter how fast you're going."

"Thanks for the late warning," Pietro answered sarcastically and watched as Sabertooth ran towards him. Pietro looked around and smirked as he saw all the sharp objects in the room.

"If I can't run away from him…I might as well fight him," he whispered to himself and then stretched his arms out and moved them in a circular motion. In seconds a small whirl wind appeared and many objects in the room started flying around. His arms started going faster and faster making the small wind in the room get stronger.

Pietro then pointed his arms at Sabertooth and all the objects started hitting him. Pietro grinned and started walking towards the door while his arms kept going.

'This is a piece of cake. What kind of Assassins are they sending after me?' he asked himself. If he hadn't been so self involved he would have seen Sabertooth making his way through the small tornados. He did notice though when a huge fist headed straight for his face. He dodged it on time and his leg came up to hit the larger man. It hit his midriff but had no effect on him. While Pietro froze in shock Sabertooth's hand came up and smacked him across the face leaving scratch marks from the long nails.

Pietro's cheek burned making him lose all concentration until he felt a similar piercing pain in his stomach. Pietro looked down towards the ache only to see Sabertooth's free hand piercing his stomach. The long nails on his hand were acting as knifes slowly making holes in his muscular abdomen.

Pietro blinked a couple of times, everything was getting cloudy.

"It'll be over soon…" came a small growl.

Pietro closed his eyes but squinted them open as he heard…

"Maybe for you…"

Sabertooth looked up at the voice and stumbled backwards as he got a boot to the face.

Pietro tried opening his eyes fully and when he did he looked into hazel eyes that were getting watery.

"Pietro…are you ok?"

Pietro looked at the young woman above him. She lifted him up so he could rest on her and then felt a soft hand lift his shirt.

"Lex?" he mumbles softly.

"Ya," she whispered softly as she checked the damage.

"I though you were gone…I got you're going away present."

Lexa looked at him with an unreadable expression, "I had to get rid of my competition."

"What are you doing here?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"What do you think?"

Pietro gave a soft smirk, "I knew…" 'cough' "You couldn't stay away from me…"

"I guess so…" she answered as a small tear fell on to his cheek. "Now hush…you should reserve you're strength…" and with that she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"But I…"

"Wolverine's Brat."

Lexa looked up to see Victor Creed looking at her and Pietro. She carefully set him down to lean on a wall and stood up.

"You must be Sabertooth," she stated wiping the corner of her eye. The older man ignored her and growled.

"What? You're daddy can't come get revenge on his own so he sends his brat?"

X-23 perked an eyebrow at the large man in front of her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked him.

Victor stared at her and tried to decide whether she was telling the truth or if she was acting stupid After a second he saw that she didn't really know what he was talking about and smirked.

"How very sad…you don't even know you're father's biggest secret…his biggest fear…which is about to become a reality…" and with that he ran towards her.

X-23 stood her ground and when he got close enough she did a cartwheel and a loud "snkit" was heard. Victor stopped and his eyes looked around for X-23 who was now across the room. As his eyes found her a big chunk of his hair fell to the ground.

"I'm not gonna be that easy to get rid of," she warned him. His eyes looked at her hands…no claws there. He then looked at her feet and where she had an adamantium claw on each foot.

"Neither will I," he answered and smirked.

Pietro then watched as both got in an intense battle. His eyes started getting droopy and closed every once in a while missing many attacks. The loss of blood was getting to him. The only times he forced his eyes to open was when he heard X-23 give anguish yells.

When he heard the loudest of her screams though…he couldn't open his eyes and he blacked out…the last thing he heard was her loud yell.

Lexa's feet were in the air as Sabertooth pinned her to the wall with his hand on her throat. Soon all she could do was gurgle and her eyes started opening wide as if they were going to pop out. She looked over to where she had put Pietro and noticed that he was knocked out.

Victor noticed her stare as she tried getting his hands off to get air. "Don't worry…he'll join you soon afterwards," he growled.

X-23 looked over to Sabertooth and managed a glare, as she did he smirked and said, "Now Scream…just like you mommy did before she died…"

Lex's eyes widened again but not because of her lost of air but because of shock.

"She was very beautiful…dark skin like yours. The white hair was odd since she really wasn't old but she was in fact beautiful. You know what I found her the most attractive? When she was like this…gasping for air…that's right…I killed your mother…what? Didn't daddy dearest tell you that?"

X-23 just stared at him and started chocking and her face was turning a red. As her last breath was fading a loud window breaking sound made Sabertooth turn and he went flying towards the opposite end of the room making X-23 fall to the ground and gasp for air.

When she looked up she stared at concerned brown eyes. After catching her breath she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause this is my battle…not yours," the person then got up and faced Victor Creed.

X-23 then watched the person she had always looked up to walk towards the hairier man. She grabbed at her neck and rubbed it and rotated it sideways to get feeling into it. This was not her battle…but it didn't mean she wasn't planning to join in.

With a loud "snikt" a long awaited fight of revenge started. X-23 started in astonish as the both older men gave the attacks their all. When the fight would be over…it would really be over because in the end only one would be alive.

Sabertooth was fighting for his life…the stressed look on his face showed that he wasn't sure if he was going to win. Also he wasn't expecting Wolverine's appearance, he was just expecting to get rid of a couple of brats.

Wolverine was fighting for his life too but also for more. He was planning on getting revenge for his loved one…and also to ensure the safety of his only treasure.

Lexa watched them fight for a couple of minutes and noticed that her dad was getting tired. She could notice it in his movements. She sighed and looked over at Pietro again and then smirked as she ran towards the older men.

Sabertooth didn't notice the surprise attack until he heard another loud "snikt". When he looked over to the side he saw four claws barley missing his nose.

"Lex I told you…" Logan started.

"You know what they say…12 claws are better than 6," she interrupted and then surprised both of them by bringing her legs up and kicking Sabertooth making him stumble backwards and hit the rollie chair next to Pietro's desk.

Wolverine looked at X-23 hesitantly as Victor started getting up, "I dunno kid…"

"You taught me everything I know…how can you not have confidence me?"

"It's not that," he answered impatiently and looked at Sabertooth, "I just don't wanna…"

"You're not gonna lose me…I know what I'm doing…cause I've learned from best."

Logan looked back to her and then they both looked back to Sabertooth who was rushing towards them with an angry expression. They then turned to each other and smirked before going towards him.

The both threw kicks and punches at him in unison. Victor looked around and tried dodging them all which was hard because he wasn't sure where they were coming from. He looked look at his arch enemy who had a tight grasp on his arm and he was smirking. Sabertooth was about to free his hand and tackle him down when he felt feet hit him on his chest making him move backwards and hit something cold and smooth.

When he opened his eyes he saw that it was the window and that he was pressed against it, wolverine's hand was no longer on him too.

"Would you like to do the honor or should I?" Wolverine asked.

"Well your always whining about how we never do father daughter stuff so lets just do it together," she answered.

They smirked and then threw a kick to Sabertooth's back. As it made contact with him the window broke and Victor tried grabbing on to something as he started to fall.

"You know they say cat's always land on their feet," X-23 told her father as they watched him fall.

'BAM"

"Not that one," Wolverine answered and gave a disgusted look. Lexa mirrored the look but then looked up at her father.

"We need to talk about mom…"

"Later…it's time to go," he stated and started walking out towards the exit.

"Wait…I Can't leave him," Lexa answered and looked over to where Pietro was leaning.

Wolverine turned and barley noticed the smell of blood. He looked at Lexa with a perked eyebrow before going to the boy and putting him over his shoulder. He then walked out of the office, X-23 stayed behind and looked around the destroyed room before following.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Rogue drank the last of her coffee before looking at her watch and then outside. The rain had stopped and everything was calm. Her hair was still wet but she didn't mind.

Remy watched her carefully. It was amazing how calm she was being even though all this crazy stuff was happing to her.

"It's time for me to go back…" she told him in a low voice.

Remy nodded and started getting up. "I'll walk ya…" as she got up he went and paid and soon there were back outside.

"Have you thought about where you guys are going?"

"No, but ah suppose we'll just know when we get there yah know. Not plan ahead just see where the wind takes yah."

Remy nodded.

"What about yah? Going back to play cop?"

"Non…" Rogue looked at him in surprise. "I think it's time to stop being something I'm not…"

"So where yah going?"

"Home…to New Orleans…"

Rogue nodded and they both got quiet not being sure what else to say. What else could they say? They both knew there was attraction between them…feelings…but what was the point of bringing them up when they were going to go their separate ways.

A few minutes later they stood before Lensher Industries. The building stood dark and lonely, it seemed very dead.

"This is it," she told him making it sound like they had just come back from a date and he was dropping her off at home.

"Oui…c'est avoir…"

"Oui…" she answered as he leaned in for a kiss. Rogue met him half way and let his hands wonder around her body. She then pulled away and whispered bye, gave him another peck and started up the fire escape stairs to where the others would be.

When she reached the top she found…no one.

"Guys?" she called out but got no response. She did however see and object on a ledge near her. When she got to it she saw it was a small yellow cell phone. There was a small text message on the screen. It read:

"I'm sorry."

Rogue looked at carefully knowing very well what it meant. She gave a small smile and then turned around to wait for the others but as she did she bumped into someone. She was expecting to see Wanda or Lex but was confused when she looked into red on black orbs.

"What…" she didn't finish asking the question because he showed her a small white cell phone that was in his palm. She looked at it strangely.

"She said she didn't have the guts to come and tell you herself. Dark skinned girl…about 5 foot 3...long brown hair…"

"Chocolate eyes…"

"Oui…"

Rogue nodded and took the phone from him and squished in her hand.

"Everything ok?" Remy asked.

"Ya…" she answered as her own phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

'Rogue…'

"Where are yah it's time to go."

'Change of plans. Sabertooth was after Pietro and I went and saved him but then I started getting my ass kicked and then my dad showed up out of nowhere…'

"Are yah in the building?"

'No…We're on our way back to the base. Dad said you guys should make your way back over here too…'

"That's gonna be a problem…Amara and Jubilee are gone."

'WHAT? Where to?'

"Ah have no idea where Jubes is…but Amara's with…Roberto."

'She didn't…'

"No"

'You knew that was gonna happen…didn't you?'

"No…but ah'm glad it did. They were too young and innocent to be doing this forever."

'Where's Wanda?'

"Ah dunno…she's not here and yah know she's never late."

'You think something happened to her?'

"Ah doubt it…she does stupid things but yah know she always come out alright in the end…ah'm sure she'll call me later. Ah'm leaving the city now though…"

'All right…Rogue…'

"Hmm?"

'Be careful'

"Always am…"

Rogue hung up and looked at the dark sky. Now that the rain had stopped the wind was blowing hard making small goose bumps appear on her arms. The went away as something heavy caressed her shoulders. She looked up to see that it was Remy's trench coat.

He took her hand and started dragging her away but she pulled away and then walked over to the yellow cell phone and did the same to it as she had done with the white one. She then dropped the pieces onto the roof, she had broken the connection both younger girls had had to the killing world. After staring at them for a second she walked back towards Remy and they both made their way off the roof.

OoOoOoOo Police Department- Next day OoOoOoOo

"Are you feeling better officer Wagner?"

"Yes Amanda thank you. Has anyone found any trace of the three suspects?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"How is that possible…no one can just disappear into thin air…but some how my sister always seems to do it. I want the best cops you department has on this case. Where are officers Allerdyce and Lebeau?"

"Haven't you heard?" Amanda asked surprised.

"What?"

"Officers Lebeau and Allerdyce are gone…"

"Gone? Where?"

"Remy Lebeau resigned yesterday. He said he was going back home to New Orleans. As for John Allerdyce no one knows. When the chief walked into his office this morning his badge was on his desk with a letter of resignation."

Kurt nodded and looked at the wall as if they were something special on it. He then turned away from it and looked at the three files on his desk. They read: Wanda Maximoff, Laura Lex Howlett and Anna Marie Darkholme.

'I will find you…someday…' he thought to himself as he looked at the picture of his sister. 'Someday…' and with that he closed all the files and looked out at the window as the sun started to rise.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

It was a nice dream…everything was sunny and happy…there were no more problems and no more blood.

She suddenly woke up as the sun light burst onto her face. Jubilee popped up automatically and as she opened her eyes she expected to be in some kind of gray cell. Instead she found herself in a dark blue room, a room she hadn't seen before.

Ray walked in suddenly making her remember what had happened last night. He looked a bit shock to see her up. They just looked at each other for an awkward moment before he smiled at her.

"Hey…"

"Hi," she answered shyly and covered herself with the thick blue blankets on his bed.

"How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged, "Good…a bit better than I usually do."

"I'm glad…" he stated and sat on the side of the bed. She nodded and looked out the window for a bit. After a while of silence he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just my friends…you know wondering where they're at and stuff. I'm sure they're fine though. They wouldn't let themselves get caught…"

He nodded, "You know…you blew my mind yesterday when you showed up here."

Jubilee smiled, "Ya…I got that from your expression," she answered with a giggle.

"What…made you change your mind?"

Jubilee thought about it for a while, "I…dunno. I just thought about some of the things we've talked about on the way to meeting the others…and I remembered when I saw my parents murdered before my eyes. And I remembered all the pain and hatred I felt…and after that the years I craved blood…and yesterday it just suddenly stopped. Who knows…maybe it was your kiss…" she teased. "Anyway…I just knew I couldn't do it anymore…but if I saw any of them my mind might change. So I just left Anna a message and went to the only place I knew…I came to you…"

Ray smiled at her and nodded then leaned over to her and kissed her lips tenderly. She responded and wrapped her hands around his neck and they continued kissing while being bathed in sunlight.

OoOoOoOo Brazil OoOoOoOo

"You can come out you know…"

"Is it safe?"

"Amara…no one here knows you of course it's safe," Roberto answered as he laid down on a beach chair.

Amara peeked outside from their hotel room and looked around before joining him on the other beach chair. "I can't be too careful," she mumbled.

"The reason we're here is so either the states forget about you or just to make a new life here so I'm pretty sure no one here knows you," he answered while putting on some sunglasses.

"I can't believe I'm here…that I just left everything…"

"I can't believe I'm here either…I though you were going to fry me…"

"Me too," Amara admitted and put some sunscreen on.

"Why didn't you?"

"Roberto…if you don't know then I'm going to start wondering why the hell I'm even here. I mean…I wouldn't leave my career and friends behind for some stupid shit…"

"I know…" he interrupted her before she could continue rambling. "I just wanted to here you say it," he answered with a cocky smirk.

Amara rolled her eyes at him and gave him the cold shoulder making him reach out for her hand. She didn't pull away as he grabbed hold out it but she didn't look at him until she felt soft lips on her palm.

When she looked over to him he eyes met his deep chocolate ones. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it afterwards, as if he was scared to say it.

Amara watched him and hid a giggle since he looked like a goldfish. She knew what he wanted to say, she wanted to hear him say it but she knew he was having trouble with it.

So she sighed and sat up and leaned towards him.

"I know…" she told him softly. "I do too…isn't that why we're here?"

Roberto nodded and stared at her intently. "Ya…" he answered and then smiled as their lips met. He softly nibbled on her lips and she opened her mouth giving him access to her inner walls. They soon stopped and just stayed in each others enjoying the new beginning to their life together.

OoOoOoOo California OoOoOoOo

X-23 looked around the big circular room. Soon it grew dark as the lights went off. It was time to use her other scenes other than eyesight. She closed her eyes and paid close attentions to the sounds around her…using her nose would be useless in this situation.  
So her ears perked up and listened for the silent metal footsteps. She stayed perfectly still and her eyes popped open as she heard something behind her. She jumped up and extended her foot backwards as her foot claw came out. She then did many turns as the metal claws in her hands came out…she threw punched and kicks into darkness. Soon she stopped and the lights went back on showing a dozen robots dismantled on the floor.

"Simulation Over"

She smirked and looked up at commander center where Wolverine was looking down at her.

Logan watched as she perked her eyebrow challenging him to throw more at her. He smiled and shook his head telling her that it was over. He then watched as she left the training room.

They had only been at the base for a couple of hours but the talk they had had must have motivated her to try and get better since she headed straight for the training room to practice. He sighed and watched her walk out of the room…

"You're mother would be proud…" he mumbled into thin air as she disappeared.

X-23 walked out of the training room with a towel over her heard. She was really hot thanks to all that exercise.

"You were great…"

Lex pulled the towel off and stared, "Hey…shouldn't you be in bed resting or something?"

"I'm ok…they're just a couple of scratches…"

"Pietro they're not scratches, you have five small holes in your stomach you should go back to bed and let yourself heal properly."

"I'm fine…plus I wanted to see you fight. Your dad looks pretty proud of you…"

Lexa smirked, "I don't disappoint," she answered.

"Believe me I know. That's one of the reason I chose you as one of my assassins…"

She nodded.

He looked a little uncomfortable before he opened his mouth and said, "Cause…I needed you as a fighter… and as more."

"I need to go shower," Lex answered and started walking pass him. Pietro grabbed her wrist and turned her around forcefully.

"This is odd…you running away?"

Lexa snapped her wrist away, "No, I'm stinky and I would like a shower," she answered and then leaned on the wall Pietro was leaning on. She glared at him. "Now what were you saying?" she asked.

Pietro started at her intently, "You're pissed about something I was saying…what is it?"

Lexa looked at him expressionless deciding whether she should say something, "Nothing…but I'm probably not the only one you wanted for that something more," she answered without really thinking.

Pietro looked at her strangely and then smirked, "God…you're jealous of someone who's dead? That's really sad."

"Excuse me?" she asked defensively.

"I didn't do anything with Crystal if that's why you're acting like a bitch. We just flirted and I stringed her along but it didn't get further than that."

"Whatever…" she answered. "It's not of my business so you don't have to explain anything to me," and she started walking away.

"God you're stubborn," he mumbled and grabbed her again. "Lex yesterday I told you that you couldn't stay away from me and you agreed. Do don't act like you don't care."

"You remember that?" she asked looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"I might have blacked out because of lose of blood but it wasn't because I was drunk so ya I remember..."

Lexa looked around hoping that someone would suddenly come and make her go somewhere. Pietro noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you trying to run away from me?"

She turned and looked at him, "I'm not…" she sighed and looked into his sapphire eyes, "What are you trying to say to me Pietro…what's the point of telling me that there was nothing between you and Crystal? Why are you telling me that you need?"

"Because I do…" he answered without hesitating.

She nodded and then she might screw things up with what she was going to say next, but she had to know even if it meant reminding him of something that hurt.

"So you wanna be with me…even after you now know what I did to your father."

Pietro stayed quiet. "He's gone…you're not," he answered.

"And that means…" Lex didn't finish the question as hands pinned her to the wall and lips attacked her mouth. It didn't take long before she started responding and as her legs started coming up they both heard a throat being cleared.

X-23 pulled away and looked at the intruder, "Oh…Hi Dad…" she greeted.

Logan glared at both young adults and said, "Follow me…we need to make up some base rules," and walked away.

Lex and Pietro looked at each other and smirked. Then she went to him so he can lean on her and they both followed Wolverine.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

Wanda opened her sapphire eyes and found she was surrounded by white.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud in a groggy voice.

"The hospital."

She turned her head to the side and found John looking at her.

"That was a cheap shot…" she whispered to him remembering what had happened.

"Had to bring you down someway."

"How much time?"

"What?"

"Will I be in the can," she stated.

John looked around as if he was thinking about it. He then shrugged, "I don't know…I'm not authorized to make that decision."

"Why? Cause you're not a judge?" she asked her tone coming out like venom

"No…cause I'm not a cop," he answered.

She looked at him like he was mental and noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"What?" she asked. "How long have I been here?"

"Just a couple of hours. I brought you here after you fainted…must have been the lost of blood." Wanda looked at her leg which was in a cast. "Then I went to the police department and…I quit."

"Why?"

"Cause I couldn't…bring you in…"

"Why?"

John shrugged, "I know you feel a lot of rage and hatred inside luv but…I know there's more to you than that Wanda. I know you're better than what you do…"

"So what? This is some kind of pity second chance?"

"It's not out of pity…but it is a second chance. Wanda…you've made it clear to me how much you hate your father…if you keep doing what you do then you're no better than me.

Wanda started at John, "Stop comparing me to him…" she mumbled and laid back down on the hospital bed. She looked at the ceiling and wondered where the others were. She knew they were gone, Rogue knew she could handle herself. "So what…are you going to stay here and make sure I stay out of 'trouble'?" she asked after a while of silence.

"I would but it doesn't seem like you'd want me too…staying out of trouble is going to be something you'll decide," after saying that he looked at her some more but she turned away and looked at the white sheets covering her legs. He sighed and got up ready to walk out of the door, and it looked like she might not want to talk to him anymore so maybe he'd also walk out of her life.

Wanda watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Her insides were screaming not to let him go. If he had brought her here…quit the job he loved doing…then it meant he cared…didn't he? But could she really give all this up? The killing life…the reason she had started was to avenge her mothers death…then from there she found she was good at it and did it as a living. She shut her eyes, 'Maybe I am like my father…' she told herself hating the fact that the Aussie might be right about that.

John turned around as he opened the door. "I need to ask ya something before I go luv…"

Wanda looked over to him expressionless.

"Did I…ever mean anything to you?" he asked. Wanda just looked at him but didn't answer making John sigh and start walking out the door. Before he could leave though, the door glowed blue and shut right in front of his face almost smacking him. He turned into dark sapphire eyes.

"You did…you do," she corrected and the looked back to the sheets. John looked around and then at her before sitting in the chair again.

"This is all fucked up isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"What is?" she asked turning to him once again.

"Mate meets Shelia…Mate likes Shelia…Shelia likes the Mate but in the end it turns out the Shelia is a dangerous killer and the Mate happens to be a big shot official…"

Wanda nodded, "Life sucks," she told him like it was nothing.

"But…the mate isn't an official anymore so…what do you think?" he asked her.

"I think that the relationship the mate had with the shelia was a bit torn after her secret came out…but I think…maybe over time…that torn could mend…and maybe she might change…but the shelia isn't making any promises…" she answered.

"I think the mate would like that…because even if the Shelia doesn't change…she's willing to make an effort," he answered in a whispered and barley noticed that he was leaning in towards Wanda.

Wanda slowly nodded and as she did her nose rubbed against his. He lips then slowly lifted her meet hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle…a lot like the one he had given to her before their love making. Wanda pulled away and her forehead leaned on his.

"What if this doesn't work? What if I can't change?" she asked.

"We'll make it work," he answered.

Wanda nodded and went deep into thought as John stared at her but didn't move. Wanda backed away from him and asked, "You got a cell phone?"

"Ya," he answered and handed his phone over.

Wanda took it and looked at John while the phone rang. She looked at him expressionless before giving a small smile, maybe this could work but there was only one way to find out…

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

"HEY! My purse is MISSING! Help SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Remy smirked and looked to his side. "Chere…y' really need to stop stealing something at every corner we make."

"What? Meh? Yah know there could be other thieves around here why are yah blaming me?" Rogue asked as she looked through a pink purse when they were far away.

Remy smiled and looked away, "Mon pere is gonna love y'…"

Rogue sniffed a perfume from the bag and threw it away after making a 'yuck' face. "Ya well just hope that ah don't love him cause then you're screwed," she joked while looking through the bag some more.

"Y' wouldn't leave Remy for his pere…I'm way better looking," he answered as she dropped the bag into a trash can and took her hand.

She looked at the entwined hands and then up at his face. "Why exactly and ah going to New Orleans again?" she asked out of curiosity as he lead her further and further away from New York.

Remy opened his mouth to respond but noticed Rogue's back pocket was vibrating. She felt it too and took out her cell.

"Hello?"

'Hey…'

"Wanda where they hell are yah I've been trying to contact you forever."

'I'm in Bayville hospital.'

"WHAT?"

'Long story I'll tell it later…where are you and the others?'

"X-23 is back at the base with Wolverine…and Pietro. As for Magma and Jubilee ah have no idea…they've decided tah go their own separate ways…"

'And you are?'

"Around…why yah wanted to meet meh or sumthing?"

'No…actually I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying in New York…'

Rogue eyes widened a bit, "Yah sure…are yah gonna be ok?"

'You know I can handle myself…'

"Ya…ah know but…that doesn't mean ah don't…"

'I know…' Wanda interrupted her knowing what she was going to say.

"All right then. Take care and call Lex tah let her know…ah think she and Pie are wondering where yah're at."

'Ok…bye…'

"Bye…Wanda…"

'Ya?'

"Stay in touch…"

'I will…'

"You better…or I'll hunt yah down and shoot yah…and you know ah can."

Wanda gave a small chuckle but answered, 'Ya…I know…I'll miss you' and then she hung up.

Rogue looked at the phone afterwards and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Remy asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing…just saying goodbye," she whispered. "Where were we?" she asked looking back up at him and putting the phone away.

"I was about at tell ya that you're coming to New Orleans cause you love me…"

"In yah dreams," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine if it isn't that then it's cause…"

"Ya?"

"We have great sex," he answered with a charming smile.

"Yah know ah think that might be it," she answered while a sly smirk. He did too and in surprise grabbed her and pinned her to a brick wall crashing into another couple on their way.

"Hey!" they both whined and then passed the southerner couple.

Remy and Rogue pulled apart when the other couple had gone farther away. They looked at them and then at each other, seconds later Remy took out a wallet and Rogue brought out a dark brown purse.

"Too easy," they stated in unison and smirked at each other. Rogue leaned up and kissed Remy again and let her mouth open so their tongues could wrestle each other. She then pulled away and they started walking down the street.

"Why do we make such a bon team?" Remy asked while putting is hand over her shoulders.

"Cause…maybe we were meant to be," Rogue answered.

Remy turned to look at her and nodded, "Maybe…" he answered and they kept walking.

As they walked down the street many people watched them walk away thinking they looked like a sweet couple…others didn't pay attention and seconds later screamed that they had been robbed.

OoOoOoOo The End OoOoOoOo

Hmmm…I'm not sure how I feel about this chap lol. It is the last chap though, you guys can try and imagine what happened afterwards lol. So what do you all think? Was it good? Or bad? Should I quit my fanfic career now?

Lol, I honestly thought there was to much fighting in this chapter. It's everywhere. I loved writing Amara though, even if she was total bitch since she did that to Warren but still…she was badass in this chapter. KK anyway now for my ship talk…

**Romy**- There was actually not a lot of them in this chapter. Before anyone bombards me with questions why it's because they accepted who they were. You know they didn't have that big of a problem. Also sometimes I don't like writing them…not because I don't love them...they are my biggest and #1 OTP of the world but I get scared I might screw them up and everyone will hate me lol. Anyhoo yay they left together to new Orleans…and are robbing every other person they see…

**Jonda**- HE SHOT HER! Who hates me for that? Hehe I've been dying to write that scene since chapter 3. Yes he shot her…but she's ok and better yet it brought them together in the end lol.

**Xietro**- sigh My stubborn couple. Hehe she killed Crystal…I was waiting to do that too. Poor Pie got stabbed by sabey too, but he had his X-23 to go and rescue him : )

**Jubilay**- I loved their ending. It so sweet and pure.

**Amarto**- Lol, they actually fought…and he was beating her…how sad…but survival of the fittest right? It's a good thing she ended up following her heart cause one of the might have died OO

Ok well that's all. I'm sad now that it's all over…a little shocked that I separated them all in the end. Lol that's the first time I've done that. Anyhoo…that's all…I hope you enjoyed this story and will be tuning into my next.

As for what I'm gonna do next…for about a month or so I'm not gonna write at all. I'm in my last 6 weeks of school and graduating soon. So I'm gonna go ahead and focus on school work and on my free time do some music vids or avies. But never fear I won't be gone forever…I actually have my next fic idea in mind and here is the summary…

**Rebellious Hearts** (title might change)- Yah're rich, going tah the best boarding school in the country and have a lot of good friends…so what can go wrong? Forh one, mah boyfriend just dumped meh tah have a secret affair with mah arch rival. Two, mah best friend denies the obvious attraction between her the school player. Three, my new friend is plahing cat and mouse with the school's Aussie and tah make matters worse there's somekinda of chemistry between meh and my rivals new boyfriend…could things get any worse? Of course thay can…and will. Romy, Jonda, Xietro, Jubilay and Amarto

So what do you think?

Anyhoo thanks for reading, hope you review and see you soon. Love ya lots - Untouchable Hexing Witch


End file.
